Beelzebub adventures
by Shawnfan123
Summary: A story after the Beelzebub manga series. A lot of things has happened when Oga and Beel came back from the Demon world.
1. Chapter 1

Beelzebub adventures Chapter 1

It was a week after Oga and Beel came back from the Demon World. Oga, Furuichi and Beel are playing Super smash bros on the Wii U. Oga was playing as Mario, Furuichi as Robin and Beel as Bowser but lost when he started playing. In the end Oga won. "Alright!" yelled Oga while Beel cheered for Oga by jumping up and down. "This is your tenth match you won! I want a rematch match!" yelled Furuichi. "Nah lets take a break. Want to go out to play bowling and eat croquettes?' asked Oga. Beel start making happy noses when he heard Croquettes. "Sure. Also can we invite the girls out?' asked Furuichi. "Sure why not. I'll also invite Kanzaki, Himekawa, Tojo, Shiroyama, and Natsume." replied Oga. Oga texted everyone. After 10 minutes there was no response from anyone. "Furuichi nobody texted back. So guess it's just you, me and Beel." says Oga. "Oh come on Oga how about another 5 minutes then we'll go?' asked Furuichi. Oga got angry and punches Furuichi. "I'm tired of waiting and didn't you say you want a rematch later on? Lets just go now." angrily says Oga. Furuichi gave up and decided to just hang out with them. At the bowling alley Oga won for getting 12 strikes in all 3 games they played. Beel got second for using the rails and for Oga helping him. And Furuichi got last for always hitting one pin and getting gutter balls. Then they went to Fujino's Meat and ordered a lot of croquettes. "Aw man these croquettes are so delicious right Beel?' asked the full Oga. Beel gave thumbs up and then fell asleep. "Weird. I texted the girls if they want some croquettes and they didn't reply." says Furuichi. "Well maybe they're scared to text you back because you might do something else than just give croquettes.," says Oga. "HEY SHUT UP!" yelled Furuichi. "Anyway lets go back to my house so we can do our rematch also Beel fell asleep" says Oga. So they went back to the house and played Super smash bros. After 10 more matches Oga won. "Damn it. How are you so good?" asked Furuichi. "Maybe it's just this game was meant for Me." taunted Oga. "Oh I forgot to ask you. Where's Hilda, Nico , Misaki and your parents?" asked Furuichi. "My family went on a cruise for a week and Hilda and Nico went to the Demon World for something." replied Oga "Anyway I'm tired so I'm going back home." says Furuichi. "Alright see you tomorrow." says Oga. So Furuichi left and went back to his house. Oga went back to his room and lay down on his bed. "Still. Why hasn't anybody texted back today? Are they really that busy?" Oga thinks to himself then feel asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Beelzebub adventures chapter 2

Oga and Beel met up with Furuichi. They walked to everyone's house to see if anyone's home. All the parents say they don't know where they are except for Tojo's parents who said that he's at work. Oga and Furuichi look around town to see if they can find anyone. Suddenly they met up someone they know from Ishiyama, Hebisaki. "Oh Oga, Beel and umm… Creepichi its been awhie." happily greeted Hebisaki. "Why do I always get called Creepichi!" yelled Furuichi. "It's been a while Hebisaki. Anyway have you heard anything from Kunieda, Nene, Chiaki or Yuka?" asked Oga. "Well 2 days ago I was talking to them through face cam. I asked if they want to hang out with me and my friends but suddenly they hung up. I tried calling them again but they didn't answer. Me and my friends went to their houses to see if they're home, but sadly they weren't home" replied Hebisaki. "Hmm so they were gone for 2 days. There's one place we haven't checked and that's the park. Want to come with us?" asked Oga. "Sure." replied Hebisaki. So they looked around the park. After a while they searched around the whole park and didn't find anyone. So they decided to take a lunch break on a bench. "Damn it. Where are they?" struggled Oga as he stuffed a Yakisoba sandwich in his mouth. "They're not at the park that's for sure." Replied Hebisaki. "Hebisaki mind if you feed me my sandwich please and say open wide in a girly voice?" asked Furuichi. Hebisaki got Furuichi's sandwich. "Open wide." angrily says Hebisaki as she shoved Furuichi's sandwich through his mouth making him choke. "O Oga I'm choking. Help!" yelled Furuichi as he fell down on the floor. Oga went and help Furuichi by punching his stomach making him spit out his sandwich. "Thank you." thanked Furuichi. When Beel finished eating he saw someone he knows and crawled to him. "Oh Baby Beel where you going?" asked Oga as he start chasing after him. Beel jumped onto him. "Oh Beel its been a while." says the person. When Oga arrived he sees Kunieda's little brother Kouta and his grandfater, Ittosai. "Oh it's you Oga. Have you seen Aoi?" asked Ittosai. "No we checked everywhere and haven't found anyone." replied Oga. Then Furuichi and Hebisaki caught up. "Oh Kunieda's grandfather have you found Kunieda?" asked Furuichi. "We just talked about it so No. But there's a possibility that Kunieda might be at the Demon world." replied Ittosai. Oga, Furuichi and Hebisaki got surprised of what ittosai said. "Huh why would Kunieda be at the Demon World?" asked Hebisaki. "When I went to Aoi's room to check on her she wasn't there. And I sensed Demon energy around Aoi's room. I thought it was something else, but I know it was Demon energy." says Ittosai. "Maybe the Demons also taken Kanzaki, Himekawa, and the others." says Furuichi. "Yeah it's best to check at the Demon World." says Oga. "Umm can I go with you guys?" asked Hibisaki. "Sorry it's too dangerous. Me and Furuichi will save them." replied Oga. "Huh me and you? I'm not going back to the Demon world." says Furuichi. "Come on Furuichi don't be a chicken. Think about it when you save the girls?" asked Oga. Furuichi start thinking about it and start daydreaming about the girls gathering around Furuichi and start having a nosebleed. "Alright I'll go." says Furuichi. "Well good." says a voice. Everyone looked up and saw Hilda, Nico, Lamia and Alaindeon on Hilda's bird. "Why were you guys taking so long?" angrily asked Oga. "We were heading back then we saw Demons that were holding your friends hostage and followed each of them. Hilda. Now lets get ready for your trip." says Hilda. Oga and Beel got on the bird then when Furuichi got on, Alaindeon opens himself and sucked Furuichi in. "Bring Aoi safely." says Kouta. "If you don't then I'll kill you myself." says Ittosai. "Good luck Oga, Beel and Creepichi!" cheered Hibisaki. Furuichi got out of Alaindeon's body. "MY NAME'S NOT CREEPICH!" yelled Furuichi. Then Alaindeon sucked Furuichi in again and takes him to his house. Oga and Furuichi got their things ready for their trip. They met up again at the river. "Master be safe ok." says Hilda. Beel gives a thumbs up. Alaindeon sucks Oga, Beel and Furuichi in and takes them to the Demon World. After a while they arrived at the Demon World. Alaindeon took the out. "Well I got to go. If you need anything Takayuki, call me." says Alaindeon as he blinks at Furuichi while he feels disgusted. So Alandeon left them. Oga then remembers something. "Wait where are we suppose to go?" called Oga but Alaindeon was gone. "Well I guess we have to find them ourselves." says Furuichi. "Man… this is going to be a pain." says Oga as Beel made noises. So the 3 heroes start searching for their friends.


	3. Chapter 3

Beelzebub adventures chapter 3

Oga, Beel and Furuichi start looking for their friends. While they're walking they were attacked by 3 Demons. Oga punches one Demon and sent him flying. The 2nd Demon is chasing after Furuichi, and then Oga punches the 2nd Demon who's chasing after Furuichi. The 3rd Demon was about to attack Oga from behind, but just in time, Beel shocked him and was knocked out. "Man this Human is stronger than that orange hair Human." says the first Demon. "Orange hair human? Are they referring to Kanzaki?" Furuichi thinks to himself. "And where's that orange hair Human?" asked Oga with a devil's face. "He's in town that's a few miles from here." replied the Demon. "Thank you very much. Come on Furuichi lets go save Kanzaki." says Oga. So they traveled to the near by town. Oga, Beel and Furuichi arrived at town. "So this is the town the Demon was talking about." says Oga. "Yeah lets go search for Kanzaki." says Furuichi. So they start searching for Kanzaki. After a while of searching they didn't find anything. "Hey Oga where should we look now?" asked Furuichi. Furuichi was waiting for Oga's answer, but noticed that Oga and Beel were gone. "Oga where did you go?" yelled Furuichi. "Furuichi look they sell croquettes here." excitedly says Oga. "Oga we don't have to to eat!" yelled Furuichi. Beel's stomach started growling. Beel start making noises. "Huh you hungry Beel? Alright lets get some."says Oga as he start ordering croquettes. "Man Oga never listens to me." says Furuichi. Suddenly Furuichi notices a little girl Demon sneaking into a little prison. "Hey it's too dangerous to go in there." says Furuichi as he tries to stop the little girl. Furuichi was too late to stop the little girl. The little girl slipped through the bars guarding the Prison and ran to the man in chains. "When Furuichi sees the man he realized it was Kanzaki. The little girl tries to give Kazaki something. "What do you want?" asked Kanzaki. "Umm I heard that you like yogurt so I made some home style yogurt for you." replied the little girl. "I don't want your yogurt. The only type of yogurt I like is Yogurty." argued Kanzaki. "Please try some. I made it just for you." begged the little girl. Kanzaki decided to try some so he won't hurt her feelings. When Kanzaki took a sip he enjoyed it so much that he drank the whole bowl. "Wow this is as good as Yogurty." happily says Kanzaki. "I'm glad you enjoyed it." happily says the little girl. "What's your name?" asked Kanzaki. "Videl." replied the little girl. "My name is Kanzaki." says Kanzaki. Then a Demon with a yellow tux with 2 cops came out. "My who is this cute little girl?" asked the Demon in a yellow tux. "Non of your business." angrily replied Kanzaki. The Demon in a yellow tux sees the bowl on the ground. The Demon picked it up and saw that there's a little bit of Yogurt left. The Demon took a sip and start spitting because of the tase. "Blegh this is disgusting. Who made this? angrily asked the Demon. "I did ." sadly replied Videl. "Next time don't put too much sugar." angrily says Mako. Then Kanzaki did his signature heel drop on Mako. 1 of the cops held Kanzaki while the other one's helping Mako. "Take him back to his cell." angrily says Mako. So one of the cops took Kanzaki back to his cell. "And you throw this girl over the bars." angrily says Mako. "Sir I can't do that, she's just a little girl." says the 2nd cop. "Do it or you want to be killed by my Daddy." says Mako. The 2nd cop agreed to Mako. The 2nd cop grabbed Videl. "I'm sorry, try to roll into a ball when you land." says the 2nd cop. So the 2nd cop threw Videl over the bars. Furuichi sees Videl falling. So Furuichi ran and catched Videl while Oga and Beel are still eating croquettes. "Are you ok?" asked Furuichi. "I'm alright. Thank you for catching me." thanked Videl. Oga and Beel caught up with Furuichi. "Hey what happened?" asked Oga. Furuichi told Oga what happened.


	4. Chapter 4

Beelzebub adventures chapter 4

Furuichi told Oga and Beel everything that happened. "So you're saying that they're holding Kanzaki prisoner?" asked Oga. "Yeah we got to save him." replied Furuichi. "I don't know if you should go save your friend. I heard the Boss, Morrigan is a really strong and scary person. He has a Machete as his hand and he'll use it on anyone who defies him even on his own son." told Videl. "Hmm the best thing to do is beat him up. Alright lets go." says Oga as Beel made energetic noises. Suddenly Oga, Beel and Furuichi's stomach started to growl. "But first lets get something to eat again." says Oga as Beel and Furuichi agrees. "My family owns a family restaurant. I can ask if they can give you guys free food." asked Videl. So Oga, Beel and Furuichi followed Videl to her family's restaurant. When they arrived at the restaurant they see a lot of cops stealing money and belongings. "Mom, Dad what's happening?" asked Videl. "We didn't pay our dues in time so they're stealing our money and belongings." replied Videl's Mom. Oga and Furuichi see Mako. "Hey Furuichi is that the Demon you're talking about?" asked Oga. "Yeah the one who ordered the cop to throw Videl." replied Furuichi. Oga gives Beel to Furuichi and walks to Mako. "Oga what are you doing?" asked Furuichi. "Just going to have a friendly talk." replied Oga. Oga walks up to Mako. "Huh what do you wan-" Mako was interrupted from Oga's punch. Everybody in the restaurant was shocked of what Oga did. "You punched me. Men get him!" angrily yelled Mako. So 5 cops start attacking Oga. Oga punched the 1st cop and then the 2nd. The rest of the cops surrounded Oga and attacked him at the same time. Oga jumps up and stomps 2 of the cops in the face, grabs the last cop by the legs and threw him out of the restaurant. "Who are you?" asked Mako. "I'm just a friendly human who wants to save his Yogurt loving friend. Tell your dad that I'll have a friendly chat with him." replied Oga with a devil smile. Mako understands and starts running away with his men. "Wow Oga thank you." thanked Videl. "Don't thank me yet. We have things to settle. Right Beel? asked Oga. Beel replied with his energetic noises. "So how are we going to save Kanzaki?" asked Furuichi. "Don't worry. I got a plan." replied Oga as he smirks. Oga, Beel and Furuichi are at the front of the prison bars. Oga uses his Zebel emblem attack and explodes the prison bars. Oga knocks on the prison door. A cop opens it. "How did you get i-" the cop was punched by Oga and was knocked out and they ran into the prison. "That's your plan? Just charge in?" asked Furuichi. "Yeah what else can we do?" asked Oga. Furuichi decided to not answer Oga's question and start looking for Kanzaki. Oga , Beel and Furuichi found Kanzaki's cell. "Oga, Furuichi is that you?" asked Kanzaki. "Yeah we're here to get you out so stand back." replied Furuichi. Oga puts a Zebel Emblem on the cell and explodes the cell. They escaped the prison. When they got out there are Cops blocking the exit. A buff Demon with a machete for a hand came out. "So you're this Oga my son talked about." asked Morrigan. "Yeah are you the one who took Kanzaki from the Human world?" asked Oga as he cracks his knuckles and Beel makes energetic noises. "Yeah and you're all going to die by my hands. Men attack!" yelled Morrigan. All 20 cops charged at Oga, Furuichi and Kaznaki. Oga does his Oga punch attack on 10 cops and Kanzaki did his Heel drop on the rest. Morgan starts getting angry. "YOU ARE ALL USELESS! ON MY MARK KILL YOUR SELVES WITH YOUR SWORDS!" angrily yells Morrigan. All the cops got shocked from what Morrigan ordered them to do. "Dad why are you going so far? They did their best." asked Mako. "Why are you defending them? They're useless to us." angrily asked Morrigan. "Well not to me they aren't." replied Mako. The cops were surprised that Mako's defending them. "You're defying me? Fine you'll die with them!" angrily yells Morrigan. Morrigan swings his Machete at Mako , suddenly Kanzaki kicks Morgan down and saved Mako. "Hey Kanzaki I want to fight him!" angrily argued Oga as Beel agrees. "Shut up Oga this is my fight. I'm going to payback for what he did to Me." says Kanzaki. "Alright do what you want." says Oga as he smirks. "Huh you're going to fight me? I rather fight that Oga guy." says Morrigan. "You didn't see what I'm capable in yet." says Kanzaki as he smirks.

Just tell you guys who are reading this, I'm making my fanfiction related to my favorite anime. Right now it's related to One Piece when Luffy's fighting Morgan. My fanfiction will be related to my favorite anime arcs from One Piece, Naruto, etc. And I'll do my best to try to make it different. Hope you guys enjoy.


	5. Chapter 5

Beelzebub adventures chapter 5

The fight between Kanzaki and Morrigan has begun. Morrigan swings his Machete at Kanzaki, Kanzaki dodges and punches Morrigan in the face. Morrigan then start swinging his Machete furiously at Kanzaki, Kanzaki dodges them and kicks Morrigan down and did his Heel drop. Morrigan then turned furious and start swinging his Machete again. While Kanzaki's distracted by Morrigan's machete, Morrigan punches Kanzaki down. Morrigan then strikes his machete at Kanzaki while he's down Kanzaki barely dodges and got a wound on his back. Morrigan grabs Kanzaki and throws him in the air. Furuichi was getting ready to help Kanzaki by using his demon powers, but Oga stopped him. "Wait Furuichi." says Oga. "Why are you stopping me? Kanzaki needs help." asked Furuichi. "Kanzaki's strong. He doesn't need our help." replied Oga. Morrigan is getting ready to swing his Machete. Kanzaki starts doing a lot front flips while he's falling. Morrigan was thinking what Kanzaki's up to and got ready his Machete. When Kanzaki was close to Morrigan, Morrigan was about to hit Kanzaki, but Kanzaki hit Morrigan on the head with his Heel drop as he was about to swing his Machete. "Flipping Heel drop!" Kanzaki yells his new attack. The attack was so powerful that it stopped Morrigan from getting up. Everybody was surprised that Morrigan is down. "He defeated Morrigan." surprisingly says the cops. "Great job Kanzaki." happily says Furuichi as Beel cheers for Kanzaki and Oga giving him a thumbs up. "If you still want to fight then bring it." says Oga. The cops and Mako looked at each other and then started to cheer. "Hurray Morrigan's reign of terror is over." cheered the cops. "I want to say thank you and sorry for what you've done. I didn't want to do all these mean things because if I didn't my Dad would've killed me." apologized Mako. "It's alright. Just don't be a bad leader like your Dad." says Kanzaki. "I won't." says Mako. So the Mako and the cops takes Morrigan into a cell while Oga, Beel, Furuichi and Kanzaki went to the family restaurant and celebrate. Oga, Beel, Furuichi and Kanzaki are eating a big feast "And I did a special attack, Flipping Heel drop and Morrigan was knocked out." told Kanzaki about his victory. "Wow you guys are really amazing. So what are you guys going to do now?" asked Videl. "We have to save the rest of our friends." replied Oga. "Is one of your friends a guy with a big pompadour?" asked Videl's Dad. "Yeah you saw him?" asked Furuichi. "No but I heard that a Human with a large pompadour is at a town that's a couple of hours from here. You just go straight North." replied Videl's Dad. "Well thank you for the information and food." Oga thanked as Beel bow his head for respect. "Oh hold on we got camping gear that we don't use for your trip." says Videl's Mom as she went to get it. "Oh and can you guys stay for another 30 minutes so we can cook you guys food for your trip?" asked Videl's Dad. "Sure." replied Kanzaki. 30 minutes later they got everything packed up. "Furuichi where's Oga and Beel?" asked Kanzaki. "Oh they went to buy more Croquettes." replied Furuichi. Oga and Beel got back with Furuichi and Kanzaki. "Alright is everyone ready?" asked Oga. "Yeah." Furuichi and Kanzaki replied. As they about to leave town Videl stopped them. "Wait I have to give you guys something." says Videl. Oga, Beel, Furuichi and Kanzaki wonders what it is. Videl gives a big pot to Kanzaki. "What is it?" asked Kanzaki. "Since you like the Yogurt I made you I decided to make a big pot so you can share." replied Videl. Kanzaki smiles at Videl and pats her head. "Thank you Videl." happily thanked Kanzaki. "Good luck with finding your friends!" cheered Videl. Oga, Beel, Furuichi and Kanzaki waved bye to Videl and start heading out to save Himekawa.


	6. Chapter 6

Beelzebub adventures chapter 6

Spoilers from the Beelzebub manga is in the fiction.

Oga, Beel, Furuichi and Kanzaki are on their way ti save Himekawa. "Hey Oga can we stop for the day?" asked Furuichi. "Yeah I'm tired of walking just to save 4 eyes." says Kanzaki. "What do you think Beel?" asked Oga. Beel nodded his head up and down. "Alright anyway it's time for me to feed Beel." replied Oga. So Oga and Kanzaki are setting up camp, while Furuichi and Beel are making a fire to warm up their food. Everything was set up and everyone's warming up their food and started eating. Oga, Beel, and Furuichi see Kanzaki eating Videl's homemade yogurt and start drooling. "Kanzaki can we have some?" asked Oga. "What? No way this is my yogurt." replied Kanzaki. "But Videl says to share." says Furuichi as Beel agrees. "Well I don't want to. This yogurt is too good to waste for people like you." says Kanzaki. So Oga, Beel and Furuichi all tried to get the yogurt, then Kanzaki start eating the yogurt really fast until it's empty. When Oga got the pot from Kanzaki, it's already empty. When Beel saw that it was empty, he started to cry and start shocking everybody. "This is your fault Kanzaki!" angrily yelled Oga as he's getting shocked. "I'm sorry." apologized Kanzaki. While sleeping Oga start having a nightmare when he left Beel to his real Mom and left. In the morning Oga woke up. Oga sees Beel sleeping still and was glad that it was a dream. Oga, Furuichi and Kanzaki put up everything and they left. They arrived at the town where Himekawa is. When they walked around, it was a ghost town. They decided to split up to see if they can find anyone. "Man no one's here. I wonder if Himekawa's actually here." Furuichi thinks to himself. Suddenly he sees 3 Demons heading towards him while chasing someone in a robe. The Demon in the robe hides behind Furuichi. "Help me." asked the Demon. "Huh you're not from here." says one of the Demons. "Wait he's a Human." says the 2nd Demon. "Get him!" yelled the 3rd Demon. The 3 Demons charged at Furuichi. "Hey go somewhere safe, I'll take care of them." says Furuichi. So the Demon, wearing the robe went somewhere safe. Furuichi puts on his Demon tissues and summoned Hecadoth. "Furuichi its been a while since you last summoned me." surprisingly says Furuichi. "Yeah I need your help to fight these guys." asked Furuichi. "Very well." agreed Hecadoth. Furuichi has the powers of Hecadoth. The 1st Demon attacks Furuichi with his fists, Furuichi dodges and kicks the Demon to a building. The 2nd Demon strikes his sword at Furuichi, Furuichi dodges and Punches the Demon. The last Demon uses his 2 swords and attacks Furuichi, Furuichi grabs both of the Demon's arms and Judo throws him to a wall. The 3 Demons then ran away. "Thanks Hecadoth you can go now." says Furuichi. Hecadoth then went back to his body. "Let me guess Furuichi again?" asked Agiel. "Yeah." replied Hecadoth. Furuichi start calling for the Demon in a robe. "Hey you can come out!" called Furuichi. The Demon then went to Furuichi and thanked him. "Thank you so much." thanked the Demon as she put down her hood. Furuichi jaw dropped when he sees the Demon's face. "My name is Ringo." happily greeted the Demon. Furuichi start having a nose bleed and fell down from happiness. "Sir are you ok?" asked Ringo. "I'm ok. My name's Furuichi by the way." happily replied Furuichi as he fainted. "Oh no you're bleeding out. I must help you." worringly says Ringo. So Ringo takes Furuichi to her house. Oga, Beel and Kanzaki met up with each other. "Found anyone?" asked Oga. "No, no one. Have you seen Furuichi?" asked Kanzaki. "Nope. I wonder where he went." replied Oga. Oga, Beel and Kanzaki look around town again to find Furuichi. After a while they see Furuichi lying down on Ringo's bed. Oga knocks on the door as Ringo answers it. "Oh are you Furuichi's friends?" asked Ringo. "Yeah. Is he alright?" asked Kanzaki. "Yeah he's just resting from having a nosebleed from saving me." replied Ringo. "Are you sure its from saving you?" Oga and Kanzaki thinks to themselves. "Come inside and have some lunch?" asked Ringo. Oga, Beel and Kanzaki agrees and went inside Ringo's house.


	7. Chapter 7

Beelzebub adventures chapter 7

Furuichi woke up from his nap. "Man how long was I'm out for? And what happened to me?" Furuichi thinks to himself. Everyone sees Furuichi's up. "Furuichi, I'm glad that you're alright." happily says Ringo as she start hugging Furuichi. Furuichi started blushing and having another nosebleed. "Am I dreaming? Is this heaven?" Furuichi thinks to himself. "No this is not a dream or heaven. We're still in the Demon world." says Oga. "Damn it Oga. You're reading my mind." Furuichi thinks to himself. "Come on and eat now. I'm starving." impatiently says Kanzaki. So Furuichi and Ringo went to the table and started eating. When they got a first bite of Ringo's cooking they start eating very fast because of how good it is. "This is really delicious." happily says Oga as Beel agrees. "Are you a chef?" asked Furuichi. "Well not yet. But my parents are." replied Ringo. "You'll become a awesome chef." happily told Furuichi. Ringo starts blushing. "Ringo can I have seconds?" asked Kanzaki. "Sure. Have much as you want." happily replied Ringo. After a while all the food was gone. "Ahh that's the stuff. Right Baby Beel?" asked Oga as Beel agrees. "I'm glad that you enjoyed it." happily says Ringo. "Ringo how come it's like a ghost town here?" asked Furuichi. "Because this town is taken over by a gang. It was a few days ago the town was peace and quiet and suddenly a gang came by and started taking everyone as slaves. My parents helped me escape and they were captured. When everyone was taken I start following them so I can know where they're at. They're at a big hotel. When I arrived there I saw a Human with a big pompadour working in the front in chains. I asked if he needs help, but he denied and said to look for his friends and I'm assuing that its you guys. Will you guys help me?" asked Ringo. "Yeah. That guy with the pompadour is our friend." replied Kanzaki. "And don't worry we'll save everyone." replied Furuichi. "Oh thank you everyone." happily thanked Ringo. "Now lead us to the hotel they're at." says Oga. So Ringo leads them to the Hotel. They arrived at the hotel. They peeked through the window and saw a lot of gang members. "Man there's too many of them." says Ringo. "Don't worry I have a plan." says Oga as he smirks. Oga went to the door and fires a Zebel Blast at the door and charges in. After a few seconds Oga took out all gang members in the lower floor. "What are you guys waiting for lets go." says Oga as he starts running."Hey no fair Oga you should have left some for me to fight." angrily says Kanzaki. "Does Oga always do this?" asked Ringo. "Yeah he always does stupid things like this." replied Furuichi. When they arrived they see the boss's right and left hand men, Zatu and Laku. "You can't pass through." says Zatu. "For Batu's sake we won't let you through." says Laku. Laku and Zatu charged at them, Furuichi put on his Demon tissues and punched Zatu and Kanzaki punches Laku. "Oga, Ringo you go ahead and find 4 eyes." says Kanzaki. "We'll take care of these 2." says Furuichi. "Alright be careful." says Ringo. So Oga, Beel and Ringo went oon ahead. Oga, Beel and Ringo found all the civilians of the town including Ringo's parents. "Mom, Dad you're alright." happily says Ringo. "Ringo it's good to see you also." says Ringo's parents. Ringo tries opening their cells but it was locked. "Ringo it's locked. You have to find the keys." says Ringo's mom. "Don't worry we don't need the keys." says Oga. Oga puts a Zebel emblem on everyone's cell and and explodes the cells. Everyone escape from their cells. "Have you seen a human with a pompadour?" asked Oga. "Yeah he's one floor above us." replied Ringo's Dad. "Ok thanks. Ringo take everyone out of here." says Oga. "Ok." replied Ringo. So Ringo takes everyone out while Oga's looking for Himekawa. When Oga and Beel went to the floor he found Himekawa. "Himekawa their you are." says Oga. "Oga, Beel it's about time." says Himekawa. Beel start getting angry but Oga stopped him. Oga put a Zebel Emblem on Himekawa's cell and explodes it. "Thanks Oga. Now I have business with the Demon who captured me" says Himekawa. "What no let me fight him." argued Oga. "Come on Oga I need to get revenge on that Demon. I'll pay you." asked Himekawa. Oga and Beel start thinking about it and accepted the offer. "Alright. How about a million yen?" asked Oga. "Alright." replied Himekawa. So Oga, Beel and Himekawa went to find the boss of the gang.


	8. Chapter 8

Beelzebub adventures chapter 8

Oga, Beel and Himekawa went to the very top and found the boss of the gang, Batu. "So you escaped from your cell Himekawa? So are you the strongest Human called Oga and the baby must be the future Demon King?" asked Batu. "Yep." replied Oga as Beel moved his head up and down. "I've been waiting for you. Now lets fight!" yelled Batu. "Well actually Himekawa says he'll give me a million yen when we get back to the Human world. So he's going to fight you." says Oga. "Find. I'll take out the weakling first." says Batu. "Don't look down on rich people." says Himekawa as he got out his electric baton. The fight with Himekawa and Batu has begun. Batu's hand popped off and was attacking Himekawa with a knife and Himekawa barely dodges. "What your hand can pop off of your body?" asked Himekawa. "Yeah. I can pop off any body part of my body." replied Batu. "Wait is he like Buggy the clown from One Piece" Oga thinks to himself. Batu threw both of his hands and start slashing with his knives, Himekawa dodges and ran to Batu's body and shocked him with his electric baton. Batu then popped off his legs and start whacking Himekawa, Himekawa blocks his kicks and shocked him again. Batu got really angry and popped of all his body parts and attacked Himekawa. Himekawa can't block or dodge all his attacks so he took some hits and got stabbed on the leg, which causes Himekawa to not move really well. Himekawa's thinking what he should do while getting hit. Himekawa realizes that his feet are the only body parts that aren't floating. Batu's about to finsh off Himekawa, Himekawa grabs Batu's feet and shocked them, which made Batu, stop his final attack. Batu's body parts are slowly coming back to him. While Himekawa has the chance, Himekawa slowly runs to him took out his newest weapon, the electric knuckles and punches Batu. "Electric punch!" Himekawa calls out his attack name. Batu was defeated. "That's why you shouldn't mess with rich people." says Himekawa. "Wow cool is that your new weapon?" asked Oga. "Yeah. It's more powerful than my electric baton." replied Himekawa. "Come on lets meet up with everybody" says Oga as Beel agrees. So Oga, Beel and Himekawa went back and met up with everybody. Everybody cheered that Oga, Beel and Himekawa are all right. Then all the town people all start making a feast for the 5 heroes. Oga, Beel, Furuichi, Kanzaki and Himekawa are enjoying the feast. "Hmm your Electric punch attack doesn't sound so cool." says Kanzaki. "Huh why not we test out who's brand new fighting move is stronger?" asked Himekawa. "You're on." replied Kanzaki. Ringo then punches both Kanzaki and Himekawa. "You guys better not fight, or I'll just have to beat you 2 in a pulp." angrily says Ringo. "We're sorry." says Kanzaki and Himekawa. "Ringo has a scary side" Furuichi thinks to himself. "So when are you guys leaving?" asked Ringo. "We're leaving in a few hours." replied Oga. "Why not stay for another day?" asked Ringo. "Well we need to hurry and save our friends so we can get back to the human world." replied Oga. "I don't mind staying here for a few more days." says Furuichi. Oga then punches Furuichi. "Furuichi don't you want to save the rest of our friends?" angrily asked Oga. "Yeah I'm sorry." replied Furuichi. "Well since you guys aren't staying, I'll at least get you some things for your trip." says Ringo. So Ringo went to get things for their trip while Oga, Beel, Furuichi, Kanzaki and Himekawa are resting. After a few hours they're ready to go. "Is every body ready?" asked Oga. Yeah." they all replied. Furuichi looks around and sees that everybody's here to say his or her goodbyes except for Ringo. "Huh where's Ringo?" asked Furuichi. "We don't have time to waste to wait for her." says Kanzaki. "Yeah lets go." says Himekawa. As they're about to leave Ringo stopped them. "Wait I have one more thing for you." says Ringo. Ringo gives a picture of her to Furuichi. "It's hard to say goodbye so I want to give you this picture so you can have something for you to remember me." sadly says Ringo. Furuichi starts crying really hard and hugs Ringo. "Ringo I'll miss you very much. I'll never forget bout you." says Furuichi while he's crying. Ringo started blushing and kisses Furuichi on the cheek. Furuichi then turns really red. "Is this actually heaven?" Furuichi thinks to himself as he fainted. Kanzaki gives Furuichi a piggyback ride. "Well we're going now." says Oga. So everyone waved goodbye to the 5 heroes and they're on their way finding their friends.


	9. Chapter 9

Beelzebub adventures chapter 9

Oga, Beel, Furuichi, Kanzaki and Himekawa are on their way finding the rest of their friends. They stopped for the day and set up camp and food. While they're eating Kanzaki and Himekawa both grabbed the last bbq rib. "Hey 4 eyes, I was about to eat this." angrily says Kanzaki. "Huh why not give me a break. I haven't eaten in 2 days." says Himekawa. "Neither did I." angrily says Kanzaki. "Then how much do you want for the bbq rib?" asked Himekawa. "5 million yen." replied Kanzaki. "HUH THAT'S TOO EXPENSIVE!" angrily yelled Himekawa. "THEN LET ME EAT THE LAST RIB!" angrily yelled back Kanzaki. While Kanzaki and Himekawa are playing tug of war with the last rib, Beel just took the rib of their hands, ate the meat and left them the bone. "OGA YOUR KID JUST ATE THE LAST RIB!" angrily yelled Himekawa. "So it's not my problem." says Oga as he picks his nose. "YES IT IS! YOU BETTER TEACH YOUR KID SOME MANNERS, OR I'LL GIVE YOU A HEEL DROP SO HARD THAT'LL KNOCK YOU OUT FOR A FEW DAYS!" angrily yelled Kanzaki. Oga sees Beel fall asleep. "Well maybe next time you can try that Heel drop on me." says Oga as he takes Beel to the tent. Everyone went to sleep. Oga was having a nightmare that when he came back to Japan after dropping off Beel he was fighting Fuji and was losing. In the morning Oga woke up and almost got a heart attack. Furuichi saw Oga woke up. "Oga are you ok?" asked Furuichi. "Yeah I just have a nightmare." replied Oga. "About what?" asked Furuichi. "Yesterday I had a nightmare that I took Beel back to his Mother in America. And today it was when we got back and I was fighting Fuji." replied Oga. "So you're having nightmares when you're fighting Satan." asked Furuichi. "Yeah. I forgot what happened after that." replied Oga. Kanzaki and Himekawa woke up. "Hey Oga, Furuichi can you keep it down?" angrily asked Kanzaki. "Yeah. Let us sleep for another hour." says Himekawa as they went back to sleep. Oga got angry and decided to do a prank. Oga put Beel between Kanzaki and Himekawa, Oga and Furuichi went outside the tent, Oga start yelling Jowa repeatedly, Beel start getting annoyed and start shocking Kanzaki and Himekawa. Suddenly the tent got on fire. Oga took Beel out of the tent and Kaznaki and Himekawa ran out of the tent. The tent and all the other camping gear are burnt to a crisp. Furuichi, Kanzaki and Himekawa start yelling at Oga. "OGA WHY DID YOU DO THAT FOR!" yelled Kanzaki. "NOW WE HAVE NOTHING TO SLEEP ON!" yelled Furuichi. "WHEN WE GET BACK TO THE HUMAN WORLD YOU"RE GOING TO GET HALF !" yelled Himekawa. "Come on guys its just a tent and you guys surrived." says Oga. "WE WERE ALMOST KILLED BECAUSE OF YOU!" yelled both Kanzaki and Himekawa. Beel then climbed on to Oga's back and start shocking him. "Baby Beel I'm sorry." apologized Oga while getting shocked. Beel finished shocking Oga and they start heading out. After a while they arrived at the nearest town. When they're about to enter somebody stopped them from entering. "I won't let you Humans enter. Even if you know the Great Demon Lord's son I must stop you!" yelled a Demon. The Demon ran to Kanzaki and was about to punch him, but Kanzaki already landed a Heel drop on him and he fell down. "Lets see if we can find any information about our friends." says Kanzaki as he ignores what happened. As they're heading inside, the Demon grabbed on to Kanzaki's leg. "Wait I'm not done with you guys. I won't let you guys take over this town." says the Demon. "Huh? What are you talking about? We're just here to find our friends. We're not here to take over this town." says Kanzaki. "Oh I'm sorry then. My name's Shiba and I was stopping you guys because I heard a rumor that a few humans are going to take over this town with a strong gang. For my apology I will treat you guys for lunch." says the Demon. Everyone accepted his apology and went out to eat with Shiba. After eating a big buffet they were satisfied. "I'm sorry again for attacking you guys." apologized Shiba. 'It's ok. It's just a misunderstanding." replied Furuichi. "Shiba you said that you heard that a gang with some Humans are going to take over this town?" asked Kanzaki. "Yeah. But I think it's a rumor." replied Shiba. "Did they say whom they look like?" asked Himekawa. "Well no they didn't." replied Shiba. Suddenly Shiba remembers something. "Well I got to go guys. It's nice to meet you guys." says Shiba. Shiba then ran out of the restaurant. "Hmm I wonder what Shiba's up to." says Oga. Suddenly Oga realizes something. "Wait he forgot to pay for our meal!" yelled Oga. As they're trying to stop Shiba, the employees stopped them from leaving. "Hey don't you guys have something to pay for?" angrily asked one of the employees. Then the employees took them to the back where they start washing dishes for a few hours.


	10. Chapter 10

Beelzebub adventures chapter 10

Shiba secretly sneaked inside the gate of the rich Demons. Suddenly Shiba sees security guards walking towards him. Shiba hides in the bushes and wait until they pass by. Shiba got out of the bushes and climbed a tree that's near by a window. Shiba tapped on the window and a sick looking girl Demon came out. "Shiba you came back." says the sick Demon. "Hey Maya are you feeling better?" asked Shiba. "I'm starting to feel better thanks to your funny stories." replied Maya. "Well good news for you, I have more stories to tell you to help you feel better." happily says Shiba. "Well what do we have today?" asked Maya. After a few hours of telling stories he have to go back home. "Well Maya I have to go now." says Shiba. "Thank you for telling me those funny stories. They really helped me." happily thanked Maya. "I'll see you tomorrow." says Shiba as he waves bye. Shiba went down the tree and quietly went out of the gate. "Hmm, what kind of story should I tell Maya tomorrow?" Shiba thinks to himself. Shiba passes by 2 Demons in tuxedos and heard something that made him scared. "Tomorrow we're going to invade this town." says one of the Demons. Shiba couldn't believe what he heard. "Are they part of the gang? I must find Oga and the others." Shiba thinks to himself. So Shiba runs around town looking for Oga and the others. Shiba found them just getting out of the restraunt. "I finally found you guys." tiredly says Shiba. "SHIBA WHY DID YOU RUN OFF?" angrily asked Oga. "DID YOU RUN TO JUST AVOID PAYING AND MAKE US DO THE DIRTY WORK?" angrily asked Kanzaki. Shiba now remembers that he forgot to pay for their meals. "Oh no I forgot. I'm sorry that I ran off like that. But right now there's trouble coming soon." says Shiba. Shiba realizes that there are too many people around them and took them somewhere private. "So the rumor you said before is actually true?" asked Furuichi. "Yeah. They said tomorrow they'll invade this town. I'm sorry that I didn't treat you for lunch but I need your help. I'm not a strong fighter so I want you guys to help defend this town from being taken over. This town is my treasure and I don't want to lose it. So will you guys help me?" asked Shiba. Oga and the others start thinking about it and made their decision. "We'll do it." replied Kanzaki. "Oh thank you so much." happily replied Shiba. "But in one condition." says Himekawa. "Huh what is it?" asked Shiba. "You have to treat us lunch at the fanciest restaurant this town's here to offer." evilly says Oga with a devil smile. "Deal. Now do you have a plan what we should do?" asked Shiba. "Well I have a plan." says Oga. "No we're not letting you have all the fun." angrily says Kanzaki. "Fine then what should we do to make things fair." asked Oga as Beel made the sound of disgust. Furuichi start telling everyone his plan. The next day the gang is heading to town. "Hey Afu, Yu are we almost there?" asked one of the gang members. "We'll be there in a few minutes." replied both Afu and Yu. After a while they arrived at the town. "Now take over everything!" yelled Afu. All 40 gang members start charging. Suddenly Oga, Furuichi, Kanzaki and Himekawa ambushed them and took on 10 members each. Oga does his Burying punch and kick attack on all of them, Furuichi summons Agiel and took out the other 10 of the gang members, Kanzaki kicks 5 of the and did his Heel drop attack on the other 5, and Himekawa punches 5 of the gang members and shocks the last 5 with his electric baton. "Where did you guys come from?" asked Yu. "We heard your plan on taking over this town so we're going to stop you from taking over." says Furuichi. "And we're going to be treated to delicious food after we beat you guys!" yelled Oga as Beel agrees. "Don't you care what will happened?" asked Furuichi. "Well we're not going down with out a fight. Yu summon our trump card." demanded Apu. Yu got out a flute and summoned their trump card. When their secret weapon arrived Oga and the others were shocked of who they summoned. It was Shiroyama and Natsume. "Shiroyama, Natsume what are you doing with them?" asked Kanzaki. "So that's what their names are. Shiroyama and Natsume are our puppets so they can't hear you and will listen to our demands." replied Apu. "What do we do now?"asked Himekawa. "I'll stop them." replied Kanzaki. "By yourself? At least let me help you." asked Oga. "Oga you don't know Shiroyama and Natsume as much as I do." replied Kanzaki. "Well I guess your right. They're all yours." says Oga. "Are you crazy taking both of them on your own? Attack!" demanded Apu. Shiroyama and Natsume started to attack.


	11. Chapter 11

Beelzebub adventures chapter 11

Shiroyama and Natsume started to attack Kanzaki. Shiroyama start throwing punches at Kanzaki, Kanzaki dodges Shiroyama while convincing them to snap out of it. "Shiroyama, you're being controlled over by Demons. Snap out of it." says Kanzaki while he's dodging. Kanzaki punches Shiroyama down then Natsume start attacking Kanzaki. "Natsume you too snap out of It." says Kanzaki as he kicks Natsume down. Shiroyama and Natsume start attacking Kanzaki together. "Shiroyama, Natsume it's me Kanzaki your friend." says Kanzaki as he start punching and kicking them down over and over again. Kanzaki starts getting tired of taking down Shiroyama and Natsume. Natsume went behind Kanzaki and grabbed him and Shiroyama start throwing powerful punches at Kanzaki. Kanzaki's about to fall and started to yell one more thing before he falls. "SHIROYAMA, NATSUME REMEMBER ALL THE TIMES WE'VE BEEN TOGETHER! SNAP OUT OF IT SO WE CAN GO BACK TO THE HUMAN WORLD!" yelled Kanzaki. Suddenly Shiroyama and Natsume hear Kanzaki's voice and start remembering everything that happened to them. Shiroyama and Natsume got back to normal and realize what they've done. "Kanzaki are you ok?" asked Shiroyama. "We're sorry for what we've done." apologized Natsume. "I'm alright. And it's not your fault. You were controlled by those 2 Demons." replied Kanzaki as he points at the Demons. Shiroyama and Natsume start giving them the evil eyes, which starts scaring them. "This is trouble. Yu play the flute again." says Apu. As Yu's about to play the flute, Shiba got out of the bushes around them, grabbed the flute and snapped it in half. "Oh no, he broke our flute." says Yu. Shiroyama and Natsume start cracking their knuckles with a Demon smile. "Now it's our turn to pay you back." says Natsume. "This is what you get for hurting Kanzaki." says Shiroyama. Shiroyama and Natsume both punched Apu and Yu so hard that they got knocked out. All of the gang members saw what happened. "So are you guys going to avenge your leaders?" asked Himekawa. The entire gang shake their head no, grabbed Apu and Yu and ran away. "You guys did it. Thank you so much." happily thanked Shiba. "Now, you know what you owe us?" asked Oga. "Oh yeah. I'll treat you guys to a wonderful meal." replied Shiba. So Shiba took them out to eat. Oga and the others finished their meal. "Man you're not lying, this place is good." says Oga as everyone agrees. "I'm glad that you like it this is worth treating you guys for saving us." says Shiba. "Have you heard anything about our friends? asked Furuichi. "Hmm. I heard that they're selling off some humans to someone. They're girls that have red hair, black hair, and one with orange hair." replied Shiba. "Oh that must be Nene, Chiaki and Yuka." says Himekawa. "Wait. Have you heard anything about a girl with blue hair?" asked Oga. "No I didn't. The town will take a couple of hours to get there so I got you guys some clothes and camping gear." replied Shiba. "Oh thanks. Wait where did you get these from?" asked Kanzaki. "I got them from my friend. She want to thank you for saving this town." replied Shiba. "Wait. Is she cute?" asked Furuichi. Shiba start blushing. "Umm yeah." replied Shiba. "Can we go see her? Please please please pl…" Furuichi was interrupted from Oga's punch. "Furuichi we don't have time. We got to leave now." says Oga as Beel agrees. "Well thank you for the meal we'll see you next time." says Natsume. "Yeah. Next time I'll introduce you to my friend when she's not sick." says Shiba. So Oga and the others left the restaurant and start heading to the next town. Shiba sees them leave. "Now, what kind of story should I tell Maya?" Shiba thinks to himself.


	12. Chapter 12

Beelzebub adventures chapter 12

Oga and the others are heading to the next town. They decided to camp for the night so everyone got everything ready and started to eat. "Man I wish I have Yogurty right now." says Kanzaki. Shiroyama remembers something. Shiroyama pulls a Yogurty out of his back pocket. "Kanzaki I remembered that I have a Yogurty in my back pocket." says Shiroyama as he gives it to Kanzaki. "Oh thanks Shiroyama." thanked Kanzaki. When Kanzaki took a sip, he spit out all of the Yogurty. "Kanzaki are you ok?" asked Shiroyama. "This Yogurty taste disgusting. Is it expired?" asked Kanzaki. Shiroyama checks the expiration date and realizes that it was expired over a year ago. Shiroyama got shocked. "I'm sorry Kanzaki." apologized Shiroyama while he's kneeling down. "Here Kanzaki, I remember that I have a Yogurty also, and this one's not expired." says Natsume as he gives his Yogurty. Kanzaki took a sip and start spitting it out. "This is squid flavored Yogurty." says Kanzaki. "Oh yeah I forgot that it was squid flavor." says Natsume as he starts giggling. "Kanzaki I thought you love Yogurty." says Himekawa. "Why don't you try this flavor? I bet you'll love this flavor." angrily says Kanzaki. Kanzaki and Himekawa start having a argument while Furuichi's trying to make them be quiet. Suddenly Oga punches Kanzaki and Furuichi. "SHUT UP! Baby Beel's trying to sleep." angrily says Oga. Then Beel heard all of the commotion and shocked everybody. Everybody went to sleep. Oga start having a nightmare while Satan was about to finish Oga, Yuhei and Ringo saved Oga and helps him escape. Then they met up with Kunieda and Oga went with her while Yuhei and Ringo start protecting them. Oga woke up almost having a heart attack. Beel saw Oga woke up and crawled to him. "It's ok Beel I'm fine. It's just a nightmare." says Oga. Oga sees Beel's face that he wants to use the restroom. "Oh not in here do it outside." says Oga as he takes Beel outside of the tent. Everyone else got up, put up all the camp gear and start heading to town. After a while they arrived town. While they start searching around, they overheard some Demons. "Man that restaurant have great food and cute Human waitresses." says a Demon. "Wait I heard cute Human waitresses. It must be Nene, Chiaki and Yuka." says Furuichi. Oga went to the Demons and asked about the restaurant. The Demons points at the restaurant and left. They see a restaurant that looks like a castle. When they arrived a big hoard of people came out of nowhere and went in front of them. "Where did all come from!" angrily yelled Oga. While waiting in line their stomach start growling. "Man are we there yet?" asked Kanzaki. "Not yet. There's at least 20 Demons ahead of us." replied Natsume. "What! We've been in line for 2 hours." says Himekawa. "I wonder if their food is really this good." says Shiroyama. After a few more hours of waiting, they finally arrived. When they arrived they were surprised of who's one of the waitresses are. "Hi table for 6 and a Baby seat?" asked a waitress. "Nene? Why are you in a maid's outfit?" asked Kanzaki. "How do you guys know my name? And why? Because I work here." replied Nene. Furuichi starts having a nosebleed seeing Nene in a maid's outfit. When Nene sees Furuichi, she starts blushing. "The gray hair guy is cute." Nene thinks to herself. "What's your name?" asked Nene. "Nene you don't remember me? It's me Furuichi." replied Furuichi. "So his name's Furuichi." Nene thinks to herself. "Well right this way gentlemen." says Nene as she leads them to their table. "This is really weird." says Oga. "What are you talking about? This is perfect. I never heard Nene speak to us so nicely and happy. And did you see her blush when she saw me? I think Nene actually likes Me." says Furuichi. Everyone nods which shocks Furuichi and then follows Nene to their seats.


	13. Chapter 13

Beelzebub adventures chapter 13

Oga and the rest followed Nene to their seats. They all sat at their seats and Nene went to get another waitress to get their order. "Man… Nene acting so nice in a Maiden's outfit is a dream come true." happily says Furuichi. "Now where are Chiaki and Paako?" Kanzaki wonders. They start looking at the menus. A waitress came by. "Hi everyone, my name's Chiaki. What would you like to order?" asked the waitress. "Chiaki why are you working two?" asked Himekawa. Chiaki starts blushing. "He's cute." Chiaki thinks to herself. Oga and everybody start ordering while Chikai ignores Himekawa's question. "What's your name?" asked Chiaki. "I'm Himekawa, didn't you know?" asked Himekawa. "It's nice to meet you." shyly replied Chiaki as she went to the kitchen to get their order ready. After a while another waitress brought them their food. "Here's your food. I hope you enjoy." happily says the waitress. "Yuka you lost your memories also?" asked Oga. "What are you talking about?" asked Yuka. "We're talking about, why are you working here in a Demon restaurant?" asked Kanzaki. Yuka then started blushing. "The orange hair guy is cute." Yuka thinks to herself. "Umm what's your name?" asked Yuka. "Huh you don't remember me? I'm Kanzaki." replied Kanzaki. "It's nice to meet you Kanzaki. Well got to get back to work." says Yuka as she went back. "Did she ignore our question?" Oga and Kanzaki thinks to themselves. "Kanzaki, Oga you got to eat your food. It's delicious." says Shiroyama while he's eating his food. Oga and Kanzaki took their first bite of their food and enjoyed it. After a while they finished their food. Nene, Chiaki and Yuka came to them. "Did you enjoy the food?" asked Nene. "Yeah." everyone replied. "Here's your bill." says Chiaki as she gave them their bill. They pay for the meal and gave them tips. "Now tell us. How did you guys lose your memories?" asked Natsume. Nene, Chiaki and Yuka were confused. "We've been working here." replied Yuka. "Are we suppose to know you guys?" asked Chiaki. "Yeah you're our friends in the Human world who went to the same schools." replied Furuichi. "We don't remember that." says Nene. Himekawa took out his phone and shows all of the pictures with them. Then, Nene, Chiaki and Yuka start getting their memories back. "Huh where are we?" asked Nene. "And why are we in a Maiden's outfit?" asked Yuka. "Oh you guys got your memories back." says Oga as Beel cheers. "You're at the Demon world, and you guys were working as waitresses." says Furuichi. Chiaki then remembers something. "Oh I remember now. We were taken by some Demon. Then he took all of our memories away." says Chiaki. "Do you guys know how he looks like?" asked Kanzaki. Nene, Chiaki and Yuka looks around and found him sitting with his other employees. Nene, Chiaki and Yuka walks to them. One by one Nene, Chiaki and Yuka start beating up each employee. "Nene, Chiaki, Yuka what's gone into you?" asked the Demon boss. Nene, Chiaki and Yuka have a deadly aura around them. "You were the one who took all of our memories just to work here." says Nene. "Now we're going to pay you back." says Yuka. Sudenly the Demon boss start running out of the restaraun, Nene and Chiaki found their weapons and start chasing after him. Chiaki shot her water guns and made the Demon fall down, Nene uses her chains and tied him up and starts strangling him. "Nene and Chiaki are so cool." says Yuka. The Demon boss was knocked out. "Now lets get out of these stupid outfits." says Nene as Chiaki and Yuka agrees. Furuichi then stops them. "Wait before you change let me do something." says Furuichi. Nene, Chiaki and Yuka wonders what Furuichi's going to do. Furuichi got out his phone and starts taking pictures. Nene, Chiaki and Yuka start having a Deadly aura around them and start beating up Furuichi. "Wait I'm sorry." apologized Furuichi while getting beat up. "Lets go." says Nene. Everyone then left a beat up Furuichi, ignoring what happened. "Wait don't just leave me here." says Furuichi as he caught up with them. After a while of traveling they decided to stop by a store so the girls can buy some clothes and the boys can buy food. Furuichi watches the girls what clothes they're buying while the rest are buying food. "Nene you should try this on. I bet you'll look very smoking." says Furuichi as he have a nosebleed. Nene start getting angry and punches Furuichi to a wall and the girls continue shopping like nothing happened. "Hey Creepichi, get your food." says Oga. "Stop calling me that." angrily says Furuichi. They finished shopping and start heading out. "Hey Nene do you possibly know where Kunieda is?" asked Oga. "No I don't. When we find who took Kunieda, he's going to pay." replied Nene. "Kunieda… I hope you're alright." Oga thinks to himself.


	14. Chapter 14

Beelzebub adventures chapter 14

Oga and the rest are eating dinner. Furuichi looks at his pictures he took with Ringo, remembering the good times with her. Nene then looks at his phone and saw the picture. "Who's that girl?" She's really pretty." Nene thinks to herself. Furuichi notices Nene behind him. "Oh Nene, are you looking at my pictures?" asked Furuichi. Nene starts blushing. "What? No, I was just got here lied Nene. Himekawa saw Nene blushing and got an idea. Himekawa sent Furuichi a picture. "Huh Himekawa what is this?" asked Furuichi. "Just check it out." replied Himekawa as he smiles. Furuichi checks the message and start blushing. It was a picture of him hugging Ringo and her kissing Furuichi on the cheek. Nene's head start steaming red. "Himekawa when did you take this?" asked Furuichi. "When you weren't looking, I decided to take a picture so you won't forget your first kiss." replied Himekawa Furuichi then saw Nene's face. "Nene are you alright?" asked Furuichi. "Yeah I'm alright. I need to rest now." lied Nene as she went to the tent. Chiaki and Yuka followed Nene back to the tent. "Nene what's wrong?" asked Chiaki. "You turned really red when Furuichi received Himekawa's message." says Yuka. "I'm just tired." lied Nene. "We know you're lying, because Kunieda always turns red when she's with Oga." says Chiaki. "It's just I saw pictures of Furuichi and this really pretty Demon girl." says Nene. "Don't tell me you're jealous of that Demon girl?" asked Yuka. Nene starts blushing. "Why would I be jealous of her? I'm going to bed." lied Nene. "Nene's jealous." whispers Yuka as Chiaki agrees. The boys are heading inside except for Oga who's sitting down still. Kanzaki notices and went to Oga. "Oga come on we have to go to bed." says Kanzaki. "Sorry it's just I wonder if Kunieda's ok." says Oga. "Oga don't worry about Kunieda, she'll be fine. She's really strong so she can handle her self. Don't forget she was the queen of Ishiyama." says Kanzaki. "You're right she can handle her self." says Oga. So Oga and Kanzaki went to the tent and they all start sleeping. Oga was having his nightmare again. Oga followed Kunieda to the school and showed everyone who's frozen and Tojo who was fighting a lot of people. Kunieda shoved Oga to a wall and start getting angry at Oga. Kunieda start yelling at Oga why she gave Beel away and how he feels. Kunieda then start yelling about that this isn't the Oga she knows and the Oga that she fell heels over for. Oga got surprised what she said while Satan start freezing her. Oga woke up. "Damn, another nightmare, and what did Kunieda mean when she said that I'm not the one who she fell over heels for?" Oga thinks to himself. Everyone put down the camping gear and start heading to town. When they arrived it was a ghost town. They start searching for Kunieda in groups. Oga, Beel, Kanzaki, and Shiroyama in 1 group and Furuichi, Nene, Chiaki, Yuka and Natsume as another group. Furuichi, Nene, Chiaki, Yuka and Natsume looked around the right side of town. "Man nobody's here." says Furuichi. "Maybe something important is happening today." Natsume says. Suddenly they heard voices heading toward their direction. "Wait I hear some Demons." says Furuichi. Furuichi looks around him and realizes that Nene, Chiaki, Yuka and Natsume ditched him. The Demons saw Furuichi. "Hey he's not from here. Get him." says 1 of the Demons as he start running to Furuichi. Furuichi was getting out his Demon tissues, but he realizes that he gave them to Oga to hold on to them. Furuichi then starts running for his life. Furuichi ran into a dead in. "I'm Dead." says Furuichi. Suddenly someone knocked out Furuichi and hid him. The Demon then went somewhere else and screamed. The Demons saw her. "What happened?" asked 1 of the Demons. "I saw a gray hair Human running that way." says the Demon as she points. The Demons then ran to the direction she points. The girl Demon then takes Furuichi somewhere safe. Nene, Chiaki, Yuka and Natsume saw the girl Demon taking Furuichi somewhere. Furuichi woke up. "What happened to me? I was knocked out and suddenly I'm here." Furuichi thinks to himself. "I'm glad you're ok, Furuichi." happily says the Demon. Furuichi looks at the Demon and was surprised who it is. It was Ringo. "Ringo." happily says Furuichi. Ringo then hugs Furuichi and hurts Furuichi's back. "Are you ok Furuichi?" asked Ringo. "Yeah I'm alright. How come you're in this town?" asked Furuichi. "Well I work here as a Chef's assistant with this really famous Chef." replied Ringo. Furuichi notices the food on the table. Furuichi got out of the bed and starts eating Ringo's food. "I miss your delicious food." happily says Furuichi. "I'm glad you miss it. Eat as much as you want." happily says Ringo. Furuichi starts eating a lot. Nene, Chiaki, Yuka and Natsume finished looking around. "Where's Creepichi?" He shouldn't be too far." asked Nene. Chiaki realizes the window's open and saw Furuichi. "I found Creepichi." says Chiaki. Nene, Yuka and Natsume then saw Furuichi. "Lets go get him." says Yuka. Natsume doorbells. Ringo opens her door. "Hi, have you seen a Human with gray hair?" asked Natsume. "Oh are you friends of Furuichi? Come on in, I'll make you some food." replied Ringo. Nene suddenly remembers something. Nene starts remembering the pictures she saw last night and remembers the girl in the photo. Nene then starts turning red. "Umm… are you ok?" asked Ringo. "Yeah I'm ok." replied Nene. Ringo then took them inside her house.


	15. Chapter 15

Beelzebub adventures chapter 15

Nene, Yuka, Chiaki and Natsume reunite with Furuichi. "Hey guys, thanks for leaving me." says Furuichi. "Sorry, we don't want to get noticed." apologized Natsume. Chiaki and Yuka notice Nene's face red still. "Nene is that the Demon girl?" asked Chiaki. "Yeah that's the Demon girl from the pictures." replied Nene. "She's a Goddess." says Yuka. Ringo brought them food to eat. "I hope you enjoy." says Ringo. Nene, Chiaki, Yuka and Natsume took a bite on Ringo's food and start devouring her food. "This is delicious." happily says Yuka. "Are you a chef?" asked Chiaki. "Not yet. I'm just a chef's assistant." replied Ringo. "She's really nice and she knows how to cook." Nene thinks to herself. "Ringo have you heard about our friend Kunieda? She have blue hair and a wooden sword?" asked Nene. "Oh her? I've seen her before." replied Ringo. Everyone was surprised. "Where is she?" asked Furuichi. "She's working with the gang boss, Kahaya. This town is also taken over by a gang. A lot of people aren't out a lot because when the gang gets out of the building they hang out at they take some of our money. I heard that your friend, Kunieda works with the gang so the town can stop paying them a lot of money for no reason." replied Ringo. Suddenly the town's bell start ringing. "Oh the bell rang, that means the gang are going back to the building. Lets go out and maybe we'll find your friend Kunieda." says Ringo. So they all went out. Oga, Kanzaki, Himekawa and Shiroyama just beat up a few gang members. "These Demons aren't helpful." says Shiroyama. "Lets go back with everyone else, maybe they find some information about Kunieda." says Oga as Beel agrees. So Oga, Beel, Kanzaki, Himekawa and Shiroyama went to find Furuichi and the others. Furuichi, Nene, Chiaki, Yuka, Natsume and Ringo looks around to find Kunieda. They stopped by the super market so Ringo can buy ingredients for the head chef. Suddenly some one called them. "Nene, Chiaki, Yuka, Furuichi, Natsume is that you?" asked the person. They looked behind and were happy to see it was Kunieda who called for them. Nene, Chiaki and Yuka hugs Kunieda. "Aoi, we finally found you." happily says Nene. "It's good to see you guys. Where's Oga and the others?" asked Kunieda. "We split up in groups of 2 so it'll be easier to find you." says Natsume. "Come on lets get out of here." says Furuichi. "I'm sorry I can't." sadly says Kunieda. Everyone was confused why Kunieda can't leave. "Why not Kunieda?" asked Yuka. "Because if I leave, then I'll die." sadly replied Kunieda. Everyone was shocked what Kunieda says. "Kunieda we'll help you. I'll get Oga and…" Kunieda interrupted Furuichi. "I'm sorry, but don't do anything reckless. The boss of the gang is really powerful. I start working with this Demon so this town won't be overruled with unfair rules. I'm sorry everyone, but please leave here before they find you guys." sadly says Kunieda as she start running back to the gang's building. "Aoi, we can't leave you here." sadly says Nene. Everyone went out of the super market and suddenly met up with Oga and the rest. "Oh there you guys are. And Ringo, you're here also." says Oga as Beel made happy noises. "Have you find anything about Kunieda?" asked Himekawa. Furuichi and the others didn't respond. "What's wrong? Did something bad happen?" asked Kanzaki. Ringo start telling Oga and the others what has happened. Oga, Beel, Kanzaki, Himekawa and Shiroyama got shocked what Ringo told them. "So Kunieda can't come back with us?" asked Shiroyama. "That's right." replied Ringo. "So we have to leave Kunieda here. I guess we don't have any other choice." says Himekawa. "Yeah lets go back to the Human world without Kunieda." sadly says Furuichi. So everyone waved bye to Ringo and start leaving the town, but Oga and Beel start heading to the gang's building. "Oga, where you going?" asked Natsume. "Where else? We're going to save Kunieda." replied Oga as Beel agrees. So Oga and Beel went to the gang's building. When they're heading there, they saw Kunieda heading to the building. "Hey Kunieda!" called Oga. Kunieda turns around and saw Oga and Beel. "Oga, Beel, why are you still here?" asked Kunieda. "We're here to save you." replied Oga as Beel agrees. "I told Nene and the others what happened. Leave now before the find you." says Kunieda. "Kunieda, we're not leaving you here. You're coming with us, back to the Human world." says Oga as he grabs Kunieda's arm. Kunieda slaps Oga's arm and start heading to the building. Oga again tries taking Kunieda with them by force. Kunieda struggles and then did her special Nadeshiko technique and buried Oga. "Oga, Beel I'm sorry that I did that. Goodbye." says Kunieda. "Kunieda wait… KUNIEDA!" Oga yells Kunieda's name repeatedly. Kunieda went inside the building.


	16. Chapter 16

Beelzebub adventures chapter 16

Kunieda went in the building. When Kunieda's about to greet the boss she saw that he's meeting with his gang. "Kahaya why did you call for us?" asked one of the gang members. "Because I'm here to announce that we'll be killing that blue hair Human when we see her and start taking over this town again." replied Kahaya. Everyone was confused while Kunieda's got shocked from what she heard. "I'm tired of not having fun with this town, so I decided when we kill the Human so we get to take over this town again." says Kahaya. The rest of the gang also agrees and start cheering for Kahaya. Kunieda couldn't believe what she heard and decided to escape. Suddenly one of the gang members got her and made her fell asleep and took Kunieda to her room. Kunieda woke up and realizes she's back to her room. She tries to escape but the doors are locked. "Damn, I can't escape. I need to call for help. But Oga and the others might have left already." Kunieda thinks to herself. Kunieda looks out of the window and sees that Oga's still stuck in the ground. Kunieda thought of an idea. Kunieda got her wooden sword and carved a message to save her. Kunieda opens the window and dropped her sword. Oga got out of the hole. "Damn, Kunieda got stronger. Too bad we can't save her. I guess the only thing to do is leave her." says Oga. Beel starts crying. As Oga and Beel are about to leave they saw Kunieda's wooden sword. Oga went and picked up the sword and read the message. Oga picked up Beel and then ran to find the others. Oga and Beel found the others. "Guys I need your help to save Kunieda." says Oga. "I thought she told us to leave her?" asked Nene. "I got Kunieda's wooden sword and she carved a message saying we need to save her before she gets killed." replied Oga. Everybody got shocked. "Lets go save Kunieda before she gets killed." says Oga as everyone agrees. So they all went straight to the gang's building. Oga barged the door open with his Zebel blast and they charged in. All the gang members hears the explosion and all went out and saw Oga and the rest. They all charged at them. Nene, Chiaki, Yuka, Shiroyama and Natsume start fighting them. "You guys go ahead." says Nene, "We'll take care of them." says Shiroyama. So Oga, Beel, Furuichi, Kanzaki and Himekawa went on ahead. When they went upstairs they see Kahaya's strongest men guarding them. "You're not going to pass by us." says one of his men. "You'll pay for what you did to our hangout." says the 2nd men. As they all attacked Oga at the same time, Furuichi uses his Demon Tissues, summoned Hecadoth and punches the 1st Demon, Kanzaki kicks the 2nd Demon and Himekawa shocks the 3rd Demon. "Oga go ahead." says Furuichi. "We'll take care of them." says Himekawa. "Go save Kunieda." says Kanzaki. Oga smiles. "Thanks guys." thanked Oga as he went on ahead. After a while Beel found Kunieda's room. Beel made noises and points where Kunieda's room is. Oga tries opening it and realizes it's locked. Oga puts a Zebel emblem and knocks down the door. Kunieda sees Oga and Beel. "Kunieda I'm glad you're alright." says Oga as Beel made happy noises. Kunieda wasn't responding. Oga and Beel went close to Kunieda and realize it was a fake. Oga punches the fake Kunieda. Oga and Beel start thinking where Kunieda is. "Where's Kunieda?" Oga thinks to himself. Oga and Beel both thought of something. Oga and Beel went to the top of the building. When Oga and Beel arrived at the top, they see Kunieda tied up and Kahaya's about to kill her with his axe. Kahaya's about to swing his axe, but Oga stopped him by breaking his axe with his teeth and punches Kahaya down. Oga then untied Kunieda while Kahaya's down. Oga, Beel you came." happily says Kunieda. "Kunieda you're safe now." says Oga as he finished untying Kunieda. "Take Beel out, I'll take care of him." says Oga. Beel start making angry noises that he wants to help him. "Baby Beel, this is my fight. I won't forgive what he done to Kunieda." says Oga as he gets mad. Kunieda starts blushing. "Kunieda, get out now and when everyone's done fighting, tell them to leave the building." says Oga as he gives Beel and her wooden sword.. "Alright be careful." says Kunieda as she start leaving. Kahaya got back up. "So you're this Oga I've been hearing for years. You don't look tough." says Kahaya as he starts laughing. "Don't look down on a Human who beaten Satan." says Oga as he smirks. Kunieda saw Furuichi, Kanzaki and Himekawa just won their fight. "Furuichi, Kanzaki, Himekawa you're here." happily says Kunieda. "Kunieda you're alright." happily says Furuichi. "Where are Nene and the others?" asked Kunieda. "They're downstairs fighting the other gang members." says Kanzaki. "Lets go down and help them." says Kunieda as Beel agrees. So they went down stairs to help them. Nene, Chiaki, Yuka, Shiroyama and Natsume are surrounded by a lot of gang members. As all the gang members start attacking them all at once, Kunieda went down and did her 100 Flower Storming Sakura attack and knocked all of them out. "Kunieda you saved us." happily says Yuka. "It's good that you're safe." says Chiaki. "Aoi, we're sorry for almost leaving you." apologized Nene. "No it's my fault for telling you guys to leave me." says Kunieda. "Where's Oga?" asked Natsume. "Oga's fighting with the boss." replied Kunieda. "Lets help him." says Shiroyama. "No he says for everyone to escape." says Kunieda. So everybody left the building and watches Oga's fight from below.


	17. Chapter 17

Beelzebub adventures chapter 17

Oga and Kahaya's fight starts. Oga and Kahaya punch and kicks clashes to each other. Kahaya start throwing a lot of punces, Oga dodges and punches him and start throwing a lot of punches to his stomach. Kahaya then starts throwing kicks, Oga dodges and kicks him down. Kahaya then start throwing a lot of punches, Oga's focusing on Kahaya's punches, while Oga's distracted he head butt him and judo throws Oga to the floor. Kahaya throws a strong punch at Oga, Oga dodges the punch and throws a few punches, followed up with a Zebel Blast. While Kahaya's down Oga places a few Zebel emblems on Kahaya and starts punching him a lot, which made the Zebel Emblem to explode. Kahaya got back up, all bruised up. "No, I must not lose to a Human. It's time for me to go all out." angrily says Kahaya. Kahaya got out a drink, which made him really buff, and starts charging at Oga. Oga fires another Zebel Blast, Kahaya withstood the Zebel Blast and starts punching Oga. While Oga's getting hit, Oga dodges and place a few Zebel Emblem and punches them. Kahaya with stood the explosion. Oga was surprised that nothing's working. "Is that all you got Human? I'll finish this right now." says Kahaya. Kahaya puts Demon flames on his hands and throws a punch, Oga couldn't dodge so he took the powerful punch and flew back. Oga was all damaged up. Kahaya picks up Oga by the shirt. "Do you think you can beat me? Are you really the one who beat Satan? This is a waste of time." says Kahaya. Furuichi and the others turned shocked when they see Oga all beaten up. "Oga, this can't be." sadly says Furuichi. "Oga, what are you doing? Get back up!" yelled Kanzaki. "Yeah, don't you want to get paid when we get back to the Human world!" yelled Himekawa. The rest start yelling at Oga to get back up. Kunieda starts yelling at Oga. "Oga don't give up! Remember, everyone's here for you and don't forget, you're #1 in Ishiyama remember!" yelled Kunieda. "You think this Human can beat me? When I'm done with him, I decided now that I'll make you Humans my tools to take over the Demon world." says Kahaya. Oga starts hearing everything. "Now it's time to end this." says Kahaya. As Kahaya throws a punch with Demon flames, Oga blocks it and punches him down. "What?" Kahaya wonders. "I'm not going to let you take my friends away. You'll pay what you did to Kunieda." angrily says Oga. Kahaya starts throwing punches at Oga, Oga counters them with a powerful punch, which sends Kahaya flying. Oga then starts throwing more punches and kicks. Oga then place a Black tech Zebel emblem on Kahaya and punches him, which made a big explosion. Kahaya got back up and got really angry and starts charging at Oga. "Time to try out my new move." says Oga. When Kahaya got closer to Oga, Oga punches Kahaya 2 times, and threw a powerful uppercut, which sent Kahaya flying, Oga jumps and kicks Kahaya to the ground and threw a powerful punch as the finishing touch. "Oga Barrage!" Oga yells his new attack name. The building starts collapsing. Furuichi and the rest couldn't believe that Oga destroys the building. "Did Oga win?" wonders Nene. Suddenly Oga got up from the collapsed building. Everyone was happy to see that Oga's all right. "Oga you're alright." happily says Kunieda. "You did it!" cheered Furuichi, Kanzaki and Himekawa. Furuichi and the rest realize Oga's not responding. "Oga are you alright?" asked Kunieda. "KUNIEDA!" yells Oga as Kunieda got his attention. "YOU'RE COMING BACK WITH US"! yells Oga in the top of his lungs. After hearing Oga yelling, Kunieda starts having tears and nodded. Ringo and the rest of the town arrived. They were surprised when they see the whole gang all beaten up. "Did that Human beat Kahaya?" asked one of the citizens. "He did." replied another citizen. "He did it!" cheered everyone. Beel climbed on to Oga's back and made happy noises, then Oga fell down. Furuichi, Kanzaki and Himekawa ran to Oga to see if he's all right. They start hearing Oga sleeping and were glad that he's all right. "He's all right." announces Furuichi. "Is there a Doctor, who can treat Oga's wounds?" asked Kanzaki. Then some Demon Doctors came and put Oga on a stretcher. "Don't worry, we'll treat his wounds." says the Demon Doctors. Furuichi and the rest were happy to hear that."Now that Kahaya has been defeated, lets celebrate." announces Ringo. Everyone agrees and start getting ready for the party. The Demon Police take Kahaya and his men to prison, Furuichi and the rest went to Ringo's place, Kunieda watches the Demon Doctors taking Oga to the Hospital and smiles. "Thank you, Oga." Kunieda thinks to herself as she smiles.


	18. Chapter 18

Belzebub adventures chapter 18

Oga starts dreaming about his big fight with Satan. When Satan was about to use his strongest attack, Oga uses his strongest attack, Zebel Finisher and clashed. The moves are evenly clashed, and then Oga starts gathering everyone's energy and made his Zebel Finishe more powerful and won his fight with Satan. Oga woke up. "Owww my head. Where am I and what happened?" Oga wonders. Oga then sees Kunieda rubbing her head in pain. "Kunieda are you alright?" asked Oga. "Yeah I'm alright." replied Kunieda. "What happened?" asked Oga. Kunieda starts turning red. "Oh no, I can't tell him that I was trying to kiss him." Kunieda thinks to herself. "I was checking if you have a fever, then when you woke up, you hit my head." lied Kunieda. "Oh I'm sorry. What happened to me?" asked Oga. "You won your fight against Kahaya, and you fainted." replied Kunieda. Oga remembers now. "Where's Baby Beel?" asked Oga. "He's with Nene and the others helping out setting up the party for you. Since you were out for 5 hours they should be done." replied Kunieda. "Oh that's good. Lets go meet with the others. I'm hungry." says Oga. "Ok." says Kunieda. So Oga and Kunieda got out of the Hospital and went to meet with the others. When Oga and Kunieda arrived, everyone in town cheered for Oga. Beel climbed on to Oga and hugged him. Furuichi, Kanzaki, Himekawa, Nene, Chiaki, Yuka, Shiroyama , Natsume and RIngo went and greeted Oga. Furuichi gave Oga a pat on the back and Yuka hugs Oga, which made Kunieda really jealous. "It's good to see you're alright." happily says Furuichi. "Thanks Furuichi." happily thanked Oga. "Now that Oga's here, let celebrate!" announces Ringo. Everyone cheers again and all start eating. Oga, Kanzaki and Himekawa are having an eating contest while the rest are eating normally while watching them eat. Oga won the eating contest. "Did you enjoy the food?" asked Ringo's head chef. "Yeah, your food is awesome." says Oga. "I heard that you like croquettes so I made these special croquettes just for you." says Ringo's head chef as he gives Oga the croquettes. "Beel come try one." says Oga as he gives one croquette to Beel. When they both tried one, they fell in love with it and start eating the rest really fast. "These are amazing." says Oga as Beel made happy noises. "I'm glad you like them. There's still more food for you to eat." says Ringo's head chef. "Oh I'll try all of your food." says Oga. Kanzaki and Himekawa got back up from eating too much. "Hey Oga I'm not finished yet." says Kanzaki. "Yeah, lets have a rematch." says Himekawa. "You're on." says Oga with a smirk. So Oga, Kanzaki and Himekawa runs to the table, starts gathering a lot of food and start their eating contest again. "Wow Kanzaki's so cool." excitedly says Yuka. Then some dancing music came up. Kunieda, Nene, Chiaki and Yuka sees a lot of couples start dancing, and then sees Shiroyama and Natsume start dancing with pretty Demon ladies. Nene looks at Furuichi who's just sitting down. Nene stood up and went to Furuichi. "Furuichi would you like to-" Nene was interrupted when Ringo went in front of Ringo. "Furuichi would you like to dance with me?" asked Ringo. Furuichi's eyes turns into hearts. "Of course I will." happily replied Furuichi. Ringo took Furuichi to the dance floor and they both start dancing. Nene was shocked what happened and went back to her seat. "Nene are you alright?" asked Chiaki. "I'm alright." replied Nene. "We saw you went to ask Furuichi to dance." happily says Yuka. Nene starts turning red. "Why would I dance with a pervert like him." denying Nene. Kunieda sees Oga who just won his 2nd eating contest. Kunieda sttod up and went to Oga. "Umm Oga would you like to-" Kunieda was interrupted by a Demon lady. "Oga would you like to dance with me?" asked a Demon lady. "Sure." replied Oga as they went to the dance floor. Kunieda was shocked what happened and went back to her seat. "Cute." Chiaki thinks to herself. "Don't worry Kunieda, you'll dance with Oga one day." says Yuka. After a while of dancing they took a break. Nene then sees Furuichi taking Ringo somewhere private. Nene then starts following them. They went to the park, since no one's there. Nene hides in a bush. "Furuichi why did you take me here?' asked Ringo "I need to tell you something." replied Furuichi. Ringo starts listening, while Nene gets closer to hear well. "Ringo when I first met you, you're like a Goddess to me. You're really nice, pretty and you know how to cook. You were the nicest girl I ever met, and all the other girls are mean to me, since I used to go to a Delinquent High school and they always think of me as a pervert. Ring… will you be my Girlfriend." shyly asked Furuichi as he turns red. Ringo was surprised what Furuichi said, while Nene turned into stone. Ringo was happy, but sad at the same time. "I'm sorry Furuichi but I can't be your Girlfriend." sadly replied Ringo. Furuichi was shocked and Nene was surprised what Ring said. "It's not that I don't like you, It's because I'm a Demon and you're a Human. I thought it'll be weird if we date. I do like you a lot. You're the nicest guy I ever met. I'm sorry Furuichi, but can we be friends still?" asked Ringo. Furuichi was sad, but decied to accept it. "Yeah, we can still be friends." replied Furuichi. Ringo was happy to hear that and kisses Furuichi on the cheek, just as friends. Nene then turned into stone again. "Lets go back with everyone, they're probably looking for us." says Ringo. Furuichi agrees and went back with everyone. Nene then start following them back to everyone, and went back to Kunieda, Chiaki and Yuka. "Nene, where did you go?" asked Kunieda. "Oh. I just went to the restroom." lied Nene. Then some slow dance music started. All the couples start dancing again. "Ringo, would you like to dance with me again" asked Furuichi. "Sorry I'm tired right now. Why not ask your friend Nene?" asked Ringo. Furuichi sees Nene and decided to go for it. Furuichi went to Nene. "Nene… would you like to dance with me?" shyly asked Furuichi as he starts shaking of fear. Nene starts blushing and smiles. "Sure, but I haven't danced with anyone before. Furuichi smiles. "Don't worry, I'll teach you." happily says Furuichi. So Furuichi takes Nene to the dancing floor and starts dancing. "Good job Nene." cheered Yuka. "Cute." Chiaki thinks to herself. Oga then went to Kunieda. "Hey Kunieda, I saw you came to ask me something. What was it?" asked Oga. Kunieda starts turning red. "I asked if you… want to dance with me." shyly replied Kunieda. "Sure I'll dance with you. You're my friend." says Oga as Beel made happy noises. Kunieda was happy that Oga wants to dance with her. So Oga and Kunieda went to the dance floor and start dancing. The next day. Oga woke up from a great nap. When Oga looks for Beel, he wasn't on his bed. "Huh, where's Beel?" Oga thinks to himself. Oga hears flushing from the restroom. When the door opens, Oga was in for a surprise. Oga sees a 5 year old, green hair boy. "B- Baby Beel?" asked Oga. "Yes, Oga." asked Beel. Oga was very surprised and woke everyone up. "Oga this better be a good reason to wake us all up." says Kanzaki. Furuichi, Kanzaki, Himekawa, Shiroyama and Natsume looks at Beel, then their jaw dropped. "Oga, is this Beel?" asked Furuichi. "Yeah, he grown." replied Oga. "I thought Beel will stay as a baby." asked Shiroyama. "I thought I was staying as a baby also. I guess since I stayed at the Demon world for a few days, I now grow up like the Human world kids now." replied Beel. "Come on Beel, lets show Kunieda and the rest how much you've grown." says Oga. So Oga and the rest went and showed everyone, how much Beel grown. Everyone was surprised when they first saw Beel. "Whoa, Beel grew older." says Kunieda. "Cute." Chiaki thinks to herself. Yuka went to Beel and start hugging Beel. "So are we going back to the Human world today?" asked Nene. "Yeah, let eat breakfast and we'll go. Furuichi, call Alaindelon." asked Oga. "Sure." replied Furuichi. So Furuichi called for Alaindelon. After a while, Alaindelon arrived. Alaindelon start hugging Furuichi. "Furuichi, do you miss me?" asked Alaindelon. "Yes I do." lied Furuichi. Then Alaindelon sees Beel and was surprised. "Boss, you grew." surprisingly says Alaindelon. "Yeah, lets go back to the Human world." says Beel. Everyone start saying their goodbyes, then Ringo stopped them. "Wait I need to give you guys something." says Ringo. Ringo gives Oga a batch if croquettes. "It's my thanks for helping this town. Oh and Furuichi." Ringo asked. Furuichi went to Ringo. Ringo hugs Furuichi and Furuichi hugs back. "I'm going to miss you." sadly says Ringo. "I'll miss you two, Ringo." says Furuichi. Nene starts being jealous again. So everyone says their goodbyes, Alaindelon sucks them all in, and took them back to the Human world. After a while, they arrived at the Human world. "We're back." cheered Oga as everyone cheered. "Man I need to go home. Futuba's going to kill me if I don't make up the days I missed playing with her." says Kanzaki. Himekawa remembers something. "Oga, here's your pay." says Himekawa as he gives money to Oga. "Thanks." thanked Oga. "Well I need to go back now, my company needs me."says Himekawa. So everyone says their goodbyes and went home. Oga and Beel decided to take Kunieda home. "When they arrived, Kunieda's little brother ran and hugged Kunieda. "Kunieda, where have you been? I missed you." says Kouta. "Sorry Kouta. I'm back now." happily says Kunieda. Then Kunieda's Grandfather, Ittosai came out. "Aoi, you're finally here." says Ittosai as he hugs Kunieda. "Sorry for the wait." says Kunieda. Ittoai and Kouta start looking at Oga and Beel. Ittosai and Kouta were surprised. "Hey Beel you grew." says Kouta. "Yep, I'm now the same age as you." says Beel. "Beel has grew a lot since we last saw him." says Ittosai. "Yeah, I was surprised two. Well we need to go home now. I'll see you around Kunieda." says Oga. Kunieda starts blushing. "All right, bye Oga and Beel." says Kunieda. Oga and Beel starts walking home and then remember something. "Oh and Kunieda, thank you." thanked Oga as he smiles. Kunieda starts blushing again and smiles. So Oga and Beel went home.

Well this is probably my longest chapter. There's probably a lot people didn't expect Baby Beel to grow up, in the fanfiction. It made me so proud to be a Beelzebub, to see Baby Beel to grow up. This arc has ended. The next arc will be about them enjoying their summer. And for Tojo fans, he'll be in there. I hope you enjoyed this arc and the story is far from over. Also thank you for over 600 views. It made me really happy that there are a lot of people who read my story. You guys are awesome. Well until next time, peace!


	19. Chapter 19

Beelzebub adventures chapter 19

Oga and Beel arrived at their house When Oga and Beel went inside, Hilda and Misaki welcomed them with a friendly punch, in the face, while Nico enjoys seeing Oga in pain.. "What took you so long?" angrily asked Hilda. "We've been worried sick." angrily says Misaki. "It's your fault for not telling me where to go." angrily replied Oga. "Is Master ok? Where is he?" asked Hilda. "Beel is right here." says Oga. "Hi Hilda and Misaki." happily greeted Beel. Hilda and Misaki are surprised of how much Beel grown. "Master you grew up." happily says Hilda as she's hugging Beel. "Hilda, I can't breathe." says Beel. "Beel you look really handsome now." happily says Misaki as she's hugging Beel. "Misaki, I can't breathe." says Beel. "Oh yeah, we must show Mom and Dad how much you've grown." says Misaki as Hilda agrees. So Hilda, Misaki took Beel to Oga's Mom and Dad. "Does no one care about me?" Oga says. Nico climbed on to Oga and gives him a friendly shocked. "Aaahhh Nico why?" asked Oga while getting shocked. Hilda and Misaki shows Beel how much he grown. "Mom, Dad look how much Beel grown." says Misaki. Oga's Mom and Dad turned surprised, when ther first saw Beel."Om my gosh Beel, you now look like Oga when he was 5 years old." happily says Shouko. "This makes me so proud to be your Grandpa." happily says Youjirou while crying. "Dad, you shouldn't grow because of Beel growing." says Misaki. "You're right. Beel as a gratitude for growing up, I'll show you my new groveling move I've been working on." says Youjirou. Yojirou starts by doing a spinning jump, landed and start spinning on his head, and finished it with a Grovel. "What do you think of my new Groveling technique Beel?" asked Yojirou. "Grandma, I'm hungry. Can we eat?" asked Beel as he ignores Yojirou. "Yeah. Lets have a feast." happily says Shouko. "Is my Groveling technique really not amusing?" sadly says Yojirou as he starts crying. So Yojirou, Misaki and Hilda starts cooking a feast. Everyone starts eating. Oga and Beel both eat really fast, while the rest are eating normaly. "My, my, Tatsumi and Beel have a lot in common." says Shouko. "Yeah, they both eat like hogs." says Misaki. "My Master won't be like Oga. Right Master?" asked Hilda. Oga and Beel both took a bite in one of Hilda's cooking and start spiting out fire, because of how spicy it was. "Hilda what did you put in these ribs?" asked Oga. "I put this new bar-b-q sauce I got from the "Makao" replied Hilda. "That sauce is a weapon." says Oga. "What do you think of the ribs I made, Master?" asked Hilda. Suddenly Beel starts crying and shocked everyone. "Beel what happened?" asked Misaki. "The ribs are too spicy." replied Beel. Nico tries a rib, and enjoys them. "Aahh Nico, you enjoyed my ribs?" asked Hilda. Nico starts making happy noises. So Hilda starts feeding Nico, her special ribs. "What kind of Demon baby is she?" Oga thinks to herself. Later at night Oga, Furuichi, Kanzaki and Himekawa are all playing Mario Kart 8 online, while Beel and Nico are playing toys together. Kanzaki won 1st place, Himekawa won 3rd place, Furuichi won 4th place, and Oga got dead last. "Yeah, how do you like my Mario Kart skills?" cheered Kanzaki. "You got lucky, because of that turbo mushroom of yours." says Himekawa. "You 3 teamed up on me, when I was in 1st place. You 3 use all of your blue shells at me, and let everyone else past me." angrily says Oga. "Calm down Oga, it's just a game." says Furuichi. Suddenly Oga got a text message. It was from Tojo. "Hey Oga, sorry for texting you this late. My Boss lets me have a week off and I was wondering if you want to go out of town and travel around for 5 days? Also Text the rest if they want to come." texted Tojo. "Hey, Tojo texted me, if we want to go with him, on a road trip. I feel like going somewhere, than just stay here for the summer. What do you guys think?" asked Oga. "I'll go. I don't want to stay here with Alaindelon." says Furuichi. Furuichi, what do you think of this new outfit?" asked Alaindelon. "It looks fine." lied Furuichi. Alaindelon starts blushing. "Oh then I'll show you my other outfits." says Alaindelon. So Alaindelon starts chaing in front of Furuichi. "Aahhh, My Eyes!" yelled Furuichi. "I'll go to. I still need to make up all the days I missed playing Futuba, so I'll take her with me." says Kanzaki. "Hajime, let me play with you." says Futuba. "Stop calling me by my first name." angrily says Kanzaki. "I'll go also. My employee says I can take a vacation break also." says Himekawa. Oga texted Tojo the he, Furuichi, Kanzaki and Himekawa are going. A while later, Tojo texted back. "That's good news, now ask Shiroyama, Natsume and the Girls if they want to come. Text me back by tomorrow at 2 and I'll get everthing set up." texted Tojo. "Alright. Tojo texted now we need to ask Shiroyama, Natsume and the Girls, if they want to come." says Oga. "Alright then. Well I need to take a break." says Himekawa as everyone agrees. So everyone all stopped playing. "What did Tojo texted about?" asked Beel. "Beel, we're going on a trip with Tojo." replied Oga. "Cool!" happily cheered Beel. "Nico do you want to go?" asked Oga. Nico nodded no. "I get it, you like to stay with with Hilda?" asked Oga. Nico nodded yes. "That's ok. You like Hilda a lot?" asked Oga. Nico nodded yes again. "Now, time to text Kunieda." says Oga. Oga checks his phone, to find Kunieda's number, but can't find it. Oga then realizes that he deleted It by accident. "Crap, now how am I suppose to tell Kunieda about the trip." Oga thinks to himself.


	20. Chapter 20

Beelzebub adventures chapter 20

Oga and Beel went to visit Kunieda. When they they arrived at Kunieda's temple, they weren't home. "Damn, where are they?" Oga asked. "Maybe they're shopping around today." replied Beel. So Oga and Beel look around town. After a while of searching, they didn't find them. "Man where are they." asked Oga. Beel starts thinking and thought of something. "Maybe they're training at the field where you trained me to get use to bugs." replied Beel. Oga was confused. "Wait, Kunieda wasn't there." says Oga. Beel then remembers that Kunieda was in disguise and Oga still doesn't know. "Well, it's better to check." says Beel. So Oga and Beel took the train to the field. Kunieda was training by herself, while her Grandfather is training Kouta. "This sucks, why do I have to be training this week? It's the summer, I should enjoy myself before I go back to college." Kunieda thinks to herself. Kunieda then watches Kouta fighting their Granddad. "Kouta really have grown in fighting." Kunieda thinks to herself and smiles. Kunieda walks to Kouta and her Grandfather. "Hey Grandfather, can me and Kouta go and get some Ice cream?" asked Kunieda. Ittosai start thinking and made his answer. "Yes, but get here by 1:30, if not, you 2 are going to clean my dojo when we get back." says Ittosai. So Kunieda and Kouta went to get some Ice cream. Kunieda and Kouta hang out at the Ice cream place. "Man, we have to train for the whole week." argued Kouta. "Grandfather wants us to be strong, that's all." says Kunieda. "Yeah but, we'll probably miss something fun with Beel, Oga and the others." says Kouta. "I guess you're right." says Kunieda. Oga and Beel arrived at the field and found Kunieda and Kouta. "I found you Kunieda." says Oga. Kunieda was surprised that Oga and Beel are here. "Oga, what are you doing here?" asked Kunieda while blushing. "I came to ask if you and Kouta want to come with me and everyone else with Tojo. We're going on a road trip." asked Oga. "We would like to, but our Grandfather told us, we'll be staying here to train for the whole week." replied Kunieda. "What, that's not fair. Tell that Old Geezer that you need a break." says Oga. "Aoi and Kouta aren't going anywhere, but train." says Ittosai as he arrived. "Hey Old Geezer, give them a break. They need to enjoy their summer." demanded Oga. "The answer is no." replied Ittosai. "Please let Kunieda and Kouta join us." begged Beel. "Well I'll let Kouta go, but Aoi, she have to stay and train." replied Ittosai. "That's not fair Grandfather, please let Aoi go." begged Kouta. "I'm sorry Kouta, but Aoi needs to stay here and train, so she can be ready to fight Demons again. Let's go, Aoi." says Ittosai. "Alright." sadly says Kunieda. When Kunieda and Ittosai start leaving, Oga grabs Kunieda's arm. "Oga?" Kunieda thinks to herself as she starts blushing. "Old Geezer, Kunieda's going to come with us. Lets make a bet. If I beat you in a fight, you'll let Kunieda go with us." asked Oga. "Sounds intresting, If I win, Kunieda will have to stay, and you're going to be cleaning my Dojo, everyday for the rest of the summer, when you get back from your trip." replied Ittosai. "Deal." says Oga. "Oga are you crazy? The last time you fought my Grandfather, you lost." says Kunieda. "Huh, you were there?" asked Oga. Kunieda then remembers that she was in disguise. "Never mind Oga, but becareful." says Kunieda. "Don't worry, I'll beat him." says Oga as he smirks. "Follow me." says Ittosai. So Oga, Beel, Kunieda and Kouta followed Ittosai. They arrived at a field where they can have a 1 on 1 match. "Are you ready?" asked Ittosai. "You know I'm ready." replied Oga. The fight started. Oga start charging. Ittosai remembers that Oga charges a lot when they first fought. Ittosai grabbed Oga's arm and does Judo throw, Oga lands on his feet and does a Judo throw as a counter. Ittosai was surprised. Oga throws a punch at Ittosai while he's down, Ittosai dodges and kicks Oga. Ittosai then landed a few punches and start doing his Nadeshiko. Oga grabs Ittosai's arm and head butts him. Oga landed a few punches, then Ittosai judo throws Oga again and start doing another Nadeshiko and buried Oga. "You did better than last time we fought. Aoi's going to stay here and train." says Ittosai. As Ittosai start walking back to Kunieda and Kouta, he hears Oga struggling and turns around. Oga got out of the ground and did his explosive uppercut attack at Ittosai. "Explosive uppercut." says Oga. Ittosai took the hit and fell on his back. Beel, Kunieda and Kouta were surprised that Oga got out of the ground. "You did it Oga." happily cheered Beel. "Yeah, now Kunieda can come with us." says Oga. "Oga, thank you." happily thanked Kunieda. "No problem, we don't want you to just stay and not have fun with us." says Oga. Kunieda starts blushing. Oga helps Ittosai up. "You beat me this time. Nobody has escaped my Nadeshiko that quickly. I guess you're worthy on becoming my Grandson in law." says Ittosai. Kunieda starts turning realy red. "Huh, Grandson in law?" asked Oga. "Oh it's nothing, nothing. Thank you for letting me go, Grandfather." thanked Kunieda. "Make sure you and Kouta travel safely. I'll be staying here and train." says Ittosai. So Oga, Beel, Kunieda and Kouta waved bye and went back to town. Oga texted Tojo that Kunieda's going. After a while, Tojo texted back. "That's great news. Now I know everyone's going. We'll meet at Ishiyama High School. Bring a lot of money, a week worth of clothes, and everything else you need to bring. We'll be staying in a big hotel so you don't have to bring blankets or anything else like that. See you tomorrow." texted Tojo. "It's nice that you'll be coming with us." says Oga. "Yeah it'll be fun." happily says Kunieda. When they arrived back to town, they waved their goodbyes and went home to get their luggage ready.


	21. Chapter 21

Beelzebub adventures chapter 21

Kunieda and Kouta finished packing up for the trip. "All right Kouta, are you ready?" asked Kunieda. "Yes Sis, but I think you're forgetting something." replied Kouta. "What is it?" asked Kunieda. "Bring your will, to confess to Oga." replied Kouta Kunieda starts turning really red and ignores what Kouta said. "Lets just go." says Kunieda. So Kunieda and Kouta left the temple, and went to Ishiyama High school. When they arrived, Nene, Chiaki, Yuka, Kanzaki, Futuba, Himekawa, Tojo, Shiroyama and Natsume arealready there, eating Breakfast. "Hey guys, the Queen and her brother are here." announced Tojo. Everybody all greeted Kunieda. "Kunieda, Kouta, sit next to us." says Nene. Kunieda and Kouta went to Nene, Chiaki and Yuka. Suddenly Futuba stopped Kouta. "Kouta, its been a while. Sit next to me." says Futuba. Kouta stars blushing, then start trying to act cool. "If you insist." says Kouta. Tojo finished cooking breakfast for Kunieda and Kouta, and gives their plates to them. Kunieda was happy that everyone's here, except for Oga, Beel and Furuichi, which worries her. Oga and Beel finish packing up. "Alright Beel, you ready?" asked Oga. "Yep." replied Beel. "Are you sure you 2 don't want to come with us?" asked Oga. "I have a week premier of Soap Opera to watch. Also me and Nico will be hanging out with Misaki." replied Hilda. "Tatsumi, Furuichi's waiting for you outside." says Misaki. Oga and Beel checks the time and realizes they only have 10 minutes to get to Ishiyama High school. Oga and beel say their goodbyes and left the house. Oga and Beel starts running, as Furuichi start running to. "What took you guys so long?" angrily asked Furuichi. "Sorry, we didn't know what time it was, so we took our time packing up." replied Oga. "If we're late, this is your fault." angrily says Furuichi. Kunieda and the others packed all of their things in the bus. They all waited inside for Oga, Beel and Furuichi. "Where are they?" angrily asked Kanzaki. "Just wait patiently. In 10 minutes we'll leave." announces Tojo. Kunieda worries that Oga won't make it in time. "Aoi are you worried that Oga won't make it?" asked Nene. Kunieda start blushing. "Don't worry, Oga and Furuichi will be here." says Nene. Kunieda start feeling better. "Will you be sad, if Furuichi didn't make it?" asked Yuka. Nene blushes and ignores Yuka. "Cute." Chiaki thinks to herself. 10 minutes has passed. "Alright, since Oga and Furuichi aren't here, we'll have to leave them." announces Tojo. So Tojo start up the bus and start driving. Oga, Beel and Furuichi arrived at the school grounds. They see the bus leaving. "Oh no, they're leaving us." says Furuichi. "We're not going to make it." says Beel. "We'll make it, climb on to my back Beel." says Oga. Beel climbs onto Oga's back and they start running really fast. The bus starts going faster. "We can't catch up." says Furuichi. "I got a plan." says Oga. "What is it?" asked Furuichi. Oga grabs Furuichi and throws him on top of the Rv. Tojo stopped the bus. "What was that?" asked Himekawa. "I'll check it out." replied Tojo. Tojo got out of the Rv and checked what happened. Tojo found Furuichi. "Furuichi? How did you get up there?" asked Tojo. "Ask Oga." replied Furucihi. "Just as planned." says Oga as he smirks. "Oga, you'll pay for what you did to the bus. Right now, just get inside of the Rv." says Tojo. Oga, Beel and Furuichi went inside the bus. "Oga, Beel, Furuichi what took you so long?" angrily asked Kanzaki. "Sorry, we stopped by to get some breakfast." replied Oga. "I made you guys a breakfast dish in the back. You can also put your bags there." says Tojo. Oga, Beel and Tojo thanked Tojo and starts eating breakfast. Kunieda was happy that Oga's here. "It's good that you made it Oga." Kunieda thinks to herself. Tojo starts driving again. While they're heading to a new town, Oga, Furuichi, Kanzaki and Himekawa are playing Super Smash bros on their 3ds, as Shiroyama and Natsume are watching them. Beel, Kouta and Futuba are playing tag, and Kunieda, Nene, Chiaki and Yuka are having a friendly conversation. Kunieda saw Oga cheering when he won a Super smash bros match. Kunieda blushes when she sees Oga cheering and starts daydreaming that she's playing videogames with Oga. Nene, Chiaki and Yuka watches Kunieda. "Kunieda's daydreaming again." whispers Chiaki. After a while they arrived at the first town, called Red Hawk city.


	22. Chapter 22

Beelzebub adventures chapter 22

Tojo parked at the Hotel, and went inside to register a few rooms. "Cool, this Hotel is so big." says Yuka. "All Hotels are big like this." says Kanzaki. Tojo went back to the bus and start driving to the parking lot. Tojo parked the bus and start making an announcement. "Alright everyone, listen up. We have 3 big rooms and 2 small rooms for 2 people. So who wants to be in the small room?" asked Tojo. Everyone start talking all at once, except for Oga who doesn't care. "Alright, alright, settle down. Lets just draw straws. Who ever get the small straws will be in the small room, the rest will be in the big rooms." says Tojo as he grabs some straws. "Wait, if I get a small straw then I might sleep with one of the girls." Furuichi thinks to himself as he have a nosebleed. Everyone each draw a straw. Oga, Kunieda, Kanzaki and Himekawa got a small straw. Oga and Kunieda got the same colored straws. "Alright Oga and Kunieda, you 2 got the same colored straws, so that means you 2 will be in the same room." says Tojo. Everyone was surprised, especially Kunieda, who starts really red. "What? I'm in the same room with Oga?" asked Kunieda. "Is there a problem?" asked Tojo. "Yes there's a problem. Kunieda's will be sleeping with Oga. We don't know what will Oga do while Kunieda's sleeping." replied Nene. Kunieda turns even redder when she heard what Nene says. "Huh? What will I be doing with Kunieda? We're just going to be sleeping in the same room." says Oga while picking his nose. "Oga's so dense." everyone thinks to themselves. "Do you want me to switch rooms, Kunieda?" asked Oga. "No, it's alright." replied Kunieda. "Alright that's good. Is there any other problems?" asked Tojo. "Yes, why am I him?" asked Himekawa. "That's my line." angrily says Kanzaki. "Well you 2 pulled a small straw. If you 2 don't like it, then I'll fix the arrangements." evilly says Tojo as he cracks his knuckles. Kanazaki and Himekawa decided to go with it. "Aww man, I thought I'd be in a room, with a girl. Oga's so lucky." Furuichi thinks to himself. Everyone got their luggage and went inside the Hotel. They went inside the room and were surprised of how big and nice it looks inside. "Cool, this room is big as a school's hallway." says Yuka. They all went into the rooms. When Oga and Kunieda went into their room, Kunieda was happy that there are 2 beds, except for 1. "Oh thank goodness that there's 2 beds." happily says Kunieda. "Yeah, if we have only 1 bed, then we wouldn't have any space." says Oga. "Oga's so dense." Kunieda thinks to herself. Oga and Kunieda start unpacking. When everyone finished, Tojo made an announcement. "Alright everyone, today we're just going to hangout at the Hotel for today. I'll be looking around, to see if there are activities we can do. Is there anyone that would like to come with me?" asked Tojo. "I'll come." replied Natsume. "I'll go also. I'll try to find something that sales Yogurty." says Shiroyama. "We want to go also." says the 3 kids. "Beel be careful." says Oga. "You 2 Kouta." says Kunieda. "Watch over them, you guys." says Kanzaki. "Don't worry Kanzaki, I won't let your Niece get lost." says Shiroyama. So Tojo, Shiroyama, Natsume, Beel, Kouta and Futuba went to look around the Hotel. "So what do we do now?" asked Himekawa. "Want to play some games?" asked Chiaki. "I rather play a home console." replied Himekawa. Oga then remembers something. Oga went to his backpack and got out his Wii U. "Oh Oga, you brought your Wii U." happily says Furuichi. "Cool, I haven't played on a Wii U before." says Yuka. "Hurry up and set it up, I want to beat you in Smash." says Kanzaki. Kunieda was the only 1 in the room, who doesn't know about a Wii U. "What's a Wii U?" asked Kunieda. Everyone was shocked what Kunieda just aid. "Do you at least know what Nintendo is?" asked Oga. Kunieda nodded her head no. "Does Kouta play videogames?" asked Furuichi. "Yeah, he plays games like a red plumber jumpin, a elf on an adventure, catching a yellow rat with a ball, and a pink puff ball on an adventure." replied Kunieda. "That's good, Kunieda, you haven't lived, until you try playing Nintendo games." says Oga as he finished setting up his Wii U. "We'll be playing a Multiplayer game called, Super Mario 3d World." says Oga. Oga, Furuichi, Kanzaki and Himekawa start showing the girls, except for Chiaki, to learn how to play. The girls now understand the game and start having fun. Tojo, Shiroyama, Natsume, Beel, Kouta and Futuba came back. "Alright everyone, we found out the activities here. There's swimming, a park, and there's a room full of activities like Basketball, Hamster ball racing, Dodge ball-" Tojo was interrupted. "DODGE BALL!" the boys yelled. "Lets go to the room full of activities." suggested Oga as the rest of the boys agreed. "Hold on, hold on. Let me ask the girls first. Are you ok with going to the room full of activities?" asked Tojo. "Sure." the girls replied. "Alright it's settled, we're going to the room full of activities." says Tojo. So everyone followed Tojo. When they arrived, everyone was surprised of all the activities they can do. "Here's the plan, we'll be staying here until for a few hours and we're going to go to the snack bar." says Tojo. They split into 2 groups, the boys in 1 group and the girls and the kids, as another group. The boys all played Dodge ball first. It's Oga, Furuichi, Himekawa and Shiroyama in 1 team, and Kanzaki, Tojo, Natsume and another guy in the other team. The match started. Shiroyama took out the random guy first. Furuichi throws a ball at Natsume, Natsume dodges and hit Furuichi with his ball. Shiroyama and Natsume both threw their ball at each other and got hit. "Oga! Prepare yourself!" yelled Tojo. Tojo got his ball and threw his ball really hard. "Kuma ball throw!" yelled Tojo. Oga barely dodges and hit Himekawa, which sent him flying. The crowd was surprised of how Himekawa flew. "It's time for my special attack." says Oga. Oga got a ball and threw his ball really hard. "Burying ball throw!" yelled Oga. Tojo dodges, Kanzaki got hit and got buried. The crowd is surprised of how Kanzaki got buried. Oga and Tojo both throw their ball, the ball clashes, bounces back to each other, and end up a tie. "It's a tie." says the referee. Everyone who watched the Dodge ball match cheered. The boys then start doing other activities. After a few hours, everyone went to the snack bar for dinner. After eating, they went back to the room and played the Wii U. They all enjoyed the game, except for Kunieda, Nene, and Tojo who didn't know what to do. After a while, they all went to sleep.

Hey guys I just want to say hope you enjoy my newest chapters, and also Happy Valentines Day everybody!


	23. Chapter 23

Beelzebub adventures chapter 23

The next day, Oga woke up from 1 of his nightmares. "Why was I dreaming about fighting Satan again? And why did I dream when, I was with Kunieda, and she told me, this isn't the Oga I fell over heels for? What does he mean by that?" Oga thinks to himself. Oga went out of the room and saw that the kids are playing on the Wii U. "Morning Oga." The kids greeted. Oga smiles. "Morning kids. What are you playing?" asked Oga. "We're playing Mario party 10." replied Kouta. "Want to join us?" asked Futuba. "Sure. I'll be Bowser and ruin your fun." says Oga as he start playing with them. After a while, everyone woke up and greeted each other. "Morning Oga." happily greeted Kunieda. "Oh, morning… Kunieda." greeted Oga. Kunieda realizes Oga's tone. "What's wrong with Oga?" Kunieda thinks to herself. Tojo made his announcement. "Good morning everyone, for breakfast there's a buffet that's provided for us at 1 of the restaurants. And after that we'll be heading out. So everyone shower, get everything you need and lets eat breakfast." announces Tojo. So everyone took a shower and went to get breakfast. Everyone arrived and started to eat. "Man… this breakfast croquette is delicious." says Oga as Beel agrees. "Beel, try some of the scramble eggs." asked Futuba. "Sure." replied Beel as he took some off Futuba's plate. Kouta made his move. "Umm, Futuba, want to try some pancakes?" asked Kouta. "No thanks, I ate a lot of pancakes." replied Futuba. outa starts feeling down. "Man I'm stuff." says Yuka. "You ate a few plates full of waffles and sausages." says Chiaki. "Yeah, and its delicious." says Yuka. "Kanzaki, I found some syrup flavored Yogurty here." called Shiroyama. "What? I haven't tried that flavor yet." says Kanzaki as he went to get some. Oga and Kunieda bumped to each other. "Oh sorry Oga." apologized Kunieda. "Oh no, it's fine." replied Oga. It was quiet until Oga spope up. "Kunieda, I need to talk to you about something." says Oga. Oga and Kunieda went out of the restaurant. "What do you need to talk about?" asked Kunieda. "Before you got frozen form Satan a few years ago. You told me something. You said that, I wasn't the Oga you fell heels over for. What do you mean when you said that?" asked Oga. Kunieda starts blushing really hard. "Oga remembers what I said before. I guess I have to tell him now." Kunieda thinks to herself. "Oga, what I mean by that is, I-I… lo-."Kunieda was interrupted. "Why are you 2 here?" asked Tojo. "Oh we're just having a talk." replied Oga. "Well we have to go now." says Tojo. "Sorry Kunieda, can you tell me later?" asked Oga. "Sure." replied Kunieda as she felt relieved. So everyone went to the bus and left the hotel. "Where are we going today?" asked Himekawa. "We're going to a field where we can pick up a lot of fruit and we're going to be hiking on a mountain." replied Tojo. "Sounds nice." says Natsume. "Sounds boring. I thought we'll be doing something exciting." says Futuba. "Don't worry, there'll be a kids area so you kids won't be bored. Also, they have a restaurant, where they sere the best smoothies." says Tojo. "The smoothie sounds good now." says Nene. "Hope this trip isn't boring." says Futuba. After a while they arrived at the field. Everyone was amazed of all the fruits that have grown. "Where's that kids area you were talking about?" asked Futuba. "Oh right over there." replied Tojo as he points. Beel, Kouta and Futuba were surprised what the kids area have. There's a lot of swings, slides and a giant bounce house. There are also some workers from the restaurant giving free samples of their famous smoothies. "You kids enjoy. We'll pick you guys up when we're done." says Tojo. Beel, Kouta and Futuba ran to the kid's area. Everyone else all got a basket and start picking up fruit. Kanzaki picked up a big strawberry, Himekawa then picked up a bigger strawberry. Their eyes spark at each other and they started a contest of who'll get the biggest strawberry. Oga picked up some apples, when Furuichi picked up a apple, the apple looks like a girls body. Furuichi start having a nosebleed and kept it in his basket. After a while everyone finished picking up fruit and start paying for their baskets. The cashier asked them something. "Would you guys like to join our contest?" asked the cashier. "What's the contest?" asked Tojo. "We're having a fruit picking contest. Who ever get the heaviest basket wins a prize." replied the cashier. "So who wants to join?" asked Tojo. "We're going to pick up the kids." says Kunieda. "Me and 4 eyes finished our contest and I won." says Kanzaki. "No you didn't, I won." angrily says Himekawa as they start having an argument. "I'll join. How about you Furuichi?" asked Oga. "Nah, I want to take a break." replied Furuichi. "We need to take a break also." says Shiroyama as Natsume agrees. "Ok so it's just me and Oga. This is great." says Tojo. "Yeah, I can't wait to beat you." says Oga. Oga and Tojo both signed up. "We'll meet you guys at the restaurant." says Tojo. Everyone agreed and left. Kunieda stopped and decided to tell Oga something. "Oga." called Kunieda. "Yeah." says Oga. "Good luck." says Kunieda as she blushes. Oga smiles. "Don't worry, I'll win this contest." says Oga. Kunieda smiles and then left. Oga and Tojo followed one of the employees to go where the contest is held.


	24. Chapter 24

Beelzebub adventures chapter 24

Oga and Tojo are waiting for the contest to start. An announcer came up. "Welcome everyone to our fruit picking contest. The person with the heaviest basket wins. The top 3 heaviest baskets will win a prize. You have 5 minutes to collect as many fruits as you can. When time runs out, we'll weigh the baskets and determine the winner." announces the announcer. Oga and Tojo's eyes spark at each other. "I'm going to win, Oga." says Tojo. "No, I'm going to win." says Oga. "Alright then, the contest will start in 3… 2… 1… Go!" yelled the announcer. As the contest started, Oga and Tojo ran full speed and collect all the fruits in all isles, leaving the other contestants nothing to pick up. Oga got a lot of strawberries, apples and grapes. Tojo got a lot of oranges, pears, and cherries. The contest is over. Oga and Tojo gave their baskets for the announcer to weigh, except for the contestants, who didn't get any fruit. The announcer weighed the baskets and found their winner. "Alright everyone, we found our winner. The winner of our fruit-picking contest is… Tatsumi Oga!" announces the announcer. Everyone cheered and Tojo was quite in shocked. "How did your basket beat mine? My basket have more fruit than yours." asked Tojo. "Your basket does have more fruit, but mines heavier because I found some mini watermelons at the very back." replied Oga. "Damn it, you win Oga." says Tojo as he and Oga fist bump each other. Oga and Tojo went to the announcer, to receive their prize. "Since there's no 3rd place winner, Hidetora Tojo gets both 2nd and 3rd place prizes. Hidetora Tojo won the basket full of fruit, and a coupon for a free meal at our restaurant." announces the announcer as he gives Tojo's prize. "Thank you." thanked Tojo. "And for our 1st prize winner, Tatsumi Oga, not just get his basket of fruit, but also tickets for an amusement park." announces the announcer as he gives Oga's prize. "Thank you." thanked Oga. "Lets give these 2 another round of applause." announces the announcer. Everyone then cheered for Oga and Tojo. "Lets go to that restaurant." says Tojo as Oga agrees. So Oga and Tojo went to the restaurant. Everyone else just finished eating their lunch and their smoothies. "Tojo's right, their smoothies are really good." says Nene. "Waitress, can I order another mango smoothie?" asked Kanzaki. "Me two." asked Himekawa. "Coming right up." replied the waitress as she went back to the kitchen. "Wow, that waitress is really pretty." Furuichi says. Nene looks at Furuichi, and then looks at Kunieda. "Aoi what's the matter?" asked Nene. "I was just thinking if Oga won the fruit picking contest." replied Kunieda. Suddenly Oga and Tojo arrived. "Hey guys." Oga and Tojo greeted as they sat with them. Oga sat next to Kunieda, which makes her blush. Oga and Tojo both ordered their food. "So who won the fruit picking contest?" asked Furuichi. Oga smiles. "I did." replied Oga. Everyone was surprised. "Damn it, I thought Tojo's going to win." says Himekawa. "Ha, I knew Oga would win. You owe me 1,000 yen.." says Kanzaki. Himekawa gives Kanzaki his money. "What did you win Oga?" asked Chiaki. "I won the fruit that I picked up, and 2 amusement park tickets." replied Oga. "What did you win Tojo?" asked Shiroyama. "I won the fruit that I picked up and a free meal coupon." replied Tojo. "So who are you going to take to the amusement park?" asked Natsume. Oga starts thinking about it and made his answer. "I guess I'll take Kunieda." replied Oga. Everyone was surprised, especially Kunieda of what Oga says. "Oga's going to take me to the amusement park? Just me and him?" Kunieda thinks to herself as she starts turning really red. "Is Oga asking Kunieda out on a date?" Everyone else thinks to themselves. "Cute." Chiaki thinks to herself. Oga and Tojo's food arrived. Oga and Tojo start enjoying their food. Kunieda suddenly fainted. Nene, Chiaki and Yuka takes Kunieda to the restroom. Kunieda woke up. "What happened?" asked Kunieda. "You fainted when Oga told you that he's going to take you to an amusement park." replied Yuka. Kunieda blushes again. "So it was true." says Kunieda. "Aoi you shouldn't go with Oga. Think of what he'll do with you?" asked Nene. Kunieda starts thinking about it. Kunieda sees herself with Oga enjoying a lot of rides, getting food together, going to a haunted house together and they're in a Ferris wheel and was about to kiss. Kunieda turns really red when she thinks about all these things. "I'll think about it." replied Kunieda as she walked out of the rest room. "Cute." Chiaki thinks to herself. Oga and Tojo finished eating their food. Oga and Tojo both orderd 5 smoothies and took them to go. Everyone paid their food, while Tojo uses his coupon and went back to the bus. Tojo then drove to the next place.


	25. Chapter 25

Beelzebub adventures chapter 25

Everyone arrived at the mountain. "Alright here we are. It's too dangerous for the kids, but there's a playground for you to play in. I need at least 1 perosn to watch them. So, raise your hand if you're not going up the mountain?" asked Tojo. Furuichi, Nene and Chiaki raised their hands. "So, who's going are Oga, Kanzaki, Himekawa, Kunieda, Shiroyama and Natsume. "Furuichi watch Beel ok." says Oga. "Nene, watch Kouta please." says Kunieda. "Paako, don't lose Futuba." says Kanzaki. So they start walking on the mountain. "Hey Kanzaki." called Himekawa. "What is it?" asked Kanzaki. "I bet 5,000 yen that I can beat you in a race to the top of the mountain." asked Himekawa. "You're on." replied Kanzaki. "Can we join?" asked Shiroyama. "Sure. How about you Oga, Tojo and Kunieda?" asked Himekawa. "I don't feel like running." replied oga. "Me 2." replied Kunieda. "I'll join. I do need some extra money." replied Tojo. Kanzaki, Himekawa, Tojo, Shiroyama and Natsume got ready. Tojo starts the countdown. "On your mark… Get set… Go!" yelled Tojo. Then Kanzaki, Himekawa, Tojo, Natsume and Shiroyama all ran in high speed. Kunieda realizes something. "Wait, if they're all racing, then that means, it's only me and Oga that are walking together." Kunieda thinks to herself as she starts blushing. Kunieda looks at Oga. "I guess we'll just meet them at the top. Come on Kunieda, didn't you bring a camera?" asked Oga. "Oh, yeah I did." replied Kunieda. "Then you should take some pictures while we're walking." says Oga as Kunieda agrees. Oga and Kunieda start walking again. While walking, Kunieda took some nice photos. Suddenly some birds pooped on Oga and sat on his head. "Hey you stupid birds, you pooped on me. And get off of my head." angrily says Oga. "Hold on Oga, this is going to be a good picture. Say cheese." says Kunieda. Kunieda took some pictures of Oga and the Birds. Kunieda starts laughing at the pictures she took. "Kunieda give me that camera." angrily says Oga. "No way, this picture is too good to lose." says Kunieda. Kunieda starts keeping the camera away from Oga. Suddenly, Kunieda lost her balance and start leaning back. Oga grabbed Kunieda and saved her just in time. "Thanks for saving Me." thanked Kunieda. "Be careful next time." says Oga. Kunieda starts blushing when she saw how Oga's holding her. Kunieda punches Oga, which made him tumble all the way down to the bottom. "Kunieda why." Oga says while tumbling down the mountain. After a while, Oga and Kunieda made it to the top. They see Kanzaki, Himekawa, Tojo and Shiroyma all tired from running, while Natsume's perfectly fine. "Oh you 2 finally made it." happily says Natsume while counting his money. "Let me guess, you won the race?" asked Oga. "Yep." happily replied Natsume. "I didn't know Natsume used to be in a track team before." says Kanzaki. Kanzaki, Himekawa, Tojo, Shiroyama and Natsume look at Oga's face. "Why do you have a lot of bruises?" asked Himekawa. "I slipped on a banana peel and tumbled back down to the bottom." lied Oga. Kanzaki, Himekawa, Tojo, Shiroyama and Natsume looked at each other and start bursting out laughing. Oga got really angry and want to punch them, but Kunieda stopped Oga. "Since we're all here, lets some pictures." says Kunieda. So Kunieda took solo pictures of everyone, and then took pictures 2 of them only, then 3 people, etc. Kunieda looks for someone to take a picture as a group. Kunieda found a old couple and went to them. "Excuse me, can 1 of you please take a picture of me and my friends?" asked Kunieda. "Sure." replied the old lady. Kunieda gives the camera to the old lady and gathered everyone for a group picture. The 1st picture is a normal group picture, 2nd was a funny group picture, and the last one is another normal picture. In the picture Oga side hugged Kunieda and did a peace sign. Kunieda was surprised that Oga hugged her. Kunieda checks the pictures. "These are nice pictures. Thank you very much." thanked Kunieda. "Are you and the black spiky hair young man dating?" asked the old lady. Kunieda starts turning really red and looks at Oga. "No, we're not." replied Kunieda while making hand movements. "You 2 will make a perfect couple." says the old man as he smiles. Kunieda turns even redder. "We're just friends. Thank you again for taking our pictures." thanked Kunieda. Everyon waved bye at the old loving couple and went down the mountain. "So, what did the old people talk to you about?" asked Oga. Kunieda start blushing. "Nothing important." replied Kunieda. After a while, they made it down. "Oga, how's hiking up the mountain?" asked Furuichi. "It was fun." replied Oga. Nene, Chiaki and Yuka went to Kunieda. "Aoi are you ok? Did Oga do something to you?" asked Nene. "No, I'm fine. But Oga did do something to Me." replied Kunieda. Nene, Chiaki and Yuka were in shocked. "What did Oga do to you?" asked Yuka. "Oga saved me." replied Kunieda. Nene, Chiaki and Yuka were confused. "What do you mean?" asked Chiaki. "When I took some embarrassing pictures of Oga, he wants to get my camera and delete the pictures, then I lost my balance and was about to fall back, then Oga saved Me." replied Kunieda. "Cute." Chiaki thinks to herself. "See, Oga's the right man for you." happily says Yuka. Kunieda starts blushing. "By the way Nene, who gave you that flower on your head?" asked Kunieda. Nene starts blushing. "Furuichi did." replied Nene. Kunieda was surprised. Nene starts remembering what happened before. Nene, Chiaki and Yuka were watching the kids playing in the playground. Furuichi came back with a lot of flowers. "Nene, would you like to accept these flowers?" asked Furuichi. Nene starts blushing. "I don't want some flowers." replied Nene. Furuichi felt down and then got an idea. Furuichi sneaked behind Nene and tries putting a flower in Nene's hair. Nene then saw Furuichi and punched him. All the flowers were ruined, except 1 that's on Nene's legs. Nene picks it up and decided to keep it so Furuichi wouldn't be sad. Everyone went back to the bus and went back to the hotel. When they arrived, they ate dinner at 1 of the restaurant, and went back to the room and play on the Wii U. Tojo won a game of Mario party. "Yeah I won." cheered Tojo. "You were lucky because you went to the star zone and got 3 stars." says Yuka. "Who's playing next?" asked Kouta. Chiaki, Shiroyama, Furuichi and Futuba raised their hands. Tojo, Yuka, Kouta and Natsume give them the wiimotes and gamepad. Kunieda remembers something. "Wait, Oga didn't remember what we talked about this morning. That's good because I'm not ready to tell him." Kunieda thinks to herself. "Kunieda, can you come here please?" asked Oga. Kunieda starts blushing. "Did Oga just remember that we haven't finished our talk this morning?" Kunieda thinks to herself. Kunieda went to Oga. "What is it Oga?" asked Kunieda. "I'm not ready to confess yet." Kunieda thinks to herself. "When we come back, what day are you free on? So we can go to the amusement park." asked Oga. "Oh umm… I'm free next Friday." replied Kunieda. "Oh that's good. Also can you please take Beel to his room, he fell asleep." asked Oga. "Sure." replied Kunieda. Kunieda picked up Beel and took him to his room. "I thought that Oga remembers what happened this morning." Kunieda thinks to herself. After playing for a few more hours, everyone went back to sleep.

That's the end of Day 2 of their trip. Next day will be about Kanzaki. Hope you enjoy, and Happy annoy Squidward day. If anyone doesn't know this day, it's from the old Spongebob episodes and todays the day, Lol.


	26. Chapter 26

Beelzebub adventures chapter 26

Kanzaki starts dreaming. Kanzaki's on a giant Yogurty, heading to a Yogurty Island. Kanzaki starts celebrating when he arrived at the Yogurty Island. Suddenly, a Volcano appeared and starts erupting. Some Islanders that look like Oga and the rest all hid behind Kanzaki. Kanzaki starts thinking what he should do to stop the Volcano. Kanzaki got an idea. Kanzaki grabbed the Yogurty and threw it at the Volcano and clogged it. All the Islanders cheered for Kanzaki. They gave Kanzaki a crown, made out of Yogurty and made a feast for Kanzaki. Kanzaki woke up from his dream. Kanzaki went to the fridge and got some Yogurty. "Yogurty's the best." Kanzaki says to himself. After a while, everyone woke up. Tojo start making breakfast, while everyone's playing on the Wii U. After a while, everyone finished eating breakfast. "Hey Tojo, what are we doing today?" asked Kanzaki. "We're going somewhere that you will enjoy." replied Tojo. "What is it?" asked Kanzaki. "It's a secret, but it'll take a couple of few hours to get there. So lets go the bus." says Tojo. So everyone went to the bus and headed out. A few hours later, everyone start being impatient. "Hey Tojo, how far are we from the place?" asked Oga. "According to the GPS, we should be here right… now." replied Tojo. Everyone was surprised where they're at, especially Kanzaki. "I can't believe you took us here." says Kanzaki. "Kanzaki, welcome to the Yogurty factory." says Tojo. Everyone arrived at the Yogurty factory. Kanzaki was amused that they're at the Yogurty factory. Kanzaki found a Yogurty statue. Kanzaki got out his phone. "Paako, can you take a picture of me and the Yogurty statue?" asked Kanzaki. "Sure." replied Yuka. Yuka got Kanzaki's phone and start taking pictures. Kanzaki got his phone back and start taking pictures of the Yogurty factory. Everyone all bought their tickets and went inside the factory. Everyone's amused of all the things they have for show. Kanzaki starts taking pictures. "Kanzaki really enjoys this." says Natsume."Of course, Kanzaki loves Yogurty a lot." says Shiroyama. A tour guide came. "Hello everyone, my name's Axel, and I'll be your Tour guide for today. So lets get this tour started." Greeted the tour guide. The Tour guide shows everyone how the make their Yogurty. Kanzaki was about to take pictures, but Axel stopped him. Axel starts asking everyone questions. Kanzaki answers every question, since everyone else doesn't know. "Wow, you know everything about Yogurty." says Axel. "Thank you." thanked Kanzaki. "What's your name?" asked Axel. "Hajime Kanzaki." replied Kanzkai. "Well Hajime, you deserve a prize for getting all these questions. Follow me." says Axel. Everyone followed Axel. They arrived at the Yogurty gift shop and Yogurty bar. "And here's our gift shop and bar. Hajime, I'll be introducing to someone special." says Axel as he left. Everyone starts shopping at the gift shop. Kanzaki bought all the souvenirs they have to offer. Everybody was surprised of Kanzaki. "Kanzaki, you bought 1 of everything." says Himekawa. "Of course, a true Yogurty lover must buy all the souvenirs." says Kanzaki. Then they went to the bar. Kanzaki bought all the Yogurty they have to offer, while everyone else bought only 1 flavor. "Kanzaki's so obsessed with Yogurty." everyone thinks to themselves. "Kanzaki , I'm going to try the strawberry flavor." says Oga. Kanzaki sees Oga reaching for his Yogurty and hit his hand. "No, get your own." angrily says Kanzaki. Suddenly an alarm went off. "Attention everyone, there are some criminals that have invaded. Stay at the gift shop and we'll announce when it's safe." announces an employee. Gates start closing at the gift shop. "Are we going to be safe here?" asked Beel. "Don't worry Beel, it'll be alright." replied Oga. Suddenly the criminals broke the gate and went in. "Alright, nobody move!" yelled 1 of the criminals. 5 criminals all aim their guns at everyone. "We're just going to steal your money and we'll be leaving. So if anyone tries to be a hero, will die." says the 2nd criminal. The criminals start taking money. 1 of the criminals start getting money from Oga, Furuichi, Kanzaki, Himekawa and Tojo. "Hey, give us your money." angrily demanded a criminal. "What if we don't want to." asked Kanzaki. "A Hero huh? I'll give you guys another chance, give us your money." angrily demanded a criminal. Suddenly, Oga punches 1 of the criminals down, Furuichi uses his Demon tissues, summoned Hecadoth and kicks the 2nd criminal. Kanzki kicks the 3rd criminal, the 4th criminal punches Himekawa's stomach, but hurt his hand, Himekwa shocks the 4th criminal with his electric baton and Tojo does a powerful punch on the 5th criminal. The last criminal got Yuka hostage. "If you guys make a sudden movement, I'll kill this girl." angrily says the criminal. Everyone was shocked. "Hey look, we'll give you our money. Just let her go." says Kanzaki. "That's much better." says the criminal. Kanzaki gathers the money and walks to the criminal. Kanzaki gives the money to the criminal. "Thank you very much, but I'm still going to hold the girl hostage so the Police won't arrest Me." says the criminal. "That figures." says Kanzaki. The criminal was confused. Kanzaki throws 1 of his Yogurty up in the air. While the criminal looks up, Kanzaki did a strong Heel drop on the Criminal and knocked him out. The Police arrived at the scene. They were surprised that all the criminals were taken down. "Is everyone alright? Who did this?" asked the Police. Oga, Furuichi, Kanzaki, Himekawa and Tojo raised their hands. The Police were surprised and everyone starts cheering for them. Axel and the special someone arrived back to everyone. "It's good to see that you're alright." says Axel. "Axel, is he-" says Kanzaki. "Yes, he's the man who made Yogurty, . "Is this the young man who answers all the questions you asked them?" asked . "Yes sir." replied Axel. "My name's , the owner of the Yogurty. And you must be Hajime." asked Mr Honda as he raises his hand for a handshake. "Yes sir. It's nice to meet you, ." replied Kanzaki as he shakes his hand. "These young men took out the criminals." says the Police. and Axel were surprised. "Well I want to thank you guys for protecting everyone. Here are medals for your bravery." says as he gives Oga, Furuichi, Kanzaki, Himekawa and Tojo a medal. "And for you Hajime, for loving my Yogurty so much, I present you our newest Yoguurty, strawberry banana flavor." says Mr,Honda as he gives a pack of Yogurty. Kanzaki opens a Yogurty and tries it. Kanzaki enjoys the new Yogurty. "This is really good." happily says Kanzaki. "I'm glad you like it. This Yogurty won't be in stores until next month." says . "I'll wait." says Kanzaki. smiles. "Everyone, lets all give a round of applause to our Heroes." says . Everyone cheers for the 5 Heroes and start taking pictures. Everyone went to the bus and left the Yogurty factory. They arrived back at the Hotel and Tojo left again to buy some food at the super market. Everone starts playing on the Wii U. Kanzaki's enjoying his new Yogurty and Yuka went to him. "Kanzaki, thankyou for saving me." thanked Yuka as she starts blushing. "No problem. I'm glad that you didn't get hurt." replied Kanzaki. Yuka starts blushing. Kanzaki then strangles Yuka's head with his hand. "Next time, you're on your own." says Kanzaki. "Oww oww, Kanzaki you're hurting Me." says Yuka in pain. After a while, Tojo came back and start cooking the food he bought. Everyone then starts eating and enjoying themselves.


	27. Chapter 27

Beelzebub adventures chapter 27

The next day, everyone finish eating breakfast and plays Super Smash Bros. Oga and Chiaki plays against each other. In the end, Chiaki won. The girls cheers for Kunieda, while the boys are surprised. "I can't believe that Chiaki is this good." says Oga. "Yeah, I haven't seen someone this good." says Kanzaki. "Chiaki's like a pro." says Himekawa. Oga, Furuichi, Kanzaki and Himekawa eyes spark. "Rematch!" Oga, Furuichi, Kanzaki and Himekawa demanded. "Bring it on." says Chiaki as she smirks. Oga, Furuichi, Kanzaki and Himekawa play against Chiaki. While everyone's watching the matches, Tojo went on his tablet and search up something. Tojo finish using his tablet and makes his announcement. "Alright everyone, listen up. We'll be going to a super mall that have over 200 stores., and there's a Super Smash Bros tournament." announces Tojo. All the boys and Chiaki start heating up. "I'm going to win." says Oga. "No, I Am." says Furuichi. Then all the boys start continuing arguing. "Alright settle everyone. Lets go to the bus and head out." says Tojo. So everyone went to the bus and left the hotel. During the trip, the boys and Chiaki play Super Smash Bros against each other, for the tournament. After a while, they arrived at the mall. Everyone was surprised of how big the mall is. They all went out to eat first, since the tournament doesn't start until an hour. "So who's going to attend the Super Smash Bros tournament?" asked Tojo. Oga, Furuichi, Kanzaki, Himekawa, Chiaki, Shiroyama and Natsume raised their hand. "Here's the plan, right after the Super Smash Bros tournament, we'll meet at the Mini Golf place.." announces Tojo. Oga and Kanzaki give some money to Beel and Futuba and they went their separate ways. The boys and Chiaki signed up for the tournament. While waiting, there are some contestants of the tournament, staring at Chiaki. Chiaki feels uncomfortable of them staring at her. Himekawa sees the contestants looking at her and gave them a Death stare. The contestants stop and turned back around. Chiaki looks at Himekawa and smiles. An announcer came up to the stage. "Hello fellow Smashers. I'm your host, Iguy. I want to thank everyone attending. Who ever win will get a trophy and a golden amiibo of their favorite character. On my mark, you say the words." announces the announcer. "Settle it, in smash!" everyone yells. During the tournament, Shiroyama lost, then Furuichi, then Natsume, then Kanzaki, and then Himekawa. Oga and Chiaki are at the Grand finals. Oga lost his match and Chiaki won her match. It's Chiaki and another player in the Final match. In the end, Chiaki won the match. Chiaki does a victory pose. Chiaki tries to give her opponent a handshake, but denies it. The announcer came up to Chiaki. "Ladies and gentlemen, your Super Smash Bros champion, Tanimura Chiaki." the announcer announces. Everyone cheers for Chiaki and start chanting her name. The announcer then gives her a golden amiibo of her choice and the trophy. Chiaki's opponent took the trophy and all the golden amiibos and start running off. Everyone was in shock. "Hey, someone stop him." says 1 of the contestants. Oga, Furuichi, Kanzaki, Himekawa, Shiroyama and Natsume start chasing after him. Chiaki's opponent calls for back up and stopped Oga and the rest. "Himekawa, go and stop him." says Oga. "Yeah, we'll stop him." says Kanzaki. Himekawa thanked them and chased after Chiaki's opponent. Himekawa found him at the restroom. "You're going to pay for stealing the golden amiibos and trophy, from my friend." says Himekawa as he cracks his knuckles. "You think you can beat me? I fought people bigger than me and won." says Chiaki's opponent. Chiaki's opponent charges at Himekawa, Himekawa steps aside and trips him. Chiaki's opponent got really angry and starts throwing a lot of punches. Himekawa dodges all of them and punches him really hard and got knocked out. Himekawa got all the amiibos and the trophy and start going back to everyone. Himekawa gives the announcer the amibos back and gives the trophy back to Chiaki. "Thank you, Himekawa." thanked Chiaki. "No problem." says Himekawa. Chiaki starts blushing. "Lets go and meet everyone at the Mini Golf place." says Furuichi. Everyone went to meet Kunieda and the rest. They met up with the rest. "So how's the tournament?" asked Tojo. Chiaki shows the golden amiibo and the trophy. "Wow that's cool." says Yuka. "Congratulations Chiaki." says Kunieda. "Thank you." thanked Chiaki. Everyone then went and play Mini Golf. Everyone's enjoying their time, playing Min Golf. Himekawa sees Chiaki having trouble playing Mini Golf. Himekawa went to help Chiaki. Himekawa went behind Chiaki and move her arms, to swing the Golf club. Chiaki starts blushing when Himekawa's helping her how to play. "You got it, Chiaki?" asked Himekawa. "Yes, thank you." thanked Chiaki. Yuka smiles at Chiaki. "What's wrong?" asked Chiaki. "I see you blushing, when Himekawa's helping you." replied Yuka. "Oh shut it." says Chiaki as she hits Yuka with her Golf club. After playing their game of Mini Golf, they start heading back to the Hotel. When they arrived back at the Hotel, they ate dinner and play Super Smash Bros again. Chiaki won another tournament. "Aahhh, how are you so good?" asked Himekawa. "A lot of practice." replied Chiaki as she smiles.


	28. Chapter 28

Beelzebub adventures chapter 28

The next day.,Furuichi trying to peek in the shower, while Nene's taking a shower. "Come on, come on. Get out of the tub before everyone wakes up." Furuichi thinks to himself. After a while, Nene got out of the tub with a towel on. Furuichi starts having a nosebleed. "Yes, yes. Now take off your towel and turn around." Furuichi thinks to himself. Yuka and Chiaki see Furuichi peeking. "Furuichi, what are you doing?" asked Yuka. Nene hears Furuichi's name. "Ha ha, I was just-." Furuichi was cut off. Nene got out of the restroom, dressed up. "Yes Furuichi, what were you doing?" angrily asked Nene as deadly aura goes around her. As Furuichi was about to say something, Nene starts beating the living life out of him. "Yeah Nene, kick his butt." cheered Yuka. "What a woman." Chiaki thinks to herself. After a while, they all start eating breakfast. Everyone looks at Furuichi, who's all beaten up. "Furuichi, what happened?" asked Oga. "I don't want to talk about It." replied Furuichi. Furuichi looks at Nene, and Nene shuns him. Tojo makes his announcement. "Alright everyone, we're going to a place that have a lake and a place to rock climb. There are also canoes we can ride on. So bring your swimwear and lets get going." announces Tojo. Everyone pack everything they need, and start heading out. While traveling, Furuichi starts apologizing to Nene. "Nene, I'm sorry what happened earlier." apologized Furuichi. Nene ignores Furuichi and shuns him. They arrived at the place. They hiked for a while arrived at the rock wall. "Here's the rock wall. There are straps we can use so we won't fall." says Tojo. "Hey Kanzaki, I bet I can beat you in a rock climbing contest." asked Himekawa. "You're on." replied Kanzaki. Kanzaki and Himekawa ran to the rock wall, put on their straps and start climbing. "Go Kanzaki!" cheered Yuka. "You can do I, Himekawa!" cheered Chiaki. Oga, Furuichi, Tojo, Shiroyama and Natsume starts climbing the wall, as the girls watches the kids. Kunieda's taking pictures at the boys, Yuka and Chiaki are playing tag, with the kids and Nene's watching Furuichi climb. "I didn't know Furuichi's this active." Nene thinks to herself as she blushes. While the boys are climbing, Furuichi grabs on a rock and it broke. Nene got scared. Furuichi starts falling then grabbed on another rock and saved himself. Nene was now relief that Furuichi's safe. "You ok, Furuichi?" asked Natsume. "Yeah, I'm alright." replied Furuichi as he continues climbing. After a while, the boys finished climbing. Himekawa won the rock-climbing race. The next thing everyone did is hiking. While hiking, Furuichi went to apologize to Nene again. "Nene, I'm sorry for peeking in the restroom, while you're showering. Will you accept my apology?" asked Furuichi. Nene ignores and shuns Furuichi again. "Please Nene, are you listening?" asked Furuichi. Furuichi grabbed onto Nene's shoulder and stooped her. Nene got angry and punches Furuichi down and starts walking again. "This is what you get for peeking." says Oga as he helps Furuichi up. "I know, I shouldn't have done that." says Furuichi. They all arrived at a lake for canoeing. Everyone paired up and got on a canoe while the kids stay in land, so they'll be safe. Kunieda starts blushing when she's riding with Oga. "This is just like 1 of these romantic movies I watched. A man rows a boat for their loved 1. Does that mean, Oga likes me?" Kunieda thinks to herself as she starts heating up. "Hey Kunieda, I need to ask you something?" asked Oga. "Yes, Oga?" asked Kunieda. "Can you talk to Nene and try to accept Furuichi's apology?" asked Oga. "Sure. When we all start going to the other lake, I'll talk to her." replied Kunieda. When everyone finished canoeing, they went to another lake that's clean enough for people to swim in. When they arrived, they all changed into their swimwear and went to the lake. All the boys except Tojo, who's cooking, are playing chicken fight and the girls are playing with the kids. Nene watches Furuichi and smiles. "Nene, I need to talk to you." says Kunieda. "What is it?" asked Nene. "How come you don't accept Furuichi's apology? He apologized a few times already." asked Kunieda. "Because Furuichi's a pervert. I have enough of him always doing stupid things like this." replied Nene. "Can you please give Furuichi another chance?" asked Kunieda. Nene starts thinking about it and made her answer. "Alright, I'll give Furuichi another chance." replied Nene. Kunieda smiles and took Nene to the boys. "Furuichi, I accept your apology." says Nene. Furuichi couldn't hear what Nene says from all the struggling. "What is it? I can't hear you." asked Furuichi. As Nene was about to apologize again, Kanzaki over took Furuichi, which makes Furuichi start falling. Furuichi fell on Nene. Furuichi accidently crushed Nene. "Nene, I'm sorry for falling on you." apologized Furuichi. Nene got really angry and punches Furuichi really hard that he flew very far. Nene starts walking away as Kunieda follows. Later at night, everyone gathered together around a campfire and start roasting marshmallows. Beel burns a marshmallow. "Aw men." says Beel. "Be careful next time Beel." says Oga as he gives his marshmallow and start roasting another one. Furuichi didn't feel like roasting marshmallows and start heading to the bus. "Furuichi, where are you going?" asked Shiroyama. "I don't feel good, so I'm going to the bus." replied Furuichi. "Then take the keys." says Tojo as he gives Furuichi the keys and a flashlight. Furuichi starts walking back to the bus. Nene saw Furuichi and start following Furuichi. "Where are you going Nene?" asked Chiaki. "I need to use the restroom." lied Nene as she left. Furuichi starts arguing with himself. "I'm such an idiot. I tried peeking when Nene's in the bathroom, I feel on her and now I lost her as a friend. Nene deserves to be mad at me, and she doesn't deserve a disgusting friend like me." Furuichi thinks to himself. Furuichi starts hearing noises. Furuichi got his Demon tissues ready. Furuichi sees Nene and puts his Demon tissues away. "Nene, why are you here?" asked Furuichi. "I want to talk to you." replied Nene. Furuichi starts listening to Nene. "I just want to say, I'm sorry for being such a jerk to you. I should've accepted your apology earlier. I was just mad at you, because you never change. You always do these perverted things and won't stop. Again, I'm sorry for being a jerk to you. Will you accept my apology?" asked Nene. Furuichi starts smiling. "I accept your aplogy, and I'm sorry again for trying to peek, while your showering." apologized Furuichi. Nene was glad that they're friends again. Furuichi raises his hand for a handshake. Nene smiles and accepted his handshake. Furuichi and Nene finished their handshake. Furuichi then goes for a hug. Nene was surprised and punches Furuichi and sent him flying. Everyone else sees Furuichi flying. "Hey Beel, it's a shooting star. Make a wish." says Oga.


	29. Chapter 29

Beelzebub adventures chapter 29

The next day, everyone finished eating breakfast, and Tojo made his announcement. "Everyone, I got some good news." announces Tojo. "What is it?" asked Oga. "My boss called me, and said that we can go to the Shonen Jump convention." announces Tojo. Everyone was excited to hear that. "Awesome, when are we going?" asked Furuichi. "We're going now. So get everything you need and lets get going." replied Tojo. Everyone got everything they need and start heading to the Shonen Jump convention. After a few hours, they've arrived at the Shonen Jump convention. There was a big line so they stand in line for another hour. They've made it inside. Everyone's amused of all the Shonen Jump stands they have. "Hey look, they have a One Piece stand." says Oga. "They have a Naruto stand" says Furuichi. "Cool, a Bleach stand." says Kanzaki. "Cool, they have a Dragon Ball stand." says Himekawa. The kids then saw Super Rice boy, walking around. Beel, Kouta and Futuba start running, but Tojo stopped them. "Hey wait you little kittens, we have to plan this out. So you kids are going to be with Super Rice boy?" asked Tojo. "Yes." the kids replied. "I'll be with Kunieda." says Oga. "I'll be with Nene." says Furuichi. "I'll be with Paako." says Kanzaki. "I'll be with Chiaki." says Himekawa. The girls start blushing. "I'll be with Shiroyama and Natsume. We'll meet at the cafeteria in 2 hours." says Tojo. Everyone agrees and start exploring. Oga's at the One Piece stand. Oga bought a Straw hat, a Luffy ation figure, and get to try the new One Piece videogame, One Piece Burning Blood. Kunieda's at the Nisekoi, reading one of the books. Kunieda starts blushing, while she's reading. Oga went to Kunieda. "Hey Kunieda, what you doing?" asked Oga. Kunieda got scared and blushes. "I was reading this manga I found interest in." replied Kunieda. "Oh, Nisekoi. So you're interested in romantic manga. That's cool, you ready to go?" asked Oga. "Let me pay for this." replied Kunieda. Oga then saw a Yugioh poster of their new movie. "What? They're having a new movie with the old characters. I need to buy my ticket. Kunieda, I'll be right back." says Kunieda as Oga went to the Yugioh stand. "Oga's such a kid." Kunieda thinks to herself as she smiles. Furuichi's looking at pretty cosplay girls. Furuichi starts drooling while Nene's shopping at the Naruto stand. Nene bought a Ten Ten keychain. Furuichi went to the cosplay girls. "Hey, can I take a picture with you girls?" asked Furuichi. "Sure." they all replied. Furuichi was happy to hear that, so he went to Nene and asked her to take a picture of them. "Nene, can you please take a picture for me?" asked Furuichi. "Sure." replied Nene. Furuichi went to the cosplay girls and took a picture with them. Kanzaki and Yuka finished shopping at the Bleach stand. Kanzaki got a replica of Ichigo's sword. Man this is worth it." says Kanzaki. "I hope you like it." says Yuka. Yuka then sees something that Kanzaki would love. "Kanzaki, there's a limited edition Yogurty, that has a picture of Shonen Jump characters, in the snack machines." says Yuka. "What, I need to get all of ther, before they're sold out." says Kanzaki as he rushes to the snack machine. Yuka watches Kanzkaki, buying Yogurty. Himekawa and Chiaki's at the Dragon Ball stand. Himekawa bought a case for his 3ds and Chiaki bought a Bulma shirt. Himekawa and Chiaki went to the Yugioh stand. Himekawa bought some Yugioh cards, and Chiaki wants to buy a stuff Kuriboh , but doesn't have enough money. "Chiaki, did you find anything?" asked Himekawa. "I found this stuff Kuriboh, but I don't have enough money. sadly replied Chiaki. Himekawa got the stuff Kuriboh, paid for it and gave it to Chiaki. "Thank you Himekawa, I'll pay you back." thanked Chiaki. "That's ok. you don't have to pay me back." says Himekawa. Chiaki was happy that she got her stuff Kuriboh for free. Tojo, Shiroyama and Natsume finished shopping at the Toriko stand. "Tojo, is it time to meet the others?" asked Shiroyama. "Yeah lets go." replied Tojo. So Tojo, Shiroyama and Natusume, head to the cafeteria. "Did you notice that Kanzaki, Oga, Furuichi and Himekawa want to hang out with the girls?" asked Natsume. "Yeah, I hope they become a couple soon." says Tojo as he smiles. "Yuka is a perfect girl for Kanzaki." says Shiroyama. "That's true, they are alike." says Natsume as he starts laughing. "I hope that I can see Shizuka again. I wonder what she's doing?" Tojo thinks to himself. After a while, everyone met up with each other. They all ate lunch and head out. Everyone enjoys the items they bought. After a while, they arrived at the Hotel Everyone starts playing videogames, while Tojo's studying a Toriko cookbook that he bought and start cooking. Tojo made a feast for everyone. When everyone tried the food they start eating very fast like pigs. "This is delicious." says Beel. "How did you cook like this?" asked Oga. "I bought this cookbook at the Shonen Jump convention and learned how to ccok it." replied Tojo. "Tojo, how about I pay you to be my chef for once a week?" asked Himekawa. Tojo then start thinking about the money he'll make. "Deal." replied Tojo. After eating the feast, everyone continued playing videogames and went to their rooms. "Tomorrow's the last day of our trip." says Kunieda. "Yeah, I have a lot of fun. If you didn't come, it wouldn't be as fun as this." says Oga. Kunieda starts blushing. "Oga's complimenting me. I must tell him how I feel." Kunieda thinks to herself. "Oga… I-"Kunieda was interrupted by Oga's snoring. "I guess I'll tell him tomorrow." Kunieda thinks to herself as she went to sleep.


	30. Chapter 30

Beelzebub adventures chapter 30

The next day, Tojo made his announcement. "Alright everyone, this is our last day here. We'll be spending the whole day at the beach, and going back home. So everyone, pack up everything and lets get going," announces Tojo. Everyone packed up everything and start heading to the beach. After a while, they arrived at the beach. Everyone changed into their swimming clothes and went to the water. All the boys play chicken fight and the girls are playing with the kids. Kunieda starts taking pictures of everybody. Suddenly a few guys came to the girls. "Hey ladies, would you like to have some fun with us?" asked 1 of the boys. "Sorry, we're watching the kids right now." replied Kunieda. "Come on, just for a hour?" asked the 2nd boy. "Aoi says no." angrily says Nene. Nene uses her chain and strangles 2 of the guys, and Chiaki uses her water guns and soaked the other 2 guys. The 4 guys ran away and the girls continue playing with the kids. After a while, they all eat lunch and the boys went back to the water, as the girls take a break and sun tanned. Tojo stopped Oga. "Oga, why don't we have a fight? We haven't fought for a long time." asked Tojo. "Lets do this." replied Oga. Oga went to Kunieda. "I wish Kunieda notice me in my swimsuit, he didn't notice me when we're at the lake." Kunieda thinks to herself. "Kunieda, can you watch Beel again please? I'm going to have a fight with Tojo." asked Oga. Kunieda felt down. "Sure." replied Kunieda. "Thank you." thanked Oga. So Oga and Tojo went somewhere to fight. "Are you ready Oga?" asked Tojo. "You know it." replied Oga. The battle starts. Oga and Tojo both throw a punch and hit each other in the face. They scoot back and threw punches and kicks. Oga does a Zebel Blast and Tojo stopped it with his punch. Oga and Tojo then punched each other in the face again. "You got better Oga." says Tojo. "You too." says Oga. Then the fight continues. While Oga and Tojo are fighting, everyone else went to get Ice cream from a snack bar. "I wish Oga can spend some time with me." Kunieda thinks to herself. Suddenly a lot of buff guys surround everyone. "You girls should've said yes earlier. Now, will you come with us?" asked 1 of the guys. "What no. We don't even know you guys." replied Kunieda. "You don't have to know us. Sice you said no again, we'll take you girls by force. Everyone, lets take out the boys first." says the 2nd guy. So everyone all attacked the boys. After a split second, all the guys were sent flying. The buff guys charged again, and then were sent flying again. All the buff guys left running, leaving the 4 guys from before. "Who are you people?" asked the 3rd guy. "You said you don't have to know us." replied Himekawa. Then the 4 guys notice who they are. "Wait, the orange hair guy with the Yogurty is Kanzaki, the guy with the pompadour is Himekawa, and the guy with tissues on his nose, that summons Demons, is Furuichi." says the 4th guy. "Where's Tojo and Child bearing badass Oga?" asked the 1st guy. Oga and Tojo grabbed their shoulders. "We're right behind you." replied Oga and Tojo. Oga and Tojo punch all 4 guys and sent them flying. "So, who won the fight?" asked Kanzaki. "It was a tie." replied Tojo. "Yeah, we want to go back to the water." says Oga. So everyone went in the water and have fun. After a while, Kunieda, Nene, Chiaki and Yuka buried the boys in the sand and took a picture of them. After a while, they went to the bus and start going back home. Kunieda decided to sit next to Oga. "Huh Kunieda, you want to sit next to me?" asked Oga. Kunieda starts blushing, "Yes Oga." replied Kunieda. "Does that mea, I can sit next to Nene?" asked Furuichi. "Sure." replied Kunieda. Furuichi then went to sit next to Nene. "So what do you think of the trip?" asked Oga. "It was really fun." replied Kunieda. "See, if you stay and train, you wouldn't have this much fun." says Oga. Kunieda smiles at Oga. "This is it Kunieda, you must confess to Oga." Kunieda thinks to herself. "Oga, do you remember what you asked me when we're at the breakfast buffet?" asked Kunieda. Oga starts thinking and can't remember. "Sorry, I don't." replied Oga as he starts yawning. "Kunieda I'm going to take a nap, so wake me up when we're back at Ishiyama." says Oga. "Ok." says Kunieda. Oga took a nap. "That Oga, he doesn't remember what he asked me before." Kunieda thinks to herself. Suddenly Tojo went over a road bump, Oga then fell on Kunieda's leg. Oga's still asleep. Kunieda starts turning really red. Kunieda just ignores it and let Oga sleep. Kunieda smiles. "Oga looks so cute when he's sleeping." Kunieda thinks to herself. Everyone arrived back at Ishiyama. "Oga, we're here." says Kunieda. Oga woke up. "Oh sweet. Man, I have a nice nap. Felt like I was sleeping on pillows." says Oga. Kunieda blushes and slaps Oga. "Oww… What was that for?" asked Oga. "You were sleeping on my legs." replied Kunieda. "Oh, I'm sorry." apologized Oga. "It's ok, I didn't want to wake you up." says Kunieda. Everyone got all their stuff, say their goodbyes and went home. "So… Did you confess to Oga?" asked Kouta. Kunieda starts blushing. "Not yet." replied Kunieda. Oga and Beel arrived home. "Master, are you ok? Did you get hurt?" asked Hilda. "I'm ok, and your squishing me." replied Beel. "We got you guys souvenirs." says Oga. "Really, what is it?" asked Misaki. Oga gives his family, souvenirs. "Aww thanks for the new phone case." thanked Misaki. "So how's your trip?" asked Shouko. "It was fun. replied Oga. Nico and Beel start playing with their new toys, Oga got for them. "What do you think of the toys?" asked Oga. "It's really fun." replied Beel as Nico nodded yes. "That's good, I'm going to bed." says Oga. So Oga says goodnight to everyone and went to his room.

That's the end of the summer trip arc. I hope you enjoy this arc. The next chapters will still be during the summer, and I'll be doing some chapters when they're attending college. So I hope you look forward to it. Also unrelated news, since I'm a big Super Smash Bros Fan, I made it in a Super Smash Bros montage from a Youtuber named StylesX2. I sent my clips and 3 of them made it in. I just want to say it because I'm really happy that I made it in a montage. Until next time, thank you for reading and hope you enjoy my story.

-Shawnfan123


	31. Chapter 31

Beelzebub adventures chapter 31

A few days later, Kunieda and Kouta have finished their training for the day. "That's it for today you 2. Lets eat some dinner now." says Ittosai. So they went and eat dinner. After they ate dinner, Kunieda went to her room and start watching Tv. Kunieda start watching a show, of a couple on a date, that makes Kunieda start daydreaming about her and Oga. "I hope something interesting will happen tomorrow." Kunieda thinks to herself. Kunieda's phone starts ringing. Kunieda checks her phone and was surprised of who's calling her. "Oga, why is he calling me?" Kunieda thinks to herself. Kunieda answers the phone. "Hello?" answers Kunieda. "Hey Kunieda, are you busy tomorrow?" asked Oga. Kunieda starts blushing. "No why?" asked Kunieda. "Remember that I'll take you to the amusement park, with the tickets I bought?" asked Oga. Kunieda then remembers. "Oh yeah I remember. I can go tomorrow." replied Kunieda. "That's great, we'll meet at the park." says Oga. "Oh ok, is Beel going?" asked Kunieda. "Oh no. There's only 2 tickets and Hilda's taking Beel and Nico to the Demon World." replied Oga. Kunieda turns really red. "It'll only be me and Oga tomorrow? Is this really a date?" Kunieda thinks to herself. Oga realizes Kunieda didn't answer the phone. "Hello?" called Oga. "Oh I'm sorry Oga, I'll see you tomorrow." says Kunieda. "Alright, see you tomorrow." says Oga. Then they hung up their phone. Kunieda puts her pillow in her face and screams. "I can't believe Oga chose me to go with and not Furuichi. I must find something to wear." Kunieda thinks to herself. Kunieda went to her closet and starts looking for clothes. Kunieda starts struggling on what clothes to wear. "Ahhh, this is too difficult." Kunieda struggles. Ittosai sees Kunieda struggling. "Aoi, what's the problem?" asked Ittosai. "I'm hanging out with a friend tomorrow and I can't find some nice clothes tomorrow." replied Kunieda. "Are you going on a date, with that Oga?" asked Ittosai. Kunieda starts blushing. "What, no. We're just going to hang out." replied Kunieda. "Aoi, follow Me." says Ittosai. Ittosai takes Kunieda to his room. Ittosai went to his closet and got clothes out. Ittosai gives the clothes to Kunieda. "What's this?" asked Kunieda. "These are clothes, when your Mother was your age." replied Ittosai. "These clothes look so beautiful." says Kunieda. "Yeah, your Mother always wear clothes like this." says Ittosai. Kunieda thanks Ittosai and went to her room. "I can't tell Aoi and Kouta the truth about their parents yet." Ittosai thinks to himself. Kunieda tries all the clothes and found the perfect 1 for tomorrow. "This is it, this is what I'm going to wear for tomorrow." Kunieda thinks to herself. Kouta sees Kunieda dressing up. "Wow Aoi, you look really nice." compliment Kouta. "Thank you." thanked Kunieda. "Is that what you're wearing for your date?" asked Kouta. Kunieda turns red as Kouta smiles. "It's not a date, Kouta." replied Kunieda. "Sure it isn't." teases Kouta as he goes to his room. Kunieda ignores what happened. The next day, Oga's is waiting at the park. Oga checks the time and its 10 o clock. "I wonder if Kunieda's coming." Oga thinks to himself. Kunieda arrived at the park. "Sorry I'm late." Kunieda apologizes. Oga sees Kunieda in her blue shirt and pink skirt. Kunieda starts blushing. "Oga's looking at me strange. Does he like my outfit?" Kunieda thinks to herself. "Wow Kunieda, you look more like a girl." complimented Oga. Kunieda feels down. "Lets just go." says Kunieda as he drags Oga. While Oga and Kunieda are walking to Ishiyama land, Furuichi sees them walking. "Is that Oga, and Kunieda? Where are they going?" Furuichi thinks to himself. Furuichi then remembers. "Oh yeah, Oga says that he's going to take Kunieda to the amusement park and not me. I must follow them." Furuichi thinks to himself. So Furuichi starts following them. Then Nene saw Oga and Kunieda. "Aoi, why is she with Oga?" Nene thinks to herself. Nene then remembers. "I forgot, that Oga's taking Kunieda to the amusement park. I have to follow them and make sure Oga's not doing something bad to Aoi." Nene thinks to herself. As Nene starts following them, Furuichi bumps into her. "I'm sorry." apologized Furuichi. "Watch it." Nene angrily says. Furuichi and Nene look at each other. "Nene, what are you doing here?" asked Furuichi. "I'm about to follow Aoi and Oga." replied Nene. "Me too. Lets go." says Furuichi. So Furuichi and Nene starts following them.


	32. Chapter 32

Beelzebub adventures chapter 32

Oga and Kunieda arrived at Ishiyama land. Oga gives the tickets to the ticket master. "Are you 2 dating?" asked the ticket master. Kunieda starts blushing. "No, we're just friends." replied Kunieda. "Oh really, you 2 look like a good couple." says the ticket master. Kunieda starts turning red. "A good what?" asked Oga. "Oga lets get going, we're holding up the line." says Kunieda as she takes Oga in. Furuichi and Nene arrived at Ishiyama land. "So how are we going in? We don't have tickets." asked Furuichi. "You pay for them." replied Nene. "Can you at least pay for half?" asked Furuichi. "I don't have a lot of money right now." replied Nene. Furuichi gave in and bought their tickets. Oga and Kunieda start looking at all the rides. "This is a dream come true. Me and Oga going to the amusement park." Kunieda thinks to herself. "So what ride should we go on?" asked Oga. Kunieda looks at the rides. "The boat ride." replied Kunieda. Oga and Kunieda went in line. Furuichi and Nene saw Oga and Kunieda going to the boat ride. Furuichi and Nene watches Oga and Kunieda. After the rode, Oga and Kunieda went on another ride. Furuichi and Nene start following them again. After a few rides, Oga and Kunieda went to watch the Super Rice Boy play. Furuichi and Nene are in the top seats. "All right everyone, while we're on break, it's that time again." announces an announcer. "The Kiss Cam!" everyone yelled. Oga and Kunieda were confused. "The what cam?" asked Oga as Kunieda start turning red. Oga and Kunieda watch the giant screen. The giant screen shows both Oga and Kunieda. Kunieda starts turning really red. "Hey Kunieda, we're in the big screen." says Oga. The crowd starts chanting. "Kiss!" The crowd chant. "Huh? Why do I have to do that?" asked Oga. Kunieda fainted as Oga caught her. "Kunieda what's wrong?" asked Oga as she start shaking her. "Aoi's in trouble." says Nene. As Nene about to go help Kunieda, Furuichi stopped her. "If you go and help Kunieda, they'll know that we're spying on them." says Oga. Nene then sits back down. Oga takes Kunieda to the nurse's office. "Alright, lets see whose the next couple, for the Kiss cam." announces the announcer. The giant screen shows Furuichi and Nene. The crowd starts chanting again. Nene starts blushes as Furuichi does a creepy smile. Furuichi was about to kiss Nene, but Nene punches Furuichi. The crowd felt down. "Alright, lets get back to the play." announces the announcer. Kunieda wakes up on a bed. "What happened to me?" Kunieda thinks to herself. "Kunieda you're alright." Oga says in relief. Kunieda then remembers what happened and start blushing. "Oga, I'm sorry what happened." apologized Kunieda. "It's not your fault, you just felt sick." says Oga. Oga and Kunieda's stomach start growling. "Lets get some lunch." says Oga. So Oga and Kunieda went to get lunch. Oga and Kunieda start eating lunch. Furuichi and Nene watches them eat. "That Oga, making Aoi faint." Nene angrily says. "Would it be Kunieda falut for fainting?" Furuichi thinks to himself. Furuichi and Nene stomach start growling. "Want something to eat?" asked Furuichi. "Sure, get me a Hamburger and a drink." replied Nene. Furuichi went to get food, unseen. Oga and Kunieda start walking around. Oga and Kunieda start going on a scary rollercoaster. Oga and Kunieda sat on the front, as Furuichi and Nene sat on the back. As the ride starts, Furuichi starts screaming. Oga and Kunieda hear Furuichi's screaming. "That sounds like Furuichi screaming." says Oga. After the ride, Furuichi felt sick and starts throwing up. Oga checks the time. "Kunieda, lets go on 1 more ride and we'll be going." says Oga. "Lets go on the Ferris wheel." says Kunieda. So Oga and Kunieda went to the Ferris wheel as Furuichi and Nene follows them. Oga and Kunieda went in the Ferris wheel and the employee leaves Furuichi and Nene. "Sorry guys, this is the last ride." says the employee. So Furuichi and Nene watches them from below. "Hey Kunieda, what do you want to be when you grow up?" asked Oga. "I want to become a teacher. What do you want to be?" asked Kunieda. "I don't know yet. I can't find something that interests me. The only thing I think I can be is a teacher at Ishiyama High School." replied Oga. Kunieda smiles. "I bet you'll be a good teacher." says Kunieda as they laugh. Suddenly the ride stops. "What happenend?" asked Kunieda. "I think the ride stopped." replied Oga. "Oh no, Oga and Kunieda are stuck." says Furuichi. Nene went to the employee. "Hey do something, our friends are stuck." says Nene. "I'm sorry, but we need to call a Ferris wheel mechanic." says the employee. The employee calls for a mechaninc. "The Ferris wheel mechanic says he'll be here tomorrow." says the emplyee. Furuichi and Nene starts worrying a lot. "We can't get out, and I don't know how long we'll be in here." says Kunieda. "Don't worry, we won't be stuck in here any longer." says Oga. Kunieda was confused. Oga punches the door open. "Oga are you crazy? We can't make that jump." says Kunieda. "Trust me, I know what I'm doing." says Oga. Oga grabs Kunieda like a bride. Kunieda starts blushing. "Oga, what are you doing?" asked Kunieda. "I said I know what I'm doing." replied Oga. Oga jumps out. Everyone watching was in shocked. Oga then starts making Zebel emblems to stop their fall. Oga and Kunieda made it safely. Furuichi and Nene ran to them. "Aoi, Oga are you alright?" asked Nene. "We're alright." replied Oga. "Why are you 2 here?" asked Kunieda. "We were spying on you 2." admitted Furuichi as Nene punches him. "We're sorry for spying on you 2. I just want to make sure Oga doesn't do anything bad to you." apologized Nene. "What are you talking about? Why would I do something bad to Kunieda?" asked Oga as he picks his nose. "Oga's so dense." Furuichi, Kunieda and Nene thinke to themselves. "Lets get going, Beel and Nico are probably looking for Me." says Oga. So Oga, Furuichi, Kunieda and Nene start heading home. "Oga, thank you for taking me to Ishiyama land." thanked Kunieda, "No problem, we should do this kind of thing again. Just the 2 of us." happily says Oga. Kunieda starts turning red. "Is Oga asking me on another date?" Kunieda thinks to herself. Kunieda fainted. Nene picks up Kunieda. "Aoi are you ok? Oga, what did you do?" asked Nene. "I just said, we should hang out like this again." replied Oga.


	33. Chapter 33

Beelzebub adventures chapter 33

Kanzaki and Futuba are at the park, for the annual Yogurty drinking contest. "Are you ready, Hajime?" asked Futuba. "After training for a few days, I think I'm ready, and stop calling me by my first name." replied Kanzaki. Yuka sees Kanzaki and Futuba. "Oh hey Kanzaki, Futuba." called Yuka. "Oh you're here Paako." greeted Kanzaki. "Are you here for the Yogurty contest?" asked Futuba. "Yeah, I rained by drinking a lot of Yogurty." replied Yuka. "Well you're not going to beat me, not in a million years." says Kanzaki. "Not until I try." says Yuka. An announcer came up the stage. "Welcome to the annual Yogurty drinking contest. The rules are simple, who ever drinks the most Yogurty, wins. The winner will get a 1-year supply of all the Yogurty flavors. So all the contestants take your seat." announces the announcer. All the contestants take their seats. The helpers put a lot of Yogurty on the table. "On my mark, get set, go!" yells the announcer. All the contestants start drinking Yogurty. After 5 minutes, Yuka and 10 other people stopped. Yuka went down, where Futuba's at. After 10 minutes, 20 people went down. This leaves Kanzaki and another person left. "Go Hajime!" cheers Futuba. "You can do it, Kanzaki!" cheers Yuka. After a few minutes, the other contestant was out. "We have a winner! The winner is Hajime Kanzaki!" announces the announcer. The crowd starts cheering. "Congratulations for winning. We don't have the prize now, but here's a trophy and every month, you'll receive 100 Yogurty." says the announcer as he gives the trophy to Kanzaki. "Thank you very much." thanks Kanzaki. Kanzaki takes some pictures and went down to Yuka and Futuba. "Congratulations Kanzaki." says Yuka. "Thanks, by the way, what's that bag you're holding?" asked Kanzaki. Yuka starts blushing and gives the bag to Kanzaki. Kanzaki opens it and got a giant Yogurty. "Thank you, but why?" asked Kanzaki. "I just want to thank you for saving me, when we're at the Yogurty factory. So I got you this." replied Yuka as she blushes. Kanzaki smiles and rubs Yuka's head. "Lets go somewhere to eat." says Kanzaki. Yuka smiles and they went out to eat.

Himekawa's out, finding a gift for his Mom's birthday. Himekawa went to a "Build a stuff animal", and try to make a stuff animal for her. "Hmm, how should I dress this bear?" Himekawa thinks to himself. Himekawa sees Chiaki looking around. "Hey Chiaki." greeted Himekawa. Chiaki was surprised, to see Himekawa. "Oh hey Himekawa, why are you here?" asked Chiaki. "I need to get my Mom a gift, for her birthday. Mind if you help me?" asked Himekawa. "Sure." replied Chiaki. Chiaki helps Himekawa. Chiaki gets a bear and puts on some clothes. "Thank you." thanked Himekawa. "You're welcome." says Chiaki. "Want to come with me, to greet my Mom?" asked Himekawa. "Sure." replied Chiaki. So Himekawa takes Chiaki to his Mom's house. Himkeawa knocks on the door and they surprise her. "Happy birthday!" greeted Himekawa and Chiaki. "Oh thank you. It's been a while Himekawa. Who's this beautiful young girl?" asked Himekawa's mom. Chiaki starts blushing. "This is my friend, Chiaki." replied Himekawa. "It's nice to meet you." greeted Chiaki. "It's nice to meet you too. Are you 2 dating?" asked Himekawa's mom. Chiaki turns red. "We're just friends." replied Himekawa. "Oh bummer. Come inside and eat with us." says Himekawa's mom. "Sure. Want to eat with us?" asked Himekawa. "Sure." replied Chiaki. So they went inside and enjoy the party.

Tojo just finished working at his construction job. Tojo got his paycheck and went to the bank. After cashing his check, he starts heading to go out for dinner. "Wow, I earned a lot of money this time. Where should I go to eat?" Tojo thinks to himself. Tojo saw St. Ishiyama High school. "It's been a long time, since I've been here." Tojo thinks to himself. Tojo then found a paper, that's hiring for construction. "Hmm, I just finished my other construction job, maybe I can get a job here." Tojo thinks to himself. Tojo went to the construction area and looking for the boss. "Excuse me, where's the boss?" asked Tojo. "Oh, she's over there." says 1 of the construction people, as he points. Tojo went to the boss. "Excuse me, can I work here? I attended this school before." asked Tojo. "Sure. Lets do an interview right quick." replied the boss as she turns around. Tojo got really surprised who the boss was. It was Shizuka. "Shizuka, is that you?" asked Tojo. Shizuka looks at Tojo and recognizes him. "Tora, it's been a while." greeted Shizuka. "It's good to see you too." greeted Tojo. "Since I know you, and know how strong you are, you get the job." happily says Shizuka. "That's great." happily says Tojo. "Why are you in this part of town?" asked Shizuka. "Well, I just finished my other construction job and decided to work here. Want to go get dinner? I'm paying." asked Tojo. "Sure." replied Shizuka. So Shizuka let everyone go home and they went out to eat. After eating dinner, they start heading to the train station. "So what happened to 4 eyes and the others?" asked Tojo. "Izuma's training with Miki, Shinjo's at a boxing tournament, Sakaki's training at a dojo and Go, I haven't heard from him." replied Shizuka. "I want to fight 4 eyes again." says Tojo. "You never chang, Tora." Shizuka thinks to herself. They arrived at the train station. "Thank you for dinner." thanked Shizuka. "Thank you for letting me get the job. It's good to see you again Shizuka." says Tojo. "It's good to see you again too, Tora." happily says Shizuka. "Attention, the train is going to depart, in 1 minute." announces the train master. "Well, got to go. See you next week." says Tojo as he waves bye. Shizuka waves bye at Tojo and the train left. "Tora, you did change a little." Shizuka thinks to herself as she blushes.


	34. Chapter 34

Beelzebub adventures chapter 34

It's the last day of summer. Oga and Furuichi are playing videogames at their house. "So, this is how we're spending are last day of summer?" asked Furuichi. "I don't know what we should do." replied Oga. Hilda barge into the door with Beel and Nico all dressed up. "Oga, Furuichi, why aren't you 2 dressed up?" angrily asked Hilda. "Huh, why do we need to be dressed up?" asked Oga. "We're going to the Demon World, to celebrate Angelica's birthday." replied Hilda. Furuichi then remembers about Angelica. "I remember now." says Furuichi. "You 2 dress up now, Alaindelon will be here in 1 hour." says Hilda. "But I don't want to go. I want to stay here and play videogames." whined Oga. Hilda got furious and starts beating up Oga, while dressing him up. "I'll see you guys in a hour." says Furuichi. So Furuichi went to his house. After dressing up, Furuichi went to the market street. "Hmm, what should I get Angelica for her birthday?" Furuichi thinks to himself. Furuichi starts window shopping and found the perfect gift. After a while, Furuichi went and met up with Oga and Hilda. "I'm ready." says Furuichi. "Hold on, everyone's not here." says Oga. "Who else is coming?" asked Furuichi. Suddenly, Kanzaki, Himekawa, Kunieda, Nene, Chiaki and Yuka arrived. "Sorry we're late." Kunieda apologize. "That's ok, Alaindelon's not here yet. You look nice today." complimented Oga. Kunieda turns red and turns around. "You look nice too, Oga." shyly says Kunieda. Furuichi looks at Nene and starts drooling, as Nene blushes of what's Furuichi's wearing. "Nene, you look hot." complimented Furuichi. Nene turns red and punches Furuichi. "What did I say?" asked Furuichi. "Where's Tojo, Shiroyama and Natsume?" asked Beel. "Tojo's at work, Shiroyama and Natsume are out of town, with their family." replied Kanzaki. Alaindelon arrived. "Alright everyone, lets get going." says Alaindelon. Alaindelon sucks up everyone and teleports to the Demon world. After a while, they arrived at the Demon Lord's castle. The Demon Lord opens the door. The Demon Lord greets everyone. Hilda, Beel, Nico, Alaindelon, you made It." greeted The Demon Lord. "It's good to see you, dad." greeted Beel as Nico waves. The Demon Lord then sees Oga and his friends. "Oga, it's been a while. Are these your friends?" asked The Demon Lord. "Yeah." replied Oga. "This is the Demon Lord? We can't see his face." Furuichi and the rest think to himself. The Demon Lord looks at Kunieda, Nene, Chiaki and Yuka. "You girls look really pretty." happily says The Demon Lord. "Umm, thank you." replied the girls. They all went inside and met up everyone else. Beel and Nico went to their mom. "Hello Mom." greeted Beel as Nico makes happy noises. "Hi Beel, hi Nico." greeted Iris. Iris then sees Oga and the rest. "Oga, Furuichi, it's been a while." greeted Iris. "It's good to see you too." greeted Oga and Furuichi. "Who are these lovely people?" asked Iris. "They are our friends, from the Human world." replied Oga. Kanzaki and the rest introduced themselves. "Nice to meet you all, I'm Iris, Beel's mom." greeted Iris. "This is Beel's mom, she looks so young." Himekawa and the rest think to themselves. "Well I need to finish cooking. I'll talk to everyone later." says iris as she goes to the kitchen. "Beel's mom is very nice." Kunieda and the rest think to themselves. "Oga, Furuichi, Beel, it's been a while." says a voice. Oga and the rest turn around and saw Lord En with Yolda, Izabella and Satura. Furuichi starts having a nosebleed, when he sees Yolda, Izabella and Satura. "Oh, Lord En, it's been a while." greeted Furuichi. "It's good to see you Kaiser and Nico." Yolda, Izabella and Satura greeted. "It's good to see you guys too." greeted Beel as Nico waves. Yolda, Izabella and Satura then see Kunieda and the others. They greeted each other. Yolda then smiles at Kunieda. "So, did you confess yet?" asked Yolda. Kunieda turns red. "What, what are you talking about?" asked Kunieda. "Don't mess with Aoi." says Nene. "Oh Furuichi, Oga, you're here."someone called. Oga and Furuichi look and saw Angelica. "Angelica, it's been a while." greeted Furuichi. Angelica hugs Angelica as he starts blushing. Nene starts feeling jealous. "This is for you." says Furuichi as he gives his gift. Angelica opens her gift and was surprised. Angelica got a new dress. "Aww, thank you Furuichi." thanked Angelica. "You're welcome." says Furuichi. After a while, Iris and the rest of the chefs finished cooking food and everyone start eating. After everyone ate, Oga, Furuichi, Kanzaki and Himekawa start having fun with Lord En and the Great Demon Lord. Hilda, Kunieda, Nene, Chiaki, Yuka are chatting with Yolda, Izabelle, Satura and Angelica. While chatting, Angelica got an idea. "Why don't we take pictures at the photo booth?" asked Angelica. The girls all agreed and start heading there. Iris stops Kunieda. "Oh, Beel's mom." says Kunieda. "Kunieda, call me Iris. Can I talk to you?" asked Iris. "Sure." replied Kunieda. Iris and Kunieda went somewhere to talk. "What do you need to talk about?" asked Kunieda. "I need to talk to you about you about you and Oga's relationship." replied Iris. Kunineda turns really red. "Huh, what relationship?" asked Kunieda. "Well, Oga' been really nice to you, Hilda told me about you and Oga. Me and Hilda talks about who should be Beel's Human mother, and Hilda told me it should be you." says Iris. Kunieda turns even redder. "Hilda supports me, being Beel's human mom." Kunieda thinks to herself. "Kunieda, will you be Beel's mom, in the human world?" asked Iris. "Well, the thing is, I don't know if Oga will have the same feelings as me. 1 time, I was about to confees, but Satan froze me, right after I said, this is not the Oga, I fell over heels for. Oga also asked me about it, and then forgot about it. So I don't know if I should be Beel's mother." replied Kunieda as tears start falling. Iris smiles and then gives Kunieda a hug. "Don't worry Kunieda, Oga's just very dense. When the time's right, confess to him. I also think Oga has the same feelings for you. He just doesn't know it." says Iris. Kunieda starts feeling better. "Thank you." thanked Kunieda. "No, thank you for talking with me. Now go with Hilda and take some pictures." says iris. Kunieda smiles and went back with Hilda and the rest. After a few hours, Oga and the rest are about to leave. "Bye everyone, we'll come back again." says Oga. "See you next time everybody." says the Great Demon Lord. "Come back soon, we need to play again." says Lord En. "Hope you guys come back." says Angelica. "Angelica, I need to tell you something." says Furuichi. "What is it, Furuichi?" asked Angelica. "I… I have a crush on you, will you be my girl friend?" confesses Furuichi. Everyone was really surprised, especially Nene. Angelica smiles, and then frowns. "Furuichi, I'm sorry but I have a boyfriend." denies Angelica. Furuichi was in complete shock. "I see." says Furuichi. Angelica went to Furuichi and gives him a hug. "Thank you again, for the gift." says Angelica, as she kisses Furuichi's cheek. Alaindelon got out of the mansion. "Alright, I'm ready now." says Alaindelon. Alaindelon sucks up everybody, waves bye and teleports back to the Human world. "Don't worry Furuichi, you'll find someone." says Nene. "Thank you." thanked Furuichi. When everyone arrived they all went back home.

"So Beel and Nico, did you 2 have fun this summer?" asked Oga. "Yeah." happily replied Beel as Nico nods yes. "I'm so happy that my masters have a great time this summer." happily says Hilda. Nico start doinga a lot of happy noises and start shocking them. "Nico, you don't have to be too happy." says Oga while getting shocked.


	35. Chapter 35

Beelzebub adventures chapter 35

Furuichi ran to Oga's house, as fast as he could. Furuichi greeted everyone and went to Oga's room. "Oga, are you awake?" asked Furuichi. Furuichi realizes that Oga's asleep. "Oga, wake up, or we'll be late, for our first day of college." says Furuichi. Furuichi starts poking his face, and suddenly, Oga punches him. "Sleeping time punch." Oga says his attack name. Oga wakes up. "Oh Furuichi, you're here." says Oga as he yawns. "Hurry up and dress up, or we'll be late." says Furuichi. Oga dressed up, got his breakfast and they left the house. Oga and Furuichi went on the train and Oga sees Furuichi smiling. "Furuichi, are you ok? You know summer is over?" asked Oga. "Oh I'm fine, Oga. You know why?" asked Furuichi. "Why?" asked Oga. "Because we're going to another school. We're not at a place, where there are a lot of delinquents and the school is all messed up. We're going to another school, where it's nice, clean and most importantly, a lot of cute and hot students and teachers." happily replied Furuichi. Oga ignores Furuichi and start eating his breakfast. "This is really good." says Oga. "Are you even listening to me? Oh yeah I forgot, why isn't Beel with you? I also rememberd that you didn't bring hi to Ishiyama land." asked Furuichi. "When Beel turned 5, 1 time I went over 15 meters without him, nothing happened. I went even further and nothing happened. I guess Beel matured a lot." replied Oga. Oga and Furuichi arrived at their school, Ishiyama University. Ishiyama University is bigger than Ishiyama high school, nhave a lot of nice attractions and a lot of activities. "Here we are Oga, isn't it beautiful?" asked Furuichi. "It looks really nice, but I already miss Ishiyama high school. It was like home." Oga replied. "How can you call that school home?" asked Furuichi. Furuichi then was interrupted from a student. "Hello, are you 2 lost?" asked the student. Furuichi started falling for the student. "No, we're-" Oga was interrupted. "Actually yes we're lost, can you show us around?" asked Furuichi while he's acting cool. "Sure." happily replied the student. So the student shows Oga and Furuichi around the campus. "And there's the library, every Friday, we have videogame tournaments." says the student. "This is cool Furuichi, we can do a Smash tournament here." says Oga. The student smiles. "I'm glad you like it. Oh my apologies, I didn't introduce myself, my name is Rin, what are your name?" asked the student. Oga and Furuichi introduces to themselves. "Nice to meet you guys. Well, I have to get to class now. Bye." says Rin as she left. "Oga, this place is heaven." says Furuichi. "Don't be too excited. Come on, lets go to class." says Oga. Oga and Furuichi start heading to class. Oga and Furuichi arrived at their new classroom. "Here we are. I'm so excited to meet our new classmates." happily says Furuichi. Furuichi opens the door. "Hello everbody my name's Furuichi." greeted Furuichi. As Furuichi opens his eyes, he was quite surprised, who's here. Everybody from the same class, when they're at St. Ishiyama is here. "I thought I'll be meeting new people." says Furuichi. "Oh, everyone we know are here." says Oga. Oga and Furuichi went to take their seats. Oga sat next to Kunieda and Furuichi sat next to Nene. Kunieda starts blushing. "Oga's sitting next to me. This is like when we're at St. Ishiyama." Kunieda thinks to herself. "Oh Kunieda, we sit next to each other." greeted Oga. "Oh yes, I know." says Kunieda. Nene looks strangely at Furuichi. "Huh? Furuichi, why are you sitting next to me?" asked Nene. "This desk have my nameon it." replied Furruichi. Suddenly the teacher arrived. Everyone was surprised who their teacher was. It was Saotome. "Good morning, you pieces of crap. It's been a while." greeted Saotome. "Wh-what are you doing her, beardy?" asked Oga. "I was hired here. So now, I'll be your teacher for your core classes. Now, time for attendece." says Saotome. The1st day of college ended. Oga, Furuichi and Kunieda all left late, from helping Saotome with the classroom. "Damn, that old beardy, I thought I won't see him again." says Oga. "I guess it'll be like when we were at St. Ishiyama." says Kunieda. Suddenly, they see a group of deliquents. The deliquents are beating up a student, from Ishiyama University. "Hey, give us your money and we'll leave you and your friend." says 1 of the delinquents. "No, I won't give you anymore money. Right now, I'm standing my ground." says the student. "I guess we have no choice." says another delinquent. As the delinquent was about to punch the student again, Oga saved him by punches them and Kunieda took out the rest of them. The delinquents are all knocked out. "Are you 2 ok?" asked Kunieda. Oga, Furuichi and Kunieda were surprised who the students are. It's Yamamura and Fujisaki. "Oh, Oga, Furuich, Kunieda, it's been a while." greeted Fujisaki as she hugs Kunieda. "It's nice to see you guys again." greeted Kunieda. "Brother, Furuichi, Kunieda, it's been a while." greeted Yamamura. "Yamamura, you don't have to call me, brother." says Oga. After a while of chatting, they all went to a café and get caught up. "Wait, you have a daughter now? That's so cool." says Yamamura. "Nico's not my daughter, she's the Demon Lord's daughter." says Oga. Kunieda shows a picture of her and Beel. "Beel and Nico look so cute." happily complimented Fujisaki. "Oga, I need to ask you something, in private." says Yamamura. Oga and Yamamura talked somewhere else. "What do you need?" asked Oga. "Oga, please- please train me to fight like you." asked Yamamura. Oga was surprised. "Huh, why do you want me to teach you?" asked Oga. "Because, I need to protect Fujisaki. When you guys left St. Ishiyama, we've met up with a lot of delinquents. They keep stealing our money and I had it. I want to defend Fujisaki, and myself so we won't have any more trouble. Oga, please train Me." asked Yamamura. Oga thinks about it and made his answer. "Sure, on Saturday, go to my house and I'll train you." replied Oga. Yamamura was happy to hear the. "Thank you." thanked Yamamura. Oga and Yamamura went back to everyone, and start chatting again.


	36. Chapter 36

Beelzebub adventures chapter 36

Yamamura arrived at Oga's house. Yamamura greeted everybody and went to the backyard with Oga. "So what are you going to teach me today, Oga?" asked Yamamura. "Right now, you're going to try to land a hit on Me." replied Oga. Yamamura was surprised. "What? I don't think I can do that." says Yamamura. "Just give it your all." says Oga. "All right, here I go." says Yamamura. Yamamura charges, as Oga's not doing anything. Yamamura throws a lot of punches and kicks. Oga dodges them and trips Yamamura. "Damn it, I can't land a hit on you." angrily says Yamamura. "Don't give up. Now, I'll teach you how I fight." says Oga as he helps Yamamura up. Oga teaches Yamamura how he fights and they spar again. Yamamura starts throwing punches and kicks at Oga. Oga dodges them, Yamamura throws another punch and Oga have block it this time. "Good job, Yamamura. You landed a hit on me." complimented Oga. "Thank you." thanked Yamamura. "I did it, I actually landed a hit on the legendary Oga." Yamamura thinks to himself. "Now what you need to work on is your physical strength. When I blocked your punch, it doesn't hurt at all. I'll let you do that on your own time. Right now, I'll teach you 1 of my special attacks." says Oga. "Really? Are you going to teach me your Burying Punch or kick attacks?" asked Yamamura. "Not yet. Those attacks are too advanced for you. I'll teach you my Oga punch attack." replied Oga. "If I'm using that attack, shouldn't I call it Yamamura punch?" asked Yamamura. "Sure, call it what ever you want. I still prefer Oga Punch." replied Oga. So Oga start teaching his Oga punch attack to Yamamura. Yamamura tries the attack on Oga, but it doesn't really work. "What you need is physical strength and you'll pull it off." says Oga. Yamamura agrees with Oga's advice. "Well that's all for today, lets go get something to eat." says Oga. So Oga, Beel and Yamamura went to get something to eat. After they finished eating, they got surrounded by a lot of delinquents. "You think you can take on all of us this time, Oga?" asked the delinquent from yesterday. "You don't have Kunieda with you, instead you have that worthless trash, who always gives us money." says another delinquent. Yamamura got really angry. "Yamamura, it's time to put your training to the test." says Oga. "Alright." says Yamamura. "Huh, training? Don't make us laugh. He can't fight." says another delinquent. "Attack!" yelled the 1st delinquent. The entire delinquents start attacking. Oga does his burying punch and kick attack on 10 of the delinquents. Yamamura dodges the delinquent's attacks and counters them with his punches and kicks. A delinquent attacks Yamamura from behind, Yamamura dodges and judo throws him to some of Oga's opponents. "Nice 1." complimented Oga. "How is this possible? There's no way that Yamamura can fight like this." the 1st delinquent thinks to himself. The delinquent got an idea. The delinquent grabs Beel, while Oga and Yamamura are fighting. "Oga, help." called Beel. "If you don't want your kid to get hurt, give me all your money and I'll let him go." says the delinquent. Oga starts getting angry. Yamamura whispers to Oga. "Alright, you win. Just let go of Beel." says Oga. "That's more like It, but give me the money first." says the delinquent.. Oga got his and Yamamura's money and start giving it to the deliquent. "Thank you for your business, but I'm still keeping your kid as hostage." says the delinquent. "I guess it's time to put out our plan." says Oga. "What are you talking about?" asked the delinquent. "Yamamura, now!" yelled Oga as he kneels down. Yamamura uses Oga as a footstool, jumped really high and punches the delinquent. "Yamamura punch." Yamamura called his attack name. The delinquent was knocked out. Beel ran to Oga. "Beel, I'm glad that you're alright." says Oga. "Thank you, Oga." thanked Beel. "Don't thank me, thank Yamamura." says Oga. "Thank you, Yamamura." thanked Beel as he hugs him. "No problem." says Yamamura. Oga and Yamamura got their money and went to the train station. "Thank you Oga, for the training. I feel like I got stronger." thanked Yamamura. "No problem, remember to work on your physical strength, and I'll teach you my burying punch or kick attack." says Oga. "Right." says Yamamura. Yamamura went on the train and waved bye as Oga and Beel waved bye. "Want to get some croquettes?" asked Oga. "Yeah." replied Beel. So Oga and Beel went to Fugino's meat.


	37. Chapter 37

Beelzebub adventures chapter 37

Oga woke up from his nap. "Morning." Oga greeted as he starts eating his breakfast. Misaki went to Oga. "Hey Tatsumi, do you know about this?" asked Misaki. "About what?" asked Oga. "There have been a lot of college students getting hurt, by a lot of delinquents. Are you one of them?" asked Misaki." "What, no." replied Oga. "That's good. If you were one of them, I would've beaten you up myself." says Misaki. "All I can say is there was a lot of delinquents that were trying to take my money, so I beat them up. That happened last month." says Oga. "Be careful Oga, the delinquents might invade your school soon." says Misaki, "Misaki, don't treat me like I don't know how to handle myself." says Oga. When Oga arrived, he sees students brutally injured. Oga arrived in the classroom and see that half of the students are absent. "Huh, where did everyone go?" asked Oga. The class doesn't know. So class started without them. After class, they all went to get food. When they left the college, the gang sees ambulance vehicles. The paramedics start taking the students inside the nurse's office. Oga and the rest recognize the students. They were the Sanada bros, Killing machice Abe, Good Night Shimokawa, and the Mk 5. Oga and the rest follow the paramedics to the nurse's office. "What happened?" asked Kunieda. "We invaded the delinquents college. Good night." replied Shimokawa as he does his signature pose. "We took out most of the students. Then we faced these six students, and they were very strong. says Abe. "Where's the college?" asked Himekawa. "We don't exactly know where, but it's like thirty minutes from here." replied Ryuichi. Himekawa searches up colleges around their area. "There's a college called, college." says Himekawa. "That's the college." says Ryuji. "Alright, we're going to the college." says Kanzaki. "What? We're not going to eat first?" asked Oga. "We'll eat at my place, when we're done taking out those delinquents." replied Himekawa. "Me and the girls are going to watch over them." says Kunieda. "Alright then. Let's get going." says Oga. Oga and the rest are heading to College. They've arrived at the college. It was like a ghost town. "Hmm, there's no one here." says Shiroyama. "Maybe they're inside waiting for us inside." says Natsume. When they start heading inside, two delinquents stopped them. "Are you students from Ishiyama University?" asked the delinquents. "Yeah, are you two the delinquents that beat up our friends?" asked Oga. "You can say that." says one of the delinquents. "Don, lets get them." says the other delinquent. "Yeah, lets get this over it, Wod." says Don. Don and Wod start attacking Oga and the rest. Shiroyama punches Don and Natsume kicks Wod. "We'll take care of them." says Natsume. "You guys go ahead." says Shiryama. "Can you two handle them?" asked Kanzaki. "Yeah." Shiroyama and Natsume replied. Oga and the rest go on ahead. "When we're done with you two, we'll be taking out your friends next." says Don. Don and Wod charges at Shiroyama and Natsume. Shiroyama throws a punch at Don and Natsume throws a kick at Wod. Don and Wod dodge and attacked them from behind. Shiroyama and Natsume starts attacking them again, Don and Wod dodges their attacks and punches them again. "You can't keep up with our speed." says Don. "Yeah, we're the fastest members of our group." says Wod. Don and Wod start attacking Shiroyama and Natsume from behind, Shiroyama hits Don with a spinning backhand punch, and Natsume roundhouse kicks Wod. Don and Wod start attacking again, Shiroyama and Natsume blocks their attacks and counters them. Don and Wod start getting really angry and start being serious. "Lets see if you can keep up with us now." says Don and Wod. Don and Wod start running around Shiroyama and Natsume really fast. Shiroyama and Natsume can't get them. Don and Wod star throwing a lot of punches and kicks at Shiroyama and Natsume. They start taking a lot of hits. Don grabs Shiroyama and punches him to Wod and Wod kicks him back over and over again. "At this rate, Shiroyama will get knocked out for good." Natsume thinks to himself. Natsume found something that can help. Natsume picks up a plank and hits Don's leg, when he's about to hit Shiroyama again. Shiroyama then knocks out Don with a very powerful punch. Natsume quickly ran behind Wod and swings the plank. Wod dodges and kicks Natsume from behind. Wod starts running around Natsume and hitting him at the same time. "I got to help Natsume, but I can barely move." Shiroyama thinks to himself. Shiroyama starts crawling where Natsume is. "This is the end." says Wod. Wod throws a powerful kick. Just in time, Shiroyama grabs his otheh leg, which makes Wod lose his balance. "Natsume, get him while you have the chance." says Shiroyama. Wod got back up and start stepping on Shiroyama. Natsume does a powerful kick in the face and knocks out Wod. "I guess this is our win." says Natsume as he starts giggling. Shiroyama smiles and gives Natsume a fist bump.


	38. Chapter 38

Beelzebub adventures chapter 38

Oga and the rest start finding the rest of the delinquents. One of the delinquents has appeared in front of them. "Who are you?" asked Himekawa. "The name's Archie, and I'm interested in your electric baton." replied the delinquent. "Are you a fan of electricity?" asked Himekawa as he tries scaring him with his baton. "Not really, I'm more of a fire type person." replied Archie, as he brings out his weapon, the heat baton. "Whoa, he has a baton that makes fire." says Furuichi. "I made this baton very special. I bet it can beat your electric baton." says Archie. "Bring it. Oga, Furuichi, Kanzaki, you guys go ahead." says Himekawa. "Make sure you don't lose, four eyes." says Kanzaki. Oga, Furuichi and Kanzaki start searching for the rest of the delinquents. The fight between Himekawa and Archie started. Himekawa start throwing a punch, Archie dodges and throws a punch. Himekawa dodges and hit Archie's arm with his electric baton. "Oww. That actually hurt." says Archie. "I hope you like to try another taste of electricity." says Himekawa. Himekawa swings his electric baton at Archie, Archie dodges and hits Himekawa with his heat baton. "Oww. That burns." says Himekawa. "First time huh?" asked Archie. "Yeah." replied Himekawa. Himekawa and Archie start clashing into each other's weapons. Hmekawa punches Archie, Archie punches back and hit Himekawa with his heat baton. Himekawa withstood it and hits Archie with his electric baton at the head. Archie stood back up. "Your electric baton really hurts. Lets see if you can handle 400 degress of heat." says Archie. Archie switches his heat baton to 400 degrees. Arche swings his heat baton at Himekawa, Himekawa dodges, but still felt the heat. Himekawa hits Archie with his electric baton, but Archie withstood it like it was nothing. Archie hits Himekawa with his heat baton and Himekawa starts burning. Archie keeps hitting Himekawa over and over. Himekawa screams in pain. "That'sright burn. Your electric baton is a joke. This should give you 3rd degree burns." says Archie. Himekawa stood back up. "Your heat baton really burns, now time for you to witness my most powerful weapon." says Himekawa. Himekawa takes out his electric knuckles weapons. Himekawa throws a punch, Archie dodges and got hit form Himekawa's baton. Himekawa hits Archie with his electric knuckles weapon with his electric baton, combing the shocking power. "Himekawa electric combination." says Himekawa. Archie got defeated. "Electric's better than fire." says Himekawa. Oga, Furuichi and Kanzaki found the other delinquent. The delinquent throws a kick at Kanzaki and Kanzaki blocks it. "Wow, nobody has blocked one of my kicks before. Let me introduce myself. My name's Anu." greeted the delinquent. "My name's Kanzaki, the Yogurty master." greeted Kanzaki. "Yogurty? Eww. How do you enjoy that stuff?" asked Anu. "Maybe you should fix that tongue of yours." replied Kanzaki. Anu throws another kick and Kanzaki blocks it. "Oga, Furuichi I'll handle the Yogurty hater. You two go ahead." says Kanzaki. Oga and Furuichi went on ahead. The battle with Kanzaki and Anu started. Kanzaki throws some punches at Anu, Anu dodges and throws a kick at Kanzaki. Kanzaki got hit and punches Anu in the face. Anu throws some kicks. Kanzaki dodges them and grabs his leg. Kanzaki throws Anu down and punches Anu in the stomach. Anu got back up and did a flying kick. Kanzaki dodges and throws a Yogurty up. Anu looks up and Kanzaki did his signature Heel drop. Anu got back up from Kanzaki's heel drop. "Nice move, time for me to get serious." says Anu. Anu puts on some heavy leg bands on. "Leg bands? Wouldn't that make his attacks slower?" Kanzaki thinks to himself. Anu throws a kick. Kanzaki got surprised and barely dodges it. "Whoa, his kicks got faster." Kanzaki thinks to himself. "You thought that these leg bands will make me slower, but they actually make my kicks faster and stronger." says Anu. Anu starts throwing a lot of kicks, Kanzaki barely dodges some of them and took five of his kicks. Anu kicks Kanzaki down and thros a powerful kick, that Kanzaki's spine cracked. "This is what you get when you drink that disgusting thing." says Anu. Kanzaki got back up slowly. "Don't you dare call Yogurty disgusting. Yogurty is the best thing in the world." says Kanzaki. "I'm surprised you got back up. Nobody has gotten back up. Let's see if you can handle it again." says Anu as he starts charging at Kanzaki. Kanzaki throws another of his Yogurty. Anu stood back. Kanzaki stood with both his arms and start spinning. Anu starts blocking. Kanzaki keeps on spinning. Anu start getting rapidly from Kanzaki's attack. "Spinning heel attack." says Kanzaki. Kanzaki got back on his feet. Kanzaki got back up and did a really powerful heel drop. Anu was defeated. "You're right, this is what you get from drinking Yogurty." says Kanzaki.


	39. Chapter 39

Beelzebub adventures chapter 39

Oga and Furuichi are searching for the last two delinquents. They found one of them, sitting down, looking at something. When hey got a closer look, they see him looking at magazines of beautiful women, Furuichi start drooling also. The delinquent looks at Oga and Furuichi. "When did you two get here? It's not what it looks like. I was just doing some… research" the delinquent lied. "There's another person that's just like Furuichi." Oga thinks to himself. "Wait hold on. I want to help you with your research." says Furuichi. "Oh sure you can help." says the delinquent. Furuichi sits with the delinquent and start looking at the magazines. "Both of them are totally alike." Oga thinks to himself. "I'm going to look for the last delinquent." says Oga. "Ok, have fun." says Furuichi and the delinquent. Oga starts searching for the last delinquent. After a while, they finished looking at the magazines. "That was fun, but it's time to fight." says the delinquent. "Wait Pertey, we don't have to fight. We can go to my house and look at more magazines." says Furuichi. Pertey starts thinking about it. "Nah. I think its more fun to fight." says Pertey as he starts attacking Furuichi. Furuichi barely dodges and starts running. Furuichi starts taking out his Demon tissues, but realizes that he left them at home. "Crap, at a time like this." Furuichi thinks to himself. Pertey punches Furuichi down. "What's wrong? Can't throw a punch?" asked Perty. "He's right I can't do anything. I can't always rely on those Demon tissues. I must take action now." Furuichi thinks to himself. Furuichi got up and throws a punch at Pertey. Pertey dodges and kicks Furuichi down. Furuichi got back up and throws a lot of punches and hits Pertey. Pertey didn't feel a thing. "Is that all you got?" asked Pertey. "Damn it, I'm still really weak." Furuichi thinks to himself. "This is how a punch should be." says Pertey as he throws a punch. Furuichi got hit and was sent flying. "This isn't worth my time. Time to find your friend." says Pertey as he starts walking. "I'm so useless. Without those Demon tissues, I'm just useless." Furuichi thinks to himself. Furuichi starts having memoris of when he fought Oga when they were kids. Oga keeps on beating up Furuichi and Furuichi keeps getting back up. After the entire fight, Oga says that he's already strong and let him be with him. "Oga told me that I'm already strong. I must prove that I'm not useless." Furuichi thinks to himself. Furuichi slowly gets back up. Pertey saw Furuichi getting back up. "You got back up. I underestimate you." says Pertey. "You think that punch can finish me off?" Furuichi asked as he smirks. "I'll make sure my punch will finish you off right now." replied Pertey. Pertey starts charging at Furuichi. Furuichi starts getting ready to punch. Pertey throws his punch at Furuichi, Furuichi dodges and punches Pertey and sent him flying into a wall. Furuichi was surprised of what happened. "I did that?" Furuichi thinks to himself. "Good job, Furuichi." says a voice. "Who said that? That sounded like, Hecadoth." Furuichi says. Furuichi looks behind him and found Hecadoth. "Hecadoth? Why are you here? I didn't summon you." asked Furuichi. "Well you actually did." replied Hecadoth. Furuichi was confused. "Furuichi, you now have to power to summon us without using those tissues. When you're in trouble, you have to think hard about us and we'll come and help you. Don't always rely on us. You too have to learn how to fight." says Hecadoth. "Thank you for helping me, Hecadoth." thanked Furuichi. "See you next time." says Hecadoth as he leaves. As Hecadothi leaves, Furuichi picks up the magazines and decided to take it with him. "I'm not going to leave these magazines behind." says Furuichi. Oga found the last delinquent. "Oga, I've been waiting for you." says the delinquent. "Are you the leader?" asked Oga. "You can say that. The name's Buzzer, and you're going to remember that name when I beat you." says the delinquent. Buzzer shoots out something from his hand and Oga dodges it. "What? You can use Zebel blast?" asked Oga. "Yeah. Lets see who knows how to use their Demon powers better." replied Buzzer.


	40. Chapter 40

Beelzebub adventures chapter 40

Oga and Buzzer's fight starts. Oga and Buzzer both clashed with a Zebel blast attack. Oga and Buzzer start clashing with punches and kicks. Oga grabs Buzzer and does a suplex. Buzzer stopped with his hands and suplex Oga. Oga got up and kicks Buzzer. Buzzer stood on his feet and punches Oga. Oga withstood the hit and punches Buzzer back. Buzzer was sent flying. While Buzzer was down, Oga places a Zebel emblem on Buzzer and punches rapidly and the Zebel emblem exploded. Buzzer got up and does a Zebel blast. Oga dodges and Buzzer does another Zebel blast with his other hand. Oga barely dodges the second Zebel blast. "What? He can shoot two Zebel blasts." Oga thinks to himself. "Surprised Oga? I thought you learned this already. It's time for me to teach you some new things." says Buzzer. Buzzer sends a Zebel emblem. Oga dodges and Buzzer kicks Oga, but still explodes. "What happened? I thought I dodged his Zebel emblem." Oga thinks to himself. "To compare your Zebel emblem to mine, my Zebel emblem can be attached to you when it's at least 5 feet around you." says Buzzer. Buzzer charges at Oga, Oga does his Zeble emblem 5 hit combo and hits Buzzer. Buzzer is still charging at Oga. Oga dodges Buzzer's attack and Oga hits Buzzer with a few strong uppercuts. Oga jumps up in the air and kicks Buzzer down and landed a powerful punch on Buzzer. "Oga Barrage." says Oga. Buzzer got back up. "Not even my Oga barrage works." Oga thinks to himself. "That actually stings. Time to finish you off." says Buzzer. Buzzer fires a Zebel blast with both hands, Oga couldn't move and took the hit. Oga fell down. "This is a good fight, Oga." says Buzzer. "Damn it, his Demon powers are more powerful than mine." Oga thinks to himself. Oga starts having a vision of Kunieda and the rest. They're still at the nurse's office. "Are the delinquents really strong?" asked Kunieda. "Yeah they're strong, but I believe Oga and the others can beat them." says Ryuiji. "Yeah, Oga and the rest are the strongest people we fought." says the Mk5. "Oga and the rest will come back safe and sound. Good night," says Shimokawa. "They're right Aoi." says Nene. "Yeah, they beaten strong Demons before, so I know that they can beat them." says Yuka as Chiaki agrees. "You guys are right. Oga will not lose. He's the strongest person I know." Kunieda says. Oga starts getting up really slowly. "Huh, you actually survived." says Buzzer. "Yeah, I'm not done yet." says Oga. Buzzer starts charging at Oga. Oga fires a Zebel blast at Buzzer and Buzzer dodges. "You're wide open." says Buzzer. Oga fires another Zebel blast with his other hand and hits Buzzer. "What? How can you learn how to use two Zebel blasts? It takes years for me to clearn this." asked Buzzer. "Want to know something? You know more moves than me earlier. But I know how to learn them quicker." replied Oga. Buzzer shoots two Zebel blasts, Oga dodges them and shoots a Zebel emblem. Buzzer dodges it and Oga punches him and still explodes. "You even know how to use the Zebel Emblem trick." says Buzzer. "Like I said, I learn things quicker." says Oga. Buzzer went close and starts throwing a lot of punches and kicks, Oga dodges them and punches Buzzer really hard. Oga grabs Buzzer and rapidly punches his stomach. Buzzer sees Demon flames coming out of Oga's hands. "Oga Zebel punch!" Oga yells his new attack name. Oga punches Buzzer and Buzzer got knocked out. Oga sits down and rests. "Finally, my battle is over." says Oga as he fainted. Furuichi, Kanzaki, Himekawa, Shiroyama and Natsume arrived. "Oga!" they all yelled. "Quickly, lets take Oga back to our college." says Himekawa. Shiroyama carries Oga and they left College. Furuichi and the rest arrived at the nurse's office and the nurse's starts treating Oga as Kunieda starts helping. "Oga wakes up. "Oww, where am I?" Oga thinks to himself. "Oga, you're alright." happily says Kunieda as they all start crowding Oga. "Did we win?" asked Oga. "Yeah, we won our fight." says Kanzaki. "Speaking of our fight, when we left, there were some Demons coming out of the Delinquents body. The Police arrived and took them to jail." says Furuichi. "Yeah, I guess that's why they are so strong." says Shiroyama. "The good thing is we're alright." says Oga. Oga then remembers something. "Himekawa, remember you said after checking out the college, we'll be eating at your place?" asked Oga. "Oh yeah, lets go now and celebrate." says Himekawa. Everyone left and start heading to Himekawa's place. Furuichi dropped his magazine out of his bag. "Furuichi what's that?" asked Oga. Furuichi looks and realizes he dropped his magazines. The girls look at the magazines and deadly aura came out of them. "Wait, it's not what it looks like." says Furuichi as he starts getting beat up.


	41. Chapter 41

Beelzebub adventures chapter 41

It's been a month, since the fight against the Delinquents. Oga and the rest are eating out and discussing something. "So what are you guys doing tomorrow for Halloween?" asked Himekawa. "Probably going to sleep the whole day." replied Oga. "I'm going to look for some girls." says Furuichi. "Me, Shiroyama and Natsume are going to help Futuba trick or treating, then we're going to do pranks." says Kanzaki. "I have work tomorrow." says Tojo. "Me, Nene, Chiaki, Yuka and Kouta are going to trick or treat." says Kunieda. "What about you, Himekawa?" asked Natsume. "I'm going to have a Halloween party at my place. I'm inviting you guys to come. There's going to be a lot of food, candy, games and prizes." replied Himekawa. "Is there going to be money?" asked Tojo as money signs pop out of his eyes. "Yeah." replied Himekawa. "I'll be going straight after work." says Tojo. They all start thinking about it and made their decision. "We'll go to the party." says Oga. "That's good, I'll see you guys tonight." says Himekawa as he left. Oga and the rest start heading to the Super market, to buy a costume. Oga thinking what he should be. "Who should I be? Luffy, Naruto or Goku." Oga thinks to himself. Oga checks on everyone. Furuichi's dressing up as Yusei from Yu Yu Hakusho, Kanzaki as Ichigo from Bleach, Tojo as Toriko, Shiroyama as Nappa from Dragon ball Z, Natsume as Tsuna from Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Kunieda as Hinata from Naruto, Nene as Ten Ten from Naruto, Chiaki as Chi Chi from Dragon ball Z, Yuka as Orihime from Bleach. Furuichi and the rest start paying for their costumes. Oga thinks really hard and made his choice. Oga got a One Piece strawhat, a Naruto leaf headband and Goku's fighting uniform and paid for it. Oga arrived home. "I'm home." called Oga. "Welcome back Tatsumi. What are you going to do for Halloween tomorrow?" asked Oga's mom. "I'm going to a Halloween party, at my friends house." replied Oga. "Tatsumi, you should take Beel and Nico trick or treating. Take Hilda also." says Misaki. "I will." says Oga. Beel and Nico went downstairs in costumes. "Hey Oga, what do you think about our costumes?" asked Beel. Beel and Nico are both dressed up ad Demons. "Your costumes look so well made." replied Oga. "Not just that, our costumes can breath fire." says Beel. Beel and Nico's costumes start breathing fire and Oga starts burning in fire. Oga starts screaming in pain and rolling around. Hilda got the fire extinguisher and starts spraying Oga. "Did Kaiser and Nico's costumes breathe fire on you? These costumes are so well made." happily says Hilda. "What the heck? How can those costumes breathe fire?" asked Oga. "I took Kaiser and Nico to Macao, to find some costumes. We went to the costume stores and found the Demon costumes. The employees asked us if we want to make the costumes really detailed. We replied yes and that's how we got the costumes." replied Hilda. "You shouldn't wear those costumes, they're too dangerous. Find something else for them to wear." says Oga. Hilda kicks Oga. "Kaiser and Nico love their costume, so I'm not going to make them wear something different." says Hilda. "Come on Oga, please?" asked Beel as he starts doing puppy eyes. "Find, just don't use the fire feature." says Oga. Beel and Nico cheered. "Who are you going to be for Halloween?" asked Misaki. "Thanks for asking. For Halloween, I'm going to be a cross over of Luffy, Naruto and Goku." replied Oga. Oga changes into his costume. "What do you guys think?" asked Oga. Hilda, Nico, Misaki and Oga's Mom look at Oga funny and starts laughing. "That's a stupid costume." says Hilda. "I'm sorry Tatsumi, but I agree with Hilda." says Oga's Mom. "I thought this is a cool costume. You guys are just jealous." angrily says Oga. "Wow Oga, that costume is so cool." happily says Beel as stars appears in his eyes. "Thank you, Beel. See, at least someone likes my costume. Come on Beel, lets eat some croquettes." says Oga. Oga and Beel start eating croquettes. Kunieda arrived home. "Aoi. Where have you been?" asked Ittosai. "Sorry Grandfather. I was out shopping for a Halloween costume." replied Kunieda as she shows her costume to her Grandfather. "That's a nice costume." complimented Ittosai. "Thank you." thanked Kunieda. "Hey Aoi, who are you going to be for Halloween?" asked Kouta. "I'm going to be Hinata, from Naruto." replied Kunieda. "Cool, I'm going to be a samurai. Who's Oga going to be?" asked Kouta. "I don't know, he bought different costume pieces." replied Kunieda. "I bet Oga will look awesome." says Kouta. Kunieda starts dreaming of her and Oga doing some things together at Himekawa's party. "What are you thinking of?" asked Kouta. Kunieda starts blushing. "Nothing." lied Kunieda as she walks to her room.


	42. Chapter 42

Beelzebub adventures chapter 42

Oga finished dressing up in his costume. "Hilda, Beel, Nico, are you ready?" asked Oga. "I'm ready." says Beel as Nico nods yes. "Hold on, I'm almost done." says Hilda. "What are you dressing up as?" asked Oga. "You'll see." replied Hilda. After a while, Hilda finished dressing up. Hilda' dressed up as Nami, from One Piece. Oga, Hilda, Beel and Nico went down stairs. "We'll be leaving now." says Oga. "Hold on, let me take a pictures of you guys." says Misaki. Misaki got her camera and took some pictures. "Have fun." says Misaki. They left the house and start metting up with everyone. Furuichi and the rest are waiting at the playground for Oga, Hilda, Beel and Nico. "Where's that Oga? We're going to miss those jumbo size Yogurty at that one place." impatiently says Kanzaki. Oga, Hilda, Beel and Nico have arrived. "Sorry that we're late." apologized Beel. Furuichi and the rest look at Oga and started laughing except for Kunieda. "Oga, what are you suppose to be?" asked Furuichi. "I'm a crossover hero of One Piece, Naruto and Dragon ball Z." replied Oga. Furuichi and the rest look at Beel and Nico's costumes and were amused. "Whoa, where did you get your costume?" asked Natsume. "We got our costume from the Demon world." replied Beel. "Cute." says Chiaki. Futuba start hugging Beel. "Beel, you look cute in your costume." complimented Futuba. Kouta's eyes start firing up. Furuichi and the rest look at Hilda's costume and the boys start having a nosebleed. "What, what is it?" asked Hilda. Furuichi takes out his phone and starts taking pictures of Hilda. "Why doesn't anyone like my costume?" asked Oga. "I like your costume, Oga." replied Kunieda. "Thank you, Kunieda." thanked Oga as he looks at Kunieda's costume. "I like your costume too. You make a really good Hinata." complimented Oga. Kunieda starts blushing. They all start trick or treating. While trick or treating a lot of people start laughing at Oga's costume, a lot of girls are amused of Beel, Nico and Kouta's costume, and a lot of boys start staring at Kunieda, Hilda, Nene, Chiaki and Yuka. After trick or treating, they went to Himekawa's place. They went inside and they see a lot of people. "Wow it's packed." says Nene. "Look at all these cool costumes." says Yuka. "Where's 4 eyes?" asked Kanzaki. Himekawa found Oga and the rest. "Hey guys, cool costumes, except for Oga. You look stupid." complimented Himekawa. Oga starts getting angry. Suddenly, Tojo arrived at the party, in his Toriko costume. "Hey guys." greeted Tojo. Tojo looks at Oga's costume. "What kind of costume is that?" asked Tojo. Oga starts getting really angry. "Calm down Oga. You guys can get food now. We'll be having a costume contest in 10 minutes." says Himekawa as he starts looking over everyone. Oga and the rest got food. "So who's going to join the costume contest?" asked Tojo. All the boys raised their hands. "I'll join too, I bet my costume's the best." says Tojo. "No, mine is." says Oga. "Oga, we know that your costume will be the worst out of all of us. My costume is the best." says Furuichi. The boy's eyes start firing up. The costume contest starts. All the contestants all lined up. After the judges looking at most of the contestant's costumes, they weren't impressed. It leaves Oga, Furuichi, Kanzaki, Tojo, Shiroyama and Natsume left. When Furuichi, Kanzaki, Tojo, Shiroyama and Natsume went, the judges weren't impressed. "This year's costume contest is not that interesting." says one of the judges as the rest of the judges agrees. Oga went up the stage and shows everyone his costume. Everyone starts laughing at Oga, while the judges look amused of his costume. "Awesome costume." complimented one of the judges. "Very creative indeed." says another judge. "We have a winner." announces the third judge. "The winner of this years costume contest is, Tatsumi Oga." announces the first judge. Everyone was surprised and started cheering. Oga received his prize, ten thousand yen and a basket of candy. Everyone starts doing activities. While Hilda is watching Beel, Nico, Kouta and Futuba play games, Oga and the rest starts doing a soda pong contest. It's the last round of the contest. Oga throws his ball and misses, Kanzaki throws his ball and made it in Oga's cup. Kanzaki won money and candy. The girls are doing a dancing competition. In the final round, it's Nene against another person. Nene does a really impressive dance move and won the competition. Everyone met with each other and did an apple pick up contest. In the end, Yuka won from getting the most apples. The next activity they did is a Pumpkin-carving contest. Kunieda borrowed a prop sword and does her special move, 100 flower storming sakura on the pumpkin. The judges are amazed of how the pumpkin looks, so Kunieda won the contest. The next thing they all did was Bingo. Furuichi got bingo three in a row and won all the prizes. The next thing they all did was a videogame competition. The boys and Chiaki all played Call of Duty and in the end, Chiaki won. The last thing they did is a cooking contest. Kunieda, Nene, Yuka and Tojo joined the tournament. The dish was a Pumpkin pie. The judges like Kunieda's pie, the judges hated Nene and Yuka's pie and the judges love Tojo's pie, so Tojo was the winner. In the end everyone left. Oga, Hilda, Beel and Nico start heading home. Suddenly, a few college students pranked the by egging them Beel and Nico was about to cry, but Oga stopped them. Oga has an idea. "Beel, Nico, you can your aloud to do it now." says Oga. "You can do it Kaiser, Nico." says Hilda. Beel and Nico went up to the college students. "What are you two going to do? Tell on us?" asked one of the students. Beel and Nico took off the plugs of the fire breathing feature and starts breathing fire at them. The college students all got burnt and start running awa. "We did it." cheered Beel as Nico starts making happy noises, "Beel, Nico, good job." complimented Oga. "Well done, you showed those Humans what Demons can do." says Hilda. Oga, Hilda, Beel and Nico arrived home. "How's the Halloween party?" asked Misaki. "It was fun." replied Beel. "Guess who won first place in the costume contest?" asked Oga. Misaki was surprised. "Don't tell me. You did?" asked Misaki. "Yep, I told you this costume is great." replied Oga.


	43. Chapter 43

Beelzebub adventures chapter 43

A month has passed. Oga's reading manga, while watching Beel and Nico playing at the playground and Furuichi searching for young Moms "What a nice day to read Manga." says Oga. "And what a nice day to look at young Moms." says Furuichi as he looks at his binoculars. While they're doing their things, Kunieda and Kouta have appeared. "Hey Oga, Furuichi." greeted Kunieda and Kouta. "Oh Kunieda, Kouta, didn't expect to see you guys today." greeted Oga. "I need to ask you two something. Kouta, go ahead and play with Beel and Nico." says Kunieda. Kouta went to play with Beel and Nico. "What is it you want to talk about?" asked Furuichi. "My Grandfather will be having a thanksgiving dinner tomorrow at our temple. Nene and the others will be going, so I was wondering if you guys want to go?" asked Kunieda. "I don't mind going." replied Furuichi. "How about you, Oga?" asked Kunieda. "Will there be a lot of food?" asked Oga. "Yeah." replied Kunieda. "Then I'll go." says Oga. Kunieda was happy to hear that. "The dinner will start at six." says Kunieda. Kunieda calls on Kouta and they left. Oga calls on Beel and Nico and they left. Oga, Beel and Nico arrived home. "Welcome back masters, and trash." gretted Hilda. "Shut up! Anyway where are Misaki, Dad and Mom? asked Oga. "They're shopping to buy ingredients for tomorrow's party at Kunieda's temple." replied Hilda. "Wait, Mom and Misaki knows Kunieda's Grandfather?" asked Oga. "Yeah. They told me that they visited their temple one time." replied Hilda. "I didn't know that till now." says Oga. Misaki Oga's Mom and Dad arrived home. "We're home!" greeted Oga's Dad. "Hilda, get ready to cook." says Oga's Mom. Hilda went to change. "What are you guys going to cook?" asked Oga. "We'll be making croquettes." replied Misaki. "Is Hilda going to help?" asked Oga. "No. We think that Hilda's not good at making croquettes, so we're going to make her cook chili." replied Oga's Mom. "As long Hilda's not making croquettes, I'll be ok. Her croquettes are horrible." says Oga. Oga hears knuckles cracking from behind. "What do you think about my croquettes?" angrily asked Hilda. Oga got scared and start running as Hilda chased him. Beel and Nico thought they're playing tag, so they joined in. "Beel and Nico are having fun." happily says Oga's Mom. "It makes me so happy to be a Grandpa." says Oga's Dad as he stats crying. After a while, Hilda finished beating up Oga and starts cooking. The next day, they start heading to Kunieda's temple. When they arrived, everyone's there already. They all say a prayer and started eating. When they're done eating, Oga and the rest all went to the living room, while the adults are having a convesation. Oga and the rest of the boys are surprised that Kunieda got a Wii U. "Kunieda, when did you get a Wii U?" asked Oga. "We got it when it was on sale, a few months ago." replied Kunieda. "You should've added me, so we can play." says Oga. Kunieda starts blushing. "I'll add you later." says Kunieda. The gang starts playing Mario Party. Misaki's Bowser, Kunieda's Peach, Nene's Daisy, Chiaki's Rosalina and Yuka's Birdo. Misaki won her first game. "Yeah I won!" cheered Misaki. "Good job, Misaki." says Nene. "I wish I can be a monster like Bowser. So I can breath fire like him." says Misaki. "Well you're already are like Bowser. You look like a monster already." says Oga. Misaki got really angry and punches Oga on the stomach and got him in an arm lock. "Say that again." angrily asked Misaki. "I'm sorry." apologized Oga. "Misaki is really scary. They all think to themselves. "Hey guys, how about we go Black Friday shopping?" asked Tojo. "I was planning on doing that." says Kanzaki as everyone agrees. "Now, it's my turn to be Bowser." says Tojo. "No it's my turn." says Oga as they start having an argument. After a few hours of playing videogames, they all went to the mall. When they arrived, there's already a big line that's covering the parking lot.


	44. Chapter 44

Beelzebub adventures chapter 44

Oga and the rest are standing in line, until the mall opens. The boys and the kids are busy playing on their 3ds, while the girls are reading manga on their cell phones. The girls decided to go to a near by café and buy drinks. "We're going to the café. What do you guys want to drink?" asked Misaki. Oga, Furuichi, Beel Kouta and Futuba want hot chocolate. Kanzaki, Shiroyama and Natsume want Yogurty. Himekawa and Tojo want coffee. After getting everyone's order, they went to the café. The girls ordered their drinks and decided to order everyone else's drink later. The girls decided to stay at the café and chat. "So how old are you, Honoka?" asked Nene. "I'm 16." replied Honoka. "Are you in 10th grade?" asked Chiaki. "That's right." replied Honoka. "So what are you guys going to buy from Black Friday?" asked Misaki. The girls told Misaki what they're going to buy. "Kunieda, Nene, Chiaki, Yuka, are you going to buy something for the boy you like?" asked Misaki. Kunieda, Nene, Chiaki and Yuka start blushing. "Who do you guys like?" asked Honoka. "Oga." replied Kunieda. "Himekawa." replied Chiaki. "Kanzaki." replied Yuka. Nene didn't answer. "Who do you like, Nene?" asked Honoka. "I don't like anyone." lied Nene. "Come on Nene, we all know you like Furuichi." says Misaki. Nene starts turning red and Honoka turned really surprised. "You like my brother?" asked Honoka. Nene decided to admit it. "Yes, I like Furuichi." replied Nene. Honoka was really surprised and really happy. "You're the first girl that actually likes my brother. When I see Furuichi hanging out with girls, they only use him to get free things from him. I'm glad that you actually have feelings for my brother." happily says Honoka. "So what are you going to get them?" asked Hilda. The girls start thinking and can't think of something. "Hilda, aren't you married with Oga, and are you ok with Kunieda having a crush on Oga?" asked Honoka. "The truth is, I'm not married to Oga, and I'm ok with Kunieda liking Oga." replied Hilda as Nico starts making noises. "Misaki, are you ok for having Hilda still living with you guys?" asked Honoka. "Yeah, we're ok with Hilda staying. Hilda told us when they got back from the Demon World, everything we didn't know about them. She still consider her as family." replied Misaki. Hilda smiles. "Thank you." thanked Hilda as Nico starts making happy noises. After talking for a while, the girls ordered their drinks and went back to everyone. After a hour, the doors to the Mall opens. Everyone start barging in. "So are we going to go into groups?" asked Tojo. "Yeah. The groups are, Oga and Kunieda, Furuichi, Nene and Honoka, Kanzaki and Yuka, Himekawa and Chiaki and me, Tojo, Shiroyama, Natsume, Hilda, Beel and Kouta will be another group." replied Misaki. "Wait, who makes you the boss?" asked Oga. Misaki holds Oga in an arm lock. "I'm the oldest in the group." angrily replied Misaki. "Ok, ok I get it. Please let me go." begged Oga. Misaki lets go of Oga. "We'll meet in 2 hours and we'll be going to go shop at other places." announces Tojo. Everyone starts shopping. Oga and Kunieda look around. Oga and Kunieda found a store and starts looking around. Kunieda bought some clothes while Oga's still looking around. "You ready, Oga?" asked Kunieda. "Yeah." replied Oga. As they about to leave, one of the employees put up a ad of their new Super Smash Bros shirts that's coming soon. Oga starts looking at the ad. "Cool, there's going to be a Super Smash Bros Mario shirt." says Oga. "Do you like that shirt?" asked Kunieda. "Yeah, it comes out next month." replied Oga. "I found something that I can get for Oga." Kunieda thinks to herself. Oga and Kunieda continue shopping. Furuichi, Nene and Honoka finished shopping at a store. While walking Furuichi sees a lot of pretty girls and decided to watch them. Nene and Honoka got mad and decided to go without him. While walking, Nene and Honoka found the Super Smash Bros shirt ad that Oga and Kunieda saw. "Hey, this is the game I always see Furuichi play." says nene. "If you're finding a gift for my brother, you should get him this. I bet he'll love it." says Honoka. "Yeah, I'll think about it." says Nene. Nene and Honoka continues shopping as Furuichi starts catching up with them. Kanzaki and Yuka finished shopping at the Yogurty store. "Hey Paako, I'm going to the restroom." says Kanzaki. Kanzaki left to the restroom, as Yuka starts window-shopping. While window-shopping, Yuka found the Super Smash Bros shirt ad. "I know what to get for Kanzaki. Kanzaki likes this Star Fox character." Yuka thinks to herself. "Hey Yuka, lets go to this store." says Kanzaki. Yuka went back to Kanzaki and went to the store. Himekawa and Chiaki finished shopping at a store. Himekawa receives a call from his business. "Hey Chiaki, continue shopping without Me." says Himekawa as he answers his phone. Chiaki continues shopping and found the Super Smash Bros shirt ad. "These are cool shirts. I should get this for Himekawa, for Christmas." Chiaki thinks to herself. Himekawa went back to Chiaki and they started shopping. Tojo, Shiroyama, Natsume, Misaki, Beel and Kouta finished shopping and are waiting for Oga and the rest. "Why did you assign Oga, Furuichi, Kanzaki and Himekawa with the girls?" asked Tojo. "It's because I want the girls to find them a gift for Christmas. The girls should be telling them how they feel soon." says Misaki. "Can you help me find a gift fro someone?" asked Tojo. "Is it a girl?" asked Misaki. "Yeah." replied Tojo. "When we leave the Mall, tell me what she's like." says Misaki. Everyone met up and they left the Mall. "So, did you guys find something?" asked Misaki. "I'm planning on getting this Super Smash Bros Mario shirt for Oga." replied Kunieda. "Really Aoi? Because I'm getting Furuichi a Super Smash Bros shirt also." says Nene. Chiaki and Yuka say they're getting that also. "So you all are getting the same gift. That'll be really easy then." says Misaki. Everyone arrived at the shopping area. The girls all found a store that is having a Nintendo amiibo sale. It shows all the characters that Oga, Furuichi, Kanzaki and Himekawa uses. The girls bought them and hid them from the boys. Misaki starts helping Tojo with his gift, for Shizuka. "So what does this girl do?" asked Misaki. "She likes doing archery, but she haven't done archery for a while." replied Tojo. "Then you should get her a new Bow and arrow set. I bet she miss doing archery." says Misaki. Tojo then decided to buy a archery set. After shopping for a few hours, they all went home since they're really tired. "Did you find something, for Black Friday?" asked Misaki. "I bought some clothes, movies and toys for Kaiser and Nico." whispers Hilda. "How about you Oga?" asked Misaki. "I bought some new clothes, videogames, movies and gifts for Beel and Nico." replied Oga. "How about for Kunieda?" asked Misaki. "No. I didn't think of getting something for Kunieda." replied Oga. "What do you think of getting something, for Kunieda?" asked Misaki. "I don't mind getting something for her. Since you brought up Kunieda, I need to think what I should get her." replied Oga. "You've really grown, Tatsumi." Misaki thinks to herself. When they arrived home, they start wrapping the gifts they got.


	45. Chapter 45

Beelzebub adventures chapter 45

Oga woke up and starts waiting for his breakfast. Beel and Nico are playing with their toys, Hilda and Misaki are watching T.V and Oga's Mom is cooking Oga's breakfast. Oga's Mom finished making breakfast and Oga starts eating his breakfast. "So Tatsumi, are you ready for today?" asked Oga's Mom. Oga was confused. "For what?" asked Oga. "For your exam." replied Oga's Mom. Oga got shocked that he forgot about them. "Aww crap, all I've been doing was playing videogames and reading Manga." Oga thinks to himself. "Yeah, I'm ready to take my exam." lied Oga. "That's good news. I know you'll do well." says Oga's Mom. Oga finished eating breakfast and start heading to Ishiyama University. Oga met up with Furuichi. "Morning Oga. Are you ready for the exam today?" asked Furuichi. "No, I'm not. I haven't even studied last night. How about you?" asked Oga. "Yeah, I've studied all day yesterday, and now I'm ready." replied Furuichi. Oga and Furuichi arrived at Ishiyama University. "Who knows? Maybe Kanzaki or Himekawa didn't study either." says Furuichi. When Oga opens the door, they see everybody actually studying for the exam. "I'm definitely be the only one failing the exam." says Oga. Saotome arrived with the exam. "Alright, is everyone ready to take the test?" asked Saotome. Everyone nodded while Oga's shaking. Saotome passes the exams and started his timing everyone. Everyone starts doing the test. Oga was stuck on the first problem while everybody is answering all the questions one by one. "Man, I wish that I studied. Now I'm going to fail." Oga thinks to himself. Kunieda sees Oga struggling on the exam. "Oga looks like he's having a hard time. I should help him." Kunieda thinks to herself. "Hey Oga." whispers Kunieda. Oga hears Kunieda calling him. "I can help you with the exam." whispers Kunieda as she puts her exam, a little bit to the side. Oga was happy for Kunieda helping him. When Oga starts looking at her answers, Saotome realizes something wrong. "Hey, you're not suppose to do that." says Saotome. Oga sees Saotome heading his direction. Oga thought that he was caught cheating, but Saotome saw Shimokawa using pen. "You're not supposed to use pen. Here's a pencil." says Saotome as he gives a pencil. "Thank you. Good Night." thanked Shimokawa as he does his pose. Saotome went back to his table and starts reading a ladies magazine. "That was close. Oga, it's now your chance to look at my answers." whispers Kunieda. "That's ok Kunieda. I don't need your answers anymore. I don't want us to both get in trouble, so I'm going to do my best without your help." whispers Oga. Kunieda was surprised what she just heard and smiles. "Good luck." whispers Kunieda as she continues on her Exam. Oga started guessing on the Exam. After a few hours, the timer rang. "All right everyone, pencils down." says Saotome. Saotome picks up all the exams and went to the Teacher's lounge, to scan the exams. Oga was exhausted from guessing on all of the questions. "What do you think of the exam?" asked Kunieda. "It was hard. I should've studied." replied Oga. "Sorry for not helping you." apologized Kunieda. "It's not your fault Kunieda. It's my fault for not studying." says Oga. Saotome arrived with the Exams. "All right everyone I have some good news and some exciting news. The good news is everyone passed." announces Saotome. Everyone was happy to hear that, especially Oga. Everyone starts cheering. "Hold on everyone, I'm not finished yet. The one who got the highest exam scores is, Oga." announces Saotome. Everyone was really surprised, especially Oga. "Really?" asked Oga. "That's right. You got everything right on the exam." replied Saotome. "Yeah, I did it." cheered Oga. "Congratulations Oga." says Kunieda. "Thanks Kunieda." thanked Oga. Everyone in the classroom all congratulates Oga. "What's your strategy on getting a perfect score?" asked Kanzaki. "Playing videogames and reading Manga." replied Oga.


	46. Chapter 46

Beelzebub adventures chapter 46

Oga and the rest left Ishiyama University. "Finally, we have no classes for one month." happily says Oga. "I know, I'm tired of doing work." says Tojo. "So, what should we do?" asked Kunieda. "How about we hangout today? We can go to the arcade, go bowling for a few games and go out to eat?" asked Furuichi. "Sounds like a good idea." says Nene. Furuichi was happy, when Nene agrees with him. "Nene, this is the first time you agreed in one of my ideas." happily says Furuichi. Nene starts felling disgusted. Everyone headed to the arcade. "Hey four eyes, we haven't fished our game, since we were finding Beel's brother." says Kanzaki. Himekawa remembered. "Oh yeah, lets finish this today." says Himekawa as their eyes spark at each other. When they arrived, Kanzaki and Himekwa got a lot of arcade tokens and started playing. The rest all got tokens and started playing different types of arcade games. "How's that? Do you like my Kanzaki tornado kick?" asked Kanzaki. "Not bad, but it's not good enough for my Himekawa electric shock attack." replied Himekawa as they start playing another round. Kunieda, Nene, Chiaki and Yuka are playing on the crane machine. Kunieda, Nene, and Chiaki won a prize, except for Yuka. Yuka puts down the crane on a stuff animal, but didn't get the stuff animal. Yuka starts getting mad. "Aaahhh! This game is too hard!" angrily yeeled Yuka as she grabs attention. "Yuka, you're too loud." says Chiaki. "Please lower your voice and play a different game." says Kunieda. "Ok." says Yuka. Kunieda, Nene, Chiaki and Yuka went to another game. Yuka sees a little kid playing on the crane machine and won a stuff animal. Yuka got jealous, so she went to play again. "One more time." says Yuka as she starts playing. Furuichi, Shiroyama and Natsume play a racing game. Furuichi won second, Natsume won first and Shiroyama got last, from crashing all the time. "Wow Natsume, you're so good." complimented Furuichi. "I play a lot of racing videogames." says Natsume. "One more time. This time I'll win." says Shiroyama. Furuichi, Shiroyama and Natsume play again. Oga and Tojo are winning a lot of tickets to win prizes. Oga and Tojo see two punching machine games. A group of boys are trying to beat the high score to win a thousand tickets. The last boy punched the punching bag and was so close to the high score. "Why is the score so high?" asked one of the boys. "Maybe somebody cheated?" replied one of his friends. Oga and Tojo went to the punching machine game. "I bet I can beat you in this game." says Oga. "You're on." says Tojo. Oga went to one machine and Tojo went to the other machine. They both punched the bag at the same time and watch the numbers go up. The numbers keep rising and rising that both machines exploded and tickets start coming out. Everyone who watched was surprised. "I won." cheered Oga. "No, I won." says Tojo. Oga and Tojo gathered all the tickets and went to see how much tickets they won. After putting all the tickets, Oga and Tojo received their amount and were surprised. They've won five hundred thousand tickets. They went to the prize area and show the ticket host their amount. The ticket host was surprised. "Hw did you two win this many tickets?" asked the Ticket host. "We beat the high score on the Punching machine game." replied Tojo. The Ticket host saw the the Punching machine and his eyes popped out. "I want a Nintendo Wii u, and a Playstation 4." says Tojo. "I want a Playstation 4 and Croquettes cooking kit." says Oga. The ticket host got their prizes and gives it to them in fear. "Thank you." Oga and Tojo says. "Have a nice day." says the Ticket host in fear. Oga and the rest left the arcade and head to the Bowling alley. "So who won the game?" asked Oga. "It's a draw." replied Himekawa. "How did you you two win such big prizes?" asked Kanzaki. "We beat the Punching machine game high score." replied Tojo. Oga and the rest arrived at the Bowling alley. They went to their lane and started bowling. Furuichi, Kunieda, nene, Chiaki and Natsume all bowl and it's Oga's turn. "Listen up everybody, I want to make this game interesting." announces Oga. Everyone was confused. Oga grabbed a ball and started to bowl. "Oga bowling strike!" Oga yells his special bowling move. Oga rolls his ball and made a strike. Kanzaki, Himekawa, Tojo and Shiroyama understand what Oga ment. Tojo was next. "I get it now." says Tojo. Tojo got his ball and started to bowl. "Kuma bowling strike!" Tojo yells his special bowling move. Tojo made a strike. Kanzaki went next. "Kanzaki streaking strike!" Kanzaki yells his special move and made a stike. "Himekawa shocking strike!" Himekawa yells his special move and made a strike. "Shiroyama special strike!" Shiroyama yells his special move and made a strike into the other side. "Noooo!" yelled Shiroyama as he felt down. After a while of playing, everyone watches how Oga, Kanzaki, Himekawa and Shiroyama plays and were amazed. They all try and made their own special moves, including the pros. The game was over. Oga, Kanzaki, Himekawa, Tojo and Shiroyama tied first place. Natsume was second, Kunieda and Nene third, Chiaki and Yuka fourth and Furuichi last. Oga and the rest went out to eat. Oga and Kunieda are the only ones sitting at the table, while the rest went to the restroom. Kunieda started blushing that it was only the two of them. A waitress came to them. "Hi, I'll be your waitress today. What would you two lovebirds want to drink?" asked the waitress. Kunieda started turning red. "I want to drink some strawberry soda.' replied Oga. "I'll get some Ice tea." says Kunieda. The waitress wrote their drink order and went to the kitchen. "Hey Kunieda? Why are you red?" asked Oga. "It's just a little cold in here." lied Kunieda. "You turn red when it's cold?" asked Oga. Kunieda realizes what she said. "Yes, I turn red when it's cold." lied Kunieda. "You're funny, Kunieda." complimented Oga. It was quiet until Oga spoke up. "Kunieda, thank you." says Oga. Kunieda was confused. "For what?" asked Kunieda. "For everything. You try helping me on the exam, you watch me while I was at the hospital at the Demon world and you always believed in me. Like at that time when I was fighting that Demon, Kahaya. You cheered for me when I was in trouble and helped me win. I just want to thank you for that." replied Oga. Kunieda start turning red. "You're turning red again, Kunieda. Excuse me, can you turn up the temperature?" asked Oga. One of the waitresses went to turn up the temperature. Suddenly Oga and Kunieda heard an explosion, from outside.


	47. Chapter 47

Beelzebub adventures chapter 47

Oga and Kunieda went outside to check out what's happening. Oga and Kunieda looks around and two people crashed into Oga. "Oga, are you all right?" asked Kunieda. "I'm fine." replied Oga. Oga sees the two people that landed on him. It was Takamiya and Akahoshi. "Takamiya, Akahoshi, what happened?" asked Oga. "Oga, you got to run now." says Takamiya. "Huh? Why?" asked Oga. "There are Demons that are coming after you." replied Akahoshi. "Oh really? Then I'll just fight them instead." says Oga. "You don't understand, Oga. These Demons are stronger than Satan." says Takamiya. "Oga, you should listen to them." says Kunieda. "Why are doubting me, Kunieda?" asked Oga. Suddenly, the two Demons arrived. The two Demons look at Oga and his Emblem. "I think that's the Human, Zetsu." says the first Demon. Zetsu looks at the picture he was given and compared it. "You're right, Radu. Now let's kill him." says Zetsu. Zetsu and Radu charge at Oga. "Watch and learn, Kunieda. I'll show you that I can handle this." says Oga. Oga fires two Zebel blasts from his hands. Kunieda, Takamiya and Akahoshi were surprised what Oga learned. Zetsu and Radu dodge them. Oga made a line of Zebel emblems and punches them. Zetsu and Radu dodge the Zebel emblem explosion. When the smoke cleared, Oga appeared behind them and throws a punch at them. Zetsu and Radu block them and threw Oga down. As Oga got up, Zetsu has the power to keep Oga down and Radu tied him up with some Demon energy. Zetsu took out his sword and got ready to slice Oga. When Zetsu got close to Oga, Himekawa swings his electric baton at Zetsu, and Zetsu dodges it. Kanzaki and Himekawa stand in front of Oga. "Hey, we're trying to have a nice meal." says Kanzaki. "Yeah, get lost." says Himekawa. Furuichi, Nene, Chiaki, Yuka, Shiroyama and Natsume checks on Kunieda, Takamiya and Akahoshi. "Are you guys all right?" asked Furuichi. "Yeah, we're all right." replied Akahoshi. "Who are they?" asked Zetsu. "That's Kanzaki, the 1st King's crest holder, and that's Himekawa, the third king's crest holder. The blue hair girl is Kunieda, the second king's crest holder." replied Radu. "Interesting, lets see what they got. says Zetsu. Kanzaki attacks Radu, making him let go off Oga. Himekawa attacks Zetsu by swinging his electric Baton and throwing punches, with his electric knuckles. Zetsu dodges Himekawa's attacks and hits Himekawa with the back of his sword. Himekawa got back up and starts attacking again. Zetsu dodges his attacks and made Himekawa fall down on his knees and knocks him out with the back of his sword. Kanzaki throws a lot of kicks, Radu dodges them and tied up Kanzaki with his Demon energy. Radu starts attacking Kanzaki, Kanzaki barely dodges and did a Heel drop on Radu's head. Radu withstood the hit and kicks Kanzaki down. Radu got out his tonfas and start beating up Kanzaki. Kanzaki got knocked out. Everybody got shocked that Kanzaki and Himekawa got beaten down. Zetsu and Radu starts going after Oga. Kunieda stands in front of Oga, with her wooden sword and attacks them with her one hundred Flower storming sakura attack and they dodged the attack. Zetsu and Radu attacks Kunieda, Oga protects Kunieda by taking their hits. Oga was sent flying. "Oga!" yelled Kunieda. Out of nowhere, Tojo punches them with his Kuma punch attack and sent them flying. "Need some help?" asked Tojo. "Where were you?" asked Oga. "I was in the restaurant, taking a dump." replied Tojo. Everyone was in disgust. "Who's that Human?" asked Zetsu. "I think that's Tojo, the fourth holder of the kings crest." says Radu. "This guy is strong, lets take him out." says Zetsu. Zetsu and Radu attack Tojo. Zetsu and Radu teams up against Tojo, Tojo dodges and throws powerful punches at them. Zetsu and Radu dodges them and hist Tojo. Radu stops Tojo with his Demon energy and Radu slashes Tojo. Tojo still stood up and start using his head to attack. Zetsu and Radu dodges Tojo's attacks and start attacking him again. Tojo got knocked out. Everyone was surprised that Zetsu and radu took out Kanzaki, Himekawa and Tojo. "All that's left is Oga and Kunieda." says Radu. "Lets get this over it." says Zetsu. Zetsu and Radu charge at Oga and Kunieda. Oga can barely stand, so Kunieda stood in front of Oga. Out of nowhere, Saotome stopped them with his arms. Saotome punches them really hard and shoots his Energy blast at them. Zetsu and Radu barely survived. "Now what?" asked Zetsu. "That's Saotome. He's really strong and he's the one who teaches Oga about his Zebel powers." replied Rabu. "His punch was a hundred times heavier than Tojo's." says Zetsu. "We'll retreat for now." says Radu. "We'll see you guys at the emblem conflict." says Zetsu as they retreat. "Hey you pieces of crap. You all right?" asked Saotome. "Why are you here, beardy?" asked Oga. "Iwas just walking, then I saw a big fight, so I went here to watch." replied Saotome. Saotome sees Takamiya and Akahoshi. "Oh, it's you two." greeted Saotome. "It's been a while, Saotome." greeted Takamiya. "There's no time for greetings, Oga,Kanzaki, Himekawa, and Tojo are injured." says Akahoshi. Furuichi carries Oga, Shiroyama carries Kanzaki, Natsume carries Himekawa and Saotome carries Tojo. They all went to the hospital, to treat their wounds.


	48. Chapter 48

Beelzebub adventures chapter 48

Furuichi and the rest take Oga, Kanzaki, Himekawa and Tojo to the hospital. After a while, Oga, Kanzaki, Himekawa and Tojo woke up. "What happened, where are we?" asked Tojo. "You're at the hospital." replied Saotome. "Zen, when did you get here?" asked Tojo. "When I saw you guys fighting some Demons, I came and help you guys." replied Saotome. Kanzaki, Himekawa and Tojo remembered. "Where are they, I need to show them what I can really do." asked Kanzaki. "You guys can't fight yet." replied Takamiya. "Why not? Since we're healed up, we can take them on." asked Himekawa. "Because you guys aren't ready to fight." replied Akahoshi. "Are you saying that we're not strong enough?" asked Tojo. "That's what we're trying to say. Even Oga struggled against them." replied Takamiya. Kanzaki, Himekawa and Tojo look at Oga and see him in bandages. "Even Oga have a hard time fighting against them." says Kanzaki. "Right now, you guys, Furuichi and Kunieda are part of the emblem conflict." says Saotome. "What's the emblem conflict?" asked Oga. "The emblem conflict is when two different emblem groups fight against each other, to see who'll be the strongest emblem holders. It'll start in a week." replied Saotome. "So we're fighting who the strongest emblem group?" asked Tojo. "That's right." replied Saotome. "Why not get it over it now?" asked Kanzaki. "Weren't you listening? You're not ready. replied Akahoshi. "We weren't trying though." says Himekawa. "Kanzaki, Himekawa, stop. When I faced them, I thought I could handle them, but I ended up losing. We have to listen to them." says Oga. Kanzaki and Himekawa decided to listen. "Since the emblem conflict doesn't start until a week, we'll have to train." says Saotome. "I'll train Kanzaki." says Takamiya. "I'll train Himekawa." says Akahoshi. "I'll be training Oga." says Saotome. "Huh? Why do you always train me?" asked Oga. "Because I'm the only one who can teach you about your powers." replied Saotome as he punches Oga on the head. "Who's going to train me?" asked Tojo. "Don't worry, your trainer will be here tomorrow." replied Saotome."How about Furuichi?" asked Oga. "Same thing as Tojo, his trainer will be here tomorrow." replied Saotome. Furuichi and the rest came to the room. "Hey, are you guys alright?" asked Furuichi. "Yeah." replied Oga, Kanzaki, Himekawa and Tojo. "Kanzaki, we brought you some Yogurty." says Shiroyama. Shiroyama gives Kanzaki his Yogurty. "Thanks." thanked Kanzaki. Kunieda, Nene and Chiaki give Oga, Himekawa and Tojo their food. "Thank you for the meal." says Oga, Himekawa and Tojo as they start eating. "Oh yeah Furuichi,, Kunieda, you're part of it." says Oga. "Part of what?" asked Furuichi and Kunieda. Saotome tells them about the emblem conflict. "What? I'm part of it? But I don't fight." asked Furuichi. "But you still summon Demons to fight." replied Takamiya. "You're trainer will be here tomorrow." says Saotome. "I'm not ready to die." sadly says Furuichi. "So who's going to teach me?" asked Kunieda. "Your trainer will be here tomorrow." replied Saotome. "Can I use the restroom?" asked Oga. "No." replied Saotome. The next day, Oga, Furuichi, Kanzaki, Himekawa, Tojo and Kunieda are waiting at the park. "Where's that old geezer?" asked Oga. "We've been here for a hour and nobody's here." says Himekawa. After a while, Saotome, Tamkamiya and Akahoshi arrived with the trainers. They were surprised who's training Furuichi, Tojo and Kunieda. "It's been a while, Kunieda." says her trainer. "Furuichi, are you ready to get started?" asked his trainer. "Tojo, it's been a long time since we last fought." says his trainer. It was Ikaruga, Behemoth and Jabberwock. "Ikaruga, it's been a while." greeted Kunieda. "Behemoth, you're going to train me?" asked Furuichi. "Jabberwock, so you're the one training me." says Tojo. "Remember, the emblem conflict starts in one week. So learn everything you can and hope that you're ready for your fight." says Saotome. So they all went to train.


	49. Chapter 49

Beelzebub adventures chapter 49

Oga and Saotome is training at the field from before. "All right Oga here we are." says Saotome. "This is the place where you trained me before." says Oga. "I'm glad that you remembered. For your training, I want you to fight Me." says Saotome. "Huh? So I can beat you up for the first time?" asked Oga. "If you can try." replied Saotome. "All right then. This is going to be payback for knocking me out from a few years ago." says Oga as he charges. Kanzaki and Takamiya went to a dojo. "All right Kanzaki, this is where we're going to train." says Takamiya. "Isn't this the Ishiyama High school dojo?" asked Kanzaki. "That's right. Since no one uses this dojo a lot, we get to use It." replied Takamiya. "Alright then. What's the first training?" asked Kanzaki. "The first training is to break these bricks in half, with your Heel." replied Takamiya. "Heh no problem." says Kanzaki. "Every time you break a brick, I'll put one more brick every time you break them." says Takamiya. Takamiya puts a brick on a stand and Kanzaki starts training. Himekawa and Akahoshi are at a place full of electricity poles. "Why are we here?" asked Himekawa. "I saw how you fight, you use those electricity weapons. I want you to test which has power, your weapons or the electricity poles." says Akahoshi. "So How am I suppose to do that?" asked Himekawa. "You're going to shock your self with your weapons and then go on top of the electricity poles and get shocked." replied Akakhoshi. Himekawa was shocked. "Are you crazy?" asked Himekawa. "No, this is part of your training. So get to it." replied Akahoshi. Himekawa got his weapons and start shocking himself. Kunieda and Ikaruga went to Decapitation Island. "Remember this place, Kunieda?" asked Ikaruga. "Yeah, I remember going here with Oga, Beel and Lamia. You trained me here." replied Kunieda. "I'm glad you remembered." says Ikaruga. Kunieda then sees all the dolls from before. The dolls all gathered around Kunieda, welcoming her. "All right, that's enough. Kunieda and I have to start training now. So the dolls continued what they're doing. "Do you still have Koma with you?" asked Ikaruga. "Umm no. I haven't seen him for a long time. Maybe he's looking for pretty girls." replied Kunieda. "Summon him when we get to my place." says Ikaruga. Furuichi and Tojo arrived at the Demon World. "Wait, this is where we're going to train?" asked Furuichi. "Yeah. Is there a problem?" asked Behemoth. "Oh no, I thought we're going to stay at the Human World." replied Furuichi. "I hope I don't get fired from my job." says Tojo. "Well you probably will, you'll be staying here for a week." says Jabberwock. "I guess I have to call Shizuka." says Tojo as he dials his phone. "Can I talk to her?" asked Furuichi with a creepy smile. "Umm no." replied Tojo. "What kind of girl is she? Does she have big boobs like Hilda?" asked Behemoth. "Well no, but she has nice legs." replied Furuichi as he shows a picture on his phone. Furuichi and Behemoth start having nosebleeds. Tojo got mad and punches both of them. Oga lost his fight against Saotome. Oga was buried in the ground. "Damn it." angrily says Oga. "Hey don't get so mad, you piece of crap. Try to get back up, I'm going to teach you new things about your powers." says Saotome. Oga struggled getting out of the ground and finally got out. "Good. Now before I teach you some new things, lets do some exercise." says Saotome. "What kind of exercise?" asked Oga. Out of nowhere, Saotome got out a radio player and a microphone. Saotome turns on the radio and his mic. "Is everybody ready?" asked Saotome. "You got to be kidding." replied Oga. "Alright, our first exercise is Jumping jacks. Ready one, two, three go." says Saotome as he starts. Oga didn't have a choice and starts doing jumping jacks. Kanzaki's tired from breaking a lot of bricks. "I'm impressed Kanzaki, you broke ten bricks., with one heel drop." complimented Takamiya. "That's what I was known for." says Kanzaki as he takes out a Yogurty. "What's that you're drinking?" asked Takamiya. "It's Yogurty. Haven't you tried some before?" asked Kanzaki. "No, I haven't." replied Takamiya. "Then you should try some, you're missing out." says Kanzaki. "Where can I get some?" asked Takamiya. "They're in vending machines. There's one vending machine right next to the Dojo." replied Kanzaki. Takamiya went to get some Yogurty. Kanzaki finished drinking his Yogurty. "I'm out, guess I'll buy another one." says Kanzaki as he went out of the Dojo. Himekawa recovered from the electricity shocks. "So, which is more powerful?" asked Akahoshi. "Compared to my weapons, mine wasn't close to the electricity pole's electricity." replied Himekawa. "That's good. Now can I see your weapon?" asked Takamiya. "Which one? The electic baton, or the electric knuckles?" asked Himekawa. "The electric baton." replied Takamiya. Himekawa gives the electric baton to Takamiya. "Have you thought of modifying your electric baton?" asked Takamiya. "Well, only for more electricity." replied Himekawa. "Then this is what you should do. Modify it to make it longer, so you can have more reach to your opponents." says Takamiya. "I didn't thought of doing it that way. I'll do it." says Himekawa. "You should do it tomorrow, you need to rest. I'll get you some food." says Akahoshi. Himekawa decided to take a break. Kunieda arrived at Ikaruga's place. "Wow, it's been forever since I last been here." says Kunieda. "Make yourself at home. Summon Koma too." says Ikaruga. Kunieda start summoning Koma. Koma have appeared. "It's been a while, Kunieda. Seems you have grown." complimented Koma. "Thank you." thanked Kunieda. "Umm, I don't think he's talking about how much you matured." says Ikaruga. Kunieda looks at Koma and sees him blushing. Kunieda got mad and hits Koma with his wooden sword. "I'm sorry." apologized Koma. "Since it's twelve, lets eat. I'll cook." says Ikaruga as she went to the kitchen. "Want something to drink?" asked Ikaruga. "Sure." replied Kunieda. "There's something to drink on the table, so help yourself." says Ikaruga. Kunieda got a cup and pour the drink in her cup. As Kunieda drinks it, she felt really drowsy. "Ikaruga, where's the food? I'm starving." asked Kunieda. Ikaruga saw Kunieda all drowsy and looks at the drink. "Oh man, this is whine." says Ikaruga. Tojo finished his phone call with Shizuka. "What did she say? Did she talk about me?" asked Furuichi. "Did she send you pictures of her?" asked Behemoth. "No and no. She said that she won't fore me." replied Tojo. "That's good. Your training will start now." says Jabberwock. Two giant Demon wolves appeared. Furuichi shakes in fear and Tojo's found interest in them. "What are they, Dogs?" asked Tojo. "They're giant Demon wolves and you're going to fight against them." replied Jabberwock. "Also Furuichi, don't use your tissues." says Behemoth. "What? How am I suppose to fight then?" asked Furuichi. "Just do your best without us." says a voice. Furuichi looks up and saw Hecadoth and Agiel. "Hey Furuichi, it's been a while." greeted Agiel. Furuichi starts having a nosebleed by looking at Agiel. Furuichi waves at Agiel. Suddenly, the giant Demon wolf hits Furuichi. "Don't get distracted." says Behemoth. "Right, right." says Furuichi. So Furuichi and Tojo starts fighting the Demon Wolves.


	50. Chapter 50

Beelzebub adventures chapter 50

It's a few days till the Emblem conflict starts. Right now, everybody's taking a day off. Oga and Saotome are heading to the train station. "Where are we going?" asked Oga. "We're going back to Ishiyama. We're taking a day off." replied Saotome. "Finally, I'm tired of you, training Me." says Oga. Saotome punches Oga in the head. "Don't be rude to your teacher." says Saotome. Oga and Saotome arrived at the train station and went back to Ishiyama. Kanzaki and Takamiya are walking around town. "So what do you want to do for our day off?" asked Kanzaki. "I don't know, I don't really do a lot of things. All I do is train, to beat Oga." replied Takamiya. "You're missing out a lot. You should do more things, than just train." says Kanzaki. "Like what?" asked Takamiya. "Well, there's this arcade me, Oga and the rest go to. Want to go there?" asked Kanzaki. "Sure." replied Takamiya. So Kanzaki and Takamiya went to the arcade. When Kanzaki and Takamiya arrived, they see Himekawa and Akahoshi , playing on some arcade games. "Hey, why are you here?" asked Kanzaki. "Why not? This is our day off. We can do anything we want." replied Himekawa. "You want me to beat some sense out of you?" asked Kanzaki. "Go ahead and try." replied Himekawa. Kanzaki and Himekawa went to the fighting game they always play and challenged each other. "Want to play a racing game with me?" asked Akahoshi. "Sure, but I don't know how to play." says Takamiya. "Don't worry, I'll help you." says Akahoshi. So Takamiya and Akahoshi start playing a racing game. Kunieda and Ikaruga are just hanging out at the house. Kunieda and Ikaruga are watching T.V, while Koma's looking at Kunieda's clothes. "So do you have a crush on anyone, Kunieda?" asked Ikaruga. Kunieda started blushing. "What" No. I'm not into that kind of stuff." lied Kunieda. "Oh really? Saotome tells me that you like this Oga kid. He also told me while he's sleeping, you always watch him sleep and start blushing." says Ikaruga. Kunieda starts turning red. "When I first met you, I thought that Oga was your boyfriend. When Saotome and I challenged Oga and Hilda at the St. Ishiyama winter event, I didn't see Hilda liking Oga. I thought that you'll be his partner." says Ikaruga. "Well, I did try to ask Oga once. But Hilda asked Oga first, because she was her other self that time." says Kunieda. "Huh? Other self?" asked Ikaruga. "When we saved Hilda from the Demons that took her away, she lost her memories. Hilda thought that Oga's her husband and Beel is her actual child. We try finding a ways to get Hilda's memories back. A Demon named Yolda says that the only way is to have her prince charming to kiss her. I thought it was Oga at first, but it was Beel at the end." replied Kunieda. "Sounds interesting. Have you tried doing that?" asked Ikaruga. "Doing what?" asked Kunieda. "Kissing Oga." replied Ikaruga. Kunieda turned really red and her head start steaming. Kunieda start remembering that she did try to kiss Kunieda when se was at the Demon world. Kunieda fainted. "Hey Kunieda are you alright? I guess I shouldn't asked her about Oga." says Ikaruga. Furuichi, Tojo, and Behemoth are hanging out at a near by town. "Here we are, isn't it beautiful?" asked Behemoth. Furuichi and Tojo looked around there's a festival going around. "For today, you guys can have fun here. Will if you excuse me, I'll be on my way." says Behemoth as he starts searching for pretty Demons. "So what do you want to do?" asked Furuichi. Tojo looks around and found something. "I'm going to play the fish capturing game. How about you?" asked Tojo. Furuichi looks around and found a few pretty Demons looking at him. One of the Demons did a hand movement for him to come here. "I guess I'll hang out with those Demons." replied Furuichi. "Alright, have fun." says Tojo. So furuichi went to have fun with Demon ladies and Tojo went to play his game. Oga and Saotome finished eating a late lunch and went back to the train station. Oga and Saotome went into the train. "Oga, let me teach you a lesson." says Saotome. "What? I thought we're not training today?" asked Oga. "No, no, it's not about your training, it's about relationships." replied Saotome. Oga was confused. "Listen, when a girl meets a boy, what do they do?" asked Saotome. "They become friends." replied Oga. "Good. Then, when that boy and girl start having a better relationship, like they hangout a lot, what are they?" asked Saotome. "They're called good friends, I guess." replied Oga. Saotome face palm himself. "Ok, ok last question, If a girl likes this boy a lot, more than friends or good friends. For example, the girl always sits next to the boy, they hangout a lot, just the two of them, what kind of relationship is that called?" asked Saotome. Oga starts thinking, looks around the boss and saw a couple holding hands. Oga found his answer. "Oh I know now." says Oga. "What is it?" asked Saotome. "They're called best friends." replied Oga. Saotome fell down from his seat. "You idiot." Saotome thinks to himself. "What? Am I right?" asked Oga. "Yeah, yeah you're right." lied Saotome. "Oga's so dense. He doesn't know anything romantic relationships." Saotome thinks to himself. After a while they arrived back at the field.

Hey everyone, this is my 50th chapter. I can't believe I went this far, also thank you for over 2000 views. I want to thank everyone who read my story and I hope everyone enjoy this chapter.


	51. Chapter 51

Beelzebub adventures chapter 51

The day has come. Today's the first day of the Emblem conflict. Oga and the rest met up at Ishiyama University. "So, how's your training go?" asked Oga. "It went well, I learned some new moves." replied Kanzaki. "I upgraded my weapons." says Himekawa. "I learned some new things also." says Kunieda. "My training was horrible. I have to fight without using my Demon tissues." says Furuichi. "Wow Furuichi, you are finally fighting like a man now." says Oga. "Oh shut up." says Furuichi. "Where are those Demons? I want to show them what I learned." asked Tojo. "We were here the whole time." says Zetsu. Oga and the rest look behind them and found their opponents. Two Demon Referees arrived telling them the rules. "Since everyone's here, lets get started." says the first Referee. "The rules are, there will be one fight a day. Since there are six of you, who's team wins four matches, wins." says the second Referee. "Are first match today will be the first emblem holders. It's Kanzaki and Radu." says the first Referee. "So the Demon with the tonfas my opponent? This is going to be fun." says Kanzaki. "You don't look that different." says Radu. "The battlefield will be here, at the front of the school." says the second Demon Referee. "The time limit will be ten minutes. Everyone who's not fighting step back." says the second Demon Referee. Everyone steps back and Demon flames came up. "What's this?" asked Kanzaki. "We made a Demon flame cage so you two won't get out." says the first Referee. "If you touch this Demon flame, you die." says the second Referee. "Good luck Kanzaki." cheered Shiroyama. Kanzaki looks behind them and sees Nene, Chiaki, Yuka, Shiroyama and Natsume. "You guys, how do you know our battle's take here?" asked Kanzaki. "Furuichi texted us." replied Natsume. "Kanzaki, here's some Yogurty." says Shiroyama as he throws a Yogurty. "Thanks." thanked Kanzaki. "Are you two ready?" asked the first Referee. "Yes." Kanzaki and Radu replied. "The first emblem conflict match will begin." says the second Referee. Kanzaki and Radu start fighting. Kanzaki starts of with a few punches and a kicks, Radu dodges them and swings his tonfas. Kanzaki dodges Radu's attacks and kicks Rdau when he's open. Radu withstood the kick and hits Kanzaki in the stomach. Radu strikes at Kanzaki, Kanzaki hold both of Radu's arms and kneed his stomach. Kanzaki followed it up with a kick and a Hell drop. Radu gets back up. "You're Heel drop got stronger." complimented Radu. "Thanks, but that's not all I got." says Kanzaki. Kanzaki starts running at Radu and Radu starts running at Kanzaki. Kanzaki started spinning, Radu start swinging his tonfas, Kanzaki dodges and Heel drops Radu. "Spinning Heel drop." Kanzaki says his attack's name. Radu's ribs crack. Kanzaki then followed it up with another spinning Hell drop. Kanzaki then jumps really high and start doing a lot of flips. Kanzaki did his attack, flipping Heel drop, but Radu blocks it and hits Kanzaki in the stomach again. Radu sends Demon flames at Kanzaki and ties his legs. Kanzaki got up but can't move really well. "I guess it's time for me to get serious." says Radu. Radu's tonfas has some chains in the bottom. Radu charges at Kanzaki. Kanzaki start throwing punches, Radu dodges Kanzaki's punches and hits him with his tonfas. Radu then grabs Kanzaki with his chains and threw him close to the Demon flames. Radu throws a kick at Kanzaki, Kanzaki rolls and got back up. Kanzaki got on his two hands, pushes himself and kicks Radu. Radu blocks Kanzaki's kick and strikes Kanzaki in the stomach again. Radu then landed a strong hit on Kanzaki and hears that Kanzaki's bones cracking. Oga and the rest were shocked. Radu gets ready for his final blow. "Is that all you got?" taunted Radu. "Damn, I can barely move. This is it." Kanzaki thinks to himself. "Kanzaki don't give up!" yelled Yuka. Kanzaki hears Yuka's voice. "Don't give up yet. You're stronger than this. Show that Demon how powerful your Hell drop is!" yelled Yuka. "Yuka's right, I have to keep fighting." Kanzaki thinks to himself. Kanzaki broke out of the Demon flames and got back up. "What? Nobody have gotten out of my Demon fire trap." says Radu. "Your Demon fire trap is not powerful enough." says Kanzaki. Radu got angry and charges at Kanzaki. Radu got out of his chains, Kanzaki got out his Togurty and throws it at the chains. Radu's chains got tangled from the Yogurty, Kanzaki kicks Radu in the stomach, making him lean forward. Kanzaki did his Heel drop but suddenly some flames start coming out. Kanzaki landed his Heel drop and Radu got burnt. Everyone got surprised of what Kanzaki did. "What did I do?" Kanzaki thinks to himself. "The winner of the first match is Hajime Kanzaki." announces the first Referee. The two Demon ladies removed the Demon fire cage. Oga and the rest cheered and went to Kanzaki. Yuka hugged Kanzaki. "Hey Paako, let go of Me." says Kanzaki. "Come on, you won." happily says Yuka. "Congratulations, Kanzaki." says Takamiya. Everyone looks behind them and say Takamiya. "Where were you?" asked Kanzaki. "I was watching from a different side. Also great job on doing your flaming Heel drop." complimented Takamiya. "I don't know how I did it. When I did my Heel drop, Demon fire appeared out of nowhere." says Kanzaki. "You're learning how to use Demon powers now. You'll be like Oga now." says Takamiya. "Awesome, now I can catch up." says Kanzaki. "Don't push your luck." says Oga. "Now that the first battle is over, lets announce the next fight." says the first Referee. "Please don't be me, please don't be me." Furuichi thinks to himself as he crosses his fingers. "The next battle will be, the fifth emblem holder." announces the second Referee. "Wait, who's the sixth emblem holder in our team?" asked Furuichi. "Aren't you the one, Furuichi?" asked Oga. "No, I haven't gotten a kings crest before." replied Furuichi. "That means, I don't have to fight." Furuichi thinks to himself. Tojo notices something on Furuichi's neck. "Hey Furuihci, there's something on your neck." says Tojo. "What is it?" asked Furuichi. "It' looks like the King's crest with a five on it." replied Tojo. Furuichi got shocked. "Furucihi, so you're the fifth emblem holder." says Oga. "No, I'm going to die." says Furuichi. "Hey Jatu, it'll be your turn." says a girl Demon from the other team. "I'm so excited, Ino." says the buff Demon. Jatu looks at Furuichi. "So I'm fighting the Human with silver hair, he doesn't look tough." Jatu thinks to himself. Jatu grabs Radu. "Hey, I hope you're a worthy opponent." says Jatu. Furuichi got scared. The Demons all left. "Furuichi, didn't you train?" asked Nene. "Well I did, it's just I haven't fought without my Demon tissues." replied Furuichi. "I bet you'll do fine." says Nene. "Thank you." thanked Furuichi. So Oga and the rest start heading home. "Hey Shiroyama, do you have any more Yogurty?" asked Kanzaki. "Sorry Kanzaki, Yuka drank the last one." replied Shiroyama. Kanzaki looks at Yuka and starts strangling her head. "Oww, oww, Kanzaki that hurts." says Yuka in pain. "That's what you get for drinking my Yogurty." says Kanzaki. Yuka punches Kanzaki on the stomach and starts head locking him. "These two are meant with each other." Oga and the rest think to themselves.


	52. Chapter 52

Beelzebub adventures chapter 52

In Furuichi's dream, he's fighting Jatu. Furuichi hasn't landed a hit and was getting beat up. In the end, Jatu did his final attack and kills him. Furuichi woke up from his Nightmare. "Noooo!" yelled Furuichi. "Hey can you keep quiet?" angrily asked Honoka. "Oh, I'm sorry." replied Furuichi. Furuihci and Honoka went down to eat breakfast. "Why did you scream?" asked Honoka. "It's because I have a Nightmare." replied Furuichi. "About what?" asked Furuichi's Mom. "I can't tell them I'm out fighting." Furuichi thinks to himself. "It's about me losing the person I love." lied Furuichi. "Takayuki, I'm still alive, so don't worry. To make you feel better, I'll comfort you." says Alaindelon as he starts hugging him. "Stop, I'm all right now." says Furuichi. Honoka and Furuichi's Mom looks at them funny and continue eating breakfast. Furuichi went to meet up with Oga and the others. "Hey Furuichi." greeted Oga. "Hey everyone." says Furuichi. Everyone notices Furuichi's tone. "Are you alright, Furuichi?" asked Nene. "Yeah I'm all right." lied Furuichi. Nene started to worry about Furuichi. "Are you ready for your fight?" asked Tojo. "Well the thing is I'm scared. I haven't done an actual fight. I always rely on my Demon tissues and they'll fight for me. They told me this time, I have to fight on my own. So I don't know if I'll win." replied Furuichi. It was quiet until Nene spoke up. "Furuichi, it's not about winning or losing, it's about fighting for yourself and surviving. I don't want to lose an important friend of mine." says Nene. "Cute." Chiaki thinks to herself. "Thanks Nene, and wait, you called me an important friend?" asked Furuichi. Nene started blushing. "What? No. You must be hearing things." lied Nene. "I really thought you said that." says Furuichi. Later at night, Oga and the rest went inside the main hallways at Ishiyama University. Everyone was there waiting for the two Demon referees. The two Demon referees arrived. "Sorry for the wait." apologized the first referee. "Lets get started." says the second referee. "The battle will be between the sixth emblem holders." says the first referee. "You'll have a ten minute limit, and there'll be strong winds coming from these generators we brought." says the second referee. "What? This is going to be hard." says Furuichi. "A little wind won't stop me." says Jatu. Everyone stood back and got ready to watch. "Good luck Furuichi." cheered Nene. "Remember what you trained for." says Tojo. "I'll do my best." says Furuichi. "The second match of the emblem conflict, will begin." says the first referee. Jatu charges at Furuichi. Furuichi got scared and started running. Jatu was chasing Furuichi for a while and got tired. While Furuichi got the chance, Furuichi throws some punches and kicks, but it wasn't doing any good. Jatu grabs Furuichi and throws him where the wind's blowing and punches Furuichi. "You call those punches and kicks? It felt like someone's hitting me with a pillow." taunted Jatu. "Furuichi don't get scared." says Himekawa. "Yeah, release that anger of yours." says Oga. Furuichi charges at Jatu, Jatu throws a punch and Furuichi dodges by jumping over him. Jatu looks behind him and can't find him. Furuichi got on top of Jatu and covers his eyes. Jatu tries taking Furuichi off of him, but Furuichi was stuck and wouldn't let go. Furuichi got a wodden plank that was broken from the wind and hits him in the head. "Furuichi wooden plank fury." Furuichi says his attack name. Furuichi keeps hitting Jatu, but Jatu stops Furuichi and throws him down and body slams Furuichi. Jatu keeps on body slamming Furuichi. "I can't move. This guy is too strong." Furuichi thinks to himself. "Don't give up yet." says Behemoth. Furuichi hears Behemoth's voice in his head. "Show him what I trained you. Like what Oga says, release all your anger and attack." says Behemoth. Jatu does another body slam, Furuichi rolls out of the way. Furuichi strikes a punch at Jatu and sent him flying. Everyone was surprised of what Furuichi did. Jatu got back up and throws punches and kicks at Furuichi, Furuichi dodges his attacks and kicks Jatu to the wind. The wind blew Jatu towards Furuichi, Furuichi punches Jatu again and repeated. Furuichi then did a strong uppercut and Jatu was buried into the ceiling. "Wow, Furuichi gotten stronger." says Shiroyama. "Yeah, is this what he trained for, Tojo?" asked Natsume. "Yeah, one time we fought he sent me flying one time. I was surprised that Furuichi have this hidden strength in him." replied Tojo. Jatu got down. "I'm not going to lose to a puny Human like you." angrily says Jatu. The ground starts shaking. "Oh no, this is it for that Human." says Ino. "Yeah, no one survived when he gets this angry." says Zetsu. Jatu starts turning really red. Jatu charges at Furuichi. Jatu got faster so Furuichi couldn't see him. Jatu appeared behind Furuichi and did a shoulder charge. Jatu strikes a punch at Furuichi, but Furuichi barely dodges. Furuichi barely dodges and trips Jatu with his legs. While Jatu was down, Furuichi did an elbow drop, but Jatu was too fast and dodges. Furuichi ended up hurting himself. Jatu grabs Furuichi and takes him where the wind's at and sent him flying. Jatu jumps up and did a flying pile driver. Furuichi was down. "This is what you get when you mess with Me." says Jatu. "Jatu's about to end this." says a Demon with headband. "That's right, Wazu. Now we can see Jatu's final attack." says Ino. Oga and the rest are shocked of how beat up Furuichi is. "Furuichi get up! yelled Nene. "Furuichi can't hear us." says Kunieda. Everybody kept on calling on Furuichi to get up. "I must do something." says Oga. The two Demon referees appeared in front of Oga. "If you try helping your friend, you'll be disqualified." says the first Referee. "I can't just watch Furuichi die. Can you call off the match?" asked Oga. "We can't if the fighter doesn't want to stop, then we can't stop the match." replied the second Referee. Oga got mad and decided to do something. "This is the end, Human." says Jatu. Jatu puts Furuichi with the wind and jumped up and did a suplex. Oga jumped and hits Jatu with his Zebel blast and saved Furuichi. "If you dare kill my best friend, I'll kill you." angrily says Oga. Nene and the rest were happy that Furuichi's safe. The two referees went to the battlefield "All right, since Tatsumi Oga went and saved Takayuki Furuichi, the winner is Jatu and Oga's disqualified." announces the second Referee. "Oga, why did you save me?" asked Furuichi. "I don't want my best friend to die." replied Oga. "Furuichi smiles and then fainted. "Well that was fun. That Human actually put up a fight." says Jatu. "Good job, Jatu. We're now ahead by one since my opponent is disqualified." says a Demon with black spiky hair." Thank you, Master." thanked Jatu. The Demons all left and Nene and the rest went to Oga and Furuichi. "Is Furuichi all right?" asked Nene. "Yeah, he's still breathing." replied Oga. "Lets take him to the Hospital." says Yuka. "Before you go, let us announce tomorrow's match." says the first referee. "The next match will be, the fourth emblem holder." says the second Referee. It's Tojo and Wazu. Tojo and Wazu look at each other. The Demons left and Oga and the rest take Furuichi to the Hospital.


	53. Chapter 53

Beelzebub adventures chapter 53

Tojo trained with Oga by playing Tennis. "Oga forehand!" Oga yells his special move. "Tojo backhand!" Tojo yells his special move. In the end, Tojo won the match. "All right! I think I'm ready for my match." says Tojo. "Wait, why are we playing Tennis?" asked Oga. "Because we haven't played Tennis for a few years." replied Tojo. "Why not go somewhere and train?" asked Kanzaki. "Maybe I should." replied Tojo. "I'll see you guys at night." says Tojo as he left. "Let's visit Furuichi." says Himekawa. So Oga, Kanzaki and Himekawa went to the Hospital. When they arrived, Furuichi's awake. "Hey guys." greeted Furuichi. "Furuichi, are you all right?" asked Oga. "Yeah, but I can't move for another two days." replied Furuichi. "That sucks." says Himekawa. Kanzaki notices the flowers by Furuichi. "Who brought you flowers?" asked Kanzaki. "I don't know actually. I asked one of the nurses, and she said that it's someone I know." replied Furuichi. "Furuichi, good job for actually fighting." complimented Oga. "But I didn't win." says Furuichi. "But you fought without using your Demon tissues." says Himekawa. "Now you know how to fight like a real man." says Himekawa. "Thanks guys." thanked Furuichi. After a while, Kunieda, Nene, Chiaki and Yuka arrived. "Furuichi, are you doing ok?" asked Nene. "Yeah. Nene, were you the one who brought me flowers?" asked Furuichi. Nene starts blushing. "Yeah. I just want to help you feel better." replied Nene. Furuichi smiles and start having tears of joy. "I made you some food also." says Nene as she puts her homemade food on his table. Furuichi then remembers that he ate Nene's food before and didn't like it. "Don't worry, I helped Nene." says Kunieda. Furuichi was glad and started eating. Later at night, Oga and the rest are at Ishiyama Universty except for Tojo. "Where's Tojo? He said that he'll be here?" asked Himekawa. "Don't worry, he'll be here." says Chiaki. "If Hidetora Tojo's not here in ten minutes, then he'll be disqualified." says the second Referee. Everyone waited for nine minutes, in the last second, Tojo arrived. "Sorry that I'm late." apologized Tojo. "What happened? You were almost disqualified. angrily asked Oga. "I got lost after fighting Bears." replied Tojo. "At first I thought you chickened out?" asked Wazu. "Since now I'm here, we can fight." replied Tojo. "Like the last matches, the time limit is ten minutes." says the first Referee. "The hazard today is Demon flames will be popping out of nowhere." says the second Referee. "Tojo, don't lose!" yelled Oga. "Don't worry, I won't." says Tojo. "The third match of the emblem conflict will begin." says the first Referee. Tojo charges at Wazu. Tojo throws punches and kicks at Wazu, Wazu dodges and trips Tojo. Wazu strikes Tojo with a punch, Tojo blocks it and throws Wazu. Wazu got back up and hits Tojo with a flying kick. Tojo was sent flying. Tojo saw Wazu doing another flying kick and dodges. Tojo grabs Wazu from behind and did a suplex. While Wazu's getting up, Tojo hits Wazu with a strong uppercut and followed it with another strong uppercut. Suddenly some Demon fire popped up and Wazu dodges. Wazu got back up. "You're really strong." complimented Wazu. "You got a strong flying kick." complimented Tojo. Tojo charges at Wazu, Wazu starts shooting energy blasts from his hand. Tojo barely dodges. "Hey no fair, I can't shoot lasers." argued Tojo. "Then find another way to fight." says Wazu. Wazu shoots more energy blast, Tojo dodges most of them and got hit. Suddenly, Demon fire popped out and Tojo barely dodges. "What can I do to counter his laser attacks?" Tojo thinks to himself. Tojo found a big boulder and got an idea. Wazu shoots a strong energy blasts, Tojo punches the energy blast and reflected back at Wazu. Wazu barely dodges and sees Tojo hiding behnind a boulder. Wazu starts shooting more energy blast, Tojo starts slowly picking it up. Everyone was surprised that Tojo's picking up a giant boulder. "That Human is strong." complimented Ino. "Yeah, her got stronger after a week, right Master Bakura?" asked Zetsu. Bakura looks at Tojo and then looks at Oga. "I want to fight that Oga." replied Bakura. "Well you don't have to, he's disqualified." says Zetsu. Wazu starts shooting energy blasts at Tojo, Tojo withstood the blasts and threw the giant boulder. Wazu starts shooting the giant boulder, but it's not breaking and got hit and buried. Tojo jumped and punches the boulder really hard that it cracks and hit Wazu at the same time, and got burned from the popping Demon fire Wazu barely stood up. "That really hurt you know. It's time for me to use my strongest attack." says Wazu. Wazu charges up his energy blast and fires it. Tojo can't move from the damage from Wazu's flying kick and took the hit. Tojo fell down. Oga and the rest were shocked. "The battle is over." says Ino. "I can't feel my body anymore, this is it." Tojo thinks to himself. "What do you think you're doing?" asked Jabberwock. Tojo starts hearing Jabberwock's voice. "You handled something more powerful than that energy blast. You withstood mine and barely surrived. Now show him what you're mean of." says Jabberwock. Tojo got back up. Wazu was surprised that Tojo got back up from his most powerful attack. "How? How can you be alive?" asked Wazu. "I handled something more powerful than that." replied Tojo. "Then lets see if you can handle it again." says Wazu. Wazu charges up his energy blast and fires it. Tojo just stand there. "What is Tojo doing?" asked Yuka. "Is he going to dodge?" asked Chiaki. Tojo starts winding up his punch. After winding up his punch, Tojo's hand has Demon flames and punches Wazu's strongest attack. "Kuma Zebel punch!" Tojo yells his new attack. Tojo reflected Wazu's attack and hits himself with the Demon flames that it made an explosion. Wazu was out. "The winner of the third round, is Tojo." says the first Referee. "How's that?" asked Tojo. "Tojo, you won!" cheered Oga. "See Oga, I told you I won." says Tojo. "That Human got really strong." says Ino. "I wonder how he trained." Zetsu says. Tojo slowly walks back to Oga and the rest and fell down. "Tojo, are you ok?" asked Shiroyama. "Yeah, it's just a scratch." replied Tojo. Natsume went and helped Tojo. "Now let us announce the fourth round." says the second Referee. "Tomorrow's match will be, the third emblem holder." says the first Referee. "Finally! Who's my opponent?" asked Zetsu. "That'll be me." replied Himekawa. "It doesn't look like you changed after the week." says Zetsu. "Oh you'll see how much I changed." says Himekawa as he smirks. "I'm looking forward for it." says Zetsu. "Ino, get Wazu and we'll treat his wounds." says Bakura. "Yes Master." says Ino. Ino picks up Wazu and they left. Oga and Tojo's stomach starts to growl. "I'm hungry." says Tojo. "Me too, lets go get some food and visit Furuichi." says Oga. So Oga and the rest bought food and visit Furuichi.


	54. Chapter 54

Beelzebub adventures chapter 54

Himekawa finished remodeling his electric baton. "Finally, I have finished remodeling my electric baton. Now I have a better way to fight." says Himekawa. Himekawa's main butler, Hasui came to his room. "Sorry to interrupt you, Master." apologized Hasui. "It's ok. What's the problem?" asked Himekawa. "We're out of Pomade." replied Hasui. "What? That means I can't show my full power for my fight." says Himekawa. "Don't worry, when does your fight start?" asked Hasui. "In two hours." replied Himekawa. "I'll go and get some more, before your fight starts." says Hasui. "All right then." says Himekawa. So Hasui went on a Helicopter and went to get more Pomade. Himekawa arrived at Ishiyama University. Oga and the rest start staring at him. "What's wrong?" asked Himekawa. "Who are you?" asked Kanzaki. "My name's Himekawa. Didn't you know?" asked Himekawa. Oga and the rest remembered. "Oh, you're the other Himekawa." says Oga. "Cute." Chiaki thinks to herself as she starts blushing. The Demons arrived. "Hey! Where's my opponent?" asked Zetsu. "I'm right here." replied Himekawa. "Who are you?" asked Ino. "My name's Himekawa. Didn't you know?" asked Himekawa. Ino starts blushing. "That Human's cute." Ino thinks to herself. Chiaki sees Ino blushing and start getting angry. "Since everyone's here, lets get started." says the first Referee. "You'll have ten minutes to fight." says the second Referee. "This time, there'll be random lightning striking nowhere." says the first Referee. "Hey, Himekawa. After the fight, do you want to go and eat somewhere?" asked Ino. "Sorry, I don't know you very well." replied Himekawa. Ino felt down and Chiaki starts smiling. "The fourth emblem conflict match, will begin." says the second Referee. Zetsu charges at Himekawa. Zetsu swings his sword at Himekawa, Himekawa blocks it with his remodeled electric baton. Everyone was surprised of how long the elctric baton is. Himekawa turns on his electric baton and shocked Zetsu. Zetsu stand back. "Like my new electric baton? It's now as long as a sword." says Himekawa. "This is going to be a fun fight." says Zetsu. Himekawa starts swinging his electric baton at Zetsu, Zetsu dodges and swings his sword at Himekawa. Himekawa blocks his sword and shocks Zetsu again. Himekawa punches Zetsu down and shocks him. Zetsu starts getting use of the electric baton and hits Himekawa with his sword. Himekawa stood back. Zetsu starts swinging his sword wildly at Himekawa, every time he shocks Zetsu, it doesn't affect him. Zetsu slashes Himekawa's chest and Himekawa fell. Himekawa got back up and Zetsu uses his gravity power and made Himekawa kneel. "I can't move." Himekawa thinks to himself. Zetsu walks up to Himekawa. "This is it." says Zetsu as he got his sword ready. As Zetsu swings his sword, Himekawa switches his electricity switch and moved it towards Zetsu and got shocked. Zetsu stood back and Himekawa got back up. "This electric baton has different types of power. This time, it's two times the power." says Himekawa. Himekawa starts singing his electric baton, Zetsu dodges his attacks and swings his sword. Himekawa dodges and hits Zetsu again and shocks him for a minute long. Surprisingly, Zetsu withstood it. "Your electric baton really hurts. Now I should pay you back for it." says Zetsu. Zetsu changes the gravity and made Himekawa fall down completely. Suddenly, lightning comes out and starts shocking Himekawa. Zetsu then slashes Himekawa at the chest. Himekawa fell down. Everyone was shocked of how many times he got slashed. "That's what you get for not accepting my invitation." says Ino. "That was a fun fight." says Zetsu. Suddenly, Hasui arrived with Himekawa's Pomade. Hasui got shocked what happened. "Master, get up!" yelled Hasui. "You can't help him, he's dead." says Zetsu. "That's not true, Master haven't went all out yet." says Hasui. "What are you talking about?" asked Zetsu. "Since his hair is not a pompadour, he wasn't using his full power." says Hasui. "That's right." says Himekawa. Zetsu got surprised when he sees Himekawa getting up slowly. "How did you survived?" asked Zetsu. Himekawa unbuttons his shirt and shows him the iron plate he have on. "This iron plate can withstood your sword attacks." "Master I'm glad you're ok. Here's your Pomade." says Hasui as he throws the Pomade at Himekawa. Himekawa caught it and made his pompadour. "Now that I have my pompadour, I can now get serious." says Himekawa. "What can you do with that pompadour? There's no way that it can help you." says Zetsu. "Then let me show you what I can do with my pompadour." says Himekawa. Zetsu charges at Himekawa, Himekawa puts his electric baton in his pompadour. Zetsu was confused why he did that and just kept on charging. When Zetsu's getting closer, Himekawa got out his electric knuckles and punches Zetsu. Zetsu was sent flying and Himekawa shoots out a thunder blast and hits Zetsu, with the random Lightning strikes. "Pompadour, Devil shock!" Himekawa yells his special attacks name. Zetsu fell down and Himekawa won. "Don't you dare turn down on my pompadour." says Himekawa. "The winner of the fourth emblem conflict match, is Himekawa." says the second Referee. Oga and the rest cheered. "You did it, four eyes!" cheered Kanzaki. "That was so cool." complimented Chiaki. "Thanks." thanked Himekawa. "Now we're ahead." says Yuka. "Now that today's battle is over, we'll announce the last battle." says the first Referee. "The last battle will be, the third emblem holders." says the second Referee. It's Kunieda and Ino. "Finally I can fight." says Ino. Ino looks at Kunieda's wooden sword. "Let me guess, you're a sword wielder? Why not use a real sword?" asked Ino. "My wooden sword is my best weapon." replied Kunieda. "You're really intresting, I'll see you tomorrow." says Ino. Ino grabbed Zetsu and the Demons left. "So, want to go to my place and have dinner?" asked Himekawa. "Sure." Oga and the rest replied. So they all went on Himekawa's Helicopter and start going to Himekawa's place.


	55. Chapter 55

Beelzebub adventures chapter 55

Kunieda's training before her match start. Kunieda slices down some dummies with her Hundred-flower storming sakura attack. Ittosai saw what Kunieda did and was impressed. "Well done Aoi. It seems that you're getting stronger." complimented Ittosai. "Thank you, Grandfater." thanked Kunieda. "I think its time for me to tell her what happened to their parents." Ittosai thinks to himself. "Aoi, do you want to know what happened to your parents?" asked Ittosa. "Sure. What happened to them? Are they still alive?" asked Kunieda. It was hard for Ittosai to say what happened. "Your parents went to the Demon World, to fight in a war." replied Ittosai. Kunieda was surprised. "A war?" asked Kunieda. "That's right, ten years ago, your Father and Mother attended a war, to protect the Human World. They were strong fighters, but there were too many Demons. While I was fighting with them, they told me to go back to the Human world and watch their Daughter. I tried to stay with them, but they told me to leave them. I listened to them and left. After a day, Saotome and Ikaruga told me that they died." says Ittosai. Kunieda turned shocked. "That's what happened to your parents. I'm sorry that I couldn't save your parents." apologized Ittosai. Kunieda turned sad but started to cheer up. "That's ok, my parents told you to leave them, so it's not your fault. I'm happy that my parents risked their lives to protect all of us." says Kunieda. Ittosai smiles. "I'm glad that you understand." says Ittosai. Suddenly Oga arrived. "Oh look Aoi, it's your boyfriend." says Ittosai. Kunieda starts blushing and looks behind her. "Yo, Kunieda." greeted Oga. Kunieda starts shaking. "Hello Oga." shyly greeted Kunieda. "You ready to go?" asked Oga. "Oh hold on, I need to change." replied Kunieda as she ran to the temple. "So, how did your training with Saotome go?" asked Ittosai. "Horrible. We did these stupid exercises for no reason." replied Oga. "I see, that's how Saotome train sometimes." says Ittosai. After a while, Kunieda finished dressing up and Oga and Kunieda were on their way. Oga and Kunieda arrived at Ishiyama University. Oga and Kunieda were surprised that Furuichi's back on his feet. "Furuichi, you're all right?" happily says Oga. "Yeah, I was sent home this morning." says Furuichi. "Who picked you up?" asked Kunieda. "Oh Nene did." replied Furuichi. Oga and Kunieda were surprised and looked at Nene. Nene started blushing. "What? His parents weren't home, so I came and pick him up." says Nene. "Now that everyone's here, lets get to it." says the second Referee. "This is the final match of the emblem conflict." says the first Referee. "You'll have ten minutes and today, there'll be no hazards." says the second Referee. "That's good, I don't want anything to mess me up." says Ino. "Kunieda, good luck." cheered Oga. "You can do it Aoi." cheered Nene. "If you win, I'll treat everybody out to eat." says Himekawa. "You have to win then." says Tojo. "I know, I'll win this for sure." says Kunieda. "Now, the final emblem conflict match, will begin." says the first Referee. Ino took out her main weapons, gloves and start charging at Kunieda. Kunieda watches what Ino's going to do, but suddenly she start thinking about her parents. Ino got close and punches Kunieda. Ino then punches Kunieda from behind and keeps on punching her. Kunieda stood back and start swinging her sword at Ino. Ino dodges most of Kunieda's attacks and got hit once. Ino starts running around Kunieda really fast. "I need some help." says Kunieda. Kunieda summons Koma. "Finally you summoned me, I thought you forgot about Me." says Koma. "Koma, try to stop her." says Kunieda. While Ino's focusing on Kunieda, Koma grabbed Io and threw her down. Kunieda then strikes Ino with her First Ceremony Wave Rock Chrysanthemum Straight Line attack. Kunieda goes in for another strike, Ino dodges and punches Kunieda down. Koma attacks Ino from behind, Ino dodges and punches Koma. "You're all right, Koma?" asked Kunieda. "Yeah. That girl is strong, and Hot." says Koma. "No time for that. We have to get serious." says Kunieda. Kunieda lets Koma into Kunieda to use, Dark Armed Struggle and they started to attack. Ino charges at Kunieda and throws a punch. Kunieda appeared behind Ino and hits her. Kunieda followed it up with more attacks and did one of her special attacks, one hundred cleansing Petals Demon Wear: Pretty Flower Storm. After using the attack, Kunieda suddenly starts seeing after images of her parents in the Demon war. "Lets finish this." says Kunieda. Kunieda got ready for her new attack, Ino sees Kunieda charging at her, but can't move. Kunieda does her new move, five hundred-petal dance. Ino starts blocking, but suddenly Kunieda stopped her attack. Ino saw Kunieda stopping and start attacking while she has the chance. Io punches down Kunieda and uses her strongest move, Dynamic punch. Kunieda got hit and she flew into a wall. Oga and the rest were in shocked. "Kunieda!" yelled Oga. Oga starts running to Kuinieda. "This is it." says Ino. Ino throws another Dynamic punch, Oga blocked Ino's punch and Judo throws her to the other side. "Kunieda, are you all right? Kunieda please wake up." says Oga. Kunieda opens her eyes and sees Oga. "Oga, I'm all right." says Kunieda as she fainted. "The match is over, the winner is Ino." says the second Referee. "Good job, Ino." complimented Bakura. "Thank you, master." thanked Ino. "Since there's a tie, we have to fight again for next year." says the first Referee. "Wait, lets finish this tomorrow." says Bakura. "Are you sure, master?" asked the second Referee. "Yeah, I want to fight Oga now, he looks really strong." replied Bakura. "Then it's settled, the real final match will between the main holders of the emblems." says the first Referee. Oga looks at Bakura with an angry look. "I like the looks of your eyes." complimented Bakura. "You're going to pay for what you've done. I'm going to end this stupid conflict and go back to our normal lives." says Oga. "We'll see what happens tomorrow." says Bakura. Oga and the rest take Kunieda to the Hospital as the Demons left. After a while at the Hospital, Kunieda woke up. "Huh, where am I?" asked Kunieda. Nene, Chiaki and Yuka all hugged Kunieda. "You're at the Hosptial." replied Natsume. "You got hurt pretty bad." says Kanzaki. "Also, why did you stop your attack?" asked Himekawa. Kunieda then remembers the fight, when Kunieda was about to finish things, Kunieda has a vision, seeing her parents dead on the ground and stopped her attack. "Its, because I have a vision ofwhat happened to my parents." replied Kuneida. "What happened to them?" asked Furuichi. Kunieda tells everyone the whole story. "I'm sorry for your lost, Kunieda." apologized Yuka. "It's all right. I'm happy that my parents risk their lives to protect all of us." says Kunieda. Kunieda then realizes that Oga's not in the room. "Where's Oga?" asked Kunieda. "He left home." replied Shiroyama. Oga was walking home, thinking about his next fight. "This is it, the last fight." Oga thinks to himself. "So, are you ready for your fight?" asked Saotome. Oga looks behind him and found Saotome. "Well, I think I need a little more training." replied Oga. "Good answer. Now, lets rap things up." says Saotome. So Oga and Saotome went somewhere to train.


	56. Chapter 56

Beelzebub adventures chapter 56

Furuichi and the rest visit Kunieda at the Hosptial. Nene, Chiaki and Yuka brought food for Kunieda. "Thank you." thanked Kunieda. "Now, try my new and improved omelet." says Nene. Kunieda tries some of Nene's omelet and kind of threw up in her mouth. "It's good." lied Kunieda. "Here, try my special chicken nuggets." says Yuka. Kunieda tries some chicken nuggets and threw up in her mouth. "These are good also." lied Kunieda. "Here Kunieda, I'm not a good cook, nut try some of my Yaki Soba." says Chiaki. Kunieda tries some of Chiaki's Yaki Soba, and enjoys it. "This is really good." complimented Kunieda. "So, who made the best food?" asked Yuka. "I like Chiaki's Yaki Soba." replied Kunieda. Nene and Yuka felt down and Chiaki starts smiling. "Thank you." thanked Chiaki. Kunieda realizes that Oga's not here. "Where's Oga?" asked Kunieda. "We went to his house and his parents says he hasn't come home." replied Furuichi. "I wonder if Oga's get ready for his fight." Kunieda thinks to herself. Oga and Saotome finished training. "Good job Oga, you've mastered your new technique." complimented Saotome. "I'll say this once, thank you for training Me." thanked Oga. Saotome smiles. "A piece of crap like you can be nice to your teacher. Remember, try not to use that Demon power, it'll be harder to help you." says Saotome. "I won't." says Oga. Oga and Saotome start heading back. Later at night, Furuichi and the rest are at Ishiyama University, waiting for Oga. "Hey where did Oga go?" asked Bakura. "Yeah, we want to see Master beat him." says Radu. "He'll be here, just in a few minutes." replied Furuichi. After a few minutes, Bakura became impatient. "That's it! Since he's not here yet, I'll kill you all!" yelled Bakura. Bakura charges at Furuichi and the rest, everyone starts getting ready to fight. Suddenly, Oga have arrived and clashed with Bakura's punch. "Oga." happily says Kunieda. "Sorry that I'm late, Nico was really cranky." apologized Oga. Everyone then sees Hilda, Beel, Nico, Alaindelon and Lamia on Hilda's bird. "You're finally here, I was about to kill your friends." says Bakura. "You're not killing anybody." says Oga. "Now that everyone's here, lets get started." says the first Referee. "This is the final match of the emblem conflict." says the second Referee. "This time there'll be no time limit and no Hazards." says the first Referee. "Before we start, let me do some stretches." says Oga. Oga starts doing some stretches before the fight. "Are you done?" asked Bakura. "Yeah, I'm ready." replied Oga. "Oga, you can do it!" cheered Beel. "Oga, you have to win!" yells Kanzaki. "Yeah, we'll have a party after your win!" yells Himekawa. "Go for it, Oga!" cheers Furuichi. "Oga, good luck." says Kunieda. "Don't worry, I'll win this." says Oga. Everyone stood back. "Now, the final match of the emblem conflict, will begin." says the second Referee. Oga and Bakura clash with punches and kicks. Bakura punches Oga in the face and Oga punches back. Bakura stood back and made Demon flames on his hands. Oga did the same thing and they clashed. Oga kicks Bakura and does a Zebel blast with both hands, Bakura dodges and shoots a energy blast at Oga. Oga dodges and punches Bakura. Bakura withstood the punch and does a powerful punch on Oga. Oga got back up and charges at Bakura. When Oga got close, Bakura flew up and shoots energy blasts, Oga dodges them and start chasing after him by making Zebel emblems under his feet. Oga chases Bakura and starts shooting Zebel blasts, Bakura dodges and shoots energy blasts. Oga dodges them and Oga throws a punch at Bakura and hits him straight down. Oga then jumps down and did a powerful air punch. "Oga diving punch." Oga says his attack name. Bakura slowly stood up and made a Dragon out of Demon flames. The Dragon starts chasing after Oga. Oga keeps on running, Bakura appeared in front of him and punches him into the Dragon. Oga stood back up. "You're pretty good." complimented Bakura. "Same to you." says Oga. "How about we get serious?" asked Bakura. "Sure." replied Oga. Bakura transform into a stronger form and Oga drinks some of Beel's milk. Oga and Beel clashes with a Demon flame punch and a Demon flame kick. Oga and Bakura keeps on clashing with punches and kicks, and the punched each other and both sent flying. Oga and Bakura takes the fight to the sky. Bakura throws some punches and kicks, Oga blocks them and puts a Zebel emblem on Bakura. Oga punches Bakura and the Zebel emblem explodes. Bakura got back up and does a Demon flame punch at Oga. Oga withstood the hit and does his Demon flame punch at Bakura, followed up with a Zebel blast with both hands and landed the attack. Bakura got up slowly. "Oga's winning." happily says Furuichi. "Of course Oga's going to win." says Shiroyama. "Master, get back up." says Ino. "Yeah, use your trump card." says Zetsu. Bakura doesn't have a choice and uses his trump card. Bakura charges up and changed into a different form. Suddenly, Bakura appeared behind Oga and punches Oga down. Oga slowly gets up, Bakura appeared in front of Oga and kicks Oga. Oga fires a Zebel blast, Bakura dodges and punches and kicks Oga over and over. Bakura did a Demon flame upper cut, sending Oga flying, Bakura then Demon flame kicks Oga dpwn and Bakura did a really strong Demon flame punch in Oga's stomach. Oga was down. Furuichi and the rest were shocked. "Oga!" yells Beel and Kunieda. "You did it Master!" cheers Ino. "Yeah, now we're the strongest emblem holders." says Jatu. "Now, let me finish this." says Bakura. Bakura walks to Oga. Furuichi and the rest start calling Oga's name and Oga's not responding. Bakura picks up Oga and charges up his Demon flamed fist, Bakura throws his punch and suddenly, Oga blocks it and held his hand. Bakura tries getting out of Oga's grip and suddenly, Oga trans forms. Oga now looks like a real Demon. Everyone was in shocked. "Oga?" Kunieda wonders. Oga breaks Bakura's wrist and punches Bakura really hard. Oga appeared behing Bakura and kicks him up and punches him down. Bakura starts shooting energy blasts, Oga just rams through them and shoots a paid fire of Zebel blasts. Bakura dodges some of them and got hit from the rest of them. Oga made a giant Zebel emblem and puts it on Bakura. Bakura starts flying away. Oga chases Bakura and punches Bakura on the back and a there was a giant explosion. Bakura barely surrived. Oga starts flying to Bakura, suddenly Kunieda starts yelling. "Oga, Stop!" yelled Kunieda. Oga then hears Kunieda's voice. "Oga, this is not you. Please stop, you already won!" yelled Oga. Suddenly, Oga turned back to his normal self and fell on his knees. Bakura smiles and slowly walks to Oga. "Since you're out of energy, I can finally finish you." says Bakura. Bakura charges his Demon flame punch. Bakura throws his Demon flame punch, Oga dodges it and punches Bakura down. "What? How does he have a lot of energy?" Bakura thinks to himself. "It's time for me to use my new move." says Oga. Oga charges up his Zebel blast and puts Zebel emblems on it. Oga fires and a giant wave of Demon energy fires, "Zebel exploding blast!" Oga yells his new attack name. Bakura got hit and the energy wave starts exploding Bakura was down and Oga won. The Demons were all shocked while Furuichi and the rest were surprised. "The winner of the final match, is Oga." says the second Refere. Furuichi and the rest starts cheering and went to Oga. "I can't believe that Human beat Master Bakura." says Radu. "That Human Is strong." says Zetsu. All the Demons went to Oga and the rest and kneeled down. "Oga and friends, you're the strongest emblem holders." says Jatu in respect. "We're now your followers." says Ino. "Oh you don't have to." says Kunieda. "No, it's part of the rules." says the first Referee. "Right now, we'll be going back to the Demon World." says Radu. "We'll meet again." says Zetsu. Zetsu picks up Bakura and went back to the Demon world. "You did it Oga!" cheered Kanzaki. ""No, we did it." says Oga as he fainted. "Lets take him to the Hospital." says Tojo. so everyone takes Oga to the Hospital. Saotome, Ikaruga, Takamiya, Akahoshi, Behemoth and Jabberwock watched them. "That Oga, he almost killed that Demon." says Takamiya. "Hey, at least the emblem conflict is over." says Ikaruga. "Oga still needs to learn about Demon powers." says Saotome.


	57. Chapter 57

Beelzebub adventures chapter 57

Oga started dreaming of his fight against Bakura. While Oga was getting beaten a lot, Oga turned into his Demon and form and start beating up Bakura. Suddenly, Oga kills all the Demons and was about to kill his friends. Oga woke up from his dream. "Guys run!" yelled Oga. Oga looks around and sees Kunieda. "Oga are you all right?" asked Kunieda. "Yeah I'm all right. Wait? Why are you in my room?" asked Oga. "Misaki and your parents left, Hilda, Beel and Nico went to Himekawa's House to help out for the party." replied Kunieda. "Oh ok." says Oga as he starts getting out of his bed. While Oga's walking he starts falling down and Kunieda caught him. "Let me help you Oga." says Kunieda. "Thank you." thanked Oga. Oga and Kunieda start heading to Himekawa's place. "I'm ok now Kunieda, I can walk now.." says Oga. Kunieda lets Oga walk on his own. After a while, Oga and Kunieda arrived. Oga opens the door and confetti falls on Oga. "Congratulations Oga!" everyone cheers. Beel and Nico went to Oga and hug him. "What's all this for?" asked Oga. "For winning the emblem conflict." replied Furuichi. "We want to celebrate our victory." says Tojo. "Now that Oga's here, lets celebrate." says Himekawa. Everyone all went to eat food. Oga, Kanzaki, Himekawa and Tojo all start an eating contest. Oga ate ten plates of Croquettes, Tojo ate eight plates of chicken, Kanzaki ate six plates of Fish and Himekawa ate five plates of Beef. In the end, Oga won. "Yeah I won!" cheered Oga. "How can you eat a lot?" asked Kanzaki. "I haven't eaten any breakfast and lunch." replied Oga. Oga's stomach starts growling. "I'll be right back." says Oga. Oga went to the restroom to do his business. After using the restroom, Hilda went to Oga. "Oga, I need to talk to you." says Hilda. Oga follows Hilda. "What do you need to talk about?" asked Oga. ""About your new Demon power." replied Hilda. Oga starts listening. "When you first transformed into an actual Demon, you lost control. It made Kaiser and Nico really scared." says Hilda. "Yeah. When I was about to lose to Bakura, my Demon powers just took over Me. Then Kunieda called for me and I turned back to my normal self." says Oga. "Oga, you have to find a way to control that power of yours. This can be dangerous. If you let your Demon powers take over you again, you can never go back to your normal self again." says Hilda. Oga starts getting worried. "I'll do my best to control my Demon powers." says Oga. Hilda smiles. "That's good. Now lets go back, everyone's probably looking for us." says Hilda. Oga and Hilda start going back to everyone. Kunieda watches Oga and Kunieda going back in. Kunieda then went back to Nene, Chiaki and Yuka. "Where did you go Kunieda?" asked Yuka. "I went to use the restroom." lied Kunieda. After everyone's finished eating, they all went and played on the Wii U. For the past few hours, they've been playin Super Smash Bros, Mario Kart, and Mario Party. While everyone's playing, Saotome Takimiya, Akahoshi and Ikaruga all left. Oga, Kanzaki, Himekawa and Kunieda all went to them. "Where are you guys going?" asked Himekawa. "I have to take Takimiya and Akahoshi back home and I'll be going with Ikaruga for Christmas break." replied Saotome. "It'll be like we're Husband and Wife." happily says Ikaruga as she hugs Saotome's arm. "How come you two aren't married yet?" asked Kanzaki. "We're not ready yet." replied Ikaruga. "When we come back, we'll fight again Oga." says Takamiya. "Yeah, prepare yourself." says Akahoshi. Oga smirks at them. "I'll be ready anytime." says Oga. Kanzaki, Himekawa and Kunieda all bowed down for respect. "Thank you for training us." thanked Kanzaki, Himekawa and Kunieda. Takamiya, Akahoshi and Ikaruga smile. "When we come back, we'll fight you Kanzaki and Himekawa." says Akahoshi. "By the time you come back, we'll be stronger than before." says Kanzaki. Takamiya and Akahoshi smile. "We'll see you guys next time." says Ikaruga. Saotome, Takamiya, Akahoshi and Ikaruga left. Oga, Kanzaki, Himekawa and Kunieda went back to everyone. After a while, everyone start heading home. While walking home, Oga looks up to the sky and made a promise. "I have to find a way to control my Demon powers, for the safety of everyone." Oga thinks to himself. Hilda, Beel and Nico realizes Oga's just standing. "Oga. What are you doing?" asked Beel. "Oh sorry." apologized Oga as he caught up to them. Oga, Hilda, Beel and Nico continue heading home.


	58. Chapter 58

Beelzebub adventures chapter 58

Since the emblem conflict is over, Kunieda, Nene, Chiaki and Yuaka all went Christmas shopping. Kunieda, Nene, Chiaki and Yuka all bought something for their families and now going to the store, with the Super Smash Bros shirts. When they arrived, they were all sold out. Kunieda asks one of the workers. "Excuse me, are there and more Super Smash Bros shirts?" asked Kunieda. "I'm sorry, but we're all out." replied the worker. "Is there a way to get more?" asked Kunieda. "We can't order them online, so the best thing to do is to go to different stores." replied the worker. Kunieda follows the worker, to his computer. The worker searches up stores that have some shirts in stock. "There are six stores that have Super Smash Bros shirts in stock." says the worker. Suddenly, the website updated, leaving five stores left. "Oh, now there are five stores now." says the Worker. "Thank you for helping." thanked Kunieda as she went back to Nene, Chiaki and Yuka. "What did the worker say?" asked Nene. "There are other stores that have Super Smash Bros shirts. So we have to get going." replied Kunieda. So Kunieda, Nene, Chiaki and Yuka left the mall and start heading to the other malls. Kunieda, Nene, Chiaki and Yuka went on the bus and start heading to the nearest mall. When Kunieda, Nene, Chiaki and Yuka arrived at the store, they were all sold out. Kunieda, Nene, Chiaki and Yuka went to the next mall. When they arrived at the next store, they were sold out. After going to the last three stores, they were sold out. Kunieda, Nene, Chiaki and Yuka were exhausted. "Man… Where else can we go?" asked Yuka. Chiaki checks on her phone. "There are no more places." replied Chiaki. "What? Now where else can we go?" asked Yuka. Suddenly the website updated. It shows that there's a Mall that have Super Smash Bros shirts in stock. "Oh, there's a Mall that they have a stock of Super Smash Bros shirts." says Chiaki. "Oh here?" asked Nene. "It's at a Mall, that's an hour from here." replied Chiaki. "We have to go their now." says Kunieda. Kunieda, Nene, Chiaki, and Yuka went on the bus, and start heading to the mall. When they arrived at the mall, there were a lot of people around the Super Smash Bros shirts. When they all left, there was a few Super Smash Bros shirts left. Kunieda got a Mario shirt, Nene got a Robin shirt, Chiaki got a Link and Zero Suit Samus shirt and Yuka got a Fox shirt. After they paid for it, they start heading home. "Man, shopping like this is really hard." says Yuka. "Yeah, it's hard to find something like this." says Chiaki. "I hope the boys will be happy, what we got them." says Nene. "I wonder if they'll be getting us anything." wonders Kunieda. The next day, Oga, Furuichi, Kanzaki and Himekawa all hangout at the arcade. Furuichi, Kanzaki and Himekawa all play a party game, while Oga's playing a soccer kicking game, since he got banned from the punching game. Oga kicks the soccer ball and points starts rising. After a while, the machine broke. Oga got all his tickets and went to the prize booth. Furuichi, Kanzaki and Himekawa took a break. "So, what should we do after this?" asked Kanzaki. "We can go shopping to different malls. We always go to the same mall." replied Kanzaki. "Yeah, there's a Mall that's thirty minutes from here." says Furuichi. "Yeah, we can go there. Let me call my Limo." says Himekawa. Himekawa call for his Limo, as Oga comes back with a prize. "Hey guys, I got a lot of new videogames." says Oga. "How many tickets did you win?" asked Furuichi, Kanzaki and Himekawa. After a while, the limo arrived. Oga, Furuihci, Kanzaki and Himekawa arrived at the mall. "Did you guys get something for your family?" asked Furuichi. "Yeah." Oga, Kanzaki and Himekawa replied. "How about getting something for the girls?" asked Furuichi. "What should we get them?" asked Kanzaki. "Well Kanzaki, did Yuka tell you what she likes?" asked Furuichi. Kanzaki starts thinking. "Well, she told me that she likes pins for her hair. I guess I'll get her that." replied Kanzaki. "How about you Himekawa? Did Chiaki tells you what she likes?" asked Furuichi. Himekawa starts thinking. "Chiaki told me she likes cute things." replied Himekawa. "And Oga, did Kunieda tell you things she like?" asked Furuichi. Oga starts thinking. "Well, she doesn't really tell me what she likes, but I'll find something." replied Oga. "Then its settled. Lets find something for the girls." says Furuichi. Oga, Furuichi, Kanzaki and Himekawa split up. Furuichi looking at women's clothing. "All of these clothes look sexy. I wonder what I should get Nene?" Furuichi thinks to himself. Furuichi looks at all the clothes and found something nice for Nene. Kanzaki looks around at the accessory shop. "I wonder what kind of Hair pins I should get Paako?" Kanzaki thinks to himself. Suddenly, Kanzaki found a pack of hair pins Yuka will like. Himekawa went to the stuff animal store. "Man, what kind of stuff animal should I get Chiaki?" Himekawa thinks to himself. Suddenly, Himekawa found a stuff animal Chiaki will like. Oga looks around, trying to find something for Kunieda. "What would Kunieda like?" Oga thinks to himself. Oga then found something Kunieda would like and bought it. After they're done shopping, they went home and start wrapping.


	59. Chapter 59

Beelzebub adventures chapter 59

It's Christmas Day. Oga and his family are setting up for their Christmas party, while Hilda, Beel and Nico are celebrating Christmas at the Demon World. Oga's Mom and Misaki are cooking food, Oga's Dad is putting up Decorations and Oga's wrapping gifts. "It's sad that we won't be celebrating Christmas with Hilda, Beel and Nico this year." sadly says Oga's Dad as he starts crying. "Cheer up Honey, they need to celebrate with their Family at the Demon World." says Oga's Mom. "I guess your right, Honey." says Oga's Dad. Misaki sees Oga playing on his 3ds and not wrapping gifts. "Hey Tatsumi. What are you doing?" angrily asked Misaki. "I'm taking a break." replied Oga. "The party starts in a hour, and you still have twenty presents to wrap." angrily says Misaki. "I can finish wrapping them in thirty minutes." says Oga. Misaki got mad, so she got the wrapping paper and wraps Oga with it. "Now you have to get out of this for thirty minutes." says Misaki. "Ok, ok, I'll finish wrapping the presents." says Oga. Misaki unwraps Oga and they continue what they're doing. After they finish, they went and change into their Christmas clothes. "Why do I have to wear this stupid, ugly, Christmas sweater?" asked Oga. "Come on Tatsumi, where's your Christmas spirit?" asked Misaki. The doorbell ranged, Oga went and open the door. "Merry Christmas!" greeted Furuichi's Family. Furuichi looks at Oga's sweather and started laughing. "Who made that sweater?" asked Furuichi. "Misaki did." replied Oga. Furuichi stopped laughing and they all went inside. After a while, everyone arrived. Everyone gathered around the table, said a prayer and started to eat. After everyone ate, the Adults are watching T.V in the living room, while Oga and the rest are at his room, playing videogames. They all played a Super Smash Bros tournament. In the end, Chiaki won. "I thought this time, I can beat you." says Oga. "You're not the only one that trains." says Chiaki as she smirks. The next thing they play is Mario Kart. In the end, Natsume won all of his races. "How are you so good at racing games, Natusme?" asked Kanzaki. "Racing games are my specialty. Want a rematch?" asked Natusme. "Of course." replied Kanzaki. Kanzaki and Natsume raced each other again. The next thing the played is one of Oga's new games, Pokken Tournament. In the end, Chiaki won. "Why are you so good in fighting games?" asked Himekawa. "I don't know, it's just my specialty." replied Chiaki. Oga's Mom went to Oga's room. "Everyone, we're opening presents now." says Oga's Mom. Everyone went down stairs. The adults all opened their gifts already, leaving Oga and the rest to open the presents. "Let Kouta and Futuba open presents first." suggested Kunieda. Everyone agrees with Kunieda. Kouta and Futuba open all their presents and enjoys them. "Thank you." thanked Kouta and Futuba. Misaki got her camera and takes a picture of them. "Oh yeah, I have a present for you, Kouta." says Futuba. "What is it?" asked Kouta. Futuba got close to Kouta's face and kisses his cheek. Misaki then takes a picture of them again. Kouta starts thinking what happened and fainted, from happiness. Kunieda and Kanzaki was surprised what happened and Chiaki adores them. "Cute." Chiaki thinks to herself. Everyone got all their gifts and gives it to them. Kanzaki and Yuka exchange gifts. Yuka got a pack of hairpins and a gift card for five thousand yen and Kanzaki got a Super Smash Bros Fox shirt and amiibo. Kanzaki and Yuka thanked each other and Yuka surprises Kanzaki with a Hug. Himekawa and Chiaki exchange gifts. Chiaki got a Stuff Panda and a check for one hundred thousand yen and Himekawa got a Super Smash Bros Link shirt and amiibo. They thanked each other and gave each other a Hug. Furuichi and Nene exchanges gifts. Honoka got her phone and gets ready to take pictures. Nene got a nice red dress and nice heels and Furuichi got a Super Smash Bros Robin shirt and amiibo. They thanked eachother and Furuichi surprises Nene with a Hug. Honoka starts taking pictures of them. Nene starts blushing and decided to Hug Furuichi back. And last but not least, Oga and Kunieda exchanges gifts. "I hope you like my gift, I didn't really know what you like." says Oga. Kunieda opens her gift first. Kunieda was happy what she received. Kunieda got a model sword and some new clothes. "Thank you for the gifts, Oga. I hope you like my gifts." says Kunieda. Oga opens his gifts and was surprised. Oga got a Super Smash Bros Mario shirt and amiibo. "Kunieda, thank you. When I went to the store, they were all sold out. How did you manage to get it?" asked Oga. "Me, Nene, Chiaki and Yuka all went to a Mall that's pretty far from here, and we got them." replied Kunieda. Oga was so happy. "Thank you for going all the way for getting me this." thanked Oga. Kunieda start blushing and smiles. Oga looks up and Kunieda looks up and start turning red. Oga and Kunieda see a mistletoe. "Hey, it's a mistletoe. What do you do when you're under a mistletoe?" asked Oga. "Is Oga really going to kiss Me?" Kunieda thinks to herself. "Oh I remember, you kiss them." Oga remembers. Kunieda starts turning boiling red. Oga went close to Kunieda's face, Furuichi and the rest were watching them. As Oga's face got close, Kunieda hits Oga with her model sword and knocks him out, as Kunieda fainted. "Oga, are you all right?" asked Furuichi as he helps him. "Aoi, are you ok?" asked Nene as she helps her up. Misaki started laughing and took pictures of Oga and Kunieda. "Cute." Chiaki thinks to herself. After a while, the party ended and everyone left. Oga's Mom and Misaki are cleaning all the eating ware, Oga's Dad is putting down all the decorations and Oga woke up. "What, what happened? Where did everyone go?" asked Oga. "Everyone left, you were knocked out by Kunieda." replied Misaki. Oga then remembers. "Why did Kunieda hit Me? All I was doing is trying to kiss her, because of the mistletoe. Maybe Kunieda's doesn't want me to kiss her." Oga thinks to himself. Kunieda woke up. "What happened to Me?" asked Kunieda. "You fainted when Oga's trying to kiss you." Kouta replied. Kunieda then remembers what happened. "I can't believe it, Oga was actually trying to kiss Me." Kunieda says. "I know right? I'm surprised that Oga knows what happens when a boy and a girl are under a mistletoe." says Kouta. "I wish I didn't hit him." says Kunieda. Kunieda then remembers something. "So Kouta, how's that first kiss." teases Kunieda. Kouta turns red and starts heading for his room. "Stop it, sister." says Kouta. Kunieda starts laughing and looks up to her ceiling. "I really need to tell Oga how I feel." Kunieda thinks to herself.


	60. Chapter 60

Beelzebub adventures chapter 60

It's New Years day. Oga went downstairs and everyone gretted him. "Happy New Years, Oga!" everyone greeted. "Happy New Years, everyone." greeted Oga. Oga sat at the table and ate his Breakfast. "Guess what Tatsumi?" asked Misaki. "What?" asked Oga. "We won tickets to the Hot Springs." replied Misaki. "Oh, so all of us are going then?" asked Oga. "Well, we only have three tickets this time, so it'll be Me, Mom and Dad." replied Misaki. Oga feels down. "Don't feel so down. I heard that there's a Festival going on today. Why not invite your friends?" asked Misaki. "I guess I'll do that." replied Oga. "Misaki, we have to get going." says Oga's Dad. "See you in a few days everyone." says Misaki. Oga, Hilda, Beel and Nico all waved bye. "Hilda, Beel, Nico, want to go to the Festival?" asked Oga. "Sorry Oga, Hilda's taking us to the Demon World. There's a Festival over there." replied Beel. "Alright, have fun." says Oga. Alaindelon picks up Hilda, Beel and Nico and went to the Demon World. Oga got on his phone and texted his friends. Oga went to the Festival. Everyone was all there. "Happy New Years, Oga." greeted everyone. "Happy New Years." greeted Oga. Oga looks at Kunieda's Yukata. "You look nice in your Yukata, Kunieda." complimented Oga. Kunieda starts blushing. "Thank you." thanked Kunieda. Oga remembers something. "Oh yeah, I'm sorry for what happened during Christmas." apologized Oga. Kunieda starts turning red. "It's ok, I'm sorry for hitting you with your gift." apologized Kunieda. "It's all right." says Oga. As Oga and the rest went to the festival, the boss stopped them. "I'm sorry, but we have enough people here." apologized the boss. "What? This sucks." says Kanzaki. Oga and the rest left the festival. "What do we do now?" asked Himekawa. Tojo starts thinking of something. "How about we go to Ishiyama High school, and do a snowball fight?" asked Tojo. "I'm ok with that." says Oga as everyone agrees. Everyone went to Ishiyama High School. "Ok everyone here are the teams, Oga, Kunieda, Himekawa, Chiaki and Natsume in one team. Me, Furuichi, Nene, Kanzaki, Yuka, and Shiroyama in the other team. Everyone gathered in their teams and start getting ready. "The snow ball match will begin." says Tojo. Everyone starts throwing snowballs at each other. After a while, no one's getting hit. "We're not getting anywhere. Kunieda protect Me." says Oga. Kunieda takes Oga's place. "No one's getting out. I must do something. Kanzaki, protect Me." says Tojo. Kanzaki takes Tojo's place. After a while, Oga and Tojo finished what they're doing. Everyone was surprised what Oga and Tojo made. Oga and Tojo made a giant snowball. "Here I go, Tojo." says Oga. "Bring it, Oga." says Tojo. Oga and Tojo throw their giant snowball. "Oga giant snow ball." Oga says his attack's name. "Tojo giant snow ball." Tojo says his attack's name. The snowball clashed into each other. The giant snowballs collapsed into smaller snowballs. Everyone took cover. Oga and Tojo grabbed the falling snowballs and starts throwing at each other. While everyone's paying attention to Oga and Tojo, Natsume made a snowball and hit Yuka. Yuka was out. "Natsume, that was a cheap move." angrily says Yuka. "You should've paid attention, Yuka." says Natsume. Natsume throws a snowball at Kanzaki, "Kanzaki look out." says Shiroyama. Shiroyama got his snowballs and blocked it. Natsume and Shiroyama start throwing snowballs at each other, and ended up hitting each other. Shiroyama and Natsume are out. Chiaki got out her water guns and put snow inside of them. Chiaki shoots snow at Furuichi. Nene saw the incoming snow. Nene takes out her chains and blocked all of Chiaki's now. "Furuichi, be aware of yourself." says Nene. "Yes mam." says Furuichi. Chiaki starts shooting more snowballs, Nene blocks all of them. Chiaki ran out of snowballs and starts reloading. Nene made snowballs with her chains and throws them at Chiaki. Chiaki was out. Himekawa sees Kanzaki still paying attention to Oga and Tojo. Himekawa got out his electric baton and combines it with his snowballs. Himekawa throws his snowballs at Kanzaki. "Electric snowballs." Himekawa says his attack's name. Kanzaki saw the incoming snowballs and dodges them. Kanzaki ran to Kanzaki. Himekawa made mre electiric snowballs and start throwing them at Kanzaki. Kanzaki dodges them and put snow on his leg. While Himekawa's making more electric snowballs, Kanzaki strikes Himekawa with his Heel drop. "Kanzaki snow Heel drop." Kanzaki says Kanzaki. "Why did you do that for? This is a snowball fight?" angrily asked Himekawa. "Hey, I did hit you with snow." replied Kanzaki as he smirks. "Wow Kanzaki, you're so cool." says Yuka. "I'll let that count." says Tojo. "Hey, you just want your team to win." angrily says Himekawa. Kunieda hits Tojo with her wooden sword, covered in snow. Tojo was out. "So this counts also." says Kunieda. This leaves Oga and Kunieda against Furuichi and Nene. Oga and Furuichi throw snowballs at each other. Nene throws snowballs with her chains, Kunieda blocks the snowballs and does her special move. "Snowy First ceremony Revised Destruction Mountain Chysanthemum Straight Line." Kunieda says her attacks name. Nene was out. "Sorry Nene, I went a little overboard." apologized Kunieda. "Amazing." Chiaki thinks to herself. Suddenly, Furuichi hits Kunieda with his snowball. "Yeah I hit Kunieda. Now all that's left is me and-" Furuichi was interrupted by Oga punching him. "Oga snowy punch." Oga says his attack's name. Furuichi was out. "Yeah, we won." Oga cheers. "Fine, you guys win. But this time, we'll win." says Tojo. "Bring it." says Oga. So Oga and the rest plays another round of snowball fight.


	61. Chapter 61

Beelzebub adventures chapter 61

Oga, Furuichi and Beel are heading home, from eating Croquettes. "I'm glad that this week of classes are over." says Oga. "Well, we have a test on Monday." says Furuichi. "I'm not going to study for that." says Oga. "Don't you care for your Future?" asked Beel. "Yeah, but I'm passing my classes right now." says Oga. "Barely." says Furuichi. "Don't talk smart in front of me." says Oga. "I saw your grades, you have seventies on all your classes." says Furuichi. "I guess I'll study tomorrow." says Oga. "Can we play on the Playstation four?" asked Beel. "Sure." replied Oga. While they're heading home, two Demons, in black coats and sunglasses, appeared in front of Oga, Furuichi and Beel. "Is that the Future Demon King?" asked one of the Demons. The second Demon looks at the picture he brought. "That's him, lets take him with us." replied the second Demon. The first Demon's going after Beel, Oga grabs the first Demon's arm. "What do you think you're doing to Beel?" asked Oga with a mean look. "We have no time to talk." replied the first Demon. Suddenly, Oga fell asleep. "Oga?" Furuichi wonders as he fell asleep. "Oga, Furuichi, what happened?" asked Beel. "It's no use, we made them fall asleep and they can't hear you." replied the second Demon. The first Demon grabs Beel, Beel shocks them and it's not working. "We can't feel you shocking us, because our coats of shocking proof." says the first Demon. Beel bites the first Demon's arm. "Oww, stop biting Me." says the first Demon. "Come on, boss must be tired of waiting." says the second Demon. The Demons left. Oga woke up. "What happened to us?" wonders Oga. Oga realizes that Beel is not here. "Furuichi wake up." says Oga. "Not now, I'm having a wonderful dream of me and a lot of pretty ladies ganging around Me." says Furuichi in his sleep. Oga got mad and punches Furuichi. "Waking up punch." Oga says his attack's name. "What the heck Oga?" angrily asked Furuichi. "Furuichi, Beel is not here." replied Oga. "What? Where did he go?" asked Furuichi. "I don't know, we have to look for him." replied Oga. Oga and Furuichi split up and start looking for Beel. Oga looks around at the park. Oga looks around everywhere and can't find him. "Damn it, where did he go?" Oga wonders. Suddenly he found Kunieda and Kouta. "Kunieda, Kouta!" Oga called. "Oh Oga, surprise seeing you here." greeted Kunieda. "Where's Beel?" asked Kouta. "That's the problem, Beel's gone." replied Oga. Kunieda and Kouta were shocked. "What happened?" asked Kunieda. "Two Demons in black coats and sunglasses came out of nowhere and took Beel. Can you two help me look for him?" asked Oga. "Of course, Beel's our friend." replied Kouta. "Ok, look around at the park and see if he's here." says Oga. So Kunieda and Kouta looks around at the park , as Oga goes somewhere else. Furuichi looks around at the market street. Suddenly, he found Kanzaki, Shiroyama and Natsume. "Guys." greeted Furuichi. "Oh Furuichi, I thought you were with Oga and Beel." asked Kanzaki. "Have you seen Beel?" asked Furuichi. "No, we haven't." replied Natsume. "What happened to Beel?" asked Shiroyama. "He's been taken away by Demons, wearing black coats and sunglasses." replied Furuichi. Kanzaki, Shiroyama and Natsume were shocked. "We'll look for him, we'll also go to Himekawa's place and ask for help." says Kanzaki. "Thank you." thanked Furuichi. Kanzaki, Shiroyama and Natsume went to Himekawa's place, as Furuichi looks somewhere else. After looking for a few hours, they all stopped and went home. When Oga arrived home, Misaki greeted Oga with a drop kick to the face. "Where were you, and where's Beel?" angrily asked Misaki. "That's the thing, he's lost." replied Oga. "You lost Beel?" angrily asked Misaki. "No, he's been taken away by Demons." replied Oga. Misaki got really angry and starts beating up Oga. Hilda and Nico went downstairs. "What's all the commotion?" asked Hilda. "Oga just lost Beel." angrily replied Misaki. Hilda and Nico got shocked. "You lost Master?" angrily asked Oga as she takes out her sword. "No, he's been taken by Demons in black coats and sunglasses." replied Oga. Hilda stopped her anger and remembers something. "Oga, did they have the powers to make anyone fall asleep?" asked Hilda. "Yeah, when I stopped one of the Demon's arm, they did something to make me and Furuichi fall asleep." replied Oga. "The Demon Lord told me something about those kind of Demons. Lets go to the Demon World and talk to the Demon Lord." says Hilda. Oga, Hilda and Nico went to Furuichi's house and called for Alaindelon. Alaindelon sucked up everybody and start heading to the Demon World.


	62. Chapter 62

Beelzebub adventures chapter 62

Oga, Furuichi, Hilda, Nico and Alaindelon arrived at the Demon Lord's castle. "Oh, Oga, Furuichi, I wasn't expecting you guys." greeted The Demon Lord. The Demon Lord realizes that Beel's not with them. "Where's Kaiser?" asked The Demon Lord. "That's the problem, he's been kidnapped." replied Hilda. The Great Demon Lord was shocked. "What happened?" asked The Great Demon Lord. Oga and Furuichi told the whole story. "So you're saying two Demons in black coats and sunglasses took Kaiser." asked The Demon Lord. "That's right." replied Oga. "Do you know anything about them?" asked Furuichi. "Actually I do. Come inside." replied The Demon Lord. Everyone follows The Demon Lord met up with Yolda. "Oh Hilda, Nico, Alaindelon, Oga and Creepichi." greeted Yolda. "Stop calling me that." says Furuichi. "What are you here for?" asked Yolda. "We need your help, Kaiser's gone missing." replied Hilda. "That's horrible." says Yolda. "Yolda, do you remember how to make a portal, that takes you to the Future?" asked The Demon Lord. "Yes, master." replied The Demon Lord. "As you wish." replied Yolda. Yolda made a Future portal. "Why did Yolda made that?" asked Hilda. "When Oga and Furuichi says something about Demons in black coats and sunglasses, I remember seeing Demons like that when I went to a Future portal. I heard that they're trying to take Kaiser away and use him as a weapon." replied The Demon Lord. "So who's going in?" asked Yolda. "I'll go." replied Oga. " I can only make one portal a day, so you won't be coming back until tomorrow." says Yolda. "Oga, bring Master back." says Hilda as Nico start making noises. "Don't worry, I'll bring back Beel." says Oga. "Oga, if you see me in the Future, tell me how I look like." says Furuichi. "Fine." says Oga. Oga jumps in the portal and travel ten years in the Future. Oga arrived at the Future. Oga gets up and hit his head on something. "What's this?" wonders Oga. Oga got out and realizes it's a coffin. "What? Why am I in a coffin?" wonders Oga. Someone hears Oga. "Who's here?" asked someone. A man in a black tuxedo walks towards Oga. Oga got ready to fight. The man got a better look of Oga and was surprised. "Oga, is that you?" asked the person. "Who are you?" asked Oga. "It's me, Furuichi." replied the man. Oga got surprised. "What? You're Furuichi in the Future?" asked Oga. "Since you're from the past, then yeah." replied Furuichi. Oga got out his phone and took a picture of Furuichi. "All right Furuichi, tell me why I'm in a coffin?" asked Oga. Furuichi felt down after hearing Oga's question. "It's because, you sacrificed yourself, to protect us." replied Furuichi. Oga got shocked. "What happened?" asked Oga. "We were taken away by Demons. You went to them and sacrificed yourself to save us. After you sacrifice yourself, they're trying to take us away still." replied Furuichi. "Have you seen past Beel anywhere?" asked Oga. "No I haven't, in the Future, Beel died from protecting us also." replied Furuichi. Oga got shocked. "So me and Beel are dead in the Future. This is Horrible." says Oga. "You wouldn't believe who's helping the Demons." says Furuichi as he shows a picture of the person. Oga got shocked of who it was. It was Miki. "Miki? Why is he helping the Demons?" asked Oga. "We don't know any information about that yet. Since you're here, we need your help to kill Miki and everything will be back to normal." replied Furuichi. Suddenly, two Demons arrived. "Look, it's Furuichi and.. Oga?" says the first Demon. "I thought he sacrificed himself." wonders the second Demon. The Demons look closely at Oga. "Wait, he's from the past, lets kill them." says the first Demon. The two Demons charge at them. Oga got ready to fight. "Oga, let me take care of them." says Furuichi. Oga stand back for Furuichi. Furuichi got ready to fight. The two Demons swung their scythes at Furuichi, Furuichi dodges and kicks both of them. The two Demons got back up and swing their scythes wildly. Furuichi dodges and punches both of them. Furuichi then summons Hecadoth's weapon and hit the two Demons. The two Demons were out. "Furuichi, how did you do that?" asked Oga. Suddenly, Furuichi turns into his Past self. "Oga? Why am I here?" asked Furuichi. "Furuichi? Why are you your Past self?" asked Oga. "Past self? Wait, you saw my Future self?" asked Furuichi. "Yeah, here's a picture." replied Oga as he shows the picture. Furuichi was surprised of how he looks like. "Wow, I look handsome. Do you know where Beel is?" asked Furuichi. Oga told everything to Furuichi and felt down. "I can't believe that you and Beel died in the Future, and Miki was behind this." says Furuichi. "Your Future self says we need to kill Miki and everything will be back to normal." says Oga. "So, do you know where we're going?" asked Furuichi. "Nope." replied Oga. Suddenly, a man walked up to them. "Oga, you're alive, and Furuichi, you got shorter." greeted the Man. Oga and Furuichi looks at the man and realizes whom he was. It was Kanzaki. "Kanzaki?" greeted Oga and Furuichi. "Yep, that's me. There's no time to talk, follow Me." says Kanzaki. So Oga and Furuichi follows Kanzaki.


	63. Chapter 63

Beelzebub adventures chapter 63

Oga and Furuichi follow Furture Kanzaki. "Where are we going?" asked Oga. "You'll see." replied Kanzaki. After a while, they arrived. They arrived at the park. "Wait, why are we at the park?" asked Furuichi. Kanzaki puts on a Demon ring and made a Demon portal. Oga and Furuichi were surprised. "Get in the portal." says Kanzaki. Oga, Furuichi and Kanzaki went in the portal. After going through the portal, they arrived somewhere. "Where are we?" asked Oga. "Don't you remember? This is the Demon Lord's castle." replied Kanzaki. Oga and Furuichi were impressed of how much the castle changed. The castle is more high tech. "Is this where we're going to stay?" asked Furuichi. "Yes, The Demon Lord is out on a trip, so he let us stay in his castle. The castle is hidden in a place that's not discovered in the Demon World, so it'll be hard for those Demons to find us. Let me give you a tour." replied Kanzaki. Kanzaki gives a tour around the castle. "Wow, a lot of things have changed." says Oga. "There's one more thing I want to show you." says Kanzaki. Kanzaki takes Oga and Furuichi somewhere. They arrived at a room. Kanzaki opens the room and Oga and Furuichi was surprised who's there. It was Beel sleeping. "Beel, he's alright." says Oga. Beel wakes up and sees Oga, Furuichi and Kanzaki. Beel starts tearing up and ran to Oga. "Oga." says Beel as he hugs him. "Beel, I'm glad you're safe, did Kanzaki tell you what happened to us in the Future?" asked Oga. "Yeah." replied Beel as he starts crying again. "Don't worry Beel, we'll change the Future so none of this happened." says Oga. Beel stop crying. "Alright." says Beel. Oga, Furuichi and Beel's stomach start growling. "Kanzaki, do you have anything to eat?" asked Furuichi. "Yeah, follow me." replied Kanzaki. Oga, Furuichi and Beel follow Kanzaki. Oga, Furuichi, Kanzaki and Beel arrived at the kitchen. "Do you know how to cook?" asked Beel. "Not really, I let my wife cook." replied Kanzaki. "Who's your wife?" asked Furuichi. "It's Yuka." replied Kanzaki. Oga, Furichi and Beel were surprised. "Wow, how did that happen?" asked Oga. "It's a long story." replied Kanzaki. Oga, Furuichi and Beel sat at the table. Kanzaki starts warming up some Pizza and Hot Dogs and they all ate. After they ate, they went straight to bed. Oga woke up and use the restroom. Oga got back to his bed and start thinking to himself. "I wonder where Kunieda and the others. I hope they're safe." Oga thinks to himself as he falls asleep. The next day, Kanzaki made breakfast for Oga, Furuihi and Beel and they all ate. Suddenly a alarm starts ringing. Kanzaki went to the computer room, to see what happened. Kanzaki sees a help signal and went back to Oga, Furuichi and Beel. "Guys, we have a problem." says Kanzaki. "What happened?" asked Oga. "Shiroyama and Natsume called for us, to help them fight those Demons." replied Kanzaki. "Then lets help them." says Furuichi. "Beel, you stay here." says Oga. "Ok." says Beel. Kanzaki took out his Demon ring, made a portal and they went back to the Human World. Oga, Furuichi and Kanzaki arrived at the Human World. Oga, Furuichi and Kanzaki went to look for Shiroyama, Natsume and the rest. After a while, they found them around the abandoned buildings. Shiroyama and Natsume are fighting off the Demons, while protecting Nene, Chiaki and Yuka. Shiroyama and Natsume took out all of the Demons around them. Suddenly, two strong Demons arrived. "You Humans are strong. Lets me take them out, you get the other Human., Zack." says one of the Demons. "Ok, Bell." says the second Demon. The first Demon charges at Shiroyama, Natsume, Nene, Chiaki and Yuka. Shiroyama and Natsume were tired of fighting and can't move. Suddenly, Kanzaki saved them by kicking the Demon, into some containers. "Kanzaki." says Shiroyama and Natsume. "See, my Husband's always in time." says Yuka. Oga and Furuichi went to Shiroyama and the rest. Shiroyama and the rest look at Oga and Furuichi and were surprised. "Oga, you're alive." happily says Natsume. "Furuichi, you got younger." says Nene. Oga was surprised how much they changed, while Furuichi start having a big nosebleed of how much Nene, Chiaki and Yuka changed. "It's good to see that you guys are ok." says Furuichi. Oga notices Himekawa and Kunieda aren't here. "Where's Himekawa and Kunieda?" asked Oga. "Himekawa went out for a trip and Kunieda's hiding in one of the abandoned buildings." replied Chiaki. "Wait, the second Demon is going after Kunieda, I must save her." says Oga as he starts searching for her. Bell got back up. "This Human's strong, I have to get serious." says Beel. Beel charges at Kanzaki, Kanzaki got ready to fight. Bell got out his Demon ring and starts shooting Demon flames, Kanzaki dodges them and punches Bell. Bell got up and starts throwing punches and kicks, Kanzaki dodges and counters with a roundhouse kick. Bell then starts flying around him and starts shooting Demon flames, Kanzaki dodges and did his new move, Air walk. Furuichi was surprised what Kanzaki's doing. Kanzaki chases after Bell. Bell turns around and throws a flying punch, Kanzaki jumps up and did one of his special moves, Flipping Heel drop. Bell fell straight down. "Is that all? I'm not even using half of my power." says Kanzaki. "Good job Kanzaki!" cheers Yuka. Bell got back up, all injured. "He got back up, let me finish this." says Kanzaki. Kanzaki starts getting ready his new attack. Suddenly, Kanzaki, Shiroyama, Natsume, Nene, Chiaki and Yuka all turn into their past selves. Furuichi was surprised what happened. "Why is everyone turning into their past self?" wonders Furuichi. "Why am I here?" wonders Kanzaki. "Where are we?" wonders Nene. Kanzaki and the rest notice Furuichi. "Furuichi, where are we?" asked Yuka. "Well, it's a long story." replied Furuichi. Suddenly, Bell punches Furuichi into a lot of containers. "Kanzaki!" yells Shiroyama and Natsume. "I don't know what happened, but I'm taking you guys out." says Bell. Shiroyama and Natsume got angry and attack Bell. Bell dodges and took down Shiroyama and Natsume. Nene, Chiaki and Yuka took out their weapons and attacked Bell. Bell dodges and attack them. Suddenly, Furuichi punches Bell down. "Nene, Chiaki, Yuka, take care of Kanzaki, Shiroyama and Natsume. I'll take care of him." says Furuichi. Nene, Chiaki and yuka went to help Kanzaki, Shiroyama and Natsume. "Oww. You're a strong Human also. I'll have to take you out also then." says Bell. "I don't know how strong he really is, but I need to win." Furuichi thinks to himself. Furuichi summons Hecadoth. "Furuichi, need help?" asked Hecadoth. "Yeah, I need help taking that Demon out." replied Furuichi. Bell charges at Furuichi, as Furuichi got ready to fight.


	64. Chapter 64

Beelzebub adventures chapter 64

Furuichi and Bell's fight start. Bell through a lot of fast punches, Furuichi blocks some of them and got hit by the rest. Furuichi got up and throws a punch, Bell dodges and kicks Furuichi in the stomach. Bell follows it up with an uppercut that sent Furuichi flying and punches him down. Furuichi slowly gets up. "This Demon's strong." complimented Hecadoth. "What should we do?" asked Furuichi. Hecadoth found Kanzaki's ring lying on the floor. "Try getting Kanzaki's ring." replied Hecadoth. Furuichi ran for the ring. Suddenly, Bell caught up to Furuichi and kicked him. Furuichi got back up and throw a few punches and start running for the ring again. As Furuichi's close to the ring, Bell got Furuichi's legs and threw him to the other side. Just in time, Furuichi got the ring and put it on. "I put on the ring, now what?" asked Furuichi. "Umm, I don't know actually." replied Hecadoth. "Then what am I suppose to do?" asked Furuichi. "I don't know, you saw Kanzaki use the ring,, then just do what he did." replied Hecadoth. Furuichi starts thinking what Kanzaki did with his ring and remembered. Furuichi starts releasing energy really hard and flames come out. Suddenly, Furuichi summon Hecadoth's weapon. "What? How did I do this?" Furuichi asked. Hecadoth realizes that he doesn't have his weapon anymore. "I don't know, maybe it's because of that ring. Now I can fight seriously." replied Hecadot. "How did that Human summon a Demon weapon? I have to finish this quickly." says Bell. Bell charges a Demon flames on his fist and attacks Furuichi. Furuichi jumps up and hits Bell with Hecadoth's weapon. Bell got up, flew up and starts shooting Demon flames at Furuichi. Furuichi dodges and jumps really high and hits Bell. Bell throws another Demon flame punch from behind. Suddenly, Furuichi appeared behind Bell, grabbed his head, did a face crush and Demon Flames came out from the ground. Bell was out. Kanzaki and the rest were surprised what Furuichi did. "What did I do?" asked Furuichi. "I don't know, we gained more power when we're wearing this ring." replied Hecadoth. "What ever it is, it helped us. Thanks for helping, Hecadoth." thanked Furuichi. "Summon me again, when you need help." says Hecadoth as he went back to his body. Kanzaki and the rest went to Furuichi. "Furuichi, where are we?" asked Nene. "Yeah, this place is crazy." says Yuka as Chiaki nodded. Furuichi starts telling Kanzaki and the rest the whole story. Oga looks around one of the abandoned buildings and didn't find her. Oga went to the next building and can't find her. Oga starts heading to the last building. Suddenly, Zack flew to the last building and destroyed it with one punch. Oga was shocked what happened. "No, it can't be. Kunieda was in there. I wasn't fast enough." Oga says as he went down and start pounding the floor. Oga looks around and saw another abandoned building that's at the other side. Oga ran as fast as he could, before Zack arrived. Oga went in the building and start searching for Kunieda. "Damn it, is she not here also." Oga wonders. "Oga." someone called. Oga hears someone's voice and followed her voice. When Oga arrived, Oga found Future Kunieda inured. Oga was surprised how much Kunieda changed. "This is the Future Kunieda? She looks so mature." Oga thinks to himself. "Tatsumi, ypu're alive." happily says Kunieda. Oga was surprised that Kunieda called him with his first name. "She called me Tatsumi." Oga thinks to himself. "Kunieda, what happened?" asked Oga. "I was fighting some Demons and they injured me, but I'm ok." replied Kunieda. Suddenly, Zack arrived at the building. "So this is where the Human lady's at." says Zack. Zack looks at Oga and remembers something. "Wait, it's that really strong Human, Oga. I thought we killed him." Zack thinks to himself. Kunieda gets up and got her wooden sword ready. "Kunieda, you should rest." says Oga. "No. Since you're from the past, I have to fight for you." says Kunieda. Suddenly, Kunieda turns into her past self. Kuniea looks around and saw Zack and Oga. "Oga, where are we?" asked Kunieda. "Wait, why is Kunieda from the past here?" Oga thinks to himself. "No time to talk run!" Oga yells. Suddenly, Zack punches Oga into a lot of containers. "Oga!" Kunieda yells. Kunieda got her wooden sword and used her Sakura blossom attack. Zack dodges and attacks Kunieda. Suddenly, Oga saves Kunieda, in his Fathe switch mode. "Kunieda, I'll take care of him, you go and hide." says Oga. Kunieda then ran somewhere safe. "I thought you were dead. I guess I have to kill you again, myself." says Zack. Oga and Zack's battle start. Oga threw a lot of fast punches, Zack dodges them and punches Oga's face. Oga got back up and did his explosion uppercut. Zack withstood it, grabbed Oga and threw him across, While Oga's getting up, Zack charges up a Demon flames in his hands and punches Oga in the stomach. Zack then punches Oga a few times and landed a strong Demon flame punch on Oga. Oga was down. Kunieda was shocked what happened. Kunieda starts attacking Zack. Zack dodges all of Kunieda's attacks and kicks her down. While Kunieda's down, Zack charges up Demon flames in his hands and attacks Kunieda. Suddenly Oga blocks Zack's punch and punches Zack and sent him flying. "Oga, you're all right." says Kunieda. "How did this Human send me flying." wonders Zack. Zack realizes the ring Oga's wearing. "That ring, it's just like mine. So that's how he sent me flying." Zack thinks to himself. Oga charges at Zack, Zack jumps up and made an earthquake on the ground with his fist. Oga jumps up and shoots a Zebel blast, Zack dodges and punches Oga in the air. Oga withstood the punch and did a close range Zebel emblem and punches Zack down. Zack got up slowly and got angry. Zack uses his rings and made a earthquake, heading to Kunieda. Oga ran to Kunieda and saved her. Zack charges up his Demon flames for his fists and attacks Oga, Oga charges up Demon flames for his fists and clashed with Zack. Zack's fists were overpowering Oga's. Suddenly, Oga got stronger and punches Zack in the chest. Zack got back up slowly. "You, how did you learn how to use your Demon ring really fast?" asked Zack. "I don't know. When I put on the ring, Future Kunieda dropped, I suddenly got more power than before." replied Oga. Zack got really angry and charges at Oga, Oga charges up his Zebel blast and shoots it. Zack didn't have the time to dodge so he took the hit. Zack was down. "My Zebel blast got powerful some how. Was it because of this ring?" Oga wonders. Kunieda was surprised what happened and ran to Oga. "Oga, are you ok?" asked Kunieda. "I'm fine, I'm glad that you're safe." replied Oga as he fainted. Kunieda grabbed Oga and took him out of the building. Furuichi finished telling what happened in the Future. Kanzaki and the rest were speechless. "I can't believe Oga risk his life to save us." says Kanzaki. Nene saw Kunieda heading their way. "Aoi, we're over here." called Nene. Kunieda saw Nene and the rest and went to them. "You guys are here too?" asked Kunieda. "Yeah, we don't know how we got here." replied Yuka. "Furuichi told us what happened in the Future." says Chiaki. "Furuichi, tell me what happened later, we need to treat Oga." says Kunieda. "Ok, lets go then." says Furuichi. Furuichi uses Kanzaki's Demon ring and made a Demon portal. "Where does this take us?" asked Kanzaki. "This takes us to the Demo Lord's castle." replied Furuichi. So Furuichi and the rwst jumped into the portal and arrived at the Demon Lord's castle.


	65. Chapter 65

Beelzebub adventures chapter 65

Everyone arrived at the Demon Lord's Castle. Kanzaki and the rest were impressed how much it changed. Furuichi took Oga to the nurse's room and Kunieda helps Furuichi treat Oga. "Furuichi, tell me everything that happened." asked Kunieda. Furuichi starts telling Kunieda everything that happened, when he and Oga arrived at the Future and what happened to them in the Future. Kunieda was shocked after listening to Furuichi. "Oga and Beel are dead? I can't believe it." says Kunieda. "I didn't believe it either." says Furuichi. "I'll go see if the others are ok." says Kunieda as she went out of the room. Furuichi watches Oga until he wakes up. For a few hours, Oga hasn't wakened up yet. Suddenly, Oga woke up and panicked. "Don't hurt my Friends!" yelled Oga. "Oga it's all right." says Furuichi. "Where are we?" asked Oga. "We're back at the Demon Lord's castle." replied Furuichi. "Is everyone all right?" asked Oga. "Yeah, they're worried about you, especially Kunieda." replied Furuichi. "That's good." says Oga. Kanzaki and the rest visit Oga. Beel ran and hugged Oga. "Oga, I'm happy that you're all right." says Beel. "Don't worry Beel." says Oga. Kunieda walks up to Oga. "Oga, are you all right?" asked Kunieda. "Yeah I'm all right. Those punches that Demon throws were nothing." replied Oga. "Thank you for saving Me." thanked Kunieda. "Oh it's no problem, I'm glad that you're all right." says Oga. Kunieda starts blushing and smiling. "Furuihci, how did you get so strong when you were fighting that Demon?" asked Nene. "Well, when I wore this Demon ring, it gives me a lot of power that I've inexperienced." replied Furuichi. "That's what happened to me, I picked up Future Kunieda's Demon ring and it gives me a lot of power." says Oga. "That's the ring that made that Demon Portal to." says Kanzaki. "Yeah, I need to learn more about this." says Furuichi. "Do we have to kill that St. Ishiyama kid, Miki?" asked Shiroyama. "That's what Future Furuichi said, but he doesn't actually know why Miki's joining up with those Demons." replied Oga. "So that's the only way to get back to the pass. Where's that kid?" asked Kanzaki. "We don't know yet." replied Furuichi. Suddenly someone arrived at the nurse's room. "Hey everyone." greeted the person. Everyone looks and was surprised who it was. It was Misaki. Misaki looks at everyone and saw Oga. "Tatsumi!" happily greeted Misaki as she hugs Oga. Furuichi starts having a nosebleed when looking at Misaki. "It's good to see you, Misaki." greeted Oga. "Why is everyone their younger selves?" asked Misaki. "We don't know, we just appeared here." replied Kunieda. "Well I got some things to tell you guys. While I was investigating the Demon's hideout, I found Future Tatsumi and Future Furuichi's real Demon rings. These can help really help you in battle. I'll be training you guys how to use your rings. So Tatsumi, give back Kunieda's ring and Furuichi, give back Kanzaki's ring." says Misaki. Oga and Furuichi give back the rings. "But before we train, lets eat lunch." says Misaki. So everyone went to the kitchen. When they arrived, there's no more food. "What are we going to eat?" asked Yuka as her stomach starts growling. "Don't worry, I'll handle this." replied Misaki. Misaki puts on her Demon ring and summoned a lot of food. Everyone was impressed. "I'll cook for everyone." says Misaki. "Misaki, can I help cook?" asked Kunieda. "Sure." replied Misaki. "Oh yeah, if you want to do something, you can play videogames at the living room." says Misaki. "Oh sweet." says Chiaki. So Oga and the rest went to the living room to play videogames. Misaki and Kunieda start cooking. Misaki's cooking fried chicken and Kunieda's making rice and cooking Beef. "Hey Kunieda, your Future self always cook for Tatsumi and you always call him Tatsumi." says Misaki. Kunieda starts blushing. "Realyy, does that mean.." Kunieda was interrupted by Misaki, "I don't want to spoil what happened." says Misaki. Kunieda realizes something. "Do you know what happened to Kouta, Futuba and my Granddad?" asked Kunieda. "Kouta and Futuba are helping out Himekawa and your Granddad." Misaki stopped talking. "What happened to him?" asked Kunieda. "He died with Saotome." replied Misaki. Kunieda was shocked when hearing that. "I see." says Kunieda as she continues cooking. "I wish I didn't tell her that." Misaki thinks to herself. After a while, they finished cooking. Kunieda and Misaki called everyone to eat. When everyone arrived they all start eating. Oga realizes that Kunieda's not eating. "Kunieda, why don't you eat?" asked Oga. "Oh I will." replied Kunieda as she starts eating. After a while, everyone finished eating. "Alright, lets start training." says Kanzaki. Misaki looks at Kunieda and made her decision. "Actually, we'll train tomorrow, I feel tired from coming back." says Misaki. "Alright then." says Furuichi. So everyone went to the living room, leaving Kunieda and Misaki. "Kunieda, I'm sorry that I told you about your Granddad." apologized Misaki. "No, it's my fault for asking." says Kunieda. "I'm sorry that I couldn't help your Granddad and Saotome." apologized Misaki. "No it's not your fault, my Granddad is always this reckless. After the battle is over, everything that happened will be like it never happened." says Kunieda. Misaki smiles at Kunieda. "Glad that you're feeling better. Lets go to the living room." says Misaki. So Kunieda and Misaki went to the living room and play videogames with Oga and the rest.


	66. Chapter 66

Beelzebub adventures chapter 66

Oga, Furuichi, Kanzaki and Kunieda are getting ready to train with Misaki. Oga, Furuichi and Kanzaki are having a conversation, while Kunieda's quiet. Kunieda was thinkong about her Grandad and Kouta. Oga noticed Kunieda's really quiet "Kunieda, are you alright? You're really quiet." asked Oga. "I'm fine Oga." lied Kunieda. Oga notices Kunieda's tone. "Kunieda, just tell me what's wrong." says Oga. "Misaki told me that in the Future, my Granddad and Saotome are dead." says Kunieda. Oga, Furuichi and Kanzaki were shocked. "Really, how?" asked Furuichi. "We don't know, and I'm worried about Kouta." replied Kunieda. "Is anyone with him?" asked Kanzaki. "Yeah, Himekawa and Futuba." replied Kunieda. Kanzaki was surprised. "Then Kouta is in safe hands. Himekawa can watch over them." says Oga. Misaki arrived at the training room. "Sorry for the wait, lets get started. Each ring has special uses on your abilities. Oga, your ring helps you in your Demon abilities and hand to hand combat, Furuichi, yours will help you summon Demon weapons, Kanzaki, yours will help you with your legs and Kunieda, your Demon ring will help you on your sword skills and your Demon pet, Koma." says Misaki. "Wait, why is only mine for my legs?" asked Kanzaki. "Because you have the strongest leg strength and you kick a lot and do Heel drops. The Future you know how to run in the sky." replied Misaki. Kanzaki has stars in his eyes, as Oga feels jealous of Kanzaki. "Today, we're going to learn how to light up your rings. You'll be first Furuichi." says Misaki. Oga, Kanzaki and Kunieda stood back. "Concentrate on your energy and release it all out." says Misaki. Furuichi starts concentrating and releasing his energy, but it's not working. "I think I need some help." says Furuichi. Misaki went up to Furuichi and punches him. Oga, Kanzaki and Kunieda were surprised. "If you asked for help or say you can't do it, you'll get punished." says Misaki. Furuichi got up. "Furuichi, think of something that can give you energy." says Misaki. Furuichi close his eyes and start thinking of something. Furuichi starts thinking about a lot of pretty girls ganging around Furuichi in bikinis. Furuichi nose start bleeding and his ring lit up. Oga, Kanzaki, Kunieda and Misaki are surprised and disgusted at the same time. "I did it!" cheered Furuichi. "Good job, and can you wipe your nose?" asked Misaki. Furuichi wipes his nose and suddenly, Misaki punches Furucihi again. "What was that for?" asked Furuichi. "That's for thinking about something naughty." replied Misaki. "Kanzaki, you're next." says Misaki. Kanzaki starts concentrating on his ring. After a while, he can't get it. "Kanzaki, can you do it?" asked Misaki. "I can do it, I just need some Yogurty." replied Kanzaki. Suddenly, Beel and the rest arrived at the training room. "Kanzaki, we got you some Yogurty." says Shiroyama as he tosses one. Kanzaki caught it and drank it. After Kanzaki finishes his Yogurty, Kanzaki starts concentrating again and got his ring to light up. "Good job Kanzaki!" cheers Shiroyama. "Yeah, that's the power of Yogurty." says Kanzaki. "This is easier than I expected." Misaki thinks to herself. "Kunieda, you're next." says Misaki. Kunieda starts concentrating on her ring. After a few seconds, Kunieda got her ring lit up. Everyone was surprised. "Great job Aoi!" cheers Nene as Chiaki and Yuka starts clapping. "Now Oga, show me what you can do." says Misaki. "Finally." says Oga. Oga starts concentrating on his ring. Afet a few minutes, Oga can't get it. "Why can't I do it?" wonders Oga. "What you can't do it?" asked Misaki. "I did it bef-" Oga was interrupted by Misaki's punch. Oga "Oga, if you can't get your ring lit by lunch, then you can't fight with us." says Misaki. Oga was shocked. "I'll be back in a hour. Kunieda, Nene, Chiaki, Yuka, want to help?" asked Misaki. "Sure." they replied. The girls all left the training room. Kunieda looks back and sees Oga concentrating really hard. "Kunieda, lets go." called Yuka. Kunieda then went with the girls. After fifty-five minutes, Oga can't do it. "Wow, even thinking about something you like doesn't work." says Furuichi. "Drink some Yogurty." says Natsume. Oga drinks a Yogurty and starts concentrating. "Damn it, it's not working. I can't do this." angrily says Oga. Suddenly, Beel shocks Oga. "Oga, when you first used your ring, why did you do it?" asked Beel. "To get stronger." replied Oga. "Ok, but why do you want to get stronger when you used the ring?" asked Beel. Oga starts thinking and found his answer. "Because I want to protect Kunieda." replied Oga. Beel smiles at Oga. "Good answer. Now, why are you trying to lit up your ring?" asked Beel. "Because I want to change the Future, and protect everyone." replied Oga. Suddenly, Oga lit up his ring with more energy. Everyone was surprised. Suddenly the girls arrived and saw Oga lit up his ring. "Oga, you did it!" cheered Beel. "It's thanks to you, Beel." thanked Oga. "Oga, you can now fight wit us." says Misaki. "Also, lunch is ready." says Chiaki. "Oh sweet." says Kanzaki. Everyone went to the kitchen and start eating. "Tomorrow, we'll be learning how to actually use our ring. It's going to be hard, so get ready." says Misaki. Oga, Furuichi, Kanzaki and Kunieda nodded and continued eating.


	67. Chapter 67

Beelzebub adventures chapter 67

Oga, Furuichi, Kanzaki and Kunieda are busy training, while Misaki is training Nene, Chiaki, Yuka, Shiroyama and Natsume with their rings. Oga is practicing how he can power up his Demon powers. Oga does two Zebel blasts, two Zebel emblem explosions, and two of his Oga Zebel punch and compare it. The only difference is it does a little more power. Oga then turns into his Daddy switch mode and tested his moves again. Like from his normal form, it only does a little more power. Oga started training his powers over and over. Furuichi tries summoning his Demon's Demon weapons without any help. Furuichi concentrated really hard, but can't do it. Furuichi decided to call in Hecadoth for some help. When Hecadot arrived, Furuichi summons Hecadoth's weapon and starts learning how to use it. Kanzaki's training how to do his air walk move. Kanzaki concentrated really hard and start running. Kanzaki starts running around in circles. Kunieda practices hew sword moves with her Demon ring. Kunieda's moves improved a bit, but not good enough. Kunieda decided to summon Koma. Kunieda summons Koma. Kunieda looks at Koma and he hasn't changed. "Kunieda, how come you look younger?" asked Koma. "How come you look exactly the same?" asked Kunieda. "I always look like this. Oh whatever, I like you this way." replied Koma as he jumps to Kunieda. Kunieda swings her wooden sword and hits Koma. Koma slid under Chiaki and start having a nosebleed. Chiaki looks down and saw Koma. Chiaki got surprised and kicked Koma. "What, she can see me?" wonders Koma. "What's that cat thing?" asked Yuka. "You can see Koma?" asked Kunieda. "Yeah, he looked under my skirt." replied Chiaki. Kunieda's deadly aura surrounds her and she start beating up Koma. "I'm sorry." apologized Koma. " I'm surprised that you can see Koma, he's a Demon that can't be seen." says Kunieda. Yuka then remembers something. "Wait, isn't he the one that touched my legs?" asked Yuka. "That's right." replied Kunieda. Yuka's Deadly aura surronds her and start beating up Koma. "Haven't I had enough already?" asked Koma. Furuichi went to Koma. "How's Chiaki's you know?" asked Furuichi. Koma smiles. "Really good." replied Koma. After a while of training, an alarm went off. Misaki checks the computer. Misaki went back to everyone. "Everyone, we have a problem. Some Tojo have arrived, but he doesn't remember where we're at." says Misaki. "So in the Future, Tojo is still stupid." says Oga. "You're one to talk." says Furuichi. "Now we have to help him. Oga, Furuichi, Kanzaki, come with Me." says Misaki. "What? Why not leave him? It's also lunch time." asked Oga. Misaki punches Oga and takes hi by force. "Everybody else, get lunch ready." says Misaki. So Oga, Furuichi, Kanzaki and Misaki went back to the Human world. "Here's the plan, me and Tatsumi will go North and Furuichi and Kanzaki, you go South." says Misaki. Oga, Furuichi, Kanzaki and Misaki split ways. Furuichi and Kanzaki look around at the train station. "Tojo's not here either." says Furuichi. "Where did that idiot go?" wonders Kanzaki. Suddenly, two Demons arrived. "Look, its Oga's friends. Kill him." says the first Demon. The two Demons attacked Furuichi and Kanzaki. Kanzaki appeared behing the first Demon kicks him and finished it off with a Heel drop. Furuichi blocks the second Demon's attack, headbutt him and punches him down. "These Demons are really easy. Forget looking for Tojo, I want a challenge." says Kanzaki. Suddenly, a Demon with a pool stick arrived. "So, you want a challenge?" asked the Demon. Furuichi and Kanzaki look at the Demon. "Why do you have a pool stick? We don't have a pool table." asked Kanzaki. "For me, anywhere is my pool table." replied the Demon. Furuichi and Kanzaki were confused. The Demon Furuichi took out got back up. "Levi, these Humans are strong." says the Demon as he fainted. "Really? Then this will be fun. You two can team up if you want?" asked Levi. "Naah, one is enough to take you down." says Kanzaki as he charges at Levi. Kanzaki thows a kick at levi, Levi flew up. Levi took out some balls out of his pocket and threw it up. Suddenly, they're floating around. Levi hits one ball, but missed. "Hey, learn how to aim." taunted Kanzaki. "There's no need for that." says Levi. Suddenly, some lighting spread on the ground, Kanzaki jumped back and dodged it. "What did you do?" asked Furuichi. "I can use these pool balls and strike electricity. So be careful where you step. So, now will you two team up?" asked Levi. "I think we should team up." suggested Furuichi. "What? I want to fight this guy on my own. All I need to do is dodge his pool balls and I win." says Kanzaki. Furuichi decided to give up. "Fine, do what you want." says Furuichi. "This is interesting. Usually I get teamed up." says Levi. "One is enough to beat you." says Kanzaki as he starts charging.


	68. Chapter 68

Beelzebub adventures chapter 68

Kanzaki and Levi's fight begins. Kanzaki charges at Levi, Levi hits a few of his pool balls at Kanzaki. Kanzaki dodges them and throws a few kicks at Levi, Levi blocks them with his pool stick and swings it at Kanzaki. Kanzaki dodges his pool stick and kicks Levi in the stomach, followed it up with a kick at the head. Levi recoverd and retrieved his pool balls. Levi hits the pool balls at Kanzaki, Kanzaki dodge them and jumps. Suddenly, the pool balls reversed back and hit Kanzaki's back. "Surprised? These pool balls can hit you from behind." says Levi. "This doesn't surprise me. This is like when four eyes use his electric baton on Me." says Kanzaki. "So you're use to this kind of electricity? Then let me change that." says Levi. Levi made his pool balls stronger and made Kanzaki scream in pain. "Kanzaki"! yelled Furuichi. Kanzaki slowly gets up. "Damn it, his pool balls are stronger than Himekawa's electric baton." Kanzaki thinks to himself. "This was fun, but I got to end this." says Levi. Levi retrieved his balls and hit them again. "So this is it?" Kanzaki thinks to himself. Suddenly, Furuichi went in front of Kanzaki and reflected Levi's pool balls with Hecadoth's spear. Kanzaki and Levi were surprised. "Furuichi, you summoned a weapon." says Kanzaki. "Kanzaki, you shouldn't fight this guy alone. We're not strong enough to beat him, so lets work together." says Furuichi. Kanzaki got back up. "Ok, but let me do the final blow." says Kanzaki. Furuichi smiles. "Sure." says Furuichi. "So you two are going to team up on me? I'm excited." says Levi. "Kanzaki, I'll attack him from the front, you go behind him." says Furuichi. "All right, ." says Kanzaki. Furuichi was happy that he was called that. Furuichi and Kanzaki charges at Levi, Levi hits his pool balls at Furuichi and Kanzaki. Furuichi and Kanzaki dodge them, the pool balls went in reverse, and Furuichi and Kanzaki dodges them again. Furuichi swings his spear wildly at Levi, Levi's dodging his swings. "Why are swinging your spear like that? You don't know how to use it." says Levi. "I don't care if I don't know how to use it, you're going down." says Furuichi. Kanzaki went behind Levi and does his signature Heel drop, Levi saw Kanzaki and hits Kanzaki straight up. While Furuichi has the chance Furuichi swings his spear and hits Levi upwards. Levi recovered airborne. Levi hits his pool balls at Furuichi, Furuichi reflected them back to Levi, Levi stopped the pool balls and retrieved them. "Do you think that my own pool balls will hit me?" asked Levi. "I wasn't planning on doing that." replied Furuichi. Levi was confused. Suddenly, Levi looks up and saw Kanzaki doing his flipping Heel drop, with Demon flames on his feet. Kanzaki landed his attack. "Demon flipping Heel drop!" Kanzaki yells his new attack name. Levi fell down. "Good job Kanzaki." complimented Furuichi. "Hey, it's all team work." says Kanzaki. "Lets go back to Oga and Misaki." says Furuichi. Suddenly, Furuichi got hit by Levi's pool balls and fainted. "Furuichi!" yelled Kanzaki. "That was a nice attack you did, but it's not strong enough to beat Me." says Levi. Levi strikes Kanzaki with his pool stick and followed it up with his pool balls. Kanzaki's still up. "I'm surprised that you survived that." complimented Levi. Kanzaki looks at the beaten Furuichi. "Furuichi, I'm sorry." Kanzaki thinks to himself. While Levi is about to finish up Furuichi and Kanzaki, someone strikes at Levi, Levi blocks it and was sent flying. Levi saw that the pool stick cracked a bit. "Ok, who did this?" asked Levi. "I did." replied the person. Kanzaki and Levi looks at the person nd were surprised who it was. It was Future Tojo. "Tojo." says Kanzaki. Tojo looks at Kanzaki. "Kanzaki, did you get a haircut? You look younger.?" asked Tojo. "This idiot." Kanzaki thinks to himself. Tojo then looks at Furuichi. "Are you the one who did this to Furuichi?" asked Tojo with a deadly stare. "Yeah, so what?" asked Levi. Suddenly, Tojo appeared behind Levi and punches him down really hard. "That's what." says Tojo. Levi slowly gets up. "This Human is strong, he punched me straight down, using his left hand. He even cracked my pool stick, which is stronger than steel times ten." Levi thinks to himself. Tojo cracks his knuckes. "Is that all? I was just warming up." says Tojo. Levi got angry and starts shooting his pool balls at Tojo, Tojo dodges them and throws a punch at Levi. Levi blocked it with his pool stick. Suddenly, Levi's pool stick was snapped in half. Tojo throws another punch and Levi was sent flying. Tojo jumps to Levi, Levi recovered and shoots his pool balls at Tojo, Tojo punches all of them, sending them back to Levi in high speed. Levi got hit by all of them. "Lets end this quickly, I'm starving." says Tojo. Tojo charges up Demon flames into his right hand and punches Levi really hard, that he flew really hard and was out at the same time. Tojo won the fight. Kanzaki was amazed how much stronger Tojo got. "That Demon wasn't that strong. I wasn't even using twenty five percent of my power." says Tojo. "Tojo, you're a monster." says Kanzaki. "Oh thanks, people start calling me a monster." says Tojo. Tojo picks up Furuichi. "Kanzaki, do you know how to go back to the Demon Lord's castle?" asked Tojo. "Yeah, we need to find Oga and Misaki." replied Kanzaki. "Wait, Oga's alive? This is great. I can't wait to fight him." says Tojo. So Tojo follows Kanzaki.


	69. Chapter 69

Beelzebub adventures chapter 69

Oga and Misaki are still searching for Tojo. Oga and Misaki were looking around at the Park. "Tojo's not here." says Oga. "Lets go see if he's at his house." says Misaki. As Oga and Misaki are leaving the park, they see Kanzaki and Tojo holding Furuichi. Oga and Misaki ran to them. "Oga, you really are alive. Did you get shorter?" asked Tojo. "What? No, I'm from the past." replied Oga. "I told you this already." says Kanzaki. "Yeah, I forgot." says Tojo. Misaki realizes Kanzaki's bruised up and Furuichi's knocked out. "What happened to Furuichi?" asked Misaki. "We were fighting this Demon, that shoots pool balls as weapon. After I did my Heel drop on him, we thought he was knocked out. While we're about to leave, Furuichi got hit by all of the pool balls and got knocked out." replied Furuichi. "Did Furuichi use his ring?" asked Misaki. "Yeah, he summoned Hecadoth's spear, without summoning him." replied Kanzaki. Misaki was surprised. Kanzaki suddenly start falling down and Oga caught him. "Lets go back, so we can treat you two." says Tojo. Misaki got out her ring, made a portal and went back to the Demon Lord's castle. Oga, Furuichi, Kanzaki, Tojo and Misaki arrived back at the Demon Lord's castle. hile they're heading to the kitchen, they stopped by the kitchen to greet everybody. "Hey everybody." greeted Tojo. Kunieda and the rest were surprised of how much Tojo changed. "Tojo, you got a lot taller." complimented Natsume. Shiroyama and Natsume realize Kanzaki's bruised up and Nene realizes Furuichi knocked out. "What happened to you two?" asked Nene. "Me and Furuichi were fighting a Demon." replied Kanzaki. "We're going to treat them." says Oga. As they're walking away, Nene and Yuka stopped them. "Wait, let us treat them." says Yuka. "Are you sure? You two should eat first." asked Misaki. "It's alright, we'll treat them first." replied Nene. Oga lets Yuka take care of Kanzaki and Tojo lets Nene take care of Furuichi. "I hope you know how to treat people." says Kanzaki. "Don't worry, I know I'm doing." says Yuka. So Nene and Yuka takes Furuichi and Kanzaki to the nurse's office. Oga and Tojo's stomach start growling. "Lets eat now, I'm starving." says Tojo. So everyone start eating. Nene's watching over Furuichi for a few hours already, and he hasn't wake up. Kunieda went into the nurse's office and brought food. "Nene, you should eat now." says Kunieda. "I'm not going to eat, until Furuichi's up." says Nene. Kunieda left food on a table. "I'll leave Furuichi and your food here." says Kunieda as she left. Kunieda went back to the kitchen and went to the other nurse's office. When Kunieda arrived, Kanzaki and Yuka are having an argument. "I'm fine now, I don't nee you to treat me anymore!" yelled Kanzaki. "Yes you do!" yelled Yuka. "I'm already fine, look." says Kanzaki. Kanzaki stood up and start walking. Suddenly, Kanzaki fell down. "See, you still need me to treat you." says Yuka as she puts Kanzaki on his bed. "These two are meant for each other." Kunieda thinks to herself. Kanzaki and Yuka notice Kunieda. "Oh Kunieda, why are you here?" asked Yuka. "I'm here to drop off food." replied Kunieda. "Did you bring Yogurty?" asked Kanzaki. "Yeah." replied Kunieda. Kunieda gives Kanzaki Yogurty. "This is what I need to heal." says Kanzaki as he starts drinking. Yuka starts eating her food. "Call me if you need anything else." says Kunieda as she left the room. Kunieda met up with Oga. "Oh Oga, are you done training?" asked Kunieda. "Yeah, Misaki's really serious about this training. How's Furuichi and Kanzaki?" asked Oga. "Kanzaki's all right, Furuichi hasn't wakened up yet." replied Kunieda. "I see. Misaki wants to train you now." says Oga. "Oh ok." says Kunieda. As Kunieda starts heading to the training room, Oga decided to go with her. After a few hours, Furuichi woke up. Furuichi notices Nene's sleeping. Furuichi wakes up Nene. "Nene, Nene wake up." says Furuichi. Nene wakes up and sees Furuichi. ""Furuichi, you're alright." happily says Nene as she starts hugging him. Furuichii was surprised Nene was hugging him. Furuichi's stomach starts growling. Nene got Furuichi's food. "Furuichi, I'll be feeding you." says Nene. Furuichi was surprised and happy. Nene got a spoon of rice and soup. Furuichi opens his mouth and Nene feeds him. Nene felt embarrassed, feeding him. "Hey Nene, can you say "Say aahh" in a friendly tone?" asked Furuichi. Nene starts blushing. Nene got some food. "Say aahh." says nene in a friendly tone. Furuichi was happy that Nene's saying that. Furuichi opens his mouth. Suddenly, Nene shoved the food into Furucihi's mouth and watched him suffer. Oga and Kunieda went to Furuichi's room and saw him suffering. "Hey Furuichi, you're alright." says Oga. "Duu, I luuk aw light?" Furuichi asked while choking.


	70. Chapter 70

Beelzebub adventures chapter 70

Everyone's busy training with their rings. Oga made some improvements with his Demon techniques, Furuichi's learning how Hecadtoh use his spear, Kanzaki training his legs to get stronger power and Kunieda's improving her attacks with Koma. Nene and the rest are busy sparing each other. Tojo interrupted Oga's training. "Oga, lets fight." says Tojo. "Hold on, let me train a little more." says Oga. "Then spar me, it'll be like I'm training you. You'll learn a lot from me." says Tojo. Oga starts laughing. "Me learn from you? You usually learn from me, when we fought." says Oga. "But this time is different." says Tojo with a serious look. Oga was surprised how serious Tojo looks. "Alright, lets fight." says Oga. Tojo tells everyone to stand back and watch them fight. Tojo and Oga both start doing some warm ups. "You ready Oga?" asked Tojo. "You know I am." replied Oga. The battle between Oga and Tojo starts. Oga and Tojo both charged at each other. Oga throws a lot of punches at Tojo, Tojo dodges them and landed a powerful punch that sent Oga flying. Oga got up and shot his improved Zebel blast as Tojo's just standing still. Everyone's surprised how much Oga's Zebel blast improved and Tojo just standing still. "Isn't he going to dodge? It's his fault if he gets hit." Oga thinks to himself. While Tojo is just standing still, he raised his arm and stopped Oga's Zebel blast. Everyone was surprised what happened. "What? How did he stop it?" Oga thinks to himself. "Your Zebel blast stings a little. Now, let me show you something." says Tojo. Tojo punches the floor and causes a earthquake, heading towards Oga, Oga tries running away, but the earthquake keeps on following him. Oga fell in the earthquake. "Oga!" yelled Kunieda. "Tojo, isn't this too much?" asked Misaki. "No, Oga's strong." replied Tojo. Oga uses Zebel blast with both hands and got out of the earthquake. "Neat trick Tojo, but you're not the only one who learned new things." says Oga. "Zebel double blast!" Oga yells his attack's name. Oga fired of two Zebel blast at Tojo. "Lets see if you can stop these." says Oga. Tojo stood still again. Tojo charges up his fists with Demon flames and reflected back to Oga. Oga barely dodged and got hit. Everyone was surprised of Tojo. "You got stronger, Tojo." complimented Oga. "I'm not using fifty percent of my power yet, you're a better challenger than the Demon with the pool stick." complimented Tojo. "I'll get serious, just for you." says Oga. Oga charges up into his Daddy mode. Oga charges at Tojo and throws a punch, Tojo blocked it and throws a punch. Oga dodges Tojo's punch and throws a kick, Tojo blocks the kick and headbutt's Oga. Oga stood back on his feet, made a trail of Zebel emblem and did a chain reaction. Tojo dodges them and suddenly, Oga does his Zebel punch at Tojo's face and followed it with a Zebel blast. Tojo took both hits. "You actually landed a few hits on me." complimented Tojo. "Of course I did, when can I not land some hits on you?" asked Oga. "Oga, you'll be the first to experience my new technique, before Zen died." says Tojo. "Wait, who's Zen?" asked Oga. Tojo ignores Oga's question and starts charging up. Suddeny, Tojo's hair is up in a lighter color. Everyone was surprised. "Wow, are you a super saiyan too?" asked Oga. "You can say that, for me I call this Kuma mode." replied Tojo. Oga and Kanzaki start laughing. "What a stupid name you called your technique." says Oga. "At least it's not called Daddy mode." says Tojo. Oga got angry and charges at Tojo. Oga throws a kick at Tojo, Tojo dodges and kicks Oga and sent him flying. Oga charges at Tojo again and starts throwing a lot of punches and kicks, Tojo dodges them all, grabbed Oga and did a suplex. When Tojo did his suplex, Oga suddenly exploded. OEveryone was surprised what happened. "What did you do?" asked Oga. "When I grabbed you, I put some Demon energy around your body, that can set an explosion on you, just like your Zebel emblem." replied Tojo. "Tojo got stronger for the past ten years, his suplex is stronger than my Zebel emblem." Oga thinks to himself. "Tojo, lets finish this fight with everything we got." says Oga. Tojo smirks. "Now you're talking." says Tojo. Oga charges up his Zebel blast, while putting some Zebel emblems at the same time. "That's the move that he beat Bakura with, time for me to show him another new move." Tojo thinks to himself. Tojo charges up his Demon flame fists. "You ready Oga?" asked Tojo. "Yeah." replied Oga. Everyone seemed a little scared what will happen when they clash. "Zebel explosion blast!" Oga yells his attack's name as he fires it. Tojo charges at it. "Kuma Demon needle punch!" Tojo yells his new attack's name as he clashes with Oga's attack. Everyone was surprised of how Oga and Tojo clashed. Oga and Tojo were evenly matched suddenly, Tojo gained more power and out did Oga's Zebel explosion blast. Tojo won the fight. Oga was all bruised up. Kunieda and Beel ran to Oga. Oga was out when Kunieda and Beel arrived. "Sorry, I think I over did It." apologizes Tojo. "Oga are you all right?" asked Beel. Oga can't hear Beel. "I'm sorry that I overpowered Oga. Let me take care of Oga." apologizes Tojo. "That's ok, it's not your fault." says Kunieda. Kunieda and Beel take Oga to the nurse's office. "Tojo, how did you get so strong?" asked Furuichi. "Before Zen and Kunieda's Granddad left for the Great Demon war, Zen taught me everything he knows and left. I'll never forget him." replied Tojo as he left the training room. "Man… I want to get strong like Tojo." says Kanzaki. "Then lets all continue training." says Misaki. So everyone start training. Kunieda and Beel are watching over Oga. Oga woke up. Kunieda and Beel were happy that Oga's all right. "Beel, Kunieda, what happened?" asked Oga. "You were fighting Tojo and lost." replied Beel. Oga starts getting up and started feeling pain. Oga was still sore. "How long was I out?" asked Oga. "For a few hours, everyone ate dinner already." replied Beel. "Let me make you something to eat." says Kunieda as she went to the kitchen. "Kunieda's a nice person." says Oga. "Your fight with Tojo is intense. I got scared that you wouldn't make it out alive." says Beel. "Yeah, I thought I was a goner when I got hit by Tojo's attack. Tojo gotten really strong." says Oga. Tojo arrived at Oga's room. "Oga, you feeling better?" asked Tojo. "I was, until you came here." replied Oga. "Oga, I want you to get stronger so we can beat that Ishiyama kid. A lot of bad things have happened so we need to get stronger, so we can change everything. Oga, let me train you to become stronger." asked Tojo. Oga starts thiking about it and made his answer. "Find." replied Oga. "That's great news, we'll start tomorrow." says Tojo. Kunieda arrived back at the room, with Oga's food. "Here you go Oga.' says Kunieda. Oga starts moving but felt pain again. "Kunieda, mind if you feed me?" asked Oga. Kunieda starts blushing really hard. "Sure." replied Kunieda. Kunieda got Oga's food and start feeding him. Kunieda feels really embarrassed, especially with Tojo watching. Tojo smiles at Oga and Kunieda.


	71. Chapter 71

Beelzebub adventures chapter 71

Tojo's training Oga, while everyone else is training on their own. Beel even starts training how to use his powers. "That's enough for today." says Tojo. "What? That's it? We only did warm up exercises." angrily says Oga. "Hey, that's what Zen told me to do, when I'm training someone." says Tojo. "Did he even tell you to play exercising music?" asked Oga. "Yeah, he told me that it gets you more energized." says Tojo. Misaki arrived back at the training room and made some announcements. "Attention everyone, I got some good news. Himekawa, Kouta and Futuba are arriving back with new information about invading Miki." announces Misaki. Everyone was surprised to hear that. "Isn't this great Aoi, you get to see your little brother again." asked Nene. "I can't wait." replied Kunieda. "Are you excited to see Futuba?" asked Natsume. "Not really, I wonder how her behavior is like." replied Kanzaki. After a few hours, Himekawa, Kouta and Futuba arrived. "Welcome back." everyone greeted. "It's good to see you guys again." greeted Himekawa, Kouta and Futuba. Everyone was surprised how much Himekawa, Kouta and Futuba changed. Kouta and Furuba ran to Kunieda and Kanzaki. "Aoi, how have you been?" asked Kouta. "Kouta, you grown taller." replied Kunieda. "Yeah, I've been training everything Granddad taught Me." says Kouta. "Hajime, do you miss me?" asked Futuba. "Yes, yes I do, and stop calling me Hajime." replied Kanzaki. Futuba got mad and kicks Kanzaki. "I can call you Hajime, if I want to or not." angrily says Futuba. "Futuba hasn't changed." Kanzaki thinks to himself. Himekawa notices Chiaki and went to her. "Hey Honey, you look cute when your younger." complimented Himekawa. Chiaki starts blushing really hard. Suddenly, Himekawa kisses Chiaki on the cheek, making Chiaki faint. "Huh Chiaki, why are you asleep?" asked Himeakwa. Yuka takes Chiaki to her room. "Now that greetings are over, I need to tell you everything we know." says Himekawa. So Oga, Furuich, Kanzaki, Himekawa, Tojo and Kunieda went to another room. "So what are you going to tell us?" asked Kanzaki. "Same as ever, Kanzaki. We found the entrance to Miki's base." replied HImekawa. "What's so good about that?" asked Oga. "Miki's hide out is just like the Demon Lord's castle, it can't be seen. Me, Kouta and Futuba found a passageway. We also learned that they're going to plan their attack in a week from today." says Himekawa. "So where's this, passageway?" asked Furuichi. "It's in Ishiyama High school. There's a Demon portal that leads to Miki's hideout. We also learned that Miki's friends, the Six Holy knights are going to be there." replied Himekawa. Tojo was shocked. "Does that mean, Shizuka's part of it?" asked Tojo. "That's right." replied Himekawa. "I can't believe she's part of it." says Tojo. "Don't worry, when we beat them, everything will change. One more thing we learned. We heard from a few Demons that there's a machine that can change everything. I f we can get to that machine, everything will be back to normal." says Himekawa. "So all we have to do is beat them and go to that machine? Sounds easy enough." says Oga. "Don't look down on them, they got stronger than before. We saw one of the Six Holy Knights sparing with a Demon. His punches are now more powerful. They can all use Demon powers." says Himekawa. "This is going to be exciting." says Kanzaki. "That's all of the information we know. Can we go eat now?" asked Himekawa. "Sure, we can cook food now." says Kunieda as she went to the kitchen. "Want to play Smash?" asked HImekawa. "Sure." they all replied as they went to the living room.


	72. Chapter 72

Beelzebub adventures chapter 72

It's now a week until the invasion. Everyone's training really hard, especially Oga. "All right everyone, that's enough training for today." announces Misaki. "Finally, we're done." says Yuka. "Lets go make lunch." says Chiaki. So everyone headed to the kitchen, except for Oga. Kunieda notices Oga's staying the training room. "Oga, aren't you coming?" asked Kunieda. "You guys go ahead, I need to learn this new technique." replied Oga. Kunieda went back to everyone. Oga continues his training. Oga charges up his Zebel blast in one hand, Oga places a Zebel emblem on his hand and then he punches a dummy. When Oga punches a dummy, he was sent flying. Oga then keeps on trying, until he gets it right. In the end, Oga went to get food. While Oga's eating, everyone else is staring at Oga. Oga was all bruised up while he's eating. "Oga, are you all right?" asked Furuichi. "Yeah, I'm in perfect condition." replied Oga. "What are you talking about? You're all bruised up." says Kanzaki. "It's nothing much, just a little dirt and that's all." says Oga. "Oga, you should take a shower." says Kunieda. "Why do I need a shower?" asked Oga. "You're really dirty." replied Kunieda. "But I don't want to take another shower." whined Oga. Misaki got angry and punched Oga. "Tatsumi, this isn't how you treat your wife." angrily says Misaki. Furuichi and the rest turned surprised, especially Kunieda. "Wife?" they all think to themselves. "I married Oga in the Future?" Kunieda thinks to herself as she faints. "Aoi!" worried Nene. "Cute." Chiaki thinks to herself. "Fine, I'll take a shower." says Oga. Oga then notices Kunieda lying on the floor. "Why's Kunieda lying on the floor?" asked Oga. "Did Oga hear what Misaki said?" everyone thinks to themselve. "Kunieda's really tired." lied Nene. "Then I'll take her to her room." says Oga as he picks up Kunieda. Oga takes Kunieda to her room and went to take a shower. "I shouldn't have surprised Kunieda." says Misaki. Oga continues his training. Oga tries completing his new move again, but can't get it right. Kunieda woke up in her bed. "Nene, what happened?" asked Kunieda. "You fell asleep." lied Nene. "I can't tell Aoi that she married Oga in the Future." Nene thinks to herself. "Where's Oga?" asked Kunieda. "He's training at the training room again." replied Yuka. "How long was he training for?" asked Kunieda. "For five hours." replied Chiaki. Kunieda turned surprised. "Five hours? Why didn't anyone stop him?" asked Kunieda. "Furuichi, Kanzaki, and Himekawa did, but Oga won't stop. Oga's really crazy." replied Yuka. Kunieda got out of her bed and ran to the training room. When Kunieda arrived, all the boys are there, trying to stop Oga. Oga again tries completing his new move, but failed again. "Oga, stop!" yelled Tojo. "No, I must complete this technique, so I can surpass you." says Oga. "Oga, you keep hurting yourself." says Furuichi. "You're going to break your bones." says Himekawa. "I'm not stopping until I get this move right." says Oga. Oga tries again and failed. Oga got up and get ready. Suddenly, Oga starts bleeding a lot. "Oga, stop. Your body can't handle it anymore." says Kanzaki. "My body is ok, I can do this all day." says Oga. "But you might die." says Furuichi. "Don't worry, I'm not going to die." says Oga. Oga gets ready for his attack. Suddenly, Kunieda yelled. "Oga, what do you think your doing? You got to stop!" yelled Kunieda. Oga hears Kunieda and looked back. "I'm training so we can change the Future." says Oga. "You mean, you change the Future." says Kunieda. Oga starts listening to Kunieda. "Oga, you're pushing your body really hard. If you don't stop, something bad will happen to your body. Remember Oga, you're not alone, and you have us to support you. We're all here to change the Future, together. So Oga, please stop, I don't wasn't to see you hurting yourself." says Kunieda. Oga starts thinking and made his decision. Oga stopped his Zebel blast and went to Furuichi and the rest. "Thank you Kunieda, for helping me to stop." thanked Oga. Kunieda starts blushing. "What about us?" asked the boys. "Kunieda speech is better." replied Oga. The boys all got mad. "When we get to the living room, you're going to face the wrath of my new and improved Link." angrily says Himekawa. "Bring it." says Oga with a smirk. So all the boys ran to the living room. Kunieda smiles and went back to Nene, Chiaki and Yuka.


	73. Chapter 73

Beelzebub adventures chapter 73

Everyone's completing their training, except for Oga. Furuichi learn how to use Hecadoth's spear, Kanzaki learns how to use his air walk, Kunieda powers up her moves and everyone else got stronger. Oga's still trying his new moves, but kept failing. "Damn it, there's two more days left, until the invasion. What am I doing wrong?" Oga thinks to himself. Kunieda sees Oga struggling and went to him. "Oga, do you need any help?" asked Kunieda. "Yes please." replied Oga. "Show me what you have to do." asked Kunieda. Oga charges up his Zebel blast and putting a Zebel emblem on his hand. When Oga's about to throw a punch, the Zebel blast exploded. "Didn't you do this when you faced Bakura?" asked Kunieda. "Yeah, but I fired off my Zebel blast first, then I put Zebel emblems on the Zebel blast and they react into a explosion blast." replied Oga. Kunieda starts thinking what Oga could do and got an idea. "Have you try putting a Zebel emblem first then you use your Zebel blast? If you put a Zebel emblem first, then you can charge up your Zebel blast, and your Zebel blast won't end earlier." says Kunieda. Oga then start having an idea. "I know what you're saying now. Thanks Kunieda." thanked Oga. "Try it tomorrow, you're in your limit." says Kunieda. The next day, Oga ate all of his breakfast and went to the training room. Oga tries doing what Kunieda told Oga. Oga places a Zebel emblem on his hand and starts charging up his Zebel blast. Oga attacks a dummy and the dummy exploded. Oga was happy that it works. Oga starts doing his new move on more dummies, and it worked. Oga starts cheering for himself. "Yeah! I did it!" cheered Oga. "Now what should I call this?" wonders Oga. Oga thought of something. "I got it, Zebel explosion punch." says Oga. Then Oga continues training. After ten hours of training, Oga finished. "I'm now ready for the invasion. I wonder what everybody's doing now." wonders Oga. Oga starts looking for everyone. While looking Oga bumped into Kunieda. Oga then realizes all of the clothes on the ground. "Oh Kunieda, I'm sorry." apologized Oga. "Oh it's ok, I was about to look for you." says Kunieda. Kunieda starts picking up the dropped clothes, as Oga starts helping. Oga and Kunieda finished picking up the clothes. Oga then went with Kunieda, to drop off the clothes. "Sorry for dropping the clothes." apologized Oga. "It's ok. Thank you, Oga." thanked Kunieda. "Oh, you don't have to thank me. It was my fault for dropping the clothes." says Oga. "It's not about that, it's about you saving me. When we arrived at the Future, I didn't know what was happening. If you weren't there to save me, then I would've got hurt. So I want to thank you for that." thanked Kunieda. Oga smiles at Kunieda. "You're welcome. I don't want to lose an important friend." says Oga. Kunieda starts blushing and smiling. "Oh yeah Oga, it's time for dinner." says Kunieda. So Oga and Kunieda went to the kitchen. When they arrived, there's a lot of food on the table. "Huh? What's this for?" asked Oga. "We're having a feast, because of our battle." replied Tojo. "So lets all eat, until we're stuff." says Misaki. So everyone starts eating. After they ate, they all went to their rooms, getting ready to sleep. "Beel, are you sure you want come with us?" asked Oga. "Of course, I want to help everyone. This is why I trained a lot with Kouta and Futuba." replied Beel. "I see. When this is all over, everything will be back to normal." says Oga. Everyone starts sleeping. After a while, Tojo woke up. Tojo checks out what's happening. Tojo Tojo looks out the window and saw Demons heading to the Demon castle. Tojo changes into his clothes and gets ready to fight. Tojo went out of the Demon castle and hide somewhere. The Demons are getting closer to the castle. "When we get to the Demon Lord's castle, get all the Humans, alive." says one of the Demon leaders. As they were getting closer, Tojo jumped out of nowhere and did an earthquake, causing the ground to crack. "I'm not letting you guys through." says Tojo. "It's one of the Humans, get him." says the leader. A horde of Demons starts charging at Tojo. Tojo puts on his ring and charges at them. Himekawa and Misaki wakes up everyone. "Everyone, lets go." says Himekawa. "Wait, what time is it?" asked Kanzaki. Furuichi checks the time and it's five in the morning. "What? It's only five. Can we sleep a little longer?" asked Furuichi. "Miki's Demons are invading now, they figured out where the Demon castle is." replied Misaki. "We got to go now." says Himekawa. "Is everyone ready to fight?" asked Misaki. Everyone nodded. "Then lets do this." says Himekawa. Himekawa summons a Demon portal and they went to the Human world.


	74. Chapter 74

Beelzebub adventures chapter 74

Oga and the rest starts heading to Ishiyama High School. When they went inside, there are two Demons guarding the portal. "Chiaki, Yuka, it's time for you two to show your training." says Himekawa. Chiaki took out her water guns and Yuka takes out her hairpin. Yuka went to one of the Demons, gathered some Demon flames around her hairpin and knocked out one of the Demons. After Yuka takes out the first Demon, Chiaki uses her water guns and shoots out strong water shots. The two Demons were out. "Great job you two." complimented Misaki. "Thank you." says Chiaki and Yuka. "Beel, Kouta, Futuba, you three stay here and keep guard, so more Demons won't come in." says Misaki. "Ok." they all replied. "Kouta, Futuba, watch over Beel." says Oga. "You can count on us, Oga." says Kouta. So everyone went inside the Demon Portal After a while, they arrived at Miki's base. They all start walking and suddenly, there are two paths, one for the white clan and the other for the black clan. "So what are we going to do?" asked Oga. "Here's the plan, me, Oga, Furuichi, Kunieda, and Nene go to the white path, Kanzaki, Himekawa, Chiaki, Yuka, Shiroyama and Natsume in the other side. So be careful." replied Misaki. So they split into two groups and went to different paths. While Oga's group is walking, gates closed on them, front and back. They all get ready to fight. A big buff Demon, with armor stand their way. "I'm not letting you Humans through. As I, Bong, will stop you Humans, for Miki's sake." says the Demon. While Furuichi, Kunieda, Nene and Misaki were listening, Oga ignored him and punched a hole through the gate. "Hey, lets get going." says Oga. Bong got surprised, while Furuichi and the rest start walking. Bong got frustrated when they're walking away. "Wait, please. Let me try to stop you Humans." says Bong. Oga starts thinking about it and made his decision. "Fine, but for only five minutes." says Oga. Bong was glad and starts getting ready to fight. Bong got Demon flames in his hands. "With these flames and armor, I can stop you Humans in three minutes." says Bong. Bong charges at Oga, Oga just stood there, waiting for Bong. "Isn't he going to dodge? I bet he's just playing around with me." Bong thinks to himself. "Fight seriously!" angrily yelled Bong as he throws a punch at Oga. Bong landed a hit. "How's that?" asked Bong. Bong looks at Oga and turned surprised. Oga's blocking Bong's attack, with one hand. "Is that all you got?" asked Oga. Bong got frustrated again. "Then try this." replied Bong. Bong threw another punch with his other hand, and Oga blocked it again. "This can't be, this armor is suppose to increase my attacks by ten times." Bomng thinks to himself. "Let me end this quick." says Oga. Oga lets go off Bong's hands, and did his Oga punch through his armor, sending him flying to a wall. Bong was out. Oga and the rest continue walking. In Kanzaki's side, a Demon with really long hair blocked their way. "You Humans aren't going to get pass Me." says the Demon. "Whoa! Look at her hair." surprisingly says Yuka. The Demon got angry. "I'm a guy! My name's Kochi." says the Demon. "Why do you have to tell us your name?" asked Kanzaki. "Because I like doing introductions. Now, let me take out the girl with the hairpin." replied the Demon. Kochie's hair stretches to Yuka, Yuka dodges and pinned Kochi's hair. Yuka charges at Kochi, Kochi pulled his hair and swings it at Yuka from behind. Yuka ducks down, as Kochi hits himself. Yuka grabbed her hairpin and pins Kochi's hair. Yuka landed a few punches and kicks at Kochi. Kochi got his hair off Yuka's pin and hits Yuka. While Yuka's getting up, Kochi swings his hair again at Yuka, Yuka dodges and grabs her hairpin. As Yuka's about to pin Kochi's hair, Kochi got his hair in time and wrapped it around Yuka. "Now you can't get out of this bind." says Kochi as she start strangling Yuka. Yuka tries getting out, but Yuka's stuck. Yuka starts remembering her training. Yuka takes out her arm and use her Demon ring. Suddenly, Yuka's hairpin got larger. "What is this?" asked Kochi. "I used my Demon ring to power up my hairpin, now I have better use of it." replied Yuka. Kochi swings his hair at Yuka, Yuka dodges and slices some of Kochi's hair. Yuka starts cutting all of Kochi's hair. After a while, all of Kochi's hair is gone. "My beautiful hair." sadly says Kochi. "You should've let us go." says Yuka. "I wish I have, now I have to wait ten years for this to grow." says Kochi. "Good job, Paako." complimented Kanzaki. "Thank you, Kanzaki." thanked Yuka. While Yuka wasn't looking, Kochi attacks Yuka from behind, Yuka dodges and punches him down. Yuka then hits Kochi with her hairpin. Kochi was out. "That was crazy." says Yuka. "Kanzaki starts strangling Yuka's head. "Forget what I said, you still need to train." says Kanzaki. "Kanzakistop it." says Yuka as she hits Kanzaki in the stomach with her hairpin. Kanzaki lets go off Yuka. "I'm sorry." apologized Kanzaki. "Lets get going." says Himekawa. Yuka's hairpin shirks and they all start moving.


	75. Chapter 75

Beelzebub adventure chapter 75

In Oga's side, someone approached them. "So you're those Humans that are breaking in." says the Demon. The Demon got out her staff and starts shooting Demon flames at Oga, Kunieda, Furuichi and Nene. Oga, Kunieda, Furuichi and Nene dodged them and jumped back. The Demon then made a barrier, so Oga, Kunieda, Furuichi and Nene can't get in. "Hey Misaki." called Oga. Oga punches the barrier and shocks himself. "Owww, what's up with this barrier?" asked Oga. "This barrier can't get destroyed. The more you hit it, the faster you'll die. The only way to get rid of it, is for this Human to defeat Me." replied the Demon. "If that's all I have to do, then bring It." says Misaki. "You'll face the wrath of Uka." says the Demon. Oga and Furuichi start laughing. "Who would name their daughter, Uka?" asked Furuichi. "My Dad, Aku." replied Uka. While Uka's not paying attention, Misaki punches Uka into her own barrier and shocks herself. "Hey, I wasn't ready." says Uka "You should pay attention." says Misaki. Uka got mad and starts shooting Demon flames, Misaki dodges and throws a few punches and kicks. Uka blocks them and starts flying up, Misaki grabs her legs and did a tornado throw into her barrier. "Go Misaki!" cheered Furuichi. "You can do this!" cheered Nene. Misak charges at Uka, Uka's about to shoot Demon flames, but Misaki got her staff and broke it in half. "I guess you can't use this anymore." says Misaki as she throws away Uka's staff. "Don't worry, I don't need that staff." says Uka. Suddenly, Uka got another staff. "Because this staff is much better than my other staff." says Uka. Uka starts shooting Demon flames, Misaki dodges them. Suddenly, Uka's Demon flames start following after Misaki. Misaki starts dodging a lot, Uka swings her staff at Misaki and hits her. Misaki was sent flying into the barrier and got shocked. "Misaki!" yelled Kunieda. While Misaki got down from the barrier, Uka keeps hitting Misaki into her barrier. Kunieda and the rest were shocked. "Oga, we got to help Misaki." says Kunieda. "Don't worry, my sister is strong." says Oga. "Let me end this, so I can kill your friends." says Uka. Uka swings her staff at Misaki, suddenly, Misaki dodges, grabs Uka and ram her into her barrier. "Owww, stop it." says Uka in pain. "Oh, I'll stop." says Misaki. Misaki then uses her ring, and have Demon flames in her right hand. Misaki throws a powerful punch and hits Uka into her barrier, causing the barrier to break. Uka was out. Furuichi, Kunieda and Nene run to Misaki and start cheering. Oga walked up to Misaki and they fist bumped. Oga, Kunieda, Furuichi, Nene and Misaki continue walking. In Kanzaki's side, a Demon approached them. The Demon's hand grew and punches the floor Kanzaki, Himekawa, Yuka, Chiaki and Natsume fell down. Suddenly, a gate closed in front of them, leaving Shiroyama in front of them. "Kanzaki, Natsume, everyone, you all right?" asked Shiroyama as he starts pounding on the gate. "Yeah, are you all right?" asked Kanzaki. "I think this Demon want to pick a fight with Me." replied Shiroyama. "You look like a opponent, for Aku." says the Demon. "If you're name is Aku, then your kid is name, Uka?" asked Shiroyama. "That's right." replied Aku. "That's a stupid name." says Shiroyama. Aku got angry. "You'll pay for making fun my daughter's name." angrily says Aku as he starts charging at Shiroyama. Aku throws a punch at Shiroyama, Shiroyama dodges and landed a few punches and followed it with a strong kick. Aku gets back up and starts throwing a lot of punches, Shiroyama dodges and kicks Aku down. When Aku got back up, Shiroyama tackles him down and starts landing a lot of punches. While Aku is getting hit, Aku's other hand got bigger and punches Shiroyama. Shiroyama got back up and Aku landed another punch on Shiroyama. Shiroyama got up and starts blocking Aku's punches. Shroyama's arms got tired and Aku starts landing a lot of punches on Shiroyama. Aku throws a powerful punch at Shiroyama and Aku landed his punch on Shiroyama, as he got hit against the gate. Kanzaki and the rest heard a loud noise. "What was that?" asked Yuka. "I don't know, but it sounded painful." replied Himekawa. "Does that mean, Shiroyama's losing?" asked Chiaki. "No, Shiroyama is a strong friend of mine, he can't get beaten that easily. Shiroyama stood up after taking one of my Heel drops. I know he'll win." replied Kanzaki. Shiroyama is down on the floor. Shiroyama hears Kanzaki's words and starts having tears of joy. "Kanzaki says that I can win. I must not disappoint him." Shiroyama thinks to himself. Shiroyama slowly gets up. "You're a strong Human. You really are worthy fighting Me." complimented Aku. "I'm going to take you down no matter what." says Shiroyama. "How can you? You're about to pass out and die from my hands. This is the end." says Aku as he throws a punch with both hands. Shiroyama stopped them with his hands, which surprises Aku. "What? How can he stop my punches?" Aku thinks to himself. Shiroyama uses his Demon rings and grew stronger. Shiroyama landed a punch on Aku that made an explosion. Shiroyama landed a lot of punches and landed a powerful explosion punch. "Shiroyama explosion punch." Shiroyama says his attack's name. Aku was out. Shiroyama punches the gates. Kanzaki and the rest went to Shiroyama. "Shiroyama, are you all right?" asked Natsume. "Yeah, I'm all right." replied Shiroyama. "Good job Shiroyama, I knew you'll win." complimented Kanzaki. Shiroyama starts crying of joy. "Thank you Kanzaki, I'll always be by your side." says Shiroyama. So Kanzaki and the rest starts walking again.


	76. Chapter 76

Beelzebub adventures chapter 76

In Oga's side, they all took a break. Kunieda and Nene sees Misaki in pain. "Misaki, are you all right?" asked Kunieda. "Oh yeah, these are just scratches." lied Misaki as she starts feeling pain again. "Misaki, you should rest." says Nene. Misaki sits down and Kunieda and Nene start treating her wounds. Oga and Furuichi's stomach start growling. "While we're here, let's eat." says Oga. Oga takes out lunch boxes and they all start eating. Suddenly muic starts playing and their food exploded. "Noooo, my croquettes!" yelled Oga. Oga looks around, and saw a Demon with a flute. "Are you the one who did this?" asked Oga. "Yep, how do you like my music?" asked the Demon. "Your music kills Food." angrily replied Oga. "They call me Kai the flutist. My music also kills people." says the Demon. Kai starts playing on her flute, Oga, Furuichi, Kunieda nad Misaki listens to her music and their ears start hurting. "Guys!" yelled Nene. "They can't hear you guys, their ears will continue hurting until you defeat me. You have ten minutes to beat me, or else they will die from my beautiful music." says Kai. Nene takes out her chain. "Lets do this." says Nene. The battle starts. Kai plays on her flute, Nene covers her ears, until the music stops. When the music stops, Kai went close to Nene and swings her flute at Nene. Nene blocks it and punches Kai, Nene uses her chains and bind her. "Now you can't use your flute, save my friends and I'll let you go." says Nene. "I don't need my arms to play my flute." says Kai. Kai got out her flute with her mind and starts playing it. Nene covers her ears and stood back. Kai got out of Nene's chains and hits Nene with her flute. Nene got back up and got her chains. "It's been five minutes already, I need to stop that flute." Nene thinks to herself. Nene starts charging at Kai, Kai plays on her flutes and Nene close her ears. While Nene's closing her ears, Kai hits Nene with her flute. "While you're down, let me play some music." says Kai. As Kai's about to play on her flute, she realizes it's gone. Kai looks at Nene and saw Nene holding it. Nene snapped it in half. "Noooo! That was my favorite flute." says Kai. Nene uses her Demon ring and Demon flames start surrounding her chains. Nene keeps on hitting Kai with her chains, then she grabbed Kai with her chains and throws her. Kai was out. Oga, Furuichi, Kunieda and Misaki recovered. "Nene, you saved us." says Kunieda. "I'm glad that you're all right." says Nene. Furuichi starts crying. "I thought we'll be goners. Thanks to you, we're safe." says Furuichi. Nene starts blushing. "Lets get going." says Nene. So they continue walking. In Kanzaki's side, they just finished eating lunch. Suddenly, a Demon jumped out of nowhere and shoots Demon flames. Chiaki stops it with her improved water guns. "You got nice shooting skills for a Human." complimented the Demon. "You're not so bad yourself." complimented Chiaki. "The name's Alister and I would like to duel you." says the Demon. "We don't have time for this." says Himekawa as he starts walking. Alister aims her guns at Himekawa and shoots. Himekawa got hit in the back. "Himekawa!" yelled Chiaki. "The Demon flames I hit your boyfriend with, will kill him in ten minutes. So will you accept my duel?" asked Alister. "Challenge accepted." replied Chiaki. "Chiaki, beat this Demon!" cheered Yuka. Chiaki nodded and Kanzaki and the rest stood behind cover. The battle started. Chiaki shoots her water guns, Alister shoots Demon Flames and they clashed. Chiaki jumped to cover and starts shooting, Alister flew to Chiaki, while dodging Chiaki's water attacks. Alister's above Chiaki and starts shooting Chiaki, Chiaki dodge rolls and starts shooting. Alister got hit. Chiaki jumps up and kicks Alister down. Chiaki stood on Alister and starts shooting a barrage of water. Chiaki stood back and starts reloading her water guns. Alister flew up and starts shooting, Chiaki dodges and starts shooting her water guns. Alister dodges Chiaki's water shots and starts swinging her gun at her. Chiaki dodges them, kicks Alister upwars and shoots a barrage of water at Alister. Alister slowly gets back up. "I haven't had this much fun for a while." says Alister. Alister use her Demon ring and powers up her guns. Alister shoots a giant ball of Demon flames, Chiaki dodges, but got burnt. Chiaki's left arm got burnt, so she starts shooting her water gun in her right hand, Alister dodges Chiaki's water shots easily and starts shooting more powerful Demon flames. Chiaki got into cover and Alister starts shooting a barrage of Demon flames. "Chiaki!" yelled Himekawa. "Is this it? Am I really going to die?" Chiaki thinks to herself. Chiaki starts remembering her training. Chiaki uses her Demon ring and powers up her water guns. Chiaki grabs her other water gun and got ready to shoot. Alister shoot a big blast of Demon flames, Chiaki then shoots a big blast of water and clashed. Suddenly, Chiaki's water blast overpowered Alister's Demon flames. Alister got hit by the water blast and got out. Suddenly, Himekawa and Chiaki start healing from the Demon flames. "Chiaki, that was so coll." complimented Yuka. "Thank you for saving me, Chiaki." thanked Himekawa. Chiaki starts blushing. Himekawa starts walking and suddenly fell. Chiaki picks up Himekawa. "Here, let me carry four eyes." says Kanzaki. Chiaki gives Himekawa to Kanzaki. "I didn't know you care about Me." says Himekawa. "I don't I'm doing Chiaki a favor." says Kanzaki. So they start walking again.


	77. Chapter 77

Beelzebub adventures chapter 77

Oga's group arrived at a room. Suddenly, gates closed on them. "Again with the gates?" says Oga. Then someone approached them. "It's been a while, Ishiyama delinquents." says the person. Furuichi, Kunieda and Nene were surprised who it was. It was Sakaki Mitsuteru. Oga doesn't remember who he is. "Umm, who are you again?" asked Oga. "The swordsman of the Six Holy Knights, Sakaki." replied Sakaki. "Oh I remember now, you use to be quiet." says Oga. "Yeah, now I changed a lot. Kunieda, it's time for our match." says Sakaki. "It's been a long time since we fought. I accept your challenge." says Kunieda. Kunieda and Sakaki took out their swords. "Wait let me fight him." says Furuichi. "Huh, why?" asked Kunieda. "I want to fight now, so you can fight Shizuka." replied Furuichi. "Fine then." says Kunieda. "I've never fought you before. I heard that you're the one who doesn't fight." says Sakaki. "It's different now." says Furuichi as he summons his spear. The fight begins. Furuichi and Sakaki both clashed with their weapons. They both swing their weapons and kept hitting their weapons. Furuichi swings his spear, Sakaki ducks down and swings his sword. Furuichi jumps up and kicks Sakaki. Furuichi follows it with a punch, Sakaki blocks his punch and hits him with the back side of his sword. Furuichi and Sakaki clashed weapons again. Furuichi pushes Sakaki with his spear and kicks him down. Furuichi swings his spear at Sakaki, Sakaki rolls away and hits Furuichi's legs. While Furuichi's kneeling down, Sakaki strikes his sword at Furuichi. Suddenly, Furuichi grabs onto Sakaki's arm and punches him into the stomach. Sakaki slowly gets up and uses his Demon ring. "You're a tough opponent, I should've fought you before." complimented Sakaki. Sakaki's sword starts having Demon flames on it. Sakaki starts swinging his sword at Furuichi, Furuichi dodges them, but got burnt still. Furuichi and Sakaki clashed and Furuichi's spear broke. Sakaki hits Furuichi with his sword and kicks Furuichi down. "Furicihi!" yelled Oga. Furuichi can't get back up. "I'm sorry, I would let you live, but I have to kill you." says Sakaki. "Why is Miki ordering them to kill us? Is he mad that we don't see him anymore?" Furuichi thinks to himself. "Furuichi get back up! If you want to change the future, then you have to beat him!" yelled Nene. As Sakaki swings his sword at Furuichi, Furuichi jumps up and used his Demon ring. Furuichi powers up his fists. Sakaki jumps up and swings his sword, Furuichi dodges and punches Sakaki in the stomach. "Furuichi Demon punch." Furuichi says his attack's name. Sakaki was out. "You did it, Furuichi." says Nene. "I'm glad that's over. I still feel pain from Sakaki's Demon flames." says Furuichi. "Let me treat your wounds." says Nene as she starts treating Furuichi. Kanzaki's group arrived at a room. Suddenly, gates closed on them. "What's up with them with gates." says Kanzaki. Then someone approached them. "It's been a long time." says the person. Everyone looks at the person and doesn't remember him. "Who are you again?" asked Natsume. "I was the one who fought you." replied the person. "Nope, doesn't ring a bell." says Natsume. "It's Hiromichi of the six holy knights." says the person. Natsume then remembers. "Oh I remember now, we haven't finish our fight." says Natsume. "That's right, now we're going to finish this." says Hiromichi. "Natsume, you think you can handle this?" asked Kanzaki. Natsume starts giggling. "You have fate on Shiroyama and not me? That's cold, Kanzaki." says Natsume. The battle starts. Hiromichi charges at Natsume, as Hiromichi throws a punch at Natsume, Natsume steps aside and trips him. Hiromichi got angry and starts throwing a lot of punches and kicks. Natsume dodges them and kicks Hiromichi. Natsume follows it with a few punches and a strong kick. Hiromichi got up and charges again. Natsume throws a punch, Hiromichi dodges and grabs Natsume in a arm lock. "What are you going to do now, I'm not going to let go of you this time." says Hiromichi. Natsume starts thinking of something and got an idea. Natsume starts tickling Hiromichi, Hiromichi slowly lets go off Natsume, and Natsume kicks Hiromichi. Natsume starts punching Hiromichi a lot and follows it with a strong kick. Hiromichi slowly gets up and used his Demon ring. "I hope you're ready this time." says Hiromichi. Hiromichi charges at Natsume, suddenly, Hiromichi appeared in front of Natsume and punches him. Hiromichi appeared behind Natsume and tackles him down. Hiromichi grabbed him into a body lock, and starts crushing Natsume. Everyone was in shocked. "Natsume, get back up. If you're one of my main men, then beat him." says Kanzaki. Natsume heard Kanzaki and starts getting serious. Natsume used his Demon ring Natsume grabs Hiromichi's head and starts crushing it. Hiromichi slowly lets go off Natsume. Natsume then did a strong kick on Hiromichi, sending him flying into a wall. Hiromichi's out. "Way to go, Natsume!" cheered Yuka. "You did it!" cheered Shiroyma. Natsume slowly walks to them and fell. Kanzaki grabs Natsume. "Good job, Natsume." complimented Kanzaki. "Thanks." thanked Natsume. Then they start treating Natsume.


	78. Chapter 78

Beelzebub adventures chapter 78

In Oga's side, someone appeared them. "Oga, Furuichi, Kunieda, Nene, it's been a while." greeted the person. Oga, Kunieda and Nene were surprised who it was, while Furuichi have hearts in his eyes. It was Shizuka. "Shizuka, it's been a while." greeted Kunieda. "Oh it's Tojo's girlfriend." says Nene. "Tora's not my boyfriend. I was ordered to stop you guys." says Shizuka. Shizuka got out her bow and starts shooting Demon flames, Kunieda blocks them with her wooden sword. Suddenly, Furuichi fell down. "Furuichi, are you ok?" asked Kunieda. "Oh yeah, I'm fine, I was adored from Future Shizuka." replied Furuici. "Furuichi's the same as always. So yare you going to challenge me, Kunieda?" asked Shizuka. "Since Furuichi fought Sakaki, I'll be fighting you next." replied Kunieda. "Wait, Furuichi beat Sakaki?" asked Shizuka. "Yeah, Furuichi can fight now." replied Kunieda. Shizuka was surprised. "I thought Furuichi was just the General of the team, I didn't know he fights now." says Shizuka. "Yeah. Enough talk, we have to change the Future." says Kunieda. The battle starts. Shizuka starts shooting Demon flames, Kunieda dodges and swings her sword. Shizuka jumps up and shoots Demon flames, Kunieda blocks them and hits Shizuka. Shizuka recovered and hits Kunieda with Demon flames. Shizuka starts shooting a lot of Demon flames, Kunieda went to cover. "I need to find a way to get closer." Kunieda thinks to herself. Kunieda thought of something. Kunieda got out of cover and uses her, First Ceremony Revised Destruction Mountain Chrysanthemum Straight Line Chasing Flash attack, Shizuka jumps really high to dodge it. While Shizuka's in the air, Kunieda uses her Fairy sword dance attack and hits her. While Shizuka's getting up, Kunieda uses her one hundred-flower storming asakura attack and hits her. Shizuka slowly gets up. "Kunieda, you're a really good swordsman. For that, I'm going to go all out." says Shizuka. Shizuka uses her Demon ring. Shizuka starts shooting Demon flames, suddenly, the Demons got bigger and faster. Kunieda barely dodges and Shizuka kicks Kunieda. While Kunieda's in the air, Shizuka shoots a barrage of Demon flames and followed it with a strong Demon flame. Oga, Furuichi, Nene and Misaki were shocked. Kunieda fell down on the floor. "Kunieda!" yelled Oga. " "Aoi!" yelled Nene. "I should have gone all out in the beginning." Kunieda thinks to herself. "Kunieda, get up. If you die now, there won't be a good Future." says Oga. Kunieda hears Oga's words and starts getting up. Kunieda uses her Demon ring and summons Koma. "It's about time you summon me." says Koma. Koma looks at Shizuka and starts smiling. "That girl is hot, you should wear skirts that short." says Koma. "Not now, Koma. Lets go all out." says Kunieda. Kunieda uses her Dark armed struggle. "Kunieda powerd up a lot, I need to end this quick." says Shizuka. Shizuka starts shooting a barrage of strong Demon flames, suddenly, Kunieda appeared behind Shizuka and uses her new move. "Five hundred flower storming sakura." Kunieda says her attack's name as she hits Shizuka. Shizuka was out. Kunieda fell down on. Oga caught Kunieda in time. "Kunieda, great job." complimented Oga. Kunieda smiles at Oga. "Aoi, are you ok?" asked Nene. "I'm fine." replied Kunieda. Misaki starts treating Kunieda. In Kanzaki's side, someone approached them. "It's been a while, Ishiyama delinquents." greeted the person. everyone forgot who he was."Who are you again?" asked Kanzaki. "It's me Shinjo, the boxer of the six holy knights." replied the person. Everyone then remembered. "I remember now, you're the one who hates my food, from the Xmas contest." says Yuka. "You don't know how to cook that's why." says Shinjo. "I know what'll happen, you're going to try and stop us. So I'll be the one who'll fight you." says Kanzaki. "Fine then, I was thinking of fighting Oga, but he's not here." says Shinjo as he puts on his fighting gloves. "Shiroyama, Yogurty." demanded Kanzaki. Shiroyama gives Kanzaki a Yogurty and drinks it. The battle starts. Kanzaki and Shinjo both charged at each other. Kanzaki and Shinjo both clashed punches, Shinjo's punch overpowered Kanzaki, sending him flying. Kanzaki landed back on his feet. Shinjo starts throwing a lot of punches, Kanzaki dodges them and throws a punch. Shinjo dodges and hits Kanzaki with a uppercut. Kanzaki landed on his feet again. Shinjo starts throwing a lot of punches, Kanzaki dodges and kicks Shinjo in the stomach. Kanzaki landed more kicks and landed a Heel drop. Shinjo got back up and throws a powerful punch, Kanzaki blocked it and flew back into a wall. While Kanzaki's recovering, Shinjo throws another powerful punch, Kanzaki dodges and kicks Shinjo down. While Shinjo's getting up, Kanzaki starts doing flips and did his Flipping Heel drop. Shinjo uses his Demon ring and got Demon flames in his hands. Shinjo blocks Kanzaki's Flipping Heel drop and punches Kanzaki in the stomach. Shinjo then starts landing a lot of powerful Demon punches and ended it with a uppercut. Everyone was shocked. "Kanzaki!" yelled Yuka. Kanzaki's down on the floor. "I thought I can beat you with my one hit Ko punch, but you're tough like Oga." complimented Shinjo. "Kanzaki get up, you have to win so we can all change the Future together, and pay him back for not liking my cooking!" yelled Yuka. Kanzaki hears Yuka's words and start getting up. Kanzaki uses his Demon ring and got Demon flames on his Feet. Kanzaki throws a kick and Shinjo throws a punch. Their attacks clashed and they both flew back. Kanzaki used his new air walk move and went above Shinjo. "Time to use my new move." says Kanzaki. Kanzaki starts doing a lot of flips, and starts doing a Heel drop. "Demon flipping Heel drop!" Kanzaki yells his new attack's name. "I can overpower that Heel drop of yours." says Shinjo. Shinjo throws a powerful Demon punch and clashed with Kanzaki. Suddenly, Kanzaki's heel drop overpowers Shinjo's punch and Kanzaki hits him. Shinjo was out. "Good job, Kanzaki!" cheered Shiroyama. "That's what you get for making fun of my cooking." says Yuka. "Good job Kanzaki." complimented Himekawa. "I don't need a compliment from you, four eyes." says Kanzaki. "Here you go, Kanzaki." says Natsume as he gives a Yogurty. Kanzaki starts drinking his Yogurty as Yuka starts treating Kanzaki.


	79. Chapter 79

Beelzebub adventures chapter 79

In Kanzaki's side, someone approached them. "It's been a long time." greeted the person. Everyone was surprised who it was, It was Izuma. "Oh, you're the one who fought Tojo." says Kanzaki. "Yeah, where is he? I want to challenge him." asked Izuma. Kanzaki and the rest just realize that they forgot about Tojo. "Actually where is he?" asked Natsume. "We don't know, but I'll be challenging you." replied Himekawa. "I haven't fought you before. I hope you're a good challenge." says Miki. Himekwa takes out his electric baton and electric knuckles. "I'll show you that I can be a challenge." says Himekawa. "Four eyes you better win, we're close to Miki." says Kanzaki. "Don't worry, It'll be quick." says Himekawa. The battle starts. Himekawa swing his electric baton, Izuma dodges and punches Himekawa. Himekawa with stood Izuma's punch and hits him with his electric baton. While Izuma's getting shocked, Himekawa punches Izuma at the same time, causing more shocking power. Izuma jumps back. Izuma charges at Himekawa, Himekawa hits Izuma with his electric baton, Izuma withstood the electric baton and punches Himekawa in the face. Izuma continues punching Himkeawa and ended with a powerful kick. Izuma summons Demon aura around him and landed a powerful punch on Himekawa in the stomach. Izuma's hand starts hurting. "Why is your stomach hard?" asked Izuma. "Himekawa rips part of his shirt. "Because I have this steel pad, that's ten percent harder than regular steel." replied Himekawa. Himekawa turns his electric baton like a whip and swings it at Izuma, Izuma throws a punch at Himekawa. Himekawa dodges and punches Izuma. Izuma again withstood the hit and landed a powerful punch on Himekawa's face and sent him flying. Izuma charges and throws another powerful punch, Himekawa uses his electric baton whip and binds Izuma. Izuma was tied up and Himekawa was shocking him at the same time. While Izuma's tied up, Himekawa throws a powerfule electric punch at Izuma, Izuma uses his Demon ring and got out of Himekawa's electric baton whip. Izuma dodges and Demon punch Himekawa in the stomach, causing his steel pad to break. Izuma then landed more powerful punches, sending Himekawa flying. Izuma charges his hands with Demon flames and punches Himekawa in the stomach, that made Demon flames going through Himekawa. Himekawa fell down on the floor. "Himekawa!" yelled Chiaki. "You were a better challenger than I thought." complimented Izuma as he pushes his glasses up. "Four eyes, you better get up or I'll never forgive you!" yelled Kanzaki. "Himekawa get up, please. Show him the true power of your weapons." says Chiaki. Himekawa hears Chiaki's words and slowly gets up. "You're right, I must show him what I'm made of." says Himekawa. "You actually survive my attack." complimented Izuma. "It's time for me to show you what I can really do." says Himekawa as he picks up his weapons. Izuma charges up his Demon fist and charges at Himekawa. Himekawa uses his Demon ring, powering up his weapons and clashed with his electric knuckles. Himekawa and Izuma were both evenly matched. Suddenly, Himekawa got his electric baton and starts shocking Izuma. "Himekawa electric combination." Himekawa says his attack's name. Izuma was out. "Four eyes, you did it." complimented Kanzaki. Suddenly, Himekawa fell down. Chiaki picks up Himekawa and starts treating him. After treating Himekawa, Himekawa still feel damadged. Chiaki helps Himekawa walk. "Thank you Chiaki." thanked Himekawa. Chiaki starts blushing and smiled at Himekawa. After a while, they all met up with each other. "There you guys are. What took you so long?" asked Oga. "I was about to ask you that." replied Kanzaki. "We faced fought some of the Six Holy Knights." says Oga. "We did to." says Kanzaki. "So all we have to do is take down Miki." says Misaki. "Yeah, I'll fight him." says Oga. "Are you ready, Oga?" asked Kunieda. "Yeah." replied Oga. As they arrived at the door, a trap hole opens below Oga. "Oga!" yelled Furuichi. Suddenly, smoke came out of nowhere, causing them to faint. Some Demons picked them up and took them to Miki. "What should we do to them?" asked one of the Demons. "Put them in the container with the others." replied Miki. So the Demons put Furuichi and the rest in the container. When they woke up, they saw Beel, Kouta and Futuba. "Beel, Kouta, Futuba, what happened?" asked Kanzaki. "When we took out all of the Demons trying to get in, Miki robbed us." replied Beel. "Where's Tojo?" asked Kunieda. "We don't know." replied Kouta. "It's been a while." greeted Miki. "You bastard, why are you doing this?" asked Himekawa. "I can't tell you yet, I have to wait until Oga arrived." replied Miki.


	80. Chapter 80

Beelzebub adventures chapter 80

Oga just woke up in Miki's trap hole. "What the heck? Where am I?" wonders Oga. Oga then remembers that he fell in one of his traps. "That Miki, when I get to him, he's going to get a beating." angrily says Oga. Oga looks around the trap. Suddenly, walls start closing on Oga. "What? These walls are getting closer. I need to find a way out." says Oga. Oga uses his Zebel blast and flew upwards, suddenly, the trap closed on him. Oga fires a lot of Zebel blasts at the walls, but it's not working. Oga places some Zebel emblems and explodes them and it didn't work. The walls start getting closer. "Damn it, is there really no way to stop them?" wonders Oga. Suddenly, Oga got an idea. "This is the only thing left." says Oga. Oga puts a Zebel emblem on his and and charges his Zebel blast, as the wall got closer to him, Oga throws a powerful punch. "Oga Zevbel explosion punch!" yelled Oga. Oga landed his Zebel explosion punch on the wall, causing it to break. "Yeah I did it!" cheered Oga. Oga went out of the trap. "Now, how should I get out of here?" wonders Oga. Oga looks around fand thought of something. Oga made some Zebel emblems like stairs, Oga places a Zebel emblem on the ceiling and explodes it. Furuichi and the rest saw the explosion and saw Oga. "Oga." happily says Kunieda. Oga saw everyone in the container. "Oh everyone, you're here. Where's Miki?" asked Oga. "I'm right here." replied Miki. Oga looks behind him and found Miki. "It's been a long time, Oga." greeted Miki. "Miki, you changed a lot." complimented Oga. "Yeah, I have grown stronger." says Miki. "No, I mean you grew taller, you used to be a lot shorter than before, now you're taller than me by a few inches." corrected Oga. Furuichi and the rest all fell down. "You haven't changed, Oga." says Miki. "Of course I did, I got stronger and I learned a lot of new moves." says Oga. "That's not what I meant." says Miki. "Whatever, lets fight now, I need to change the Future." says Oga as he starts stretching. Miki gets into his fighting position. The battle starts. Oga charges at Miki, Oga throws a few punches at Miki, Miki dodges them and counters with his Crushing punch. Oga slid back a little, Misaki charges Oga and throws some kicks, Oga grabs Miki's legs and threw him. Miki recovered and threw another crushing punch, Oga blocked it and punches Miki. Oga charges at Miki, Oga throws a kick at Miki, Miki jumps up and did his Whirlwind axe kick. Oga got back on his feet. Miki throws another Whirlwind axe kick, Oga grabs Miki's legs, headbutts him and landed a punch. Oga followed it up with his Oga barrage attack. Miki slowly gets up. Oga fires off his Zebe blast, Miki charges his punch with Demon aura and clashed it with his crushing punch. Oga's Zebel blast overpowers Miki's crushing punch and made him slid back. Oga ran to Miki and landed his Zebel Punch in the stomach. Miki flew back into a wall. "Oga, you're winning." says Furuichi. "Beat him already, so we can go back to our time." says Kanzaki. "Yeah, yeah, I know." says Oga. Suddenly, Oga feels strong Demon aura coming from Miki. Miki used his Demon ring, making him have more power. "Oga, remember that I said, I'll finish my strongest technique? I can finally show it to you." says Miki. Miki appeared behind Oga and punched him. As Oga slowly gets up, Miki's ready to launch his attack. "Secret technique, Dark Death Warbler!" Miki yells his attack's name. Miki landed his attack on Oga's stomach, making him fly to a wall with an explosion. Oga fell down. Everyone was shocked of what happened to Oga. "Oga!" yelled Beel and Kunieda. "Oga, this has been a good fight, but I have to end you now." says Miki. "Damn it, Miki got a lot stronger. Is this all I can do?" Oga thinks to himself. Suddenly, Oga's ring shines a light in his eyes. "That's right, I didn't show him my new techniques yet." Oga thinks to himself. Oga slowly gets up. Everyone was happy that Oga's all right. "Now that's the Oga I looked up to." says Miki. "Miki, it's time to show you something I learned from my training, so don't be afraid to go all out." says Oga. "Don't worry, I won't." says Miki. Miki charges up his Dark Death Warbler, Oga charges up his Zebel explosion punch. "Are you read, Oga?" asked Miki. "Lets do this." replied Oga as he powers up his attck with his Demon ring. Oga and Miki charge at each other. "Ogaaa!" yelled Miki. "Miki!" yelled Oga. Both attacks collide into each other. Miki slightly got powerful and starts overpowering Oga's attack, Oga's arm starts moving back. Suddenly, Oga got more powerful and overpoerd Miki's attack and landed on him. "Oga Zebel explosion punch!" Oga yells his attack's name. Miki was sent flying and was out. Everyone surprised that Oga won. "You did it!" cheered Furuichi. "Now we can go back to the past." says Himekawa. "Hold on, let me free you guys." says Oga. Oga uses his Zebel explosion punch on the container and breaks it. "Now, where's that machine?" wonders Oga. Suddenly, something came out of Miki. Everyone sees Demon aura coming out of Miki and disappeared. "What was that?" asked Kunieda. "I don't know, but its crazy." replied Yuka. Suddenly Miki woke up. "Huh? Where am I?" asked Miki. Miki then sees Oga and ecveryone else. "Oga, Beel, you guys are alive?" asked Miki. Oga and Beel were confused. "I thought you knew we're alive?" asked Beel. "No, all I remeberd that me and the Holy six knights were attending your Funeral. After a few days, some Demons kidnapped us and cast some Demon aura around us, and it starts taking over our bodies." replied Miki. "So you're saying that you never knew what you were doing?" asked Oga. "That's right." replied Oga. "So, what's that machine we saw a few days ago?" asked Kouta as he shows a picture of it. Miki looks at it and starts remembering. "That's the machine that made the Demon aura." replied Miki. "Now how are we suppose to get back in time, to change everything?" asked Oga. "I don't know if it's true, but you have to beat the Demon boss, that took over us. He's the one who took over all the Demons you fought and he was the one who killed you and Beel." replied Miki. Oga and Beel were shocked. "Do you know how he looks like?" asked Beel. Miki starts thinking and doesn't remember. "Sorry, I don't." replied Miki. "Don't worry Miki, I'll tell theme everything." says a voice. Everyone looks behind them and saw a turning on, showing the Demon's face. "Are you the Demon, Miki was talking about?" asked Oga. "That's right Oga, and I'm happy to see you and Beel alive." happily says the Demon. "Is he really the Demon that killed Oga and Beel?" everyone thinks to themselves. Himekawa and Misaki then remembered. "I remember now, you're the one that call on your men to attack us." says Himekawa. "That's right Himekawa." happily says the Demon. "And Tatsumi sacrificed himself, to protect all of us." says Misaki. "Right again. Now let me reintroduce myself. My name is Zeno, the one who can change the Future." greeted the Demon. "Wait, you can change the future?" asked Furuichi. "That's right, the truth is, Oga beat all of my men. When Future Oga's about to attack me, I changed the Future, to make everyone think that Oga and Beel are actually dead." replied Zeno. Everyone was surprised hearing this. "So, Oga and Beel were actually alive?" asked Nene. "That's right. When you were all at Oga and Beel's Funeral, Future Oga and Beel were hiding from everybody, so everything won't change." replied Geno. "What do you mean by change?" asked Shiroyama. "If Future Oga and Beel see you guys, then they won't exist." replied Zeno. Oga and Beel were shocked. "I would like to talk more, but I have to go. Bye." happily says Zeno as the computer turns off. "Wait you bastard." angrily says Oga as he punches the screen.


	81. Chapter 81

Beelzebub adventures chapter 81

Kunieda and Chiaki are treating Oga and Miki's wounds. Oga and Beel were still surprised from what Zeno told them. "Beel, are you still surprised what that Demon told us?" asked Oga. "Yeah, at least we know that we survived." replied Beel. "That's true." says Oga. Oga looks at Miki, who's getting treated by Chiaki. Chiaki finished treating Miki. "Are you feeling better now?" asked Chiaki. "Yes, thank you for treating Me." thanked Miki. "Yo, Miki." called Oga. "What is it, Oga?" asked Miki. "Sorry for wounding you like that." apologized Oga. Miki smiles at Oga. "It's ok, it's fun fighting you again." says Miki. Kunieda finished trating Oga's wounds. "You ok now, Oga?" asked Kunieda. "Yeah, thank you." thanked Oga. "So, how powerful is this Zeno, Demon?" asked Oga. "If he can change the Future, then he's really powerful. I don't know how he actually fight, but I bet he's dangerous." says Miki. "Hey Miki, me, Kunieda, Nene, Chiaki, Yuka and Misaki are going to treat your friend's wounds." says Furuichi. "Oh ok." says Miki. So Furuichi, Kunieda, Nene, Chiaki, Yuka and Misaki went back. "I just realized something, where's Tojo?" asked Miki. "I think he's-" Himekawa was cut off. Smoke appeared around Himekawa. Himekawa from the past appeared. "Huh, where am I?" asked Himekawa. "What the heck is going on!" Oga and the rest yelled. "Hey four eyes, where's the Future you?" asked Kanzaki. "Future Me? What are you talking about?" asked Himekawa. Himekawa then looks around and realizes that everything's futuristic. "Where am I?" asked Himekawa. "You're at my base." replied Miki. Himekawa looks at Miki and remembers him. "Huh, you're that Six Holy Knights guy. You look a lot taller than before. And wait, is this the Future?" asked Himekawa. "Yeah, a lot have happened." replied Kouta. Himekawa turned surprised when he sees Kouta and Futuba. Suddenly past Tojo barged in. "Oga! Where are you!" yelled Tojo. "Why do you have to yell!" loudly asked Oga. "You're yelling to, where are we?" asked Tojo. "We're in the Future." replied Oga. Suddenly, Miki, Kouta and Futuba all turned to their past selves. "Why is everyone turning back to their younger selves?" everyone thinks to themselves. "Oh Oga, it's been a while. Where are we?" asked Miki. "We're in the Future. We're here to change everything that have happened." replied Oga. "Where's Kunieda?" asked Kouta. "She's helping out some friends." replied Kanzaki. "Hajime!" yelled Futuba. Futuba runs to Kanzaki and kicks him. "Oww! What was that for?" asked Kanzaki. "That's what you get for letting your Dea, play with Me." angrily replied Futuba."We'll tell everybody what happened later, lets meet up with everyone." says Oga. So they all went to meet Furuichi and the rest. When they arrived, they were all treated. "Big sister!" happily yelled Kouta as she runs for a hug. "Kouta, you turned back to your past self also." says Kunieda. "Miki, where have you been?" asked Izuma. "I don't remember." replied Miki. "Everyone look, we'll tell everything that happened at th Demon Lord's castle." says Oga. "Furuichi, use your Demon ring." says Oga. So Furuichi makes a Demon portal and they went back to the Demon Lord's castle. They all arrived back. Himekawa, Tojo and everyone else were surprised of how much the Demon Lord's castle look. Oga tells everyone who's from the past, everything that happened. "Wow, I can't believe how strong my Future self is." says Tojo. "Yeah, you were like a monster." says Oga. "So, the way to get back to the past and change everything that happened, is to beat this Demom?" asked Izuma. "That's right." replied Oga. "Oga, you maybe stupid in a lot of things, but you're good at describing what happened." says Shinjo. "Lmao." says Sakaki. "Shut up! You want to fight?" asked Oga. "It's all right, I'm tired for the day." replied Shinjo. Same." says Sakaki. "Since it's already night time, let us make some dinner." says Kunieda. Kunieda, Nene, Chiaki, Yuka and Misaki starts heading to the kitchen. Shizuka stops them. "Can I help to? I have some cooking experience." asked Shizuka. "Sure, you don't have to ask." replied Misaki. Shizuka went with the girls. "Hey Kanzaki, do we have videogames here?" asked Himekawa. "Yeah, we have the Wii U and Ps4." replied Kanzaki. "All right, while they're cooking, lets have a Mario Kart tournament." says Oga. Everyone agreed and they went to the living room. The girls are almost finished making food. Shizuka starts talking to Kunieda. "Hey Kunieda, did you do it?" asked Shizuka. "Do what?" asked Kunieda. "Confess to Oga." replied Shizuka. Kunieda starts blushing. "Shizuka, why are you asking Aoi these kind of questions?" asked Nene. "Is just, I thought that she confessed a long time ago." replied Shizuka. "So how about you and Tojo?" asked Yuka. "After I hired him, to be a construction worker for St. Ishiyama, we start hanging out a lot. Tojo also got me a new Archery set for Christmas." replied Shizuka. "Cute." Chiaki thinks to herself. It's Kanzak, Himekawa, Shinjo and Sakaki's turn to play. Sakaki got first, Himekawa got second, Kanzaki got fith and Shinjo got last. "Victory." cheered Sakaki. "I didn't know you play videogames." says Himekawa. "I would've played better, if you three don't team up against Me." says Shinjo. "Lol." says Sakaki. After a while, dinner's ready. Everyone all ate like pigs and they start going to bed. "You five will be sleeping here." says Furuichi. "Thank you, Furuichi." thanked Miki, "Have a good night." says Furuichi. "This is the first time we actually hang out with these Ishiyama delinquents." says Hiromichi. "Yeah, it was really fun." says Izuma. "Tomorrow we have to train, so we can go back to the past." says Miki. "Yeah, lets rest now for tomorrow." says Izuma. So they all went to bed.


	82. Chapter 82

Beelzebub adventures chapter 82

Oga and the rest are training at the training room. Oga's training with Miki, Furuichi's training with Shiroyama, Kanzaki's training with Shinjo, Himekawa's training with Sakaki, Tojo's training with Izuma and Natsume's training with Hiromichi. After a while, the girls are training each other. Kunieda's training with Shizuka, Nene's training with Misaki and Chiaki's training with Yuka. After a while, they're all finished training. "Finally, a break." says Yuka. "You're still slacking off some of your skill." says Chiaki. "What? You want to fight again?" angrily asked Yuka. Chiaki and Yuka's eyes start sparking. Kunieda stops both of them. "Chiaki, Yuka, we're done training for the day." says Kunieda. "Yeah, can we go eat?" asked Hiromichi. "Yeah, lets make some food." says Shizuka. So they went to the kitchen. When the girls arrived at the kitchen, there's no more food. "We're out of food." says Nene. "Don't worry, I'll summon more food." says Kunieda. Kunieda uses her Demon to summon food, but there was no food. "There's no more food to summon." says Kunieda. "Now how are we going to make food?" asked Yuka. "The only way is to get back to the Human world, and buy some food." says Kunieda. "What if Demons are coming after us still?" asked Chiaki. "Don't worry, since they are all back to normal, I'm sure they're not coming after us." replied Misaki. "You're right, so who's going to go get the food?" asked Shizuka. "I'll get the food, list all the food that we need." replied Kunieda. Nene, Chiaki, Yuka, Misaki and Shizuka all list food that they need. "I'll be right back." says Kunieda. "Wait Kunieda, take Oga with ou, in case there are Demons coming after you." says Misaki. "Oh ok." says Kunieda as she starts blushing. Kunieda went to the living room. Oga and the rest are playing One Piece Burning Blood. Luffy won his match against Tojo. "Yeah, I won!" yelled Oga. "Damn it! Rematch!" yelled Tojo. "Bring it." says Oga. "Wait Oga, can you go out with me?" asked Kunieda. Everyone was surprised what Kunieda said, except for Oga who's still clueless. Kunieda then realizes what she said and starts turning red. "Aahh, I mean, go with me to the Human world, we need to get food." says Kunieda. "Huh? Oh ok. Furuichi, let me use your ring." asked Oga. "Sure." replied Furuichi as he gives his ring to Oga. Oga summons a Demon portal and they went to the Human world. "Are Oga and Kunieda dating?" asked Shinjo. "Not yet." replied Tojo. "Cute." says Sakaki. Oga and Kunieda arrived at the Human world. Oga and Kunieda walk around town. "Man, a lot of things has changed." says Oga. "Yeah, a lot of stores got bigger and there's more people living here." says Kunieda. Oga looks at one of the stores and was surprised of how much it changed. "Kunieda look at that store." says called Oga. Kunieda looked at it and became surprised. "Fugino meats is now a restaurant." says Oga. Fugino meats now have a big restaurant with a lot of people. "Kunieda, lets eat there." says Oga. "What about everyone else?" asked Kunieda. "Forget them, just you and me." replied Oga. Kunieda starts turning red. "Is Oga asking me out another date?" Kunieda thinks to herself. Suddenly, the line got longer. "Aahh, Kunieda lets hurry before it gets longer." says Oga. Oga and Kunieda went in line. After a while, the line gets shorter. "Next in line." says the cashier. Oga and Kunieda were next. When Oga looks at the cashier, he became surprised. "Oh old lady, it's been a long time." greeted Oga. The owner of the restaurant looks at Oga and remembers him. "Oga, it's been a while, you look a lot younger." greeted Fugino. Fugino then looks at Kunieda. "Who's with you, your girlfriend?" asked Fugino. Kunieda starts turning really red. "Yeah." replied Oga. Kunieda turns really red. "Oga said yes." Kunieda thinks to herself. "She's a friend, who's a girl." says Oga. "So that's what Oga mean." Kunieda thinks to herself. "My name's Aoi Kunieda." greeted Kunieda. "Nice to meet you Aoi, my name's Fugino, the owner of this restaurant. Let me take you two to a table." says Fugino. So Oga and Kunieda follow Fugino to a table and give their menu. "I hope you enjoy your food." says Fugino. "Oh we will." says Oga. Fugino went back to the cash register. Oga and Kunieda look at the menu. "Wow, they all look delicious." complimented Oga. "I know, what are you going to order, Oga?" asked Kunieda. "I'm going to order one of everything. How about you, Kunieda?" asked Oga. "I'm going to order the chicken croquettes with rice and fries." replied Kunieda. A waitress came to them. "Welcome to Fugino's meat. How can I help you?" asked the waitress. "Yes, I would like to order the meat croquettes, with rice and fries. For my drink, I would like ice tea." replied Kunieda. "For me, I want one of everything." says Oga. The waitress was surprised of Oga's order and wrote it down. "Coming right up." says the waitress as she went to the kitchen. "Wow Oga, you sure love croquettes. Can you really finish one of everything?" asked Kunieda. Oga starts laughing. "You're doubting me Kunieda, I can finish everything in less than ten minutes." replied Oga. "I bet you can't." says Kunieda. After a while, the waitress dropped the food. "Hold on miss, can you time me? My friend is doubting me." asked Oga. "Oh sure." replied the waitress. The waitress timed her timer and started. Oga ate really fast, while Kunieda's enjoying her food. After a while, Oga finished. "Time." says Oga. The waitress looks at her timer and was surprised. "Nine minutes and fifty nine seconds." says the waitress. "See that Kunieda, I ate all of my food in less than ten minutes." says Oga. "I shouldn't have doubt you." says Kunieda. "For eating one of everything in less than ten minutes, you get one hundred free croquettes." says the waitress. "Really? Hell yeah." says Oga. The waitress went to get the one hundred croquettes. The waitress arrived back with the croquettes. Oga and Kunieda give a tip and went to the cashier. "Did you enjoy the food?" asked Fugino. "Yes. Thank you." replied Kunieda. "It was delicious." complimented Oga as they paid. "You two come back another time." says Fugino. Oga and Kunieda waved bye and left. "Are those two dating?" asked the waitress. "No, Oga's too dense what love is." replied Fugino. Oga and Kunieda starts heading to the super market. "Aaahhh, I'm stuff. How about you, Kunieda?" asked Oga. "Very, I get why you love croquettes." replied Kunieda. "Yeah, croquettes are the best." says Oga. Oga and Kunieda bought a lot of groceries and went back to the Demon Lord's castle. When they arrived, Kanzaki, Himekawa and Tojo tackled Oga, wjhile Nene, Chiaki and Yuka surrounded Kunieda. "Where have you two been?" asked Kanzaki. "Yeah, we waited for two hours." says Himekawa. "You better not be out having fun." says Tojo. "Sorry, me and Kunieda went out to eat at Fugino's meat. It's now a restaurant." replied Oga. "Aoi, what happened?" asked Nene. "Did you two go on a date?" asked Yuka. "Did you get food?" asked Chiaki. Kunieda started blushing. "No, we just went out to eat." replied Kunieda. "So it's a date then." says Shizuka. "No it's not, let just start cooking." says Kunieda. So the girls all start cooking. "What's in the bag, Oga?" asked Miki. "One hundred croquettes, I won it by eating everything in the menu under ten minutes." replied Oga. "You better share some, we're starving." says Furuichi as he tackles Oga. "No way, these are too good to lose." says Oga. "Give us at least one." says Tojo. "Never!" yelled Oga. Kunieda looks at Oga struggling and smiled.

Hey everyone, sorry for not updating lately. I was having problems updating chapters, since I updated my MacBook Pro, and I finally found the problem. I used .docx and I have to change it to .doc. Another thing is I'll be updating chapters on Sundays. So every Sunday, expect like five or more now, we're half way until this arc ends. Again sorry for the delay and I hope you all enjoy.


	83. Chapter 83

Beelzebub adventures chapter 83

Oga and the rest just finished training. They all went to the living room and hang out. "Oga, how was the Human world like now?" asked Kanzaki. "A lot of things have changed. There's a lot of new stores and a lot of the old stores got bigger." replied Oga. "Can we go out? You and Kunieda were at the Human world." asked Shinjo. "Agreed." says Sakaki. "Yeah we should go." says Yuka. Then everyone all start bothering Oga. "Fine then, lets go to the Human world. Furuichi, take us there." says Oga. Furuichi uses his Demon ring and they went to the Human world. When they arrived, they were surprised how much it changed. "Amazing, a lot have changed around here." says Furuichi. "Yeah. So what do you guys want to do?" asked Oga. "Shopping." say the girls. "Arcade." say the boys. "We should go shopping for clothes first." says Misaki. "No, we should go hang out at the arcade first." says Tojo. Then their eyes start sparking at each other. "Calm down everyone." says Kunieda. "Look, why not settle it in rock paper scissors?" asked Oga. "I'll do it for the boys team." says Shiroyama. "I'll do it for the girls team." says Yuka. Shiroyama and Yuka start playing rock paper scissors. After fifty ties, Shiroyama won. "The boys win!" cheered Shiroyama. "Oh man! I thought I can win this." says Yuka. "That's settle it, we're going to the arcade first." says Oga. "Fine, just don't take too long." says Misaki. So they all head to the arcade. When they arrived, they see a lot of games they never played before. "Cool." says Chiaki. "Kanzaki look, there's a four player fighting game." says Himekawa. "Lets try that game." says Kanzaki. "Let me and Shinjo join to." says Hiromichi. "Fine, but we're going to beat you two." says Himekawa. So Kanzaki, Himekawa, Shinjo and Hiromichi went to the new fighting game. The kids went on a virtual rollercoaster ride, the boys went to the brand new obstacle course and the girls played a lot of games, winning tickets. In the end, Kanzaki and Himekawa lost, because of their teamwork, the boys all got a medal for being the first ones to complete their obstacle course and the girls all won a stuff animal. The next thing they do, is shopping. They all shopped around at the shopping street. The boys all bought snacks for later on and the girls all bought new clothes to wear. After shopping they all went out to eat. They all ate at a fast food place. Everyone ordered a Hamburger, Hot dog or a chicken salad, with a milkshake and fries. Everyone all enjoyed their food. "What should we do now, before we head back and train?" asked Oga. Everyone started thinking and Miki have an idea. "How about we go visit our houses? asked Miki. Everyone agreed with that idea. "That's a good idea, we need to see if our dojo is alright." says Kunieda. "Then it's settled, we'll visit our house and we'll meet at the river." says Oga. So everyone all went to their house. Oga, Beel and Misaki visited their house. Their house hasn't really changed a lot. The only thing that changed are new pictures. Oga and Misaki look at all the pictures, while Beel looks around the house. Misaki looks at one of the pictures with her and another person. "I wonder who's this guy? He's pretty handsome." wonders Misaki. Oga found a picture of his Future self with the Future Ishiyama gang. Then Oga went to look around the house with Beel. Misaki then found another picture that interest her. It was a picture of Future Oga and Future Kunieda. Misaki was surprised when she saw that picture. Misaki looks at Oga. "Did you find anything new?" asked Oga. "Not yet." replied Beel. "Tatsumi, you're really growing." Misaki thinks to herself. Kunieda and Kouta went to their dojo. When they arrived, they turned shocked what happened. The dojo was gone. "What happened to our dojo?" wonders Kouta. Kunieda took a closer look and found something on the ground. It was a slip of paper of when it closes. "Our dojo was closed for a couple of months ago." says Kunieda. Kunieda then found another paper lying on the floor. Kunieda picked it up and tears start falling of her eyes. It was a picture of her, Kouta and their granddad, Ittosai. "What is it, Aoi?" asked Kouta. Kouta looks at the picture and tears start falling out of Kouta. Kouta starts crying when he remembered what happened to their Granddad. Kunieda hugs Kouta and start crying with Kouta. After a while, they met up with everyone. Oga noticed Kunieda in a sad mood and went to her. "Kunieda, are you all right? Did you get to see your dojo?" asked Oga. "No, because they closed it down." replied Kunieda. Everyone turned shocked when they heard that. Kunieda then showed everyone a picture of her, Kouta and Ittosai. "I can't believe that we lost two important things, our dojo and our Granddad." sadly says Kouta as he starts crying again. Beel and Futuba start cheering up Kouta. "Kouta don't worry, when we beat that Demon, everything will be back to normal." says Beel. "Don't forget, we're all in this together." says Futuba. Kouta starts cheering up. "Thank you for cheering me up." thanked Kouta. "Yeah Kunieda don't forget that we haven't fought that Demon yet. When we get back to the Human world, you'll see your Granddad with a big smile." says Oga. Kunieda starts cheering up also. "Thank you, Oga." thanked Kunieda. "Now that everyone's here, we can go back and train." says Tojo. So Furuichi uses his Demon ring and they all went back to the Demon Lord's castle. After a while, they all finished training except for Oga. Everyone's heading to the kitchen to eat dinner, except for Oga, who's staying at the training room. "Oga, lets go to the living room." says Furuichi. "You guys go ahead, I need to think of something." replied Oga. Furuichi then left Oga by himself. Oga starts thinking of something new for his training. Oga pictured Zeno in his head. "I need to find something that can beat Zeno." Oga wonders. So Oga continued training.


	84. Chapter 84

Beelzebub adventures chapter 84

Oga and the rest finished training for the day. Suddenly, the alarm rang "What's happening?" asked Izuma. "Someone's heading to the castle." replied Himekawa. "Are Zeno's men invading us already?" asked Miki. "I don't know, but check to make sure." replied Himekawa. "Oga, go with Me." says Miki. So Oga and Miki went out of the castle. Oga and Miki got their rings ready and start looking around. After a while, they found some people. It was Hilda, Nico, Lamia, Alaindelon, Takamiya and Akahoshi. They were all knocked out. "When did they get here?" wonders Oga. "We must call for help." says Miki. Oga and Miki went back to everyone and called for some help. Oga, Furuichi, Tojo, Miki and Izuma went to Hilda and the rest. Oga picks up Hilda and Nico, Furuichi picks up Lamia, Tojo picks up Alaindelon, Miki picks up Takamiya and Izuma picks up Akahoshi. They took them to the Nurse's room and laid them on beds. The girls all start cooking for Hilda and the rest. After a while, they woke up. "Huh? Where are we?" wonders Hilda. Hilda and the rest saw Oga and the rest. "You guys are finally awake." says Oga. "I'm glad everyone's all right." happily says Beel. Hilda, Nico Lamia and Alaindelon turned really happy. "Master." they all said as Nico makes happy noises. Beel hugs Hilda, Nico and Lamia. "We thought you were gone forever." says Hilda. "No, we were here the whole time." says Beel. Alaindelon then saw Furucihi. Alainndelon jumps out of bed and start hugging Furuichi. "Takayuki, it's been a long time. Do you miss me?" asked Alaindelon as he's crushinf Furuichi. "Yes, yes, I do." lied Furuichi. Oga, Kanzaki, Himekawa and Tojo went to Takamiya and Akaoshi. "Oga, Kanzaki, Himekawa, it's been a while." greeted Takamiya. "Takamiya, Akahoshi, why are you guys here?" asked Kanzaki. "We got information from the Demon you're fighting." replied Akahoshi. Oga, Kanzaki and Himekawa were surprised. "What did he say?" asked Himekawa. "First, call everyone, so we can tell everyone." replied Takamiya. Oga called everyone to the Nurse's room. Everyone it's now in the room. When Misaki saw Akahoshi and started blushing. "That's the guy from the picture." Misaki thinks to herself. "We got information about how we're going to fight Zeno." announces Hilda. "We're going to do something called, War." says Lamia. "The rules are, there's going to be three of the emblem holders, fighting three of Zeno's strongest men." says Alaindelon. "The first one is Jono. He has the power to create magma out of his hands. The second one is Kiaw. He has the power of electricity like Himekawa. The third one is Shika. She has water powers." says Takamiya. "The last two are Marik and Rosa. Marik have the power of Illusions and we don't know anything about Rosa. He hasn't shown any of his powers yet." says Akahoshi. "Another thing is there will be a target. One of us will have to be the target. The main rule is whoever's kills the target first, wins." says Takamiya. "So who's going to be the target?" asked Oga. "I call Furuichi for tribute." replied Tojo. Furuichi got mad. "Why don't you be the target? You're stronger than me." asked Furuichi. "Well I want to be one of the three fighters." replied Tojo. "The fighters and target will be chose differently." says Hilda. "Now we're going to show footage of what Zeno's men is made of." says Lamia. Ikaruga puts a tape in the computer and everyone start watching. The footage shows Jono making magma out of his hands and start shooting them. The next thing it shows is Kjaw, making electricity out of his hands and start shooting them and using it for hand-to-hand combat. The next thing it shows is Shika. Furuichi's eyes turn into hearts. Shika starts shooting out water from her hands and made a little pool of water to stay in the air. The last thing it shows is Marik. Marik made a lot of tornados, making everyone believe in him. In the end, it shows footage of Zeno. "Hello Oga and friends. What do you think of my strongest men? The last thing I need to tell you guys is you have one week until our game starts. I hope you all get stronger. Bye." happily says Zeno. The footage was over. "Now you all know how they fight. What do you think?" asked Akahoshi. "I want to fight the magma guy." says Oga. "I want to fight the guy with Illusions." says Kanzaki. "I want to fight the electricity guy." says Himekawa. "Even though they didn't show anything about the last Demon, I want to fight the last guy." says Tojo. "They're into this." everyone thinks to themselves. Suddenly the fire alarm rang. Everyone ran to the kitchen. "The oven's on fire." says Chiaki. "Oh no! I forgot to turn it of.." says Yuka. Nene then starts strangling Yuka. "Why did you forget to turn it off?" asked Nene. "I'm sorry." apologized Yuka.


	85. Chapter 85

Beelzebub adventures chapter 85

It's now one day until their match with Zeno starts. The girls are all cooking a big feast while the boys are all playing in the living room, except for Oga. Oga's at the training room. Oga makes a line of Zebel emblems, Oga then charges his Zebel explosion punch and hits the Zebel the emblems and made a big wave of explosions. "That should do it. Now that I have completed my new technique, what should I call it?" wonders Oga. Oga then found a name. "That's it. I should call it, Zebel emblem explosion wave." says Oga. Oga then lies down and looks at the ceiling. "Tomorrow is finally the day. We need to win this fight, so we can go back to the past." Oga says. Then Oga starts having a nap. Suddenly, Oga start dreaming that they lost the War event. Oga then sees all his friends getting taken away by Zeno. Zeno walks up to Oga and kills him. Oga woke up from his nightmare. "We can't lose tomorrow. I must train more." says Oga. So Oga starts practicing his new move again. The girls finished cooking the food. "Dinner's ready everybody." called Misaki. "Oh finally." says Izuma. Kunieda realizes Oga's not here. "Where's Oga?" asked Kunieda. "He's at the training room, training again." replied Tojo. "That Oga, you guys can eat without me, I'll call Oga." says Kunieda. So Kunieda went to the training room as everybody else start eating. Kunieda arrived at the training room. Kunieda's saw Oga training on his new attack. "One more time." says Oga. "Oga, it's time to eat." called Kunieda. "Hold on, let me train for another hour." says Oga. "Oga, tomorrow's the War event, you need to rest now." says Kunieda. "I'll be all right, I just need to work on my new attack and I'm all set." says Oga. "Oga, I don't want you struggle again. You should really rest or you'll hurt your body." says Kunieda. "I'm fine Kunieda, since I'm used to my Oga explosion punch, I'm not getting hurt anymore." says Oga. Kunieda walks in front of Oga. "Kunieda get out of the way, you'll get hurt." says Oga. "You're the one hurting yourself. I something's wrong, then tell me." says Kunieda. Oga stops his Zebel emblems and his explosion punch and sat down on the floor. "I'm just scared what'll happen tomorrow. Tomorrow is where we settle it with Zeno. If we lose, we're not going back to the past. I don't want this kind of Future." says Oga. Kunieda sat down on the floor with Oga. "Oga, you're the strongest guy I know. You beat really strong Demons before. I know we can win if we just work together. Remember what you told me, you're not alone. It'll be all right tomorrow." says Kunieda. Oga starts cheering up and smiled. "Thanks Kunieda, you always help me cheer up." thanked Oga. Kunieda stands back up and helped Oga up. "Come on, let's eat now." says Kunieda. So they went to the kitchen. Oga and Kunieda arrived at the kitchen. "There you are Oga, I was wondering when you show up." says Tojo. "I just finished my training, so I'm ready to fight tomorrow." says Oga. "If you are fighting. I want to test out my training, and pay back what they've done to us." says Miki. "I know I'm fighting, because they want to fight Me." says Oga. "No, they want to fight me, the almighty Kanzaki." says Kanzaki. Then all the boys, except Furuichi, all start arguing with each other. "As long I'm not fighting, I'm good." says Furuichi. "What are you, Babyichi?" asked Nene. "Stop calling me bad names." says Furuiicjhi. "Babyichi." called Yuka and Chiaki. Kunieda looks at Oga and smiled. Oga's back to normal." Kunieda thinks to herself as she starts eating. Everyone went to their rooms. "Beel, are ready for tomorrow?" asked Oga. "I'm ready Oga, I want to go back to the past." replied Beel. "After this battle, we'll be going back to the past." says Oga. The next day, everyone's up and ready. "All right everyone, is everyone ready?" asked Oga. "Yeah." they all replied. "Furuichi, take us to Zeno." says Oga. So Furuichi summons a Demon portal and they're on their way.


	86. Chapter 86

Beelzebub adventures chapter 86

Oga and the rest went to meet up with Geno and his strongest men. Oga and the rest are at Ishiyama High School. "Where are they?" wonders Tojo. "Yeah, thirty minutes have passed already." says Izuma. Suddenly, Zeno and his men arrived. "Sorry that we're late." apologized Zeno. "Yeah, Shika wants something to eat before we leave" says Jono. "I was hungry, Kiaw, defend Me." asked Shika. "No, it's actually your fault, that we're late." says Kiaw. "Shut up!" yelled Shika. "Guys, stop fighting." says Marik. "Yeah, lets get this over it." says Rosa. Furuichi's eyes start turning into hearts when he's looking at Shika. Shika saw Furuichi and felt disgusted. "Oga, are you ready for our little game?" asked Zeno. "Lets do this." replied Oga. Zeno made a Demon portal and everyone went inside. After a while, they arrived at their battlefield. "Here we are everyone. Now, to figure out who's fighting, we're going to use our Demon ring, and they'll choose our fighters and target. Suddenly, a box popped out. Oga, put your Demon ring's flames into this box, and I'll put my Demon ring's flames also and it'll choose our fighters and targe. Oga and Zeno put Demon flames in the box. Suddenly, Demon flames surrounded the fighters and target. "The fighters on my team are Kiaw, Marik and Jono. The target is Rosa." says Zeno. "In my team, the fighters are Me, Miki and Izuma. The target is Tojo." says Tojo. "What? I want to be a fighter." whined Tojo. "Don't whine, Tora." says Shizuka. "The target can fight back, but you have to stay in one place. The non-fighters will be watching at their base. So lets get everything ready." says Zeno. "Oga, be careful." says Kunieda. "Yeah, show him what you can do, Tatsumi." says Misaki. "I'll show them what I can do." says Oga. "Miki, Izuma, good luck." says Shinjo and Hiromichi. "Yeah." says Sakaki. "Don't worry, we'll win." says Izuma. "Tora, be careful." says Shizuka. "You don't have to worry about me, I can handle myself." says Tojo. So everyone goes where they suppose to go. "Oga, lets do this." says Miki. "Yeah. Tojo, don't die." says Oga. "Don't worry, I can take them on." says Tojo. Tojo stayed at a place, where Zeno's men can't find him. "The war match will now begin." announces Zeno. Oga, Miki and Izuma split up. Oga met up with Jono. "Hey, you're the magma Guy." says Oga, "Yeah, you're the Human that Zeno talks about a lot" says Jono. "Lets get started." says Oga. "Agreed." says Jono. The fight begins. Oga throws a punch at Jono, Jono took the hit. Suddenly, Oga burned himself. "Owww. You really are made of magma." says Oga. "That means, you can't touch Me." says Jono. Jono throws a punch at Oga, Oga dodges and kicks Jono. Oga again burns himself and Jono punches Oga. Jono throws another punch a t Oga while he's down, Oga rolls away and hits him with his Zebel blast. Jono was sent flying. Jono stood on his feet and shoots a magma shaped fist. Oga stopped it with his Zebel blast and shoots another Zebel blast with his other hand and hits Jono. While Jono's down, Oga landed a powerful Zebel Punch and Jono was down. "Is that all? I was expecting better." says Oga. Suddenly, Jono faded away. Miki met up with Kiaw. "We meet again, traitor." greeted Kiaw. "You're going to pay for what you've done to me and my friends." says Miki. Miki and Kiaw's battle begins. Kiaw starts shooting thunder shocks at Miki, Miki dodges them and throws a few kicks at Kiaw. Kiaw dodges them and Miki kicks Kiaw up and kicks him down. Kiaw turns his fist with electricity and punches Miki. Miki was sent flying and stood on his feet. Miki dashes at Kiaw and landed his Crushing punch, sending Kiaw flying. Kiaw stood on his feet, charges a ball of electricity throws it at Miki. Miki got hit a little bit and throws another Crushing punch. Kiaw dodged it and kicks Miki down. Miki stood back on his feet and charges at Kiaw. Kiaw throws another call of electricity at Miki, Miki dodges and landed his whirlwind axe kick. While Kiaw's down, Miki landed a powerful Crushing punch and Kiaw was down. Kiaw faded away. "What's going on?" wonders Miki. Izuma found Rosa in a barrier. Izuma called on Oga and Miki. "I found our target." says Izuma. "I beat the magma guy and he faded away." says Oga. "I beat the Demon with electricity powers and he faded away also." says Miki. "Faded away?" wonders Izuma. "Rosa starts laughing. "You Humans were tricked. Marik made Illusions of the two and now they're heading for our target." says Rosa. "Damn it. Miki, Oga, hurry back and help Tojo, I'm going to ttake out the Target." says Izuma. So Oga and Miki went back to Tojo. Izuma starts attacking the barrier. Tojo saw Jono, Kiaw and Marik arriving. "I thought Oga, Miki and Izuma are taking you guys?" asked Tojo. "I tricked them with the Illusions I made." replied Marik. Tojo smirks. "At least I can take on all three of you, bring it." says Tojo. "If you insist." says Jono. They all charged at Tojo. Jono and Kiaw shoots magma and thunder shots at Tojo, Tojo dodges, jumped up and punch both of them. Jono and Kiaw faded and appeared behind Tojo. Jono and Kiaw punch Tojo down and start shooting Magma and thunder shocks Tojo dodges and suddenly, an Illusion of Marik appeared behind Tojo. "I got him, land give everything you got." says Marik. Jono and Kiaw shoot a lot of Magma and thunder shots at Tojo, Tojo took out Marik's Illusion, but took all of the hits. Izuma took down the barrier. "This is it." says Izuma. Izuma surrounds Demon Flames around himself and landed a strong Demon punch and Rosa was down. Oga and Miki arrived. When they arrived, they see Tojo down. "We killed him." says Kiaw. Oga and Miki turned shocked. Oga starts getting angry. Oga made a line of Zebel emblems and detonate them. Jono, Kiaw and Marik dodge them. "Oga stop." says Miki. "I killed their target also." says Izuma. All the non-contestants all went to their group. Shizuka ran to Tojo. "Tora. It can't be." sadly says Shizuka. As Izuma was about to leave, Rosa got back up. "What?" says Izuma. "This is why Zeno didn't show you footage of me. I can regenerate myself." says Rosa. "Wait that means, we lost." says Izuma. "Looks like it's our win, Oga." says Zeno. Oga got angy and threw a powerful punch at Zeno. Zeno blocked Oga's punch. "You didn't show us what your last member could do. Give us a rematch." says Oga. "I can't do that. You guys lost." says Zeno. Suddenly, Tojo got up slowly. "Tora." happily says Shizuka. "I'm not out yet. I can fight again." says Tojo. "The event is over already. That means you can't change what happened and you can't go back to the past. Now you'll be my comrades." says Zeno. Zeno made some evil Demon flames. Suddenly, Beel shoots a thunder shock at Zeno, making him surprised. "I don't accept your match. You made one of your men who can't die easily the target, while our friend barely survived. As the Demon Lord's son, I declare a rematch." says Beel with a serious look. Zeno got surprised and saw an after image of the Great Demon Lord. "Very well. We'll have one more event. It'll be an all out battle. Oga, I hope you get stronger by next week." says Zeno. "Don't worry, I will." says Oga. Zeno then takes everyone back. Oga and the rest went back to the castle and Shizuka starts treating Tojo's wounds.


	87. Chapter 87

Beelzebub adventures chapter 87

Shizuka finished treating Tojo. "Thank you, Shizuka." thanked Tojo as he starts getting up. Shizuka stops Tojo from getting up. "Tora you shouldn't get up, you need to rest." says Shizuka. "Fine then." says Tojo as he starts sleeping. Shizuka left Tojo's room. "How's Tojo?" asked Izuma. "He's all right, just need some rest." replied Shizuka. "That's good, everyone's in the living room." says Izuma. So Izuma and Shizuka went to the living room. Everyone's enjoying playing videogames, while Oga's just watching them. Oga went to the kitchen and sat down by himself. Kunieda noticed that Oga's sitting by himself and went to him. "Oga, are you all right?" asked Kunieda. "Not really." replied Oga. "What's wrong?" asked Kunieda. "It's just we lost the first main event. If we won the event, then we would've been at the past now. Tojo almost died and it's my fault. If I was there with Tojo, then we would've beaten thsoe Demons." says Oga. It was quiet until Kunieda spoke up. "Oga, it's not your fault. You, Miki and Izuma didn't know that they were Illusions. Beel even stood up to Zeno and he made us have one more battle. Don't worry Oga, we can win this." says Kunieda. Oga start cheering up. "Thanks Kunieda." thanked Oga. "You want something to eat?" asked Kunieda. "Sure." replied Oga. So Kunieda starts making food for Oga. For the past few days, they all trained really hard, to win this fight. It's now the day of the main battle. Oga got up from bed and went out of the room. Suddenly, Oga saw a shadow of someone and follows it. Oga then went out of the castle and ran after the shadow. "Hey stop!" yelled Oga. Suddenly, the Demon stopped. "It's been a long time, Oga." greeted the Demon. Oga was surprised who it was. It was the Great Demon Lord. "The Great Demon Lord, where have you been?" asked Oga. "Me and everyone in the castle are hiding from Zeno. If he finds us, he'll change everything and rule the Demon world." replied The Great Demon Lord. "Why are you here?" asked Oga. "I need to help you to fight Zeno. Zeno is a strong Demon who can change the Future. I'll give you some of my powers and show you how to use them. So let me take you somewhere, where nobody can find you." says The Great Demon Lord. The Great Demon Lord made a portal and they went somewhere. All the boys woke up and went to the kitchen. The girls finished making breakfast and they all ate. Kunieda then noticed that Oga's not here. "Where's Oga?" asked Kunieda. All the boys then noticed that he's not here. Everyone then start searching for Oga. After a while, they can't find him. "Where did he go?" asked Tojo. "Let us sense him." says Takamiya. Takamiya and Akahoshi start sensing Oga and can't sense him. "He's not here." says Akahoshi. "What do you mean he's not here?" asked Misaki. "He's not in the Demon World." replied Takahoshi. Everyone turned shocked. "If he's not here, then where is he?" wonders Furuichi. "Then we should go to the Human world and look for him." says Kanzaki. So Furuichi made a Demon portal and they traveled back to the Human World. Oga finished his training with the Demon Lord. "Good job Oga, you now have ten percent of my power." says The Great Demon Lord. "Thank you for helping me. With this power, I know I can beat Zeno." says Oga. "That's good news, now let me take you back to your friends." says The Great Demon Lord. So The Great Demon Lord takes Oga back to his friends. Furuichi and the rest met up at Ishiyama High School. "Find him?" asked Furuichi. "No, he's not here." replied Akahoshi. Suddenly, Zeno and his men arrived. "It's good to see everyone again." greeted Zeno. Zeno then realizes that Oga's not with them. "Where's Oga? Did he run away?" asked Zeno. "We don't know where he is." replied Tojo. "If Oga's not here in one minute then you're-" Zeno was interrupted. Oga arrived at the Human world. "Don't worry, I'm here now." says Oga. "Oga." happily says Furuichi, Kunieda and Beel. "Glad to see you, Oga. It seems you got stronger." complimented Zeno. "Yeah, and you'll be the first one to test out my new powers." says Oga. "Then lets get things started." says Zeno. So Zeno made a Demon portal and the traveled to their battlefield.


	88. Chapter 88

Beelzebub adventures chapter 88

Oga and the rest all arrived at the battlefield. They're back at the same battlefield from before. "This will be the last event, an all out battle. I'll have my men fight the Royal crest holders. We'll all spread out and fight each other. Jono will be fighting Kanzaki, Kiaw against Himekawa, Shika against Kunieda, Marik against Tojo and Rosa against Furuichi. So lets get this started." says Zeno. "Everyone, be careful." says Oga. "Don't worry Oga, we'll win this." says Kanzaki. Oga smiled at everyone and they all left. "Good luck, everybody." says Beel. Suddenly, hordes of Demons surround Miki and the rest. "Where did you all come from?" asked Hilda. "Master Zeno says to take you guys out." replied one of the Demons. "I guess we have to fight to." says Izuma. "Looks like it." says Natsume. "Everybody, show them all the things you trained for." says Misaki. "Yeah!" they all yelled. So Miki and the rest all fight the hordes of Demons. Kanzaki and Jono. "I heard that you're the Hell drop master from Zeno. Do you think your Heel drop can take on my magma powers?" asked Jono. "Of course it can, my Heel drop will take you all the way to Saturn." replied Kanzaki. "You're an interesting Human." says Jono. The battle starts. Jono starts shooting a barrage of Magma, Kanzaki uses his air walk and a flying kick. Jono dodges and throws a punch, Kanzaki dodges, kicks him in the stomach and punches him in the face. While Jono's down, Kanzaki does his Heel drop at Jono, Jono dodges, punches Kanzaki and landed an magma shot on Kanzaki. Kanzaki flew back and stood on his feet. Jono starts shooting a barrage of Magma at Kanzaki, Kanzaki dodges most of them and got hit. Jono made magma shaped as a fist and shoots it at Kanzaki. Kanzaki jumps over it and did his air walk. Kanzaki air walks above Jono and did his Heel drop. Jono dodged it and throws a magma punch at Kanzaki. Kanzaki dodges, punches him in the stomach, did a strong kick, sending him flying up and did a strong Heel drop. While Jono's down, Kanzaki landed some strong kicks followed it with his spinning double kick, jumped really high and landed a double Heel drop. Jono slowly gets up. "Zeno didn't lie, your Heel drops are powerful. For that, let me get serious." says Jono. Jono uses his Demon ring and powered up. Jono landed a magma punch on Kanzaki, Kanzaki was sent flying. "His magma got hotter than before." Kanzaki thinks to himself. Jono starts shooting a barrage of magma at the sky and it all starts falling at Kanzaki. Kanzaki starts dodging most of them and got hit by the rest. Kanzaki slowly gets up and Jono landed a powerful magma punch on Kanzaki. Kanzaki was down. Jono walks to Kanzaki. Kanzaki then start having a flashback with Yuka and Futuba. Kanzaki was walking back to the living room and saw Yuka cheering Futuba up. "Don't worry Futuba, we'll get back to the past." says Yuka. "Are you sure?" asked Futuba. "Yeah, Kanzaki trained a lot, so he can take you back to the past. Believe in him." replied Yuka. The flashback ended. "I can't give up yet." Kanzaki thinks to himself. Kanzaki slowly gets up and used his Demon ring. "You're stronger than I thought, time to end this." says Jono. Jono powers up his magma fist and throws it at Kanzaki, Kanzaki charges up his Demon Heel drop and hit Jono's magma fist. Kanzaki took out Jono's magma fist and kicks Jono. Kanzaki landed a lot of powerful kicks, Kanzaki then jumped up really high and landed a Demon Heel drop. "Kanzaki Demon Heel drop!" Kanzaki yelled his attack's name. Jono was out and Kanzaki won the fight.


	89. Chapter 89

Beelzebub adventures chapter 89

Himekawa and Kiaw is about to fight. "I heard that you have a lot of electricity powers." says Himekawa. "I heard that you use a electric baton and electric type knuckles." says Kiaw. Himekawa takes out his weapons. "Lets see who's electricity is more powerful." says Himekawa. Himekawa and Kiaw's battle begins. Kiaw shoots bolt of lighting at Himekawa, Himekawa dodges and charge at Kiaw. Kiaw shoots a barrage of lightning, Himekawa dodges them all and punches Kiaw with his electric knuckles. Himekawa follows it with his electric baton and punches Kiaw again. Himekawa throws another punch, Kiaw dodges and thunder punch HImekawa and sent him flying. Himekawa stood on his feet and Kiaw starts shooting more lightning. Himekawa dodges some of them and blocked them with his electric baton. Himekawa charges at Kiaw, Kiaw made a big lightning bolt and shoots it at Kimekawa, Himekawa clashed it with his electric baton and was sent flying. While Himekawa was down, Kiaw shot another big lightning bolt and hits Himkeawa in the stomach. Himekawa's still up. "How did you surrive that?" asked Kiaw. "Because I have a twenty millimeter metal plate." replied Himekawa. "You're a better fighter than I expected, time to get serious." says Kiaw. Kiaw shoots a barrage of lightning bolts, Himekawa blocked them and charges at Kiaw. Himekwa throws a punch, Kiaw charges up his thunder punch and clashed it with Himekawa's punch. Himekawa's punch overpowerd Kia's thunder punch. Himekawa punches Kiaw a few times and hits Kiaw with his electric baton, sending him flying. While Kiaw's down, Himekawa puts his electric baton in his pompadour and did his Devil's shock, Pompadour special. Kiaw uses his Demon ring and took the attack. Himekawa was surprised that he stood up from his attack. "That actually sting. How about I pay you back?" says Kiaw. Kiaw shoots a giant lightning bolt at Himekawa, Himekawa shoots his Devil's shock, pompadour special. Kiaw's attack overpowers Himekawa's attack and hits Himkeawa. Himekawa fell down. "Is that it?" asked Kiaw. Himekawa have a flashback. Himekawa's modifying his electric baton and electric knuckles. Chiaki went to Himekawa and talk to him. "Himekawa, do you think we'll be going back to the past?" asked Chiaki. "Of course, you don't think so?" asked Himekawa. "No it's just, I f we don't win, I won't see my family again." sadly says Chiaki as tears start coming out. Himekawa then pat Chiaki in the back. "Don't worry Chiaki, you'll see your Family again after we win our fight." says Chiaki. Chiaki smiles and hugs Himekawa. Himekawa slowly gets up. "How can you get up after getting hit from my most powerful lightning bolt?" asked Kiaw. "I felt something stronger than this. Now time for you to learn real lighting." replied Himekawa. Himekawa puts his electric baton on his pompadour. "After blocking all of your electric bolts, I absorbed them into my baton." says Himekawa. Himekawa shoots his Devil's shock, Pompadour special attack, Kiaw shoots a giant thunderbolt and clashed with it. Suddenly, Himekawa's attack overpowers Kiaw's attack. Kiaw took Himekawa's attack and he was out. Himekawa won his fight. Kunieda and Shika's about to fight. "Finally I can fight a Female opponent." says Shiaki. "You've never fought a Female before?" asked Kunieda. "Yeah, I hope you're a fun opponent." replied Shika. Kunieda got her wooden sword ready and the fight begins. Kunieda does her First Ceremony Chrysanthemum straight line at Shika, Shika dodges and shoots water bullets. Kunieda dodges and did another First Ceremony Chrysanthemum straight line attack, Shika stops it with a big wave of water. Kunieda charges at Shika, Shika charges at Kunieda and made a water blade. Kunieda and Shika both clashed and swings their weapons at each other. Shika swings her water blade, Kunieda dodges and landed her Second Ceremony one hundred Flower Storming Sakura. Kunieda did her Third Ceremony Upturned Swallow Tailed Eaves on Shika and jumped up. Shika swings her water blade at Kunieda, Kunieda dodges her attacks and did her Nadeshiko on Shika and swings her wooden sword at Shika. Shika stood omn her feet and shoots a wave of water at Kunieda, Kunieda got hit and landed on her feet. Shika shoots a barrage of water bullets, Kunieda dodges and got hit. Shika shoots another barrage of Water bullets, Kunieda stops it with her Fair sword dance move. "You're really good." complimented Shika. "You too." says Kunieda. "Let me show you interesting." says Shika. Shika shoots a big wave of water at Kunieda, Kunieda stops it with her Fairy dance attack and Shika disappeared. Kunieda looked around and saw a puddle shaking. Suddenly, Shika jumped out and swings her water blade. Kunieda stops it with her wooden sword and kicks Shika in the stomach. Kunieda summons Koma. "Hey look, that girl is cute." says Koma. "Don't start. Lets get serious." says Kunieda. Kunieda swings her wooden sword at Shika, Shika stops it with her water blade, and Koma attacks her from behind. Kunieda hits Shika back to Koma and Koma did a strong slash. Kunieda then did her Pretty flower storm attack. Shika stood back up, while Koma have a nosebleed. "Nobody have damaged me this much, time for me to get serious." says Shika. Shika shoots water blades at Kunieda, Kunieda blocks most of them and got hit on the knee. Shika then appeared behind Kunieda and slashes Kunieda in the back. Shika then hits Kunieda down and hits her with a barrage of water bullets. Kunieda was down. "Thet's what you get for ripping my favorite clothes." says Shika. Kunieda have a flashback. Kunieda's with Kouta. Kouta was crying that they're not going back to the past. "It's ok, Kouta, we'll be back at the past in no time." says Kunieda. "Are you sure, those Demons were really powerful. If we lose again, we're not going back." asked Kouta. "Kouta, we trained for weeks for this. Just have faith in us and we'll win." replied Kunieda. Kouta starts feeling better and hgs Kunieda. Kunieda gets back up. "Koma, lets show her what we can really do." says Kunieda. "Right." says Koma. Koma surronds Kunieda with Demon flames. Kunieda charges at Shika, Shika got surprised and shoots water blades at her. Kunieda stops all of them and did her special attack. "Second ceremony, Five hundred Storming Sakura." Kunieda says her attack's name. Shika fell down and Kunieda won.


	90. Chapter 90

Beelzebub adventures chapter 90

Furuichi and Rosa are getting ready to fight. "I'm fighting someone who can regenerate really fast. Is this really the end of Me?" Furuichi thinks to himself. "Hey, lets get this over it. There's no way you can beat Me." says Rosa. "It's better to try then." says Furuichi. Furuichi and Rosa's fight start. Furuichi charges at at Rosa, Rosa got out her whip and swings it at Furuichi. Furuichi dodges and landed a punch. Furuichi landed a few more punches and a strong kick. Furuichi throws a kick, Rosa blocked it and hits Furuichi with her whip. Rosa hits Furuichi a lot with her whip and sent him flying. Furuichi got back up and charges again. Rosa swings her whip at Furuichi, Furuichi jumps up and did a Flying kick. Rosa grabs Furuichi with her whip and throws Furuichi. "Is that all you got? Why not give up now? You can't beat Me." asked Rosa. "She's right, what can I do?" Furuichi thinks to himself. Suddenly, a little mark appears on Rosa's forehead and disappears. "What was that? Maybe something will happen if I hit that mark." Furuichi thinks to himself. Furuichi charges at Rosa, Rosa swings her whip at Furuichi, Furuichi dodges her attacks and punches Rosa in the forehead. Rosa felt a lot of pain and stepped back. "That must be her weak spot, I need to hit her fore head a few more time." Furuichi thinks to himself. Rosa swings her whip and Furuichi, Furuichi dodges and kicks Rosa in the forehead. Rosa swings her whip again, Furuichi dodges and landed a strong kick on her forehead, sending her flying. Just one more hit." Furuichi thinks to himself. Furuichi charges at Rosa, Rosa used her Demon ring and powers up her whip with Demon Flames. Furuichi throws a punch at Rosa, Rosa dodges and hits Furuichi with her whip. Rosa then ties Furuichi and start burning Furuichi. Furuichi screams in pain. "I like the noise of pain." says Rosa. After a while, Furuichi's down. "Nobody have figured out my weakness, until now." says Rosa. Furuichi then start having a flashback. Furuichi was training and Nene interrupted him. "Furuichi, you gotten really strong." complimented Nene. "Yeah, but I don't know if I can fight those strong Demons without my Demon tissues." says Furuichi. "Furuichi, you don't need your Demon tissues to fight. You've gotten a lot stronger for the past months. Just do your best." says Nene. Furuichi slowly gets up. "You just won't give up. You can't beat me." says Rosa. "I'm not giving up." says Furuichi. Rosa ties Furuichi with her whip and starts burning him. Furuichi uses his Demon ring and got out of the whip. Furuichi landed a powerful punch on Rosa's forehead and send her flying. Rosa's out and Furuichi won. Tojo and Marik's fight is about to start. "This time I will beat you." says Tojo. "Do you think you can beat me? My Illusions are like the real thing." asked Marik. "I don't care about Illusions, I only care about beating you." says Tojo. Tojo charges at Marik and punches him. Suddenly, Marik disappear. "That was an Illusion." says Tojo. Suddenly, there are five Marik's charging at Tojo. Tojo punch and kicks all of them and none of them are the real Marik. Marik appeared behind Tojo and hits him from behind. Tojo looks behind and sees ten Marik's. Marik again attacks all of them and none of them is real. Marik appears behind Tojo and throws a punch, Tojo blocked his punch from behind and landed a strong punch on Marik's stomach. Marik disappeared again and made more Illusions. Tojo looks at them closely and sees one of them in pain. Tojo ran to that Marik and landed another powerful punch, sending him flying. While Marik's getting up, Tojo kicks him. Tojo follows it with a few punches, a strong kick and landed another powerful punch, sending Marik flying. Marik uses his Demon rin.g. Tojo charges at Marik and Tojo landed another punch on Marik. Suddenly, Marik exploded, sending Tojo flying. "What was that?" Tojo thinks to himself. "Be careful now, my Illusions will now explode, when you hit the wrong one." says Marik. Tojo looks carefully at the Illusions. Tojo found one Illusion that looks suspicious and punches it. The Illusion exploded on Tojo. Suddenly, all of Marik's Illusion crowded around Tojo and exploded. Tojo was down. "This is the true powers of my Illusions." says Marik. Tojo starts having a Flashback. Tojo's in the Nurse's office with Shizuka. "Tora, do you think you can fight again?" asked Shizuka. "Of course, why did you ask?" asked Tojo. "It's because, you almost died from our first event. If you keep going on like this, I'm afraid we'll lose you." sadly replied Shizuka. "Shizuka, don't worry, I'm not going to make this mistake again. This time I'll be ok." says Tojo. Tojo slowly gets up. "You can't have enough. This will finish you then." says Marik. Marik made a lot of Illusions and send them to Tojo, Tojo uses his Demon ring and got Demon flames on his hands and took out all of the Illusions. Tojo then landed his attack. "Kuma Demon needle punch!" Tojo yelled his attack's name. Marik was sent flying and he was out.


	91. Chapter 91

Beelzebub adventures chapter 91

Furuichi and the rest all met up with each other. "Good, everyone's all right." says Tojo. "Where's Oga?" asked Miki. "He's still fighting Zeno." replied Takahoshi. "Lets go see him." says Furuichi. So everyone went to Oga. When they arrived, only Zeno was there. "Oh, everyone's here." says Zeno. Everyone then noticed that Oga's not there. "Did he beat Oga." everyone thinks to himself. "Where's Oga?" asked Kunieda. Suddenly, Oga arrived with a box of Croquettes. "Sorry that I'm late." apologized Oga. Oga then noticed that Furuichi and the rest are there. "Oh you guys, why are you here?" asked Oga. "We were worried about you!" Furuichi, Kanzaki, Himekawa, Tojo and Miki yelled. "Sorry, I want Oga to fight with all he got. So I let him go aand get some food." apologizes Zeno. Oga ate his last Croquette and done some stretches. "Now, are you ready, Oga?" asked Zeno. "Yeah, lets do this." replied Oga as he cracks his knuckles. The battle begins. Oga throws a punch at Zeno and landed it. Oga followed it with more punches and a strong uppercut. Everyone was amazed that Oga's winning. Oga landed a strong kick and followed it with a Zebel blast. Zeno smiled and stops it. "What?" Oga says. "Sorry for the wait, now I can fight you seriously." apologizes Zeno. Zeno appeared behind Oga and kicks Oga down. Zeno strikes a punch at Oga, Oga dodges and kicks Zeno. Zeno withstood the kick and punches Oga, sending him flying. Oga stood back on his feet and fires two Zebel blasts. Zeno dodges them and fires an energy blast. Oga dodges it and the energy blast follows Oga. Zeno appears in front of Oga and punches him into his energy blast. "Oga!" yelled Furuichi. Oga slowly gets back up. "Is that all, Oga? I thought you're better than this." says Zeno. "I'm not using the power the Demon Lord gave me yet." says Oga. Everyone became surprised. "My Dad was here?" asked Beel. "That's right. While you guys were asleep, the Demon Lord took me somewhere and gave me some of his power." says Oga. "So that's why you were gone." says Misaki. "Yeah, sorry for worrying you guys." apologizes Oga. "If the Demon Lord really did help you, why not show me it?" asked Zeno. "Not yet, I want to show you what I can do without the Demon Lord's power." replied Oga. Oga charges at Zeno, Zeno shoots an energy blast. Oga counters it with his Zebel blast and pushes Zeno's energy blast. Zeno stops his energy blast and Oga punched him. Oga landed a few more punches, did his Oga barrage and followed it with two Zebel blasts. Zeno stops Oga's Zebel blasts and shoots another energy blast. Oga dodges and landed his Oga Zebel punch. Zeno slowly gets up. "You're a strong opponent, Oga. For that, let me show you my full power." says Zeno. Zeno uses his Demon ring and powers up. The ground starts shaking, surprising everyone. "What is this power?" wonders Akahoshi. Zeno's eyes changed and have marks around his body. Everyone was surprised of Zeno's appearance. "Lets see if you can handle this, Oga." says Zeno. Zeno charges at Oga, Oga fires two Zebel blasts, Zeno took the hits and punches Oga, sending him flying. Zeno flew to Oga, punches and kicks him back and forth. Zeno charges a energy punch and landed it on Oga. Everyone was shocked. Zeno made a giant hand and start crushing Oga. "Now, use the power, the Demon Lord gave you." says Zeno. "No." denies Oga. "Then die!" yelled Zeno. Zeno crushes Oga harder. After a while, Oga fell down. Everyone was in shock. "Oga!" yelled Furuichi, Beel and Kunieda. "That's what you get for not going all out." says Zeno. Zeno looks at everyone else. "Since I won, and everyone else beat all of my men, I'll let everyone fight Me." says Zeno. Everyone was in shock. Kunieda went in her fighting stance. "Aoi, you shouldn't fight him." says Nene. "Yeah, let Tojo, Kanzaki or Himekawa fight him." says Miki. "No, I want to avenge Oga and my Grandfather." says Kunieda. "You're a brave woman." complimented Zeno. "You'll pay for what you did to them." angrily says Kunieda as she charges at Zeno. Kunieda swings her wooden sword at Zeno, Zeno dodges and kicks Kunieda. Kunieda got back up and summons Koma. "Koma, I need your help." says Kunieda. Koma helps Kunieda by gving her dark armor. Zeno shoots an energy blast at Kunieda, Kunieda dodges and swings her wooden sword at Zeno. Zeno dodges and throws a punch, Kunieda dodges and landed a hit on Zeno. Kunieda uses hes Second Ceremony, Five Hundred Flower Storming Sakura attack. Zeno got hit, stood back on his feet and kicks Kunieda, sending her flying. "Aoi!" yelled Nene. Zeno charges his energy charged punch. "This is the end of you." says Zeno as he charges at Kunieda. "Kunieda, run!" yelled Chiaki and Yuka. "This is it. I'm sorry, Grandfather, Kouta, and Oga." Kunieda thinks to himself. Zeno throws his energy charged punch. Suddenly, Oga jumped in front of him and stops his punch. Everyone was surprised. "What?" says Zeno. "Oga?" wonders Kunieda. Oga landed his Zebel punch and sent him flying. "Oga, how did you surrive?" asked Zeno. "It's just what I said, I wasn't using the power the Demon Lord gave Me." replied Oga. Oga's in his Daddy switch mode with the Demon Lord's power. "That's more like it Oga, show me more of what the Demon Lord gave you." says Zeno. Zeno charges at Oga, Zeno then appeared behind Oga and throws a kick. Oga blocks Zeno's kick and throws him. Zeno fires his energy blast, Oga placed a Zebel blast on the energy blast and punches back. Zeno's energy blast flew back really fast and hits Zeno. Oga charges at Zeno, Zeno made two big hands and throws a lot of punches Oga dodge them, landed a kick and places Zebel emblems on the ground. "Zebel explosion wave!" Oga yells his attack's name. Oga punches the ground and explosions were set off. Zeno can't move and took the hit. Everyone was surprised. "Oga, you did it!" cheered Furuichi. Suddenly, Zeno got back up. "Oga, you're going to pay what you've done to me." angrily says Zeno. Zeno made a giant hand and charges up energy. "This is my strongest attack, now die!" yells Zeno as he charges at Oga. Oga places a Zebel emblem on his hand and charges a strong Zebel blast. "Die!" yells Zeno. "Zebel explosion punch!" Oga yells his attack's name. Oga and Zeno clashed. The ground starts shaking and cracking. "Everyone run!" yells Tojo. Everyone runs back. Zeno starts overpowering Oga, Oga starts having a flashback of him and the Demon Lord. Oga was training with the Demon Lord's power. Oga can't handle the Demon Lord's power. "Oga, you need to try harder." says the Demon Lord. "How? I did everything I can and it's not working." asked Oga. "Oga, the best thing to do is to concentrate on how much you want to save your friends. That way, you can get really serious." says the Demon Lord. Oga's Flashback ended. Oga got more power and starts overpowering Zeno. Oga took out Zeno's giant energy punch and punches Zeno in the stomach. Zeno was sent flying and got hit from an strong explosion. Zeno was out and Oga won.


	92. Chapter 92

Beelzebub adventures chapter 92

Oga won his battle against Zeno. "I won." says Oga. "You did it, Oga!" cheered Furuichi. Everyone ran to Oga. "You beat Zeno!" cheered Tojo. "Yeah, now we can go back to the past. "How are we going to get back?" asked Kanzaki. Oga starts thinking of something and have an idea. Oga went to Zeno's body and got his Demon ring. "Since Zeno can change the Future, maybe we can change the past with this." says Oga. "Alright lets do this, my business is going to fall apart soon." says Himekawa. Oga made a Demon portal and everyone went inside. After a while of traveling, they're back at the river from the past. "We're back!" cheered Oga. Everyone starts cheering. Oga, Kanzaki, Himekawa, Miki, Izuma, Shinjo, Sakaki and Hiromichi all high fived each other, Alaindelon's hugging Furuichi tightly, Beel, Nico, Kouta and Futuba all hugged each other, Kunieda, Nene, Chiaki, Yuka and Shizuka all hugged each other, Lamia hugged Hilda, and Misaki, Takamiya and Akahoshi all stared at them. "Well I got to go now, my busincess nedd Me." says Himekawa as he left. "Lets go home to, lets play on your Wii U." says Fujiaki. "Find, but I get to be first player." says Kanzaki as they left. "We got to go to Aoi." says Nene as she, Chiaki and Yuka left. "It's nice seeing you again, Oga." says Takamiya. "Now we need to train to beat you." saya Akahoshi. "It's good to see you to, Misaki." says Akahoshi as they left. Misaki starts blushing. Suddenly, Tojo got a phone call. "Helo?" answered Tojo. "You're fired." says Tojo's boss as he hangs up. "Aw crap, now I'm fired from my construction job." says Tojo. "Don't worry Tora, I'll help you find another job." says Shizuka. "Thanks. See you at school Oga. Next time, we will fight." says Tojo. "You bet." says Oga with a smirk. "Oga, it's nice seeing you again. When we meet again, I'll get stronger than before." says Miki. Oga smiles at Miki and gives him a fist bump. "You better get stronger." says Oga. Miki smiles and he, Tojo and the rest of the Holy six knights left. Alaindelon opens himself and sucks up Furuichi. "It's time to go Takayuki." says Alaindelon. Furuichi frees himself for a minute. "Let me at least say bye to everyone." says Furuichi. Alaindelon sucks up Furuichi again and they were on their way. Hilda summons her pet and, she, Beel, Nico, Misaki and Lamia went on. As Oga was about to get on, Misaki kicks Oga down. "What the Hell, stupid sister?  
angrily says Oga. "Take Kunieda home." says Misaki. Then Hilda and the rest all went back home. "All right Kunieda, Kouta, I have to walk you home." says Oga. "It's ok Oga, we can walk their ourselves." says Kunieda. "It's ok, if I go back home now, my sister will beat me up." says Oga. So Oga, Kunieda and Kouta walks back to their dojo. When they arrived, Oga, Kunieda and Kouta found Ittosai. Ittosai looks at them. "Where have you two been? You were gone for two days." wonders Ittosai. Kunieda and Kouta start tearing up and hug Ittosai. "Grandfather, you're back." happily says Kouta. "What do you mean I'm back? What happened to you two? Did that Oga did something to you two?" asked Ittosai. "No, we were lost on a trip." lied Kunieda. "Since you two were gone, you're going to clean my dojo for a week." says Ittosai. "Yes sir." Kunieda and Kouta said. "Well, see you tomorrow, Kunieda." says Oga as he walks awa. "Oga wait!" called Kunieda. Oga turns around. "Thank you." thanked Kunieda. Oga smiles and waved bye. "What did that Oga do?" asked Ittosai. "A lot of things." replied Kunieda. While Oga's walking, Oga passed by Fugino's meat and remembered something. "Oh crap, I forgot my Croqueetes!" yelled Oga.

That's the end of the Future Arc. In my story, it's February. And you know what happens in February? Also sorry for a day delay, I was busy yesterday, so I didn't get to write the last chapter of this Arc. I hope you enjoy this Arc.


	93. Chapter 93

Beelzebub adventures chapter 93

Oga and the rest finished class and now hanging out at a Fast Food place. "Man… Why am I the one getting more Homework than you guys?" asked Oga. "Maybe Saotome misses you the most?" replied Furuichi. "This is stupid, that Old Geezer is stupid." angrily says Oga. "You know what's tomorrow?" asked Natsume. Everyone else nodded no. "It's Valentines day." replied Natsume. All of the girls blush as the boys except Furuichi, doesn't care. "So what's so special about it?" asked Kanzaki. "Yeah, it's not even a Holiday." says Himekawa. "It's a day where the girls, give a gift to the guys." replied Natsume. "Well, I'm not interested in this kind of stuff, right Aot?" asked Nene. Nene then sees Kunieda looking at Oga eating his Hamburger. "Aoi!" called Nene. Kunieda got out of it. "Yeah what?" asked Kunieda. "Never mind." replied Nene. "Cute." Chiaki thinks to herself. After everyone finishes eating, they head out. Tojo went to his new Job, leaving everyone else. "So what should we do now?" asked Shiroyama. "Me and the girls need to do something important." replied Kunieda as they left. "I wonder what they're up to?" wonders Oga. "Oga you idiot, they're trying to buy a gift for the boy they like. Surprisingly Nene's joining Kunieda." Furuichi thinks to himself. "Wait, if Nene's buying something for Valentines day, who is she buying it for? I got to know." Furuichi thinks to himself. Oga and the rest notice Furuichi's not walking. "Hey Furuihci, we're going to tha arcade. Are you coming or what?" asked Kanzaki. "Oh, coming." replied Furuichi as he went with them. Kunieda, Nene, Chiaki and Yuka are at the Super Market, looking for a gift. While Kunieda, Nene and Chiaki are still looking, Yuka found a gift. "Here's something Kanzaki would love." says Yuka. Yuka got a pack of Valentines Day chocolate flavored Yogurty. Yuka starts helping out Kunieda, Nene and Chiaki. "You need any help, Chiaki?" asked Yuka. "Yeah, I don't know what I should get Himekawa." replied Chiaki. Yuka looks at all the Valentines Day gifts and found something. "How about this chocolate shaped Pompadour? I bet he'll love it." asked Yuka. "Yeah, I guess that'll work." replied Chiaki as she gets the gift. Yuka starts helping out Nene. "Nene, need any help?" asked Yuka. "Yeah, what would Furuichi like for Valentines?" asked Nene. Yuka starts thinking and got an idea. "How about we take pictures of you and your naked body?" asked Yuka. Nene starts turning red. "Why?" asked Nene. "You know how Furuichi is. I'll get a camera and take pictures of you." replied Yuka. Nene got out her chains and deadly aura surrounds her. "I

m not doing that." angrily says Nene. Yuka got scared and found something. "Just get him this box of chocolate, Furuichi will accept anything." says Yuka. "Fine." says Nene as she gets the gift. Yuka starts helping out Kunieda. "Need any help, Kunieda?" asked Yuka. "Yeah, I don't know what I should get for Oga. Should I buy him something, or make him something?" asked Kunieda. Yuka starts thinking and got her answer. "You should cook something for Oga. Maybe some homade chocolate." replied Yuka. Kunieda starts thinking about it and got her answer. "I know what to make him." says Kunieda. Kunieda went to get ingredients and they all paid. Kunieda went back home. When Kunieda arrived, she went to the Kitchen and starts baking. Kouta smells something good and went to the Kitchen. "Sister, what are you making?" asked Kouta. "I'm making something for Oga." replied Kunieda. "Can I have some?" asked Kouta. "Not today, these are only for Oga." replied Kunieda. Kouta felt down and went to his room. After a while, Ittosai smells something good and went to the kitchen. "Aoi, what are you making?" asked Ittosai. "I'm making something for Oga." replied Kunieda. "You're just like your Mother. In this time of month, she makes something special for your Father." says Ittosai. "Is my Mother a good cook?" asked Kunieda. "Oh no. When your Mother gave her Valentines gift to your Father, he spits it out and your Mother starts beating him up." replied Ittosai. Kunieda then starts thinking what if Oga doesn't like her cooking. "Comparing your cooking with your Mother's, it's Five Hundred percent better." complimented ittosai. "Thank you, Grandfather." thanked Kunieda. After a while, Kunieda finished cooking. "I'm finally finished. Now I have to wait until tomorrow." says Kunieda. Kunieda puts her Valentine's gift in a box and went to bed. Kunieda starts dreaming. Kunieda went up to Oga and gives her Valentine's gift. "Happy Valentines day." greeted Kunieda. Oga tries Kunieda's cooking and starts spitting it out. "What is this crap? This is the worst cooking I ever tasted. This is Goodbye." says Oga as he starts walking away. Kunieda tries to stop Oga, but ignores her.


	94. Chapter 94

Beelzebub adventures chapter 94

The next day. Kunieda woke up, got ready for School and met up with Nene, Chiaki and Yuka. "Good morning." they greeted. Nene, Chiaki and Yuka looks at Kunieda and realizes how she looks. "Morning." greeted Kunieda in a down attitude. "What's wrong, Kunieda?" asked Chiaki. "I made my Valentines day gift for Oga and I'm afraid that he won't like it." replied Kunieda. "What are you talking about? Oga will love your gift." says Yuka. "Yeah, every time he eats, I see him enjoying your food a lot." says Chiaki. "And if he doesn't enjoy your gift, we'll kill him." says Nene. "Thanks guys, but don't kill him." says Kunieda. After a while, Kunieda and the rest all arrived at Ishiyama University. When they arrived, all the boys crowded around Oga, Furuichi, Kanzaki and Himekawa, watching them play Super Smash Bros. "Take this, Oga meteor punch!" yelled Oga. "Furuichi thunder wave!" yelled Furuichi. "Fire Kanzaki!" yelled Kanzaki. "Himekawa spin attack!" yelled Himekawa. In the end, it was a draw. "How is this a draw?" wonders Oga. Kunieda, Nene, Chiaki and Yuka went to the back of the classroom and hid them in the cabinets. Shimokawa notices Kunieda putting her gift away and went to her. "What are you hiding, Kunieda? Good Night." asked Shimokawa with his pose. "Oh nothing, just some books." lied Kunieda. "Then let me see what books you brought." says Shimokawa as he about to open the cabinet. Kunieda grabs Shimokawa's arm and Judo throws him, into the chalkboard. Everyone got Kunieda's attention. "Good night." says Shimokawa as he got knocked out. Suddenly, Saotome arrived. "Good morning, you pieces of crap." greeted Saotome. Saotome notices Shimokawa on the floor. "Hey Good Night guy, go to your seat." says Satome as he throws him there. "Gooood Niight!" yelled Shimokawa. "Now that's out of the way, lets get started. Today's Valentines Day. We'll be doing a lab, with partners. Since there's only four girls, they have to pick their partner." says Saotome. All the girls start blushing. "So, who's the lucky gentlemen?" asked Saotome. "I'll go with Oga." replied Kunieda. "I'll go with Furruichi." replied Nene. "I'll go with Himekawa." replied Chiaki. "I'll go with Kanzaki." replied Yuka. Saotome smiles. "Everyone else, grab a partner." says Saotome. Everyone gather with their partner. "Today we'll be mixing chemicals. The girls and their partner will be wearing these kind of apron." says Saotome as he shows them. It shows half of a heart on each one. The girls start blushing. "Huh? Why can't we get normal ones, Beardy?" asked Oga. "Since your partner chose you, you have to wear this with her." replied Saotome. "Fine." says Oga. Everyone got their apron and all the lab equipment. Everyone starts doing the lab. "This is my first time partnering up with Oga, for a Lab. I wonder if he's all right with it." Kunieda thinks to herself. "Hey Kunieda, can you mix these chemicals together?" asked Oga. "Sure." replied Kunieda as she does it. "Hey, you're suppose to mix these two first!" angrily yelled Kanzaki. "No, it says these two first!" angrily yelled Yuka. Suddenly, the chemicals start shaking and exploded in their face. After class, everyone went to the cafeteria and ate. Suddenly, a lot of girls gathered around Natsume. "Natsume, will you accept my gift?" asked one of the girls. "And mine." says the second girl as everyone ask the same thing. "Sure." replied Natsume as all the girls start giving their gift. "Wow, Natsume is really lucky." says Kanzaki. "Don't worry Kanzaki, I'll get you something for Valentines." says Shiroyama. "That's ok." says Kanzaki. Suddenly, someone walks up to Furuichi. "Furuichi, it's been a while." greeted the girl. Furuichi realizes who it was. It was Rin. "Rin, it's been a while." greeted Furuichi. "Who's that girl?" wonders Nene. "I just want to drop off your Valentines gift." says Rin. Furuichi turned surprised. "You got me a gift?" asked Furuichi. "Yeah, I got one for Oga also." replied Rin as she gives them their gift. "Happy Valentines." says Rin as she hugs them and left. Kunieda and Nene turned surprised what happened. "How nice of her." says Oga. "Yeah, Rin is really nice." says Furuichi. After a while, they got their bags and left Ishiyama Universtiy. "Since we're off, what should we do?" asked Tojo. "Hold on, we have something to give you guys." replied Kunieda. Kunieda, Nene, Chiaki and Yuka got their gifts and gave it to Oga, Furuichi, Himekawa and Kanzaki. "Happy Valentines." they said. "Oh, I never had gotten a Valentines Day gift before. Thank you." thanked Kanzaki. "A lot of girls give me gifts, so I can give them money. But this time, it's not for money, thank you." thanked Himekawa. "This is a happy day, I get two Valentines Day gifts, thank you." thanked Furucichi. Oga opens his gift and found a lot of Croquettes. Oga was surprised. "Did you make these, Kunieda?" asked Oga. "Yeah, it's mu first time making them, I hope you like them." replied Kunieda. Oga tries one Croquette and enjoys it. "You like it?" asked Kunieda. "Like it, I love it." replied Oga as he eats another one. Kunieda was happy for Oga. "Chocolate filling Croquette, this is really good. You should make more of these." says Oga. Kunieda started to blush. "Sure, I'll try something new." says Kunieda. "Hey Oga, give us one." asked Kanzaki. "No, these are too good to lose." replied Oga. Furuici, Kanzaki, Himekawa and Shiroyama all try to get a Croqueete. Tojo then remembers something. "I just remembered I have to do an errand. I'll see you guys next time." says Tojo as he walks away. Everyone wonders what Tojo's going to do.


	95. Chapter 95

Beelzebub adventures chapter 95

It's now the middle of March. Saotome arrived at the classroom. "Good morning, you pieces of crap." greeted Saotome. "Morning." everyone greeted. "Next week is the Ishiyama University Spring Festival. And after that, we'll be going to a Fieldtrip." announces Saotome. "A Field trip to where?" asked Oga. "Oh you'll find out later." replied Saotome. Furuichi raises his hand. "Yes Creepichi?" asked Saotome. "Stop calling me that. For this Fieldtrip, do we have enough money for the Field trip? The principal here is not your friend." asked Furuichi. "That's why this year, we'll be attending the Ishiyama University Spring Festival, we'll be selling goods." replied Saotome. "Like what?" asked Kanzaki. Saotome starts thinking and can't think of anything. "I don't have anything, you pieces of crap think of something." replied Saotome ass he gets a list of stands and activities. Everyone start thinking, except for Oga, Furuichi got an idea. "I got an idea." says Furuichi. "What is it?" asked Saotome. "We'll have the girls dress in dancer outfits and do a dance show." replied Furuichi. The girls all have Deadly aura around them and Nene starts choking Furuichi with his chains. "Be serious." angrily says Nene. "I was." says Furuichi while choking. "I actually support that idea, since the girls don't like that idea, lets not. Anything else?" asked Saotome. The class starts thinking again. Himekawa looks up things they can sell and found something. "I found something. How about we sell Chocolate and Strawberry Banana's?" asked Himekawa. Saotome looks over the list. "No one's doing that, so we'll do it." says Saotome. Oga then thought of something. "I got something." says Oga. "What is it?" asked Saotome. "Are we allowed to make another stand?" asked Oga. "It doesn't show that we can't." says Saotome. "How about we have a stand for Chocolate filled Croquettes?" asked Oga. "Chocolate filled Croquettes?" asked Saotome. "Yeah, Kunieda made them for me, for Valentines day. They were really good, so I suggest Kunieda making them." replied Oga. Kunieda starts blushing. "Alright lets do that also." says Saotome. Everyone starts cheering. "Kunieda, next week, give the rest of the class a sample." says Saotome. "Oh ok." says Kunieda. "Now here's the thing, we have to make our own stands, since there's no more for us. So Tora, Oga, Kanzaki, you can make the first stand. Himekawa, Shiroyama, Natsume, you'll make the second stand. The rest of the class will get ingredients and decorations for our stands. Is everything clear?" asked Saotome. "Yes sir." they all replied. "Now it's time for Math class." says Saotome. Everyone felt down and got their textbook. During the week, Oga, Kanzaki, Himekawa, Tojo, Shiroyama and Natsume were making their stands. Furuichi, Abe, Shimokawa,, Ryuichi, Ryuji, and the Mk5 bought a lot of ingredients and decorations for the stands. Kunieda, teaches Nene, Chiaki and Yuka all how to bake Chocolate filled Croquettes. After a few days, everything's settled. Furuichi and the rest brought all of the ingredients and finished decorating the stands. Kunieda and the rest all start baking Chocolate filled Croquettes. Oga, Kanzaki and Himekawa all start making Chocolate and Strawberry Bananas, while Tojo's in his own stand, selling Japanese Fried pancakes. Te festival has started. A lot of Students and Teachers all went and bought food. No one's going to the Banana stand. "This isn't working." says Kanzaki. Oga thinks of something and have an idea. Oga sees two students and called for them. "Hey you two, come buy some Chocolate/Strawberry Bananas and I won't kill you." evilly says Oga with a Demon smile. The two students got scared, bought some Banans and ran away. "And that's how you do It." says Oga. "Let me try." says Kanzaki. Kanzaki spot three students and called for them. "Hey, buy some Bananas and I won't Heel drop you." evilly says Kanzaki. The three students got scared, bought some Bananas and ran away. "You idiots that's not how you sell. Let me give you an example." says Himekawa. Himekawa spot five students and called for them. "Hey, if you guys buy our Bananas, I'll give each of you a thousand yen." says Himekawa. The students turned surprised, bought some Bananas and left. "Now that's how you get customers." says Himekawa. "You're being too nice!" Oga and Kanzaki yelled. "Then what should we should do, to get customers?" asked Himekawa. "Don't worry, we have a plan." says Shiroyama. Oga, Kanzaki and Himekawa look at Shiroyama's direction and turned shocked. Furuichi and the rest are wearing a band uniform. "Why are you guys wearing that?" asked Kanzaki. "We notice you're not gaining customers, so it's Shiroyama's idea to advertise for you guys on." says Natsume. So they all start waving flags and start advertising, except for Natsume who starts' recording them. Everyone grabbed their attention and went to their stand. Everyone bought some Bananas and left. After a while, they're sold out. "We're finally finished." says Oga. "Thanks to your idea Shiroyama, nobody would've come here." says Kanzaki. Shiroyama starts crying tears of joy. "Lets see how the girls are doing." says Furuichi. So they all went to their stand. When they arrived, a lot of people gathered around their stand. After a while, they sold everything. "We're finally done." says Nene. "Yeah, making a lot of Chocolate filled Croquettes is hard work." says Kunieda. "Have you seen all of our customers? They were really crazy." says Yuka. Kunieda, Nene, Chiaki, and Yuka notice Oga and the rest. "You guys done?" asked Kunieda. "Yeah." replied Oga. "Your stand was crazy." says Abe. "Do you have some for us? Good Night." asked Shimokawa as he poses. " Yeah, we made some for the class." replied Kunieda as she takes them out. Everyone grabbed one and enjoyed their Croquette. "I wonder where's Tojo and Saotome?" wonders Furuichi. At Tojo's stand, Tojo is making a lot of Okonomiyaki for Saotome. "How is it?" asked Tojo. "They're really good, make me more." replied Saotome. Tojo continues cooking. A lot of Teachers watches Saotome from behind. "How many Okonomiyaki did he eat?" asked the first Teacher. "Forty Ninedishes." replied the second Teacher. Saotome finishes his Fiftieth dish. "More, Tora." demanded Saotome. "Ok." says Tojo as the teacher fell down.

Hey guys I just want to share what I did for the weekend. I played the new One Piece videogame demo, One Piece Burning Blood, and I enjoyed it. I got Uncharted 4 on the release day, played it yesterday and it was amazing. The Graphics and gameplay is awesome. I'm so excited to finish it. I'm uploading Uncharted 4 walkthroughs on my YouTube Channel if you want to watch them. If you're interested, my username is Shawnfan123. If any of you subscribe, I'll subscribe back. Since most of my videos are Super Smash Bros gameplay videos, I'll be releasing my Super Smash Bros montage, when I get my Twentieth Subscriber. I know I'm asking too much, but I only need one more Subscriber and I'll release my Super Smash Bros montage video. If you guys don't want to, that's ok, I'm not forcing you guys, I just want to announce it. I hope everyone enjoys the chapters. Next up, Ishiyama University Field Trip time!


	96. Chapter 96

Beelzebub adventures chapter 96

The next week, Oga finished gathering his stuff for the Field Trip. "All set. Sorry that I can't take you this time, Beel." apologies Oga. "That's ok, me, Nico and Hilda are going to the Demon World this weekend." says Beel as Nico make happy noises. Hilda went in Oga's room. "Kaiser, Nico, lets get going." says Hilda. Beel picks up Nico and follows Hilda. Hilda then remembers something. "Oh Oga, Furucihi's outside waiting for you." says Hilda. Oga checks the time. "Oh crap, I got to go." says Oga as he rush outside. Furuichi runs with Oga. "Oga! What took you so long?" angrily asked Furuichi. "Sorry, I was getting ready." apologized Oga. "We only have five minutes to get to the train station and Alaindelon left already. It's your fault if we don't make it" angrily says Furuichi. "Stop complaining and keep running." angrily says Oga. After a while, they arrived at the train station. "We made it." says Furuichi. Suddenly, the train left. Oga and Furuichi were shocked. "Now what are we suppose to do?" asked Furuichi. Oga starts thinking and have an idea. "I got an idea." says Oga as he gives his backpack to Furuichi. Oga made some Zebel Emblems and stand on them. "Furuichi, get up here." says Oga. Furuichi got up on the Zebel Emblems. "What are you going to do?" asked Furuichi. "Hold on tight." replied Oga. Furuichi held on to Oga. Oga charges up a Zebel Blast with both hands. "This doesn't look good." says Furuichi. "Here we go, Furuichi. Zebel Booster!" Oga yells his move's name as he fires off his move and flew. Furuichi screamed a lot, while Oga's enjoying the ride. Kanzaki, Himekawa, Tojo, Kunieda, Nene, Chiaki, Yuka, Shiroyama, and Natsume arrived at Ishiyama University. Kunieda worries about Oga, not coming. "Aoi, what are you thinking?" asked Nene. "Oh nothing." lied Kunieda while blushing. "Are you worried that Oga's not coming, like when we're going to the summer trip?" asked Yuka. "Why would I care about him? I know he'll be here." replied Kunieda. "Cute." Chiaki thinks to herself. Kanzaki notice something in the sky. "Hey, look at the sky." says Kanzaki. Everyone looks up and saw Oga and Furuichi flying. "Is that, Oga?" wonders Kunieda. Oga and Furuichi crashed at Ishiyama University. "We made it!" cheered Oga. Furuichi then start throwing up. "Oh, there you guys are." greeted Oga. "How were you doing that?" everyone else asked. Everyone went to the classroom and Saotome arrived. "Good Morning you pieces of crap. Today, I got information about our Field Trip. We'll be going to Okinawa again." announces Saotome. Everyone then starts having some bad memories from last time. Furuichi raises his hand. "What is it, Furuichi?" asked Saotome. "Why do we have to go there again? Why can't we go somewhere else?" asked Furuichi. "I thought we should go somewhere else also, but it's the Principal's decision. I can't change his mind on that. Now, lets go to the bus, our flight leaves in a hour." replied Saotome. So everyone left the school. Everyone arrived at the airport and they flew. Oga, and the rest of the boys, except Tojo who's sleeping, are playing Mario Kart on their 3ds and the Girls are playing cards. Kunieda was worrying about something. "What's wrong Aoi?" asked Nene. "It's just, what if we see Alba again." replied Kunieda. "Who's he again?" asked Nene. Yuka then remembered. "Oh, he's the guy who confessed his feelings to you, but you deny him." replied Yuka. "We're just friends, I wonder if he feels the same." wonders Kunieda. "Cute." Chiaki thinks to herself. After a while, they arrived at Okinawa. "We're finally here." says Himekawa. "It's been a while." says Natsume Tojo went to the store and bought some Chinsuko. "Hey Oga, where's Beel?" asked Tojo. Oga got angry of what he bought. "Stop it with this stupid joke." angrily says Oga. Suddenly another plane arrived. The students that came out were the Six Holy Knights. They became surprised. "Oh Oga, Furuichi, you're here to?" asked Miki. "Yeah, we're here for our class trip." replied Oga. "We're here for that to." says Miki. "We have to go to our Hotel, so we'll see you guys later." says Izuma as they left. "Oga, did you see what Shizuka was wearing?" asked Furuichi while nose bleeding. "Why would I care about something like that?" replied Oga. Suddenly Yamamura and Fujisaki arrived. "Oga, Furuichi, it's been a while." greeted Yamamura. "How you've been? Have you trained a lot, Yamamura?" asked Oga. "Yes I have, and I think I completed my new fighting move, Yamamura Burying Punch." replied Yamamura. "That's great, show me when you're in a fight." says Oga. So Yamamura and Fujisaki left with their class. Saotome arrived. "Sorry everyone, I was taking a crap. Now, lets go to our Hotel." says Saotome. So everyone head to the Hotel.


	97. Chapter 97

Beelzebub adventures chapter 97

Oga and the rest arrived at the Hotel. When they went inside, there are a lot of delinquents, scaring people. "Wait, aren't they the delinquents from last year?" asked Nene. "Yeah." replied Kanzaki. "Wait, if those are the same delinquents from our last trip, that means, Aiba's here." Kunieda thinks to herself. The delinquents look back and surrounded Oga and the rest. "Hey, remember us?" asked one of the delinquents. "Yeah, you're the delinquents from last time." replied Oga. "He remembered us." happily says another delinquent. All the delinquents who like Nene surround her. "Nene, remember us? We're the delinquents that are bug fans of you." asked one of the delinquents. Nene became surprised "What are you talking about?" denies Nene. "You're so lucky." says Yuka as Chiaki agrees. Suddenly, delinquents surround Yuka and Chiaki. "Look, it's Chiaki and Yuka." says a delinquent. "They got prettier." says another delinquent. "Let us be your undermen." the delinquents all said. Yuka and Chiaki became surprised. "Hey Aiba, they're here also." called a delinquent. Suddenly, Aiba and Chi walks to them. "It's been a while, Madi- I mean, Oga and Ku-." says Aiba as he was interrupted from Kunieda's looks. Aiba starts blushing and held Kunieda's hands. "Kunieda, you became prettier than before." says Aiba. Kunieda starts blushing, while Nene was shocked and Oga picking his nose. "It's good to see you to, Aiba." greeted Kunieda. "What do you think you're doing to, Aoi?" asked Nene. "I'm just greeting her." replied Aiba. "Then let go of her hands." angrily says Nene. "Nene you're so cool." all of her fans said. Chi saw Beel and went and hugged him. "Beel, it's good to see you." greeted Chi. "Oh, you're from before." says Beel. "Do you remember my name?" asked Chi. "Yeah, your name is Chi." replied Beel. "You do remember." happily says Chi as she notice Nico. "Who's that?" asked Chi. "Oh, she's my sister, Nico." replied Beel as Nico waved at her. "She's cute." says Chi as she waves back. Hilda arrived. "Oh, you're that little girl with the flicking man." greeted Hilda. "It's good to see you, Hilda." greeted Chi. "Oga, don't you care what Aiba did to Kunieda?" asked Furuichi. "Huh? No, he was just holding Kunieda's hands and that's it. Nothing harmful." replied Oga. "Oga's so dense." Furuichi and the rest think to themselves. "Now Kunieda, remember what you said?" asked Aiba. "No, what?" asked Kunieda. "I have to try and make you like me, more than Oga." replied Aiba. Kunieda starts blushing again. "Yeah Aiba, you can do it!" cheered the delinquents. Their teacher appeared. "Everyone, our rooms are ready." announces the Teacher. "I'll see you later, Kunieda." says Aiba as he got Chi and everyone left. Kunieda felt lost and feel down. Nene grabbed Kunieda and took her somewhere to lie down. "Wait, who's that guy again?" asked Oga. "He's the guy who's a Child Bad Ass like you. You fought him before, remember?" asked Tojo. Oga starts thinking and remembers him. "Oh, he's the flicking guy. I want to fight him again." replied Oga. "Didn't you hear what he said? He's going to try to steal Kunieda's heart." says Furuichi. "Wait, he's trying to steal Kunieda's heart? I can't let him do that. Kunieda's going to die if that happened." says Oga. Everyone then falls down on the floor. "That's not what he mean." says Kanzaki. "Yeah, you don't understand a girl's heart." says Himekawa. Saotome appeared. "Hey, we got our rooms, so lets go" says Saotome. So everyone went to their room. Oga, Furuichi and Tojo share room. Oga, Furuichi and Tojo finish unpacking. "I'm going to go walk around." says Tojo as he left. Suddenly, Furuichi's stomach starts hurting. "Are you kidding me? Oga, don't leave this room, until I'm done." says Furuichi as he went to the restroom. Oga then walks out of the room and walk around. Suddenly, he met up with Aiba. "Hey Oga, do you know where's Kunieda's room at?" asked Aiba. "No, why?" asked Oga. "I need to talk to her." replied Aiba. "Well, you can go find her." says Oga as he walks away. Aiba stops Oga. "You're coming with me." says Aiba as he drags Oga. Kunieda woke up. Nene, Chiaki and Yuka notice Kunieda waking up. "Aoi, you're finally awake." says Nene. "What happened?" asked Kunieda. "You fainted when the guy who likes you, says he's going to win your heart." replied Yuka. Kunieda then remembers. "I remember now." says Kunieda. "What do you think he'll do?" asked Chiaki. "Maybe he's going to ask you on a date." replied Yuka. "Don't be crazy? You think he's going to ask Aoi on a date that easily?" wonders Nene. Kunieda hears a knock on the door and opens it. "Hey Kunieda." greeted Aiba. Kunieda became surprised that Oga and Aiba are there. "Oga, Aiba? What are you two doing here?" asked Kunieda. "He's been looking for you." replied Oga. "Mind if we come in?" asked Aiba. "Um, sure." replied Kunieda as they went in. Oga and Aiba. "What are you two doing here?" asked Nene. "I don't want to be here, this guy wants to ask Kunieda something." replied Oga as he checks what's on T.V. "So what do you need?" asked Kunieda. "Will you go on a date with me?" asked Aiba. Kunieda starts blushing, as Nene Chiaki, and Yuka became surprised, and Oga just watching T.V. "What are you talking about? You're not good enough for her." says Nene. "I just want to show her that I can win her heart and show her a good time." says Aiba. "Well you can't, Kunieda has a man already." says Yuka. Kunieda starts blushing. "Pleas stop." says Kunoieda. "You heard that? She said to stop. So why not go ask another girl to-" Yuka was interrupted by Kunieda smacking her with her Wooden Sword. "I'm sorry Aiba, but I think we can't see each other tomorrow, sick it's a class trip." apologizes Kunieda. "Oh it's ok with my Teacher, he said we can go where ever we want, as long we don't get into trouble." says Aiba. "Aoi you shouldn't do this, you don't know where he'll take you." says Nene. "Oh you won't, it'll be a surprise." says Aiba. "See what I'm saying." says Nene. "If it's going to make you happy, I'll go with you." says Kunieda. Aiba became happy as Nene, Chiaki and Yuka became surprised. "Oga, don't you care what's happening?" asked Chiaki. "What's happening?" asked Oga. "Kunieda's going on a date with Aiba." replied Yuka. "What's a date?" asked Oga. Kunieda, Nene, Chiaki, Yuka and Aiba became shocked. "It's just hanging out." replied Kunieda. "Oh, then I'm ok with it." says Oga. ""Oga doesn't get it." everyone thinks to themselves."We'll go on our date tomorrow at six. Sorry for interrupting." apologizes Aiba. "It's ok, I'll see you tomorrow." says Kunieda. Aiba waved bye and they left. "Did you see that Oga? She said yes." says Aiba. "Why are you happy for? You're just hanging out with her?" asked Oga. "You'll understand, Oga." replied Aiba. So Aiba and Oga went back to their room.


	98. Chapter 98

Beelzebub adventures chapter 98

The next day. Oga and the rest went to a restaurant for breakfast. "The breakfast Croquette are good here." says Oga. "Yeah, we should ask Fujino, to make these." says Beel. Kunieda went to Oga. "Hey Oga, you know what's today is?" asked Kunieda. "Umm, Saturday." replied Oga. "No, it's my "date" with Aiba." says Kunieda. "Oh yeah. Aren't you excited?" asked Oga. "Well yeah, but don't you care about me, going on a "date" with Aiba?" asked Kunieda. "As long as he doesn't hurt you, then I'm ok with it." replied Oga. "Just in case, can you watch over me?" asked Kunieda. "Huh why? you're just going somewhere where with him?" asked Oga. "Just do it." angrily replied Kunieda. "Fine." says Oga. Kunieda then went to sit with Nene, Chiaki and Yuka. Furuichi sat with Oga. "What did Kunieda talk to you about?" asked Furuichi. "Kunieda asked me to watch over her date. I don't know why." replied Oga. "Oga you idiot." Furuichi thinks to himself. After everyone finish eating breakfast, Saotome makes his announcement. "Alright you pieces of crap. You guys can do anything you want, I'll be spending my time at the beach. Have fun." announces Saotome as he left. Oga and the rest look around, finding something they can do. "What should we do?" asked Kanzaki. Tojo looks at his brochure. "There's a coliseum, full of activities we can do." replied Tojo. "I don't mind checking there." says Himekawa. So they went to the coliseum. When they arrived, there are crowds of people, doing activities. "Is there anything you want to do?" asked Tojo. Everyone looks around and Oga found something. "Lets play Dodge ball again, last time it was a tie." suggested Oga. "Yeah, lets do that." says Kanzaki. "I agree." says Shiroyama. "Me and the girls will be looking around." says Kunieda. So the boys and girls went their separate ways. Oga and the rest waited in line. While waiting, they're watching othe people play. They notice that one team is wearing nice uniforms and they're playing really well. "Are they in a team?" wonders Furuichi. Suddenly, someone went to them. "They're the best Dodge ball team here. Since the beginning, they've won fifty games in a row." says the person. "Oh really?" asked Oga. "If a team beats them, they win five hundred thousand yen." says the person. "We'll beat them." says Tojo as yen sign pops out of his eyes. "Good luck with that." says the person as he left. "We're going to win this Dodge ball game." says Oga. "I don't care about the money, so you guys can split It." says Himekawa. After a while, it's their turn. Oga and the rest went up and got ready. "Another easy team to win against." says one of the Dodge ball teammates. "Huh? You want to lose that badly?" asked Kanzaki. "Oh no, we know how this is going to end." says another Dodge ball teammate. "Don't look down on us, just because you're the best Dodge ball team." says Tojo. The two teams got ready. The Referee put ten balls and used his whistle. The two teams ran and got some balls. The best Dodge ball team throws their balls at Oga's team, they dodged and Furuichi, Shiroyama and Natsume grabbed their balls. The best Dodge ball team got ready. "Lets take them out." says Oga. "Oga ball throw." Oga says his move's attack. Oga took out a member. "Kuma ball throw." Tojo says his move's name. Tojo took out the second member. "Furuichi ball strike." Furuichi says his move's name. Furuichi took out the third member. Kanzaki toss his ball up and Heel drops it. "Kanzaki Heel ball strike." Kanzaki says his move's name. Kanzaki took out the fourth member. Himekawa takes out his electric baton and shocks his ball. "Himekawa deveil ball shock." Himekawa says his move's name. HImekawa took out the fifth member. "Shiroyama ball strike." Shiroyama says his move's name. Shiroyama took out the sixth member. There's one member left. Natsume smiles at him and throws his ball. Natsume took out the last member and Oga's team won. "What kind of people are they?" asked a Dodge ball team member. "Forget about that, lets run." says another member. So the Dodge ball team ran. Everyone cheered for Oga's team. The Referee gave them a check and they left. After a while, they met up, ate lunch and left the Coliseum. "So what did you girls do at the Colliseum?" asked Oga. "Me, Nene and Yuka were in a Hamster ball race and Chiaki won another Super Smash Bros Tournament." replied Kunieda. "What time is it now?" asked Furuichi. "It's four o clock." replied Nene. "I have to meet up with Aiba at six o clock." says Kunieda. "Wait, you're meeting up with flicking man?" asked Tojo. "Yeah." replied Kunieda. "Let me fight him." says Tojo. "No, I'm on a "date" with him." says Kunieda. "You like him more than Oga? You've changed, Kunieda." says Kanzaki. "It's not like that, he asked her." says Yuka. "And it's not a real date." says Kunieda. "What ever you say." says Kanzaki. Natsume looks at Oga, who's not caring and giggled. Oga notices Natsume. "What is it?" asked Oga. "Nothing." replied Natsume.


	99. Chapter 99

Beelzebub adventures chapter 99

Kunieda gets ready for her date. Kunieda is wearing a blue summer dress. "What do you guys think?" asked Kunieda. "Aoi you look so pretty." replied Nene. "You look hot." says Yuka. "Cute." says Chiaki. "Thanks guys. You're going to watch my back right?" asked Kunieda. "Of course, we always have your back." replied Nene. "Thank you. Lets go pick up Oga." says Kunieda. So they went to Oga's room. Kunieda knocks on the door, as Oga answers it. "You ready Oga?" asked Kunieda. "Yeah, but I don't know why you want me to go." says Oga. Furuichi then saw Kunieda in her dress. "You look nice, Kunieda." says Furuichi. "Thank you." thanked Kunieda. "You're going now? Can I come with you guys?" asked Furuichi. "Sure, just don't let us get caught." replied Nene. So Oga and the rest head to the meeting spot. Kunieda's waiting in front of the Hotel, while Oga, Furuichi, Nene, Chiaki and Yuka are hiding in bushes. "Where is he?" asked Furuichi. "He'll be here, just be patient." replied Nene. Chiaki notices Oga eating a Croquette. "Can I have some?" asked Chiaki. "Sure." replied Oga as he gives a piece to Chiaki. After a while, Aiba arrived in a long sleeve shirt and black pants. "Sorry that I'm late." apologizes Aiba. "It's ok." says Kunieda. Aiba starts blushing of what Kunieda's wearing. Aiba grabs Kunieda's left arm. "Kunieda, you look really beautiful." says Aiba as he kisses her hand. Kunieda starts turning red as Furuichi, Nene, Chiaki and Yuka turned shocked and Oga just enjoying his Croquette. "Hey! Don't do that to A-" Nene was stopped by Yuka. "What was that?" asked Aiba. "It's nothing, lets just go." replied Kunieda. So Kunieda and Aiba left. "Quiet down, he'll spot us." says Yuka. "Yeah, we want to see Aiba get Kunieda as his girlfriend." says someone else. Oga and the rest turned and found Aiba's friends, The South Chinpira High Touhoushinki. "What are you guys doing here?" asked Yuka. "We're here to watch Aiba's date." replied Kunihiko. "Well Kunieda's not letting Aiba be his boyfriend." says Nene. "We'll see about that." says Kamiya. So Oga and the rest walk after them. Kunieda and Aiba went to the movies and watching a movie. Oga and the rest are a few rows above them. In the movie, there's a romantic scene going on, making Oga remembering something. "This seems really familiar. Old man Beardy talked to me about Relationships." Oga thinks to himself. After the movie, they went out to dinner. Oga and the rest sat down on a table, away from them. While Furuichi and the rest are watching, Oga's busy ordering his food instead. "See this, this will make Kunieda fall in love with Aiba." says Higashiyama. "Aiba will pay for Kunieda, no matter how expensive her dish is." says Himeji. After a while, their food is ready. Kunieda and Aiba starts eating their food. "How's the food?" asked Aiba. "It's really good, but you don't have to take me somewhere so expensive." replied Kunieda. "It's alright, because it's worth it." says Aiba. Kunieda smiles and continues eating. "Did you see that? Kunieda smiled." says Kunihiko. "Don't tell us, Kunieda's actually falling in love with him." wonders Furuichi. "Oga, why don't you care more?" asked Chiaki. "They're just hanging out, I don't see the big problem." replied Oga as he continues eating. After dinner, Aiba takes Kunieda to the beach. "It's really beautiful at night." says Aiba. "Yes it is." says Kunieda. Oga and the rest watches from behind. "Aiba's going to make his final move." says Kamiya. "I can't wait." says Higashiyama. "Kunieda, this is one of the best things I've done. I haven't had this much fun before." says Aiba as he kneels down. "Kunieda, will you be my-" Aiba was interrupted. "Nooo!" Nene and Yuka yelled. Aiba was confused. "Wait Oga, Higashiyama, Kunihiko, Kamiya, Himeji, everyone? Why are you all here?" asked Aiba. "We want to see how your date went." replied Himeji. "I'm here, because Kunieda told me to." replied Oga. Furuichi, Nene, Chiaki and Yuka fell down. "Oga you idiot." Kunieda thinks to herself. "Wait, so they were watching all along? I thought it's just me and you?" asked Aiba. "I'm sorry Aiba, I just want to make sure that you're not going to do anything to Me." replied Kunieda. "Kunieda tell me now. Who do you like better, me or Oga?" asked Aiba. Kunieda starts turning really red. "I'm sorry, but I like Oga better." replied Kunieda. Aiba turned shocked. "I seem if that's your answer, I'm going to change it." says Aiba. Kunieda was confused. "Oga, lets fight." says Aiba. Oga smiles. "Alright, lets do this." says Oga. "Who ever wins, will be Kunieda's Fiance." says Aiba. Everyone turned surprised, especially Kunieda. "What's a Fiance? I don't care what a Fiance is, but lets do this." says Oga. Oga and Aiba got ready to fight. "Go Aiba." cheered The South Chinpira High Touhoushinki. "Oga, you better win, or we'll lose Kunieda." says Nene. "Don't worry, I'm not intended to lose." says Oga. The battle begins. Oga and Aiba started off with a flick on the forehead, sending both of them flying. Oga throws punches and kics, Aiba dodges and landed his new attack. "Tiger rifle." Aiba says his attacks's name, as Oga was sent flying. Oga stood back on his feet. Aiba throws another one of his attacks, Oga dodges and punches Aiba down and throws his attack. "Super burying punch." Oga says his attack's name. Aiba dodges and kicks Oga. Oga withstood the attack and throws Aiba. Aiba stood on his feet as Oga charges at him. Oga does another Super burying punch, Aiba dodges and hits him with another new attack. "Tiger launcher." Aiba says his new attack's name, sending Oga flying upwards. Aiba jumps up and hits Oga down. "Tiger shoot." Aiba says another attack. "Oga." worryingly says Kunieda. "You're beating him, Aiba!" cheers Kamiya. Oga slowly gets up. "Oga, there's no way you can beat Me." says Aiba. "I can still fight, I want to show you my new move I thought of." says Oga. "Then let me finish this." says Aiba. "Tiger cannon." Aiba says his attack's name and landed it. Oga smiles and grabbed Aiba's arm. "Ok, my turn." says Oga with a Devil smile. Oga throws Aiba upwards. When Aiba's falling down, Oga punches him in the stomach repeatedly. "Oga punch barrage." Oga says his new attack's name. Oga then landed a powerful punch and sent Aiba flying. Oga won his fight. "Yeah!" Oga cheers. "You did it, Oga!" cheered Furuichi. Aiba slowly gets up as The South Chinpira High Touhoushinki went to him. "Are you alright, Aiba?" asked Higashiyama. "I'm alright." replied Aiba as he went to Oga. "Oga, that was a fun fight." says Aiba. "You got stronger than before." says Oga. Aiba then looks at Kunieda. "I see why you like Oga better. I'll now leave you alone and just be friends." says Aiba. "Thank you. It was fun hanging out." says Kunieda. Aiba smiles. "Oga, you take good care of Kunieda. "says Aiba. Kunieda starts blushing. "Huh? Kunieda's strong, so she can handle herself." says Oga. "You're as dense as ever, Oga." says Aiba as he and The South Chinpira High Touhoushinki left. Oga was still confused. "What's he talking about?" Oga wonders. Oga then remembered something. "Since I won, what's a Fiance?" asked Oga. Everyone fell down. "It just means good friends." Kunieda lied. "Oh ok." says Oga. So Oga and the rest went back to the Hotel. The next day, everyone's at the airport. Everyone looks at Saotome, with a beaten up face. "How's your trip to the beach?" asked Furuichi. "It was amazing. I saw a lot of beautiful women in bikinis." replied Saotome. "I wish I went with you." says Furuichi as Nene punches him. Suddenly, Aiba and his class went to Oga and the rest. "Kunieda, since this is may be our last time seeing each other, can we take a picture?" asked Aiba. "Sure you can, but you don't have to go that far." replied Kunieda. "It's alright. Since I lost, I'll be looking for someone else." says Aiba. Aiba gives his camera to Oga. "Take us a picture." says Aiba. Oga then took some pictures of them. "Can you do me and Beel please?" asked Chi. "Sure. Beel, you better smile." replied Oga. So Beel and Chi took some pictures together. One of them surprises Oga. It was picture of Chi kissing Beel on the cheek. Oga then gives back Aiba's camera. I need to take a few more pictures. So Oga and Kunieda, I need to take a picture of you two." says Aiba. Kunieda starts blushing. Aiba took some pictures of Oga and Kunieda. "Thank you two." thanked Aiba. After a while, everyone went to their pane and went back home. Oga, Beel, Hilda and Nico arrived home. "Hi everyone." greeted Misaki. "Hey, got you a souvenir." says Oga. "Oh sweet." says Misaki as she gets her souvenir. Misaki got a nice looking Turtle souvenir. "This is really nice, did you pick it?" asked Misaki. "No, Kunieda chose it for me." replied Oga. "Kunieda knows what I like." says Misaki. "Yeah, Kunieda's good at these kind of things." says Oga.

And that's the end of the Field Trip Arc. It took me some time to think about this Arc. And I'm excited that I'll be on my 100th chapter. I just know that there going to be like filler chapters, but there's a surprise Arc I'll be writing. Hope everyone enjoys this Arc and I'll see you in the next one.


	100. Chapter 100

Beelzebub adventures chapter 100

Furuichi's outside waiting for Oga. "Where's that Oga? We're going to be late for class. If he's not here in 5 minutes, I'm leaving." Furuichi thinks to himself. 5 minutes later. Furuichi left without Oga. Furuichi arrived at the classroom and sat down in his seat. Kanzaki, Himekawa, Shiroyama and Natsume start talking to Furuichi. "Yo Furuichi, where's Oga?" asked Kanzaki. "I waited for him, and he wasn't coming out." replied Furuichi. "It's really strange, Oga hasn't missed a day of class before." says Natsume. "I'll give him a text." says Himekawa as he starts texting Oga. After 10 minutes, Oga hasn't replied. "Oga's not replying." says Himekawa. Kunieda, Nene, Chiaki and Yuka arrived. "Morning you guys." greeted Kunieda as she noticed Oga's not here. "Where's Oga?" asked Kunieda. "He's probably doing something important." replied Furuichi. "He hasn't texted back my message." says Himekawa. "Maybe he's doing something with his Family." says Shiroyama. "Or he went to the Demon world with Hilda." says Kanzaki. Kunieda starts thinking to herself. "Oga's going with Hilda to the Demon World? Did he finally realize his true feelings for Hilda?" Kunieda thinks to herself. Saotome arrived at the classroom. "Morning you pieces of crap." greeted Saotome as he noticed Oga's gone. "Where did that piece of crap, Oga go?" asked Saotome. "I texted him and he's not replying." replied Himekawa. "Oh well. Lets get class started without him." says Saotome. After class, Furuichi and the rest left Ishiyama University. "What do you guys want to do?" asked Furuichi. "I need to work, so I'll catch up with you guys later." replied Tojo as he left. HImekawa got a Oga's message. "Sorry that I didn't reply earlier. I'm really sick right now." texted Oga. "Oga's sick." announces Himekawa. "Oh that's why he's not here today." says Kanzaki. "We should visit him." suggested Kuneida. "That's a good idea Aoi." Nene agreed. "We should get him some get well gifts." says Furuichi. "I'm ok with that." says Kanzaki. "I didn't know that you care about Oga that much." says Natsume. "Shut up, I'm just helping him, so I can teach him a lesson, for missing class." denied Kanzaki. "Kanzaki you're so cool." says Yuka. So Furuihci and the rest head to the shopping street. After shopping at the shopping street, they head to Oga's house. Furuihci and the rest arrived at Oga's house. Furuichi door belled and Misaki answered the door. "Oh its you guys, how are you guys." greeted Misaki. "Hi Misaki, can we visit Oga?" asked Kunieda. "Of course, Oga would love company." replied Misaki. So Furuichi and the rest went inside Oga's house. Hilda's busy, treating Oga. "Hey douche, open wide." demanded Hilda. "I don't want your soup, you probably put something really spicy." says Oga. "Don't worry, this spice is to die for." says Hilda. "Are you trying to kill me?" asked Oga. "Don't worry it won't kill you." rpeplied Hilda as she puts some soup in Oga's mouth. Oga starts turning hot red and starts breathing fire. "Hot, Hot, Beel, get me some water." says Oga. Beel got some water for Oga and Oga starts drinking it. "I won't forgive you, you Demon." says Oga. Hilda notice Furuichi and the rest are here. "Oh, you're friends are here. I'll leave you alone now. I need to go shopping for Beel and Nico." says Hilda. So Beel, Hilda and Nico head to the Demon world. "Oh hey you guys. Why are you guys here?" asked Oga. "We came to visit you." replied Furuichi. "We al got you something to cheer you up." says Himekawa. "Can I use your kitchen?" asked Kunieda, "Sure." replied Oga. So Kunieda went to the kitchen. "I got you some chocolate bars." says Furuichi as he gives them to Oga. "Me, Shiroyama and Natsume got you some Yogurty." says Kanzaki as they give them to Oga. "We got you some Yakisoba sandwiches." says Nene as she, Chiaki and Yuka gives them to Oga. "What did you get for Oga?" asked Yuka. "I'm making them right now." replied Kunieda. "Since you're all here, lets watch some movies." says Oga. So Misaki put on some movies and watched with them. After 30 minutes, Kunieda's food was done. "Oga, I don't know if you're hungry still, but I made you some Chocolate, Strawberry and Vanilla filled Croquettes." says Kunieda as she gives them to Oga. "I always have room for Croquettes." says Oga. Oga tries the Strawberry and Vanilla Croquettes and loves them. "These are really good, Kunieda." complimented Oga. Kunieda smiles and watched movies with them. After watching a few movies, Furuichi and the rest gets ready to leave. "We'll be on our way, Oga." says Furuichi. "Yeah, I'll see you guys at School." says Oga. "Aoi, are you ready?" asked Nene. "Sorry, but I'm going to watch over Oga." replied Kunieda. "Alright, just be careful." says Nene as they all left. "You don't have to look over me, Misaki's here." says Oga. "Misaki's really tired, so I'll look over you for now." says Kunieda. Kunieda got a warm towel and put it on Oga's head. "Thanks Kunieda." thanked Oga. "You're welcome." says Kunieda as she smiles. "I'm going to take a nap now, so I'll see you at School." says Oga as he fell asleep. Kunieda then gets ready to leave. Kunieda got all her things and looks at Oga. "Oga looks cute when he's asleep." Kunieda thinks to herself. Kunieda got closer to Oga's face and goes in for a kiss. Suddenly, Kunieda notice Misaki and stopped. Kunieda starts turning really red. "I see what you're about to do." teased Misaki. "I wasn't doing anything weird. I was just checking if he's hot." lied Kunieda. "Even if you kiss Oga, he's too dense to understand." says Misaki. "Well I'll take my leave." says Kunieda as she heads to the door. "Why not stay over? It's late." asked Misaki. Kunieda starts blushing. "Come on, stay over for the weekend. We're going somewhere tomorrow and I want you to come." says Misaki. Kunieda thinks about it and got her answer. "Sure, I'll stay." says Kunieda. Misaki smiles at Kunieda. "I got some clothes you can wear." says Misaki as she takes Kunieda to her room.


	101. Chapter 101

Beelzebub adventures chapter 101

Oga woke up. Oga fells a lot better and went downstairs. When Oga arrived downstairs, he was surprised when he sees Kunieda. "Morning Oga." greeted Kunieda. "Kunieda, why are you here?" asked Oga. "Kunieda spent a night here. I promised I'll take her somewhere special." replied Misaki. Oga understands and sat down. Kunieda and Misaki finish making breakfast. "I hope you like the Pancakes I've made." says Kunieda. Oga took a first bite and devours them. "These are really good." says Oga. Kunieda starts smiling. "Have as many as you want." says Kunieda. Oga got more Pancakes and starts eating. After Oga, Kunieda and Misaki ate, they dressed up and left the house. "Where are you taking us?" asked Oga. "You'll see." replied Misaki. After a while, they've arrived. "Welcome to the place I work." says Misaki. "What do you do for work?" asked Kunieda. "I'm a Hypermedia Creator." replied Misaki. Oga and Kunieda follow Misaki. All the workers saw Misaki and greeted her. Oga and Kunieda follow Misaki to her working place. "This is where I work." says Misaki. Oga and Kunieda looks around and Oga found some weird toys. "What's up with the junk you have?" wonders Oga. Misaki got mad and starts choking Oga. "Don't you dare call my collectables junk." angrily says Misaki. "I'm sorry." apologizes Oga. Misaki's friends, Shizuku and Haruka saw Misaki. "Oh Misaki, you're working today?" asked Shizuku. "No, I was just showing Tatsumi and his friend, Kunieda, around work." replied Misaki. Shizuku and Haruka were surprised how much Oga grown. "Yo." greeted Oga. Shizuku starts hugging Oga, making Kunieda jealous. "Tatsumi, you've grown a lot." happily greeted Shizuku. Shizuku starts hugging Oga tighter. "I can't breath." says Oga. Shizuku lets go of Oga. "How's it going, Tatsumi?" greeted Haruka. "Nothing much." says Oga as he accepts Haruka's fist bump. Shizuku and Haruka saw Kunieda. Shizuku starts hugging Kunieda. "Are you Oga's Girlfriend? You're really pretty." asked Shizuku. Kunieda starts blushing. "Stop it Shizuku, you make her turn red." says Haruka. Shizuku lets go of Kunieda. "Sorry, you're just really pretty." apologizes Shizuku. "It's ok, my name is Aoi Kunieda, nice to meet you." greeted Kunieda. Shizuku and Haruka introduce themselves. "Kunieda here was the 3rd leader of the Red Tails. Shizuku and Haruka were surprised. "Who's the leader now?" asked Kunieda. "Well, the 4th leader was my friend, Nene, the 5th leader was my friend, Chiaki, now it should be my friend, Hebisaki." replied kunieda. "I want to meet them." says Shizuku. "Maybe next time, lets go out when you 2 finish working." says Misaki. So Shizuku and Haruka continues working as Misaki continues showing Ogan and Kunieda her work. After a while, Shizuku and Haruka met up wit Oga, Kunieda and Misaki and went out. They all went to a café. "So have you fought a lot of battles?" asked Haruka. "Yeah, we've fought a lot of Schools and Demons." replied Kunieda. "That's really cool. So what do you want to be, Tatsumi?" asked Shizuku. "I don't know what I want to be yet." replied Oga. "You have to think fast, you need to find something you're good at." says Haruka. "Don't worry, Tatsumi will find something." says Misaki. After they finish eating, Misaki drops off Shizuku and Haruka and head to Kunieda's Temple. "Thank you for the food and the tour." thanked Kunieda. "Come to our house another time. We'll hang out again." says Misaki. "I'll see you at School, Kunieda." says Oga. Oga and Misaki waved bye at Kunieda and left. "That was fun." says Misaki. "Yeah, we should hang out with Kunieda like this again." says Oga. Misaki smiles at Oga and punches him. "You still don't get it." says Misaki. "What the heck?" angrily asked Oga.


	102. Chapter 102

Beelzebub adventures chapter 102

Oga, Furuichi and Beel are heading to a Chicken Restaurant. "Oga hurry up, we won't taste the special Chicken tenders." angrily says Beel. "Sorry, we just got back from classes." apologizes Oga. When they arrived, there's a crowd of people surrounding a table. "No way." says a person. "Is this for real?" wonders another person. "They do eat a lot." says another person. "Who are they talking about?" asked Furuichi. "Lets find out." replied Oga. So Oga, Furuichi and Beel went to the table. When they arrived, they became really surprised who's eating. It was Luffy, Naruto, Goku, Toriko Tsuna and Reborn. "Excuse me, can we have some more?" asked Luffy. "Sure." replied a waitress. The waitress got more Chicken tenders as Luffy uses his Gum gum powers and got them. They all start eating again. Naruto then saw Oga and Beel. "Hey look whose here." says Naruto. Luffy and the rest look and became surprised. "Oga, Beel, it's been a while." greeted Goku. "Hey guys." greeted Oga. Beel then went to Reborn. "Reborn, it's been a long time, you've grow." greeted Beel. "You've grown to, Beel." greeted Kaiser. "Wait Oga, you know them?" asked Furuichi. "Yeah, we fought together before." replied Oga. "Who's he, Oga?" asked Toriko. "Oh him, he's Creepichi." replied Oga. "Stop that! Sorry, my name is Takayuki Furuichi." greeted Furiuhci. "It's nice to meet you, my name is Tsuna." greetd Tsuna. "I know you, you're the Future Vongolia boss." says Furuichi. "He still has ways to go." says Reborn. "What brings you guys here?" asked Oga. "We need your help." replied Naruto. "The Shonen Jump God called us to pick you up." says Goku. "We have to fight off those dark spirits again." says Luffy. "This time, there's way more dark spirits and they're going to try taking over our worlds." says Toriko. "So we need you to help us." says Toriko. "Why not ask Gon, Yusuke, or Kenshin, I have to get ready for a test." asked Oga. "You actually study, Oga?" asked Reborn. "Well, if I don't, my teacher will beat me up badly." replied Oga. "I should do try your Teacher's study method." says Reborn as he looks at Tsuna. "Will you be coming?" asked Naruto. Oga starts thinking about it and made his answer. "What the heck, this will excuse me from my test." replied Oga. Luffy and the rest were glad to hear that. "Wait, you're just going to leave me?" asked Furuichi. "I'm sorry Furuichi, but I need to go." replied Oga. "You just want to miss your test." angrily says Furuichi. "Hey Fuichi, we need Oga for this journey." says Luffy. "Its Furuichi." angrily says Furuichi. "Now, now, lets all enjoy some Chicken fingers." says Goku. So Oga, Furuichi and Beel joined them for Chicken fingers. After eating Chicken fingers, and Luffy and the rest signing autographs, Furuichi went home and Luffy and the rest follows Oga and Beel home. "Is it ok, for us to stay at your house?" asked Tsuna. "It's all right, I'm sure my parents are ok with this." replied Oga. Oga and the rest arrived home. "I'm home." called Oga. "Welcome home Tatsumi, how's the-" Oga's Mom stops talking when she sees Luffy and the rest. "Hello, sorry for interrupting." apologizes Toriko. "Can we stay here for the day?" asked Naruto. "Misaki, Honey, come down here!" called Oga's Mom. Misaki and Oga's Dad goes downstairs and became surprised. "What the heck is this? Are they real?" wonders Misaki. "What do you mean, real?" asked Goku. "Do your Ka-me-ha-me-ha." replied Misaki. Goku went outside and did his Ka-me-ha-me-ha. Misaki, Oga's Mom and Oga's Dad became surprised. "I don't believe this, everyone else, do your powers." demanded Misaki. Luffy does his Gum gum powers, Naruto made a Shadow clone, Toriko made his arms into a fork and knife, and Reborn shoots Tsuna with a hyper dying will bullet, and turns into his hyper dying will mode. Misaki, Oga's Mom and Oga's Dad became more surprised. "They're the real deal." says Misaki. Oga's Dad did his signatures Sliding Grovel and starts shining "My apologies for us not believing you guys. You can stay here as long as you want." apologizes Oga's Dad. "It's ok, we just need to stay for one day." says Tsuna. Luffy, Naruto and Goku became surprised of Oga's Dad Sliding Grovel. "So cool." says Luffy. "How did you do that?" wonders Naruto. "You're even shining like my Solar Flare." says Goku. "Oh, it takes a lot of practice." embarrassingly says Oga's Dad. "Misaki, get everyone a sleeping bag." says Oga's Mom. Misaki got some sleeping bags and gives them to Luffy and the rest. "Thank you." Luffy and the rest thanked. "If you need anything else, just ask." says Misaki as she went to her room. "I'll make some snacks for you guys." says Oga's Mom. Oga's Mom made some snacks and she and Oga's Dad went to their room. Oga brought down his Wii U and they all play.

This is the surprise Arc. If anyone played, J-stars victory vs, this is how Oga knows Luffy and the rest. Today's my B-day so I decided to upload them today. I hope you enjoy!


	103. Chapter 103

Beelzebub adventures chapter 103

The next day, Oga and the rest woke up and went to the kitchen. "Good morning everyone, breakfast will be ready in a minute." greeted Oga's Mom. Oga and the rest sat down at the table. Everybody's stomachs start growling. Luffy smells the scent of food. "Aaahh, the food smells so good right now." says Luffy. Oga's Mom brings breakfast to the table. "Finally, lets eat." says Oga. "Wait, lets say a prayer first." says Toriko as he puts his hands together. "Oh yeah." says Goku as he puts his hands together. Everyone else then put their hands together. "We thank all of the ingredients of the world." says Toriko. "Itadakimasu." everyone else says and start eating. Luffy and the rest adore Oga's Mom's cooking. "This is really good." complimented Naruto. "This is just like Tsuna's Mom's cooking." says Reborn. "The eggs are scrambled right and the sausages are really tender." complimented Toriko. "Oh stop it guys." says Oga's Mom as she starts blushing. "So when is the Shonen Jump God calling us?" asked Oga. "We don't know, he told us that he'll call us anytime." replied Tsuna. "Oh yeah, he said that Ichigo will be here soon." says Goku. "Oh really, Kanzaki will be so excited to see him." says Oga. "Kanzaki, is he one of your friends?" asked Luffy. "Yeah, he has orange hair like Ichigo and drinks a lot of Yogurt, called Yogurty." replied Oga. "Can we meet your friends?" asked Naruto. "And try that Yogurty drink?" asked Toriko. "Sure, we can meet them and have you guys try Yogurty." replied Oga. "All right!" everyone else cheer. After everyone finishes eating, they went to meet Ichigo. "Where are we suppose to meet Ichigo?" asked Beel. "The Shonen Jump God says to meet him, where you and Oga first met." replied Toriko. "Then follow me to the river." says Oga. So they all went to the river. Everyone arrived at the river. "So this is where you first met Beel?" asked Tsuna. "Yeah, I was fighting some delinquents and making them bow to me. Then one delinquent says I should die and starts laughing. I laughed with him also and I start torturing him by drowning him. Then, there's this big old guy named Alaindelon, who opens himself and dropped Beel off. Then I try scaring Beel, but he like me and stayed with Me." replied Oga. "That was a beautiful story." says Naruto. Suddenly, a portal appeared and Ichigo appeared. "Yo, it's been a while everyone." greeted Ichigo. "You're finally here. Did the Shonen Jump God tell us anything about, when he need us?" asked Luffy. "He just said later on." replied Ichigo. "Since he doesn't need us right now, let me introduce you to my friends." says Oga. So they all went to meet Oga's friends. Furuichi and the rest are waiting at the park. "Hey guys, sorry we're late." apologizes Oga. Kanzaki and the rest became really surprised. "See, and you guys don't believe me." says Furuichi. "Are you guys, the real deal?" asked Kanzaki. "Yeah." Luffy and the rest replied as they all show their powers. Kanzaki and the rest beacame really surprised. "They're the real deal." says Tojo. "This isn't a dream." says Himekawa. "This is crazy." says Yuka. "Cool." says Chiaki. Ichigo then notices Kanzaki, with his orange hair. "Are you Kanzaki?" asked Ichigo. "That's right." replied Kanzaki. "Oga told me that you're a fan of my series. Thanks for supporting." thanked Ichigo. "It's an honor to meet you." says Kanzaki. Toriko walks to Tojo. "Are you Tojo?" asked Toriko. "That's right." replied Tojo. "Oga told me you're a good cook, can you let me try some of your food?" asked Toriko. "Of course." replied Tojo. "Enough with the introductions and lets do something." says Oga. So they all hang out. They all went and hang out at the arcade. They all caused hordes of people, watching them play and signing autographs. Then they went to Ishiyama University and did the same thing. Luffy and the rest hid as Oga and the rest bought Yogurty for them. Luffy and the rest try Yogurty and love it. After that, they went to places and take pictures. Luffy and the others all start telling stories about their world. "So I turned into my new mode, Gear Fourth and took of Mingo." says Luffy. "How do you look like in that mode?" asked Oga. "I look like a balloon." replied Luffy. "Can you show us Gear Fourth?" asked Goku. "Sorry, but it'll cause me a lot of power." replied Luffy. Suddenly, the Shonen Jump God is here. "Sorry that I took a while. Are you guys ready?" asked the Shonen Jump God. "Yeah." Oga and the rest replied. "Wait, where are you going?" asked Kunieda. "I have to go with them, to stop this evil darkness again. They're trying to take over our worlds." replied Oga. "You guys didn't tell us that." says Nene. "Sorry, we just want you guys to be safe." apologizes Goku. "Let us fight too, I'll show you guys my special Heel drop." says Kanzaki. "And my special Demon shock attacks." says Himekawa. "We would like to, but he only chose us." says Naruto. Kanzkai and Himekawa felt down. The Shonen Jump God made a portal. "Thanks for hanging out with us, hope we meet again." says Goku as they went into the portal. Kunieda stops Oga. "Oga, you better promise us one thing. Be careful." says Kunieda. Oga smiles at Kunieda. "You don't need to worry about me, I'll be back. There's something I need to tell you before I go." says Oga. Kunieda starts blushing. "Tell Beardy to excuse me from my test." says Oga. Kunieda felt down. "Ok." says Kunieda. "See you guys." says Oga as he went into the portal. The portal then vanished.


	104. Chapter 104

Beelzebub adventures chapter 104

Oga and the rest have arrived on the pirate ship from before. "It's been a while." greeted the Shonen Jump God. "How come we can't see your face?" asked Oga. "I'm just a voice, ok." replied the Shonen Jump God. "Do we have to use this ship again?" asked Luffy. "Yeah, how come you can't transport us to where those evil spirits at?" asked Naruto. "I want to make these things interesting." replied the Shonen Jump God. "Don't worry guys, I'll just use instant transmission." says Goku. "Wait, stop, don't use that either. Just do what you've done before. Use this ship and travel where those evil spirits at." says the Shonen Jump God. "This is going to take forever like last time." says Ichigo. "At least we get some bonding time." says Tsuna. "Do we at least have food for our trip?" asked Toriko. "Of course, and there are some things you can use when you're bored." replied the Shonen Jump God. "Alright, lets go." says Luffy. "There's one more thing, you have to beat all of the evil spirits in 3 days. If not, the Shonen Jump world will be gone." says the Shonen Jump God. "You can count on us." says Oga. "I hope so." says the Shonen Jump God as he left. "So, where should we go?" asked Beel. "I wish Nami was here, she would know where to go." says Luffy. "I say we should go straight and see what'll happen." replied Reborn. Luffy went to the steering wheel and head straight. After a while, they found an island that has evil spirits and head straight there. Oga and the rest got out of the boat and look around. They found some evil spirits taking over the Island. "There are 50 evil spirits here, what should we do?" asked Tsuna. Suddenly, Oga and the rest ignore Tsuna and just attack. "That's your plan?" wonders Tsuna. Oga took out some of the evil spirits with his Zebel blast, Beel took some out with his electric shock, Luffy took out some of them with his Gum Gum powers, Naruto took some of them out with his Rasengan and Goku took the rest of them out with his Ka-Me-Ha-Me-Ha. Tsuna, Reborn, Toriko and Ichigo didn't take out any of them. "Hey, you guys took out all of them and not letting us fight." angrily says Ichigo. "Sorry, we'll let you guys have the next time we see evil spirits." apologizes Goku. Everyone got back on the ship and travel again. They found another island with evil spirits. Tsuna, Reborn, Toriko and Ichigo fought them. Tsuna turns into his dying will mode and took out some of the evil spirits, Reborn uses Leon as a gun and took out some evil spirits, Toriko took out some of them with his Fork and Knife techniques and Ichigo took out the rest with his sword. "Better?" asked Naruto. "Yeah, that was fun." replied Ichigo. Everyone went back to the ship and left the island. After beating a lot of evil spirits, they decided to stop for the day. Toriko went to the kitchen and got the food ready, but there's nothing to cook with. "Guys, there's no thing to cook the food." says Toriko. "What should we do?" asked Oga. "I would go somewhere to warm the food, but I can't teleport somewhere." says Goku. "Tsuna, use your X-Burner to warm up the food." says Reborn. "Are you sure, I might burn the food." asked Tsuna. "We don't have a choice." says Naruto. "Alright." says Tsuna as he went into his hyper dying will mode. "X-Burner." says Tsuna as he fires his attack. When Tsuna hits the food, the food was burnt into dust. Everyone looks at the burnt food. "Tsuna, why did you burn our food like that?" angrily yelled Oga as he strangles him. "You guys told me too." replied Tsuna. The Shonen Jump God appeared. "What's the problem?" asked the Shonen Jump God. "Tsuna burnt all of our food." replied Luffy. "Why didn't you use the kitchen?" asked the Shonen Jump God. "There's nothing to cook with." replied Tsuna. "Oh whoops that's my fault. Let me fix that." says the Shonen Jump God. The Shonen Jump God uses his power and put a Microwave and Oven in their ship. "Thanks, can we have more food we burnt?" asked Beel. "Sorry, it's your fault that you burnt that. Bye." replied the Shonen Jump God as he left. Everyone got mad at Tsuna and start beating him up.


	105. Chapter 105

Beelzebub adventures chapter 105

Oga and the rest continue their adventure, finding evil spirits. After going to a few islands, they've arrived at an island full of evil spirits. They've decided to split up in teams. Luffy with Naruto, Goku with Toriko, Oga and Beel with Tsuna and Reborn and Ichigo by himself. "Tsuna, tell me what you've done in your world." asked Oga. "Um lets see, there's a lot of things that happen." says Tsuna. "Tell Oga, when you fought Byakuran." says Reborn. "A few years ago, I was walking with Reborn and our friend Lambo, uses this thing called the the 10 year Bazooka on Reborn. When you get hit from it, you usually turn into your 10-year self, but Reborn disappeared. So me and my friends look around town. I used the 10-year Bazooka on myself and traveled 10 years into the Future. When I arrived, I found myself in a coffin. If we want to change the Future, we have to beat this guy, Byakuran. When I was fighting him, he got stronger and I was about to lose. Then the First Vongola Boss gave me his power and I get to beat him." Tsuna told his story. "That was awesome. Oga have some neat stories to. Tell them something." says Beel. "Ok find. Once upon a time, in a land far away, there was a handsome, grand, and popular young man who everyone respected and looked up to." says Oga. "Not that story, tell him something like when we saved Hilda from Jabberwock." says Beel. "Oh yeah, lets see. We were up at the School building and suddenly, Jabberwock came in with his pet and stole Hilda. We jumped on and fought Jabberwock. He was really strong, so I hit Jabberwock's pet and Hilda was out. We were falling and suddenly, Hilda pushed us and let her got caught again. After a few days, we were training our butts off to save her. The worst thing that happened was when we have to do Sudoku. When we saw Jabberwock, our friend Tojo helps us fight him. We were no match then suddenly, I got this power called Daddy switch mode. I finished him with a special attack called, The Great Punch of Oga and the School building collapsed. And in the end, Beel's brother cried and burned the School." Oga told his story. "What kind of move is Daddy switch mode and The Great Punch of Oga?" wonders Tsuna. Suddenly, some evil spirits appeared around them. Oga and the rest took them out. Suddenly, there are evil spirits that look like them. "Again with these evil spirits. This is getting really annoying." says Oga. The evil spirit Oga fires off a Zebel Blast, Oga dodges and punches it. The evil spirit throws some punches and kicks, Oga dodges them, place a Zebel emblem and landed an uppercut. The evil spirit got up and landed a Zebel Blast on Oga. "Is that all you got? That was the old me, now here's the new Me." says Oga as he fires 2 Zebel Blasts. The evil spirit took on the 2 Zebel Blasts and faded away. Tsuna fought with his evil spirit. The evil spirit throws some punches and kicks, Tsuna dodges and punches it. The evil spirit then fires an X-Burner, Tsuna dodges and kicks the evil spirit. Tsuna charges in with a powerful punch, the evil spirit does his Zero Pint Breakthrough. Tsuna was frozen. As the evil spirit about to fire his X-Burner, Tsuna broke the ice and dodges the X-Burner. "He's as powerful as the old me. Nothing to worry about." says Tsuna. Tsuna turned into his Cambio Forma and fires his X-Cannon. The evil spirit took the attack and faded away. "Aw man, I was expecting a better challenge." says Oga. "At least all the evil spirits are gone." says Tsuna. "Lets meet up with the others." says Reborn. So Oga and the rest went to meet the others. Oga and the rest met up with the others. "How's your fight?" asked Oga. "Wasn't challenging." replied Goku. "I was expecting more from them." says Ichigo. The Shonen Jump God appeared. "You have defeated all of the evil spirits." announces the Shonen Jump God. "That's it? But I want a good fight before I leave." says Luffy. "I mean those are only the weaker evil spirits." says the Shonen Jump God. "There's stronger ones?" asked Oga. "Well, there's only one left and you guys need to work together. There's a giant evil spirit that will appear tomorrow. This will be your final battle here and you'll be going back to your world." says the Shonen Jump God as he left. "Tomorrow's the final fight, lets have a feast for tomorrow." says Toriko. So Toriko went to the kitchen to warm up the food and they all ate.


	106. Chapter 106

Beelzebub adventures chapter 106

Oga and the rest arrived at the last island for their final fight. They all look around for the final evil spirit. Suddenly, there are evil spirits gathering up and made a giant evil spirit with Oga and the rest of their faces in one body. "What the heck is that thing?" wonders Tsuna. "So cool." everyone else says. "You're not disgusted?" asked Tsuna. "How can we be disgusted? This evil spirit looks awesome." says Luffy. Oga took out his phone and took a picture. "Everyone this is our final battle. Lets show this monster what we're made off." says Goku. "Right." everyone else says. "Me first." says Goku. Goku fly towards the evil spirit and landed some punches and kicks, the evil spirit withstood them and punches Goku down. "This monster is tough." says Goku. "What happened on working together?" angrily wonders everyone else. "Sorry, I just want to test his strength. Lets go." says Goku. Everyone charges at the evil spirit and attack it. The evil spirit didn't feel any damage and kick them away. Everyone withstood on their feet and attack again. "Zebel Blast." Oga says his attack's name and fires it. The evil spirit didn't feel anything and punches Oga. "Gum Gum Gatling." Luffy says his attack's name and attacks. The evil spirit didn't feel anything and punches Luffy. "Rasengan." Naruto says his attack's name and landed it. The evil spirit didn't feel anything and kicks Naruto. "He took our attacks." says Naruto. "Lets use our attacks together." says Toriko. "X-Burner." says Tsuna as he fires his attack. "Nail punch." says Toriko as he landed it. Ichigo goes in and does rapid sword slashes. "Ka-Me-Ha-Me-Ha!" yells Goku as he landed his attack. The evil spirit got damaged and attacked Goku and the rest. "This evil spirit is good." says Toriko. "How about we get serious now." says Luffy. Everyone agrees and powers up. Luffy turned into his Second Gear, Naruto turned into his 9 tails Chakra form, Goku turned into his Super Saiyan form, Oga turned into his Super Milk Time mode, Toriko uses his Intimidation form, Tsuna uses his Cambio form gear and Ichigo uses his Bankai. Everyone attacks together. Luffy uses his Gum Gum Jet Bazooka and a Giant pistol attack, Naruto made Shadow Clones and does a rapid of Rasenshurikens, Goku does some punches and kicks and fires a Ka-Me-Ha-Me-Ha, Oga places a lot of Zebel Emblems and explode all of them, Toriko landed his Twin Nail Punch, Tsuna landed his Big Bang Axle and Ichigo fires rapid of sword slashes at the evil spirit. The evil spirit took a lot of damage from them and got angry. The evil spirit attacks all of them and sends them flying down, the evil spirit then combines Oga and the rest attacks and attacks them. The attack landed them and leaving them badly injured on the ground. Oga and the rest slowly get up. The evil spirit gets ready for another attack. "It's doing that attack again." says Ichigo. "We have to counter it. Everyone, use your most powerful attack now." says Goku. Luffy turned into his Gear Fourth mode, Naruto turned into his Yin Honed Bijuu Sage Mode, Goku turned into his Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Mode, Oga turned into his Super Saiyan form, Toriko turned into his Enbu mode, Tsuna turns into his Ultimate Dying Will Mode and Ichigo turns into his Merged Hollow Form. "Everyone attack!" yells Goku. Luffy does his Gum Gum King Kong Gun attack, Naruto does his Massive RasenShuriken, Goku fires a Ka-Me-Ha-Me-Ha, Oga does his Zebel Finisher, Toriko does his 4 Heavenly Kings True Fist, Tsuna does his X-Cannon and Ichigo does his Gran Ray Cero. The attacks collide with the evil spirit's attack and over powers it. The evil spirit took all of their attacks and faded away. "We did it." says Luffy as he fell down. Suddenly everyone fell down. Beel ran to Oga and Reborn ran to Tsuna. "You dud ut, Oga." says Beel. "You did well, Tsuna." says Reborn. "Thanks." says Oga and Tsuna. The Shonen Jump God appeared. "You did it everyone, you saved the world." says The Shonen Jump God. "You were right, that evil spirit was strong." says Goku "That evil spirit combines the power of you guys. Let me heal you guys up." says The Shonen Jump God. The Shonen Jump God uses his powers and heals everyone. "Now, lets celebrate." says The Shonen Jump God. The Shonen Jump God uses his power and made raining food. Everyone all celebrated by eating lots of food and talk about their powers. After everyone finished, The Shonen Jump God made portals of their worlds "Well, it's nice seeing you guys again." says Luffy. "Yeah, it was a lot of fun fighting with you guys again." says Naruto. "Next time, lets fight each other." says Ichigo. "I don't know about us, Tsuna has a lot to study for." says Reborn. "Come on Reborn." says Tsuna. "Yeah, and we'll have more Feasts together." says Toriko. "Well see you guys." says Oga as he goes for a fist bump. Everyone smiles and fist bump together. "This is beautiful friendship here." happily says The Shonen Jump God. Everyone went into their portal and went back to their world. Furuichi and the rest are walking home from School. "Where's that Oga?" wonders Kanzaki. "He missed a test for free." says Himekawa. "I'm sure that Oga will be here now." says Furuichi. Suddenly, Oga and Beel appeared in front of them. "Yo." greeted Oga as Beel waved at them. Furuichi and the rest became surprised and crowd around them and start asking questions about their adventure.

That's it for the crossover arc, I don't really know what I should write next but stay tune.


	107. Chapter 107

Beelzebub adventures chapter 107

Oga and Furuichi arrived at Ishiyama University for their final test. Saotome arrived with the tests. "This is your final test for this school year. Make sure you pass it, or else you have to go to Summer School." says Saotome as he passes the test. Saotome got back to his desk and started his timer. Everyone starts doing their test. "This time, I'm ready." Oga thinks to himself as he starts doing his test. After a while, time was up. Saotome went to the Teacher's Lounge and grade the tests. After a while, Saotome arrived back with the graded tests. "Alright everyone the tests are graded, and everyone passed." announces Saotome. Everyone cheered. "Yeah, no Summer School!" cheered everyone. "Who got the highest score?" asked Kunieda. "This time it's someone different. It's Furuichi this time." replied Saotome. Everyone became surprised. "Good job Furuichi." complimented Oga. "Thanks." thanked Furuichi. "Are planning on doing anything for the summer?" asked Tojo. "Of course I am. I'm going to the beach and look at pretty Woman in bikinis." replied Saotome. Rveryone except Furuihci stares at Saotome. "Can I come?" asked Furuichi. "No way, you're on your own." replied Saotome. The School bell rang. "Oh it's time to go. Have a nice Summer you pieces of crap." says Saotome as he left. Oga and the rest walk out of the classroom. Oga and the rest arrived the Library. "Why are we here?" asked Nene. "Today's a Super Smash Bros Tournament." replied Furuichi. "Who ever wins gets the money the competitors pay." says Tojo. "Why are you in the Tournament?" asked Yuka. "I maybe rich, but I want to compete and show how good I am." replied Himekawa. Oga, Furuichi, Kanzaki, Himekawa, Tojo, Chiaki, Shiroyama and Natsume got to their tables and challenge their opponent. After the first round Oga and the rest won the first round. "Oga and everyone else got better, even Shiroyama got better." Chiaki thinks to herself. All the Smash contestants went to their next challenger. Shiroyama was Chiaki's next opponent. "Chiaki, I want to show you how hard I trained." says Shiroyama. "Show me what you can do." says Chiaki. Chiaki chose her character, Zero Suit Samus, Shiroyama chose his character, King Dedede and started. In the end, Chiaki won that match. "Good game, Shiroyama." says Chiaki. Shiroyama smiles and shakes her hand. "Good game." says Shiroyama. Everyone got ready for their next round. Oga faces Furuichi, Kanzaki faces Natsume, Himekawa faces Tojo and Chiaki faces another person. "Furuichi, lets give everything we got." says Oga. "Yeah." says Furuichi. "It's been a while since we challenged each other, Kanzaki." says Natusme. "Yeah, I'm going to show you how much I've trained." says Kanzaki. "I'm not going to let you win the prize money." says Tojo. "I don't care about the money, I care about beating you." says Himekawa. The next round started. In the end, Oga, Kanzaki, Tojo and Chiaki won this round. Furuichi and the rest were surprised of Tojo beating Himekawa. The next round, Oga faces Tojo and Kanzaki faces Chiaki. "I'm surprised that you beat Himekawa." says Oga. "Yeah, now I'm going to beat you." says Tojo. "If I beat you. then you'll call me the King of Smash." says Kanzaki. "Well I don't have too, because there's only 1 person who's the best, the Queen of Smash." says Chiaki. The next round started. In the end, Oga and Chiaki won. Oga and Chiaki got ready for the final round. "I'm sorry Chiaki, but I'll be taking the new name, the best Smash player." says Oga. "You have too beat me first." says Chiaki. "Go Chiaki!" cheer the girls. "Go Oga!" cheer the boys. The final round started. In the end, Oga won. Everyone was surprised of Oga winning and start cheering. "That was a good game." says Oga. Chiaki smiles and shakes Oga's hand. "Next time, I'll get better and win." says Chiaki. Oga received his prize money, got his picture taken and they all left. Oga and the rest bought a lot of food and head to his house to cerebrate their first day of Summer and for winning the Smash Tournament. When they arrived, they see Hilda leaving the house. "Oh Hilda, want to celebrate with us?" asked Furuichi. "I'm sorry everyone, but I have to get going." replied Hilda. "Where are you going?" asked Oga. "Back to the Demon World, I'll be staying there for the rest of my time." replied Hilda. Everyone was shocked. "Don't worry, Kaiser and Nico will stay here." says Hilda. "Why are you leaving?" asked Kunieda. "I can't tell you that, but I'm leaving to protect you guys and the Human World." says Hilda as Alaindelon arrived. Alaindelon opens himself and Hilda gets ready to go in. Oga grabs Hilda's arm. "Hilda, tell us what's happening and we'll help you." says Oga. "Oga let go of me." says Hilda. "Not until you tell us why you're leaving." says Oga. Hilda grabs Oga's arm and flips him over. "I'm sorry everyone, but this is goodbye." says Hilda as they left the Human World. Oga and the rest went into the house and saw Beel and Nico crying. "Beel, Nico are you all right?" asked Oga. "No, we're not going to see Hilda again." replied Beel. "Can you tell us why she left us?" asked Furuichi. "Hilda told me not to tell you, but she left to go fight with some Demons. They were planning on ruling the Demon World, but Hilda sacrifices herself and to fight them instead. She said Goodbye because she knows that she's not going to win." replied Beel. Everyone became shocked. "Hilda should have told us that. When Alaindelon arrives, we're going to the Demon World." says Oga. After a while, Alaindelon's back. "Alaindelon, take us to the Demon World, we're going to help Hilda." asked Furuichi. "Hilda told me that it's a thing she needs to do on her own." replied Alaindelon. "Does the Demon Lord know about it?" asked Oga. "Yes." replied Alaindelon. "Then at least take us there and we'll ask." asked Oga. "Ok then, everyone get in." rep lied Alaindelon. Alaindelon sucks everyone up and went back to the Demon World. After a while, they arrived at the Demon Lord's castle. Everyone went in and saw Oga and the rest. "Oh everyone, I didn't expect seeing you." greeted the Demon Lord. "Demon Lord, can we help Hilda fighting those Demons?" asked Oga. "I'm sorry but I can't lt you guys." replied the Demon Lord. "Why not?" asked Kanzaki. "The Demons Hilda's fighting are her old friends. Hilda's sacrificing herself to protect the Human World." replied the Demon Lord. "Then let us help, we can take them on." says Tojo. "I can't let you guys do that, the Demons are stronger than you think." says the Demon Lord. "We'll find out with our fists. Alaindelon, take us where Hilda's at." says Oga. Suddenly, the Demon Lord ran to Oga, stopped him with his magic and made some Lightning bolts. Everyone became surprised. "Hilda's sacrificing herself to protect you guys. She doesn't want you guys to get involve in this. So please, don't go after Hilda, she'll be very disappointed uf you guys die also." says the Demon Lord. Oga became surprised and stopped. "I guess there's no choice lets go back home." says Oga. Alaindelon sucks everyone up and went back home. After a week, it's been really quiet. Oga, Beel and Nico were at home thinking about Hilda. Oga starts remembering all the good and bad times he had with Hilda. Oga misses his arguments with her, and her bad cooking. The doorbell rang and Oga opens the door. It was Saotome who was at the door. "Yo." greeted Saotome. "Beardy? I thought you're at the beach?" asked Oga. "The Demon Lord told me everyone about Boobies and I decided to help you guys." replied Saotome. "Help us what?" asked Oga. "Help you save her." replied Saotome. Oga became surprised. "She's alive?" asked Oga. "Yeah, that's why I'm going to help you pieces of crap." replied Saotome."I thought she said to not go after her?" asked Oga. "You asked too many questions. The Demon Lord told me that she's alive and trapped with her old friends. The Demons decided that they want to fight you guys and then assassinate Hilda afterwards. If you guys don't get there soon, Hilda will die sooner." replied Saotome. Oga became shocked. "Lets gather everyone and train." says Saotome. So Oga picks up Beel and Nico and they went to gather everyone.

Sorry for the big delay and only uploading none chapter. I'm now at the Philippines and I don't have good Internet. So when I come back, expect more chapters again. Sorry everyone and I hope everyone have a great day.


	108. Chapter 108

Beelzebub adventures chapter 108

Oga, Beel, Nico and Saotome arrived at Furuichi's house. Furuihci opens his door. "Oh Oga and , why are you guys here?" asked Furuichi. "We came to pick you up for training." replied Saotome. "For what? Hilda's gone and I've been crying for a whole week." asked Furuichi. "Furuichi, Hilda's not gone, she's still alive." replied Oga. Furuichi became surprised and starts cheering up. "Really?" asked Furuichi. "Yeah, if we don't save her soon, then it's too late." replied Beel. "So quit crying and come with us." says Saotome. Furuichi became fired up and starts running. "Hold on Hilda, you're Prince Charming is coming to save you!" yelled Furuichi. "Wait, we have to gather everyone else." says Saotome. After a while, Oga, Furuichi and Saotome gathered everyone else.

They all went to his house for a meeting. "As you all know, we'll be training to save Hilda." announces Saotome, "What will we be training this time?" asked Kanzaki. "It better not be your stupid warm up exercises." says Himekawa. "Don't worry this training will be serious. We'll be training at Ikaruga's place. We'll be teaching you guys how to control your Demon powers." replied Saotome. "But I already know how to use my powers." says Oga. "Yeah, I know how to use Koma already." says Kunieda. "And I know how to summon Demons and summon their weapons." says Furuichi. "I'm talking to Tora and the others." says Saotome. "I thought we can only use our Demo powers when we have our Demon rings?" asked Tojo. "Since you guys didn't have Demon powers before, your Demon rings transfer the powers you used, when you first used them." says Saotome. "So you're saying that I can use my Air Walk move without my Demon ring?" asked Kanzaki. "Yeah, you can use that move anytime." replied Saotome. "Sweet, I can use that to go to the store faster and buy Yogurty." says Kanzaki. "I didn't really have Demon powers." says Himekawa. "Actually you do, you have the power to generate lightning to make your electric baton stronger." says Saotome. Himekawa then remembers. "I know that there's more you can learn so lets go and see Ikaruga." says Saotome. So Saotome called for an boat and start heading to Ikaruga's Island.

Oga and the rest were eating lunch while Saotome is outside smoking and looking at beautiful ladies. "It's been a long time since I visited her at that Island. I wonder if she's mad at me for not visiting her anymore?" wonders Saotome. Saotome notices Kunieda, Nene, Chiaki and Yuka around him. "Oh, when did you ladies get here?" asked Saotome. "Just now." replied Nene. "We're wondering if you want to eat now?" asked Yuka. "Oh yeah, that sounds good." replied Saotome. So Saotome and the girls start walking where the boys are. After a while, they arrived at Ikaruga's Island. 1 of the dolls that live there saw them. "Hey everyone, Oga, Beel and Kunieda are back." announces 1 of the dolls. So all of the dolls gather around them. "Welcome back!" they all greeted. "It's nice to see you everyone." greeted Kunieda. "Oh, its those creepy dolls again." says Oga in disgust. "Who do we have here?" asked another doll. Kunieda introduces everyone up. "Oh so you're Ikaruga's boyfriend." asked another doll. "What? No. We're just friends." replied Saotome. "Come follow me, I'll take you to Ikaruga." says Hanamura So Oga and the rest follow the doll.

They arrived at Ikaruga's place and went inside. "Madame Ikaruga, you have guests." called Hanamura. Ikaruga throws a bottle of whine at them and came out drunk. "Who's there? Is it Zen?" asked Ikaruga. "Oh crap, she's drunk again." Saotome thinks to himself. "Yes, Oga, Beel , Kunieda and their friends are here as well." replied Hanamural. Ikaruga then notices Saotome. Ikaruga walks to to Saotome. "It's been a while Zen, why don't you visit me anymore?" asked Ikaruga. "Because I was busy teaching." replied Saotome. Ikaruga then starts hugging Saotome. "When are we going to get married, Saotome?" asked Ikaruga. Everybody got surprised what Ikaruga said. "Did she just propose to him?" everyone thinks to himself. "What are you talking about?" asked Saotome. "What do you mean, what am I talking about? We were friends for a long time and we haven't stepped up our relationship. Are you looking at other pretty women?" angrily asked Ikaruga. "Um, no." lied Saotome. "Speaking of women, how were the girls at the beach?" asked Furuichi. Saotome gave him the death stare. "So you were looking at other women. I'm going to kick your ass." angrily says Ikaruga as she fell down. Saotome was relieved that Ikaruga passed out. "That was close, lets take her back to her room and hope that she forgot what happened." says Saotome. Saotome and Oga picks up Ikaruga and start taking her to her room. "Oh and Furuichi, the girls were amazing, I got some pictures to show you." says Saotome as they left. Furuichi's eyes start sparkling as Nene starts choking him with her chains.


	109. Chapter 109

Beelzebub adventures chapter 109

Ikaruga wakes up in her bed. "What, what happened?" wonders Ikaruga. Hanamura came into her room and noticed Ikaruga's awake. "Oh madame Ikaruga, you're awake." greeted Hanamura. "What happened to me?" asked Ikaruga. "You over drank again, and Oga, Kunieda and your boyfriend arrived."replied Hanamura. "Boyfriend? Oh you mean Zen?" asked Ikaruga. "That's right." replied Hanamura. "Did I say something embarrassing?" asked Ikaruga. "Yes, you asked him when you 2 are getting married." replied Hanamura. Ikaruga starts blushing and ignores it. "Whatever, let me see them." says Ikaruga. So Ikaruga and Hanamura went to Oga and the rest. Oga and everyone else are waiting for Ikaruga. "Is she really the person who taught you all this Demon Powers stuff?" asked Kanzaki. "Yeah, she taught us a lot of how to control them." replied Kunieda. "Does she acts like that a lot?" asked Himekawa. "Yeah, when we met her for the first time, she punches me for not giving my name when she asked us." replied Oga. "And she gave Kunieda Vodka for the first time." says Beel. Kunieda starts getting embarrassed. "Aoi, you drink?" asked Nene. "No, she just tricked me that it was water." replied Kunieda. "Still, you drank something for Adults, that's crazy." says Yuka. "What a woman." says Chiaki. Koma appeared out of nowhere. "I thought Kunieda being drunk was hot." says Koma. Kunieda gave Koma the death stare, took Koma outside and threw him.

Ikaruga and Hanamura arrived. "Oh everyone, it's been a while." greeted Ikaruga. "It's good to see you to." greeted Kunieda. "Since I didn't meet all of you guys, names please?" asked Ikaruga. "Why do we need to introduce ourselves?" wonders Kanzaki. "Yeah, I want to start this training all ready." says Himekawa. Ikaruga got mad and punches Kanzaki and Himekawa into her wall. "Names please." angrily asked Ikaruga. "Kanzaki." replied Kanzaki. "I'm Himekawa, didn't you know?" asked Himekawa. "No, I don't know and I don't like your attitude." angrily replied Ikaruga. Then everyone else introduces themselves. "See, isn't that easy?" asked Ikaruga. "It was pretty hard." everyone thinks to themselves. "Now since we all know each other, lets get down to business. Like I trained with Oga and Kunieda, you'll be sparing with someone. If you want me to start teaching you Black Techs and eat, you have to fight seriously. Since there's 7 people, I'll let the 3 girls fight each other. " announces Ikaruga. Furuichi paired up with Tojo, Kanzaki paired up with Himekawa, Nene, Chiaki and Yuka paired up with each other and Shiroyama paired up with Natsume. "Now show me what you can do." says Ikaruga. So Furuichi and the rest start fighting.

Oga, Beel, Kunieda and Saotome went into another Dojo to train. "Why are we in another Dojo?" asked Oga. "Yeah, it was cooler in the other one." says Beel. "Like what Ikaruga's doing, you 2 will be fighting me, together." replied Saotome. "Why not 1 on 1, because I don't think you can handle the both of us." asked Oga. "You're underestimating me? The time I trained you a few months ago, you barely scratched Me. So I want you 2 to work together and see if you can do more than a scratch on me." replied Saotome. "Challenge accepted." replied Kunieda. Oga, Beel, Kunieda and Saotome got ready to fight. "This is the first time we fight together, lets do our best, Kunieda." says Oga. "Yeah, lets show him what we can do." says Kunieda. " , don't you dare go easy just because I'm a kid." says Beel. "That's the spirit, I wasn't planning on holding back in the first place." says Saotome. So Oga, Beel, Kunieda all attack Saotome.

After a few hours of fighting, everyone finished. Oga, Beel and Kunieda won their fight against Saotome, Tojo won his fight against Furuichi, Kanzaki and Himekawa tied, Nene won her fight against Chiaki and Yuka, and Natsume won his fight against Shiroyama. "Everybody did good, you all can eat and I'll teach you guys how to use your Black Techs." announces Ikaruga. "Finally, I'm starving." says Tojo. So everyone went to Ikaruga's house and start eating. "Who made the food, it's delicious." asked Tojo. "I did." replied Hanamura as she brought more food. Furuichi and the rest became surprised. "You, but you're just a doll." says Yuka. "Even though I'm a doll, I was a chef at a 5 star restaurant before. I used to be a Demon, then my spirit moves into this Doll body." says Hanamura. "That's cool, how about you come over to Ishiyama and be 1 of my cooks?" asked Himekawa. "Sorry, but I only serve for Ikaruga." denied Hanamura. "I can learn a lot from you." says Tojo. "I don't mind teaching you how I cook my food." says Hanamura as she poor drinks to everyone.

Everyone made a toast, and the boys realizes something. "Umm, what kind of drink is this?" asked Shiroyama. "It's Vodka." replied Hanamura. The boys got surprised and saw the girls finished drinking it. "Hahaha, that's the only drink I have. Why can't you be real Adults like them?" asked Ikaruga. "Because they didn't know that it's Vodka." replied Himekawa. "Come on, lets get out of here." says Oga. So Oga and the rest ran to the exit. Suddenly, the girls stop the boys. "Where are you going, why not stay here for a while?" wonders Kunieda. "Yeah, it's still early, lets have some fun." says Nene. "I want to have fun with you girls, but not like this." says Furuichi. Oga, Furuichi, Kanzaki and Himekawa struggles getting out of Kunieda, Nene, Chiaki and Yuka, but the girls were too strong and dragged them. "Kanzaki, I'll save you." says Shiroyama as he starts pulling Kanzaki. "This is something people should watch." says Natsume as he starts recording them with his phone. "You're a devil, Natsume." says Tojo. While Ikaruga's laughing, she sees Saotome trying to escape. Ikaruga grabs Saotome and drags him. "Where do you think you're going, Handsome?" asked Ikaruga. "Um, to the restroom." lied Saotome. "Come on, lets have another drink." says Ikaruga. "But I rather smoke." says Saotome.


	110. Chapter 110

Beelzebub adventures chapter 110

After a few days of training, everyone finished their training. Oga and the rest are at the ship, saying their Goodbyes to Ikaruga and the dolls. "Thanks for training us." thanked Nene. "No problem, now show those Demons what you can do." says Ikaruga. "Glad that training is over." says Kanzaki. "Yeah, I don't want her bossing us around like that anymore." says Himekawa. Ikaruga heard Kanzaki and Himekawa and punches them into the ground. "Would you like to say that again?" angrily asked Ikaruga. "Nope, thank you for training us." replied Kanzaki. "We're really thankful." says Himekawa. "That's much better." says Ikaruga as she looks at Saotome. "Zen, after they save Hilda, you better visit me again." says Ikaruga with a devil look. "Ok, ok I will." says Saotome. Ikaruga smiles. "Good." says Ikaruga. "The boat is about to sail." says the boat's Captain. "Thank you again, Ikaruga." thanked Kunieda. "No problem, just do me 1 thing." asked Ikaruga. "What is it?" asked Kunieda. "Confess your love to Oga already." whispers Ikaruga. Kunieda starts turning really red. "And Oga, take care of Kunieda." says Ikaruga. "Ok." says Oga. Oga and the rest went into the boat and waved bye to Ikaruga and the dolls.

Oga ad the rest are back at Ishiyama. "See you pieces of crap later, I'm going back to the Beach." says Saotome. "Wait, you're not going to fight with us?" asked Tojo. "I have better things to do, then fight with you guys. See you guys at in a few months." says Saotome as he walks away. Suddenly Saotome remembers something. "Oh and Oga, don't go berserk." says Saotome as he walks away. Suddenly, Yolda arrived with her Demon Portal. "Yolda, why are you here?" asked Furuichi. "The Demon Lord told me to pick you guys up and take you where Hilda's at. So get in now." replied Yolda. So Oga and the rest went in Yolda's Demon Portal and left. After a while, they arrived at the Demon World. "This is where Hilda's at, tell her I say hi when you save her." says Yolda as she left.

Oga and the rest start searching for Hilda. After a while, Oga found Hilda on the top of a really tall building, about to get killed. "Everyone, Hilda's at top of that building." says Oga. "How can we grab her attention?" wonders Tojo. "Beel, I need your help, we're going to make a stair of Zebel Emblems." says Oga. "Ok, lets do this." says Beel. So Oga and Beel made a stairway of Zebel emblems and they walked all the way to the top of another building. After a while, they arrived at the top. "Beel, do you think we can make another Zebel Emblem stairs?" asked Oga. "Sorry Oga, I can't make anymore right now." apologizes Beel. Suddenly, 2 Demons appeared Hilda in both sides and got their swords ready. Then 6 Demons appeared, watching Hilda. "This is the day Hilda will die." says the first Demon. "You said that if I die, you won't take over the Demon World, right?" asked hilda. "Yeah, as long you're here, then we have no need to go over there." says the second Demon. "Lets get this over with." says the third Demon.

The 2 Demons around Hilda got ready to kill Hilda. "Kaiser, Nico, Oga, everyone, goodbye." Hilda thinks to herself as a tear fell from her eye. In just in time, Oga hits the Demon on the left side with his Zebel Blast and Beel hits the Demon on the left side with his Thnder Bolt. The 2 Demons were out. Hilda's old friends were shocked of what happened. "All right, who did that?" angrily asked the fourth Demon. "We did!" yelled Oga. Hilda's old friends look down and saw Oga and the rest. "Who are you guys?" asked the fifth Demon. "We're Hilda's true friends, now we're going to kick all of your asses." replied Oga. "You idiots, why did you come to save me? I told you to not come after me, you're putting Kaiser and Nico's lives in danger." angrily yelled Hilda. "Hilda, we came to save you." says Beel as Nico made noises. "Yeah, you're trying to protect us from your old friends, but now we're strong enough to save you." says Kunieda. "You don't understand, these Demons are off your level, just leave me!" yelled Kunieda. "You don't trust us, Hilda?" wonders Oga. Hilda turned surprised. "We all trained our asses to save you. You're not just some Demon or maid, you're our friend!" yelled Oga. Hilda turned surprised of what Oga said. "Hilda, tell us this, do you want us to save you, or get killed for no reason." asked Oga. hilda starts thinking about it and remembering all the good times she had with Oga and the rest. "If I have to choose 1 answer, please save me!" yelled Hilda. Oga and the rest start smiling. "Take me back with you guys, I want to have more good times with you guys!" yelled Hilda. "So stay put and we'll get you soon." says Oga. So Oga and the rest went down the building they were on and head to the other building.

Oga took out the door with his Zebel Emblem and they saw hordes of Demons waiting for them. "Attack!" yelled 1 of the Demons. All the Demons charge at Oga and the rest. Nene took out her chain and took out a group of Demons, Chiaki took out another group with her water guns, Yuka took out another group with her giant Hairpin. "Kunieda, you and the rest go ahead with us." says Nene. "Wait, let us help you guys too." says Natsume. "We got this." says Yuka. Suddenly a group of Demons approached them from above, then Shiroyama and Natsume took all of them out with their Demon Powers. "You guys sure can handle them?" asked Shiroyama. "You can stay with us." replied Chiaki. "Beel, Nico, support them ok?" asked Oga. "We'll do our best." replied Beel. So Beel and Nico helped Nene and the rest, while Oga, Furuichi, Kanzaki, Himekawa, Kunieda and Tojo went on ahead.


	111. Chapter 111

Beelzebub adventures chapter 111

Oga and the rest went up the first floor and found 1 of Hilda's friends. "It's nice that I get to fight 1 of Hilda's new friends. She told us how strong you really are." says Hilda's friend. "So, who are you going to fight?" asked Oga. "I'm more of an hand to hand combat kind of person, so I'm interested in someone who does a lot of kicking." says Hilda's friend. "So that'll be Me." says Kanzaki. "Oh, this'll be fun. What's your name?" asked Hilda's friend. "Kanzaki, the guardian of Yogurty." replied Kanzaki. "What kind of introduction is that?" wonders Furuichi. "My name's, Zarba, and by the looks of it, you look like a challenge." says Hilda's friend. Kanzaki and Harba got ready to fight. "Oga, everyone, you go on ahead." says Kanzaki. So Oga and the rest went on ahead. Kanzaki and Zarba's fight begins.

Kanzaki threw a punch at Zarba, Zarba dodges and throws fast punches and kicks without stopping. Kanzaki keeps on dodging, stops Zarba's punches and knees him in the face. Kanzaki throws a kick at Zarba, Zarba dodges and kicks Kanzaki in the stomach and follows it with a endless attacks of punches and kicks. Kanzaki keeps on getting hit and can't attack, Zarba throws a powerful punch at Kanzaki, Kanzaki stops it with a kick and kicks Zarba again. While Zarba's down, Kanzaki did his Heel drop, Zarba dodges and Kanzaki did another Heel drop with his other leg and landed it. "Kanzaki's Heel drop fury." Kanzaki says his new attack's name. Kanzaki start landing a bunch of Heel drops with no stop. Kanzaki throws a powerful Heel drop, Zarba stops Kanzaki's Heel drop and landed a powerful punch on Kanzaki's stomach.

Kanzaki slowly gets up and notice Zarba's gone. Zarba appeared behind Kanzaki and face drops him. Zarba picks up Kanzaki and does a more powerful barrage of punches and kicks with no stopping. Zarba landed a powerful punch and sent Kanzaki flying. Kanzaki slowly gets up. "You were a good match, Kanzaki, but I have to end this and catch up with the others." says Zarba as he charges at Kanzaki. "Before I go, let me show you my true power." says Kanzaki. Kanzaki got out some yogurty, drank some and Demon Flames appeared in his right leg. Zarba throws a barrage of punches and kicks, while Kanzaki dodges them, Zarba starts attacking faster and Kanzaki keeps on dodging. After a while Zarba got tired. "You're finally out of breath, now it's my turn to attack." says Kanzaki. Kanzaki landed a kick with his right leg, Kanzaki then keeps on kicking with that leg and landed a powerful Demon Heel drop. Zarba slowly gets up and throws a punch, Kanzaki dodges and start doting endless Demon Heel drops. "Kanzaki's Demon Heel drop fury." Kanzaki says his new attack's name. After a while, Zarba was out.

Oga and the rest arrived at the second floor. 1 of Hilda's friends were waiting for them. "You Humans finally arrived. I can finally fight someone." says Hilda's friend. Hilda's friend saw Kunieda's sword and attacks her, with her Wooden sword. "Nice a sword fighter, what's your name?" asked Hilda's friend. "Kunieda." replied Kunieda. "My name's Angi, you remind me of someone I fought before a few years ago. She wears glasses and a bikini." says Angi. Kunieda starts thinking and knows what Hilda's friend is talking about. "Agiel." says Kunieda. "That's right, you fought her too?" asked Angi. "Yeah, she's pretty strong." replied Kunieda. "You think she was strong, I thought she was weak." says Angi. Kunieda got mad and pushed Angi. "You're going to regret saying Agiel is weak. Oga, everyone, go on ahead." says Kunieda. So Oga and the rest went on ahead. Kunieda and Angi's fight begins.

Kunieda and Angi keep hitting each other's sword, Angi disappeared and appeared behind Kunieda and swings her sword. Kunieda blocks it and kicks Angi away. Kunieda does her Chrysanthemum Straight Line Chasing Flash, Angi dodges and Kunieda's attack start following her. Angin keeps on running and stops it. Kunieda swings her sword at Angi, Angi blows away Kunieda with her sword and attacks Kunieda. Kunieda blocks it, then Angi blows Kunieda down and attacks again. Suddenly, Koma appeared and grabbed Angi. "Sorry that I'm late, I was looking at some hot girls." says Koma. "You don't have to tell me what you did." says Kunieda. Koma throws Angi and Kunieda landed her Second Ceremony 100 Flower Storming Sakura attack. Angi slowly sets up and Kunieda landed her Fairy sword dance attack.

Angi slowly gets up. "You're more fun than Agiel." says Angi as the ground start shaking. "I haven't got this serious before. Thank you Kunieda, for making me this serious." thanked Angi as she powers up. " Kunieda, should we get serious also?" asked Koma. "Not yet." replied Kunieda. Angi starts swinging her sword. Kunieda and Koma was confused, then suddenly scratches appeared on Kunieda's face. Kunieda then sees the wind slashes for a second and dodges. Kunieda runs around Angi and does er Chrysanthemum Straight Line Chasing Flash. Angi just stood there and Kunieda's attack's vanished. Kunieda and Koma turned surprised. Suddenly, Angi appeared behind Kunieda and closes her sword. A lot of scratches appeared on Kunieda and she fell on her knees. Kunieda slowly gets up. "You're the toughest opponent I ever faced, but I have to end this too soon." says Angi as she starts swinging her sword. "Koma, now." says Kunieda. Koma posses Kunieda and made Armor around Kunieda. Kunieda block all of Angi's attack and charges at her. Suddenly, Angi appeared behind Kunieda and closes her sword. "This is the end." says Angi. Kunieda then start blocking all of Angi's attacks and she became surprised. "Koma, lets finish this." says Kunieda. Kunieda hits Angi upwards and follows it up with her new attack. "Second stance: 500 Cleansing Petals Demon Armor: Pretty Flower Storm." Kunieda says her new attack's name. A lot of slashes hit Angi while tearing down her clothes and Angi was down. "Wow Kunieda, you like tearing up girl's clothes. Why not do that to Oga?" wonders Koma. Kunieda starts turning red and kicks Koma.


	112. Chapter 112

Beelzebub adventures chapter 112

Oga and the rest arrived at the third floor and found 1 of Hilda's friend. "Finally, I thought you guys were dead already. Hilda's friend notices Himekawa's Electric baton. "Nice weapon you have there, do you think it can match my Fire baton?" asked Hilda's friend. "Fire baton huh? I remember fighting someone who uses that." says Himekawa. "The name's, Alister, and I'm the 1 who made the first Fire baton. The 1 you fought before was my brother, and his is weaker than mine." says the Demon. "I thought the 1 I fought was the first to make the Fire baton?" asked Himekawa. "My brother, Archie, followed my steps and made his own, but it can't outmatch mine." replied Alister. "Interesting, Oga, everyone, you go on ahead." says Himekawa. So Oga and the rest went on ahead. Himekawa and Alister took out their weapons and their battle started.

Himekawa and Alister clashed their weapons, Himekawa throws a punch at Alister and Alister dodges it. Alister throws a kick at Himekawa, Himekawa dodges and shocks Alister with his electric baton. While Alister's getting shocked, Alister hits Himekawa with his Fire baton and burns Himekawa. Himekawa and Alister stood back. "You're Electric baton is not bad, my Heat baton starts of with third degree heat and it'll get hotter in a few minutes." says Alister. "I need to finish things fast then." says Himekawa as he got out his Electric knuckles. Himekawa swings his electric baton at Alister, Alister dodges and landed his Fire baton, Himekawa withstood the Fire baton and punches Alister in the face with hie Electric knuckles and shocks him again with his Electric baton. "That's something I haven't seen before, let me show you something you never seen before." says Alister. Alister took out some balls out of his pockets. Himekawa charges at Alister, Alister throws the balls at himekawa, Himekawa dodges and out of the balls, fire came out and hit Himekawa. Alister's Fire baton went up to fourth degree burn and hit Himekawa. Himekawa somehow withstood it and shocks Alister. "How did you withstood fourth degree burn?" asked Alister. "Because I have some metal plates that can withstood this kind of burn." says Himekawa.

Himekawa turns his Electric baton into his Electric whip and ties Alister, Alister throws some Fire balls at Himeakwa, but misses. Himekawa starts shocking Alister and repeatedly punches Alister with hie electric knuckles. Suddenly, Alister bites Himekawa and burns Himekawa's arm. Himekawa stood back and lets go of Himekawa, "Surprised? I bet you didn't expect my Fire braces." says Alister. "I didn't." says Alister. Himekawa swings his Electric baton at Alister, Alister dodges and bites Himekawa on the arm and burns him. Alister's Fire baton turned into fifth degree burns and hits Himekawa. After a while, Himekawa was down. "It was fun while it last, but I expected more." says Alister. Alister swings his Electric baton at Himekawa, Himekawa dodges and punches Alister with his Electric knuckles. "You want to see more of what I can do, then you'll see what I can really do." says Himekawa. Alister charges at Himekawa, Himekawa puts his 2 weapons together and Himekawa's Electric baton became more powerful. Alister swings his Fire baton ant Himekawa, Himekawa clashed with his weapon and Himekawa's Electric baton overpowers Alister's weapon. "Himeakwa's Devil shock times 2." Himekawa says his attack's name. After a while, Alister's down.

Oga, Furuichi and Tojo arrived at the fourth floor and found 2 of Hilda's friends. "Look, Nate, they're finally here." says the first Demon. "Yeah, Harry, I'm tired of waiting." says the second Demon. "Wait, so 2 of us have to stay here, who's going to stay here?" asked Furuichi. "I'm going to the top." says Oga. "No, I am." says Tojo. Suddenly Oga and Tojo start having an argument. "Nate, lets fuse." says Harry. "Right." says Nate. So Harry and Nate put on their wristbands and fused into 1 person. "Meet our true form, Harte." says the fused Harry and Nate. "So cool." says Oga and Tojo. "We're going to fight 2 of you guys." says Harte. "Nah, you're going to face 1 of us." says Tojo. "Because we can fuse also." says Oga. Furuichi turned surprised. "Lets do this, Oga." says Tojo. "Yeah." says Oga. Oga and Tojo got ready to fuse. "Fuu-Sion-Haa!" yelled Oga and Tojo as they were doing the Fusion dance. Harte was confused as Furuichi face palms. "You can't do this in this world." says Furuichi. "Really? I thought it works in every world?" wonders Oga. "What ever, me and Furuichi will stay here and fight that fusion Demon, you go and save Hilda." says Tojo. "Thanks." thanked Oga as he head to the top. "Furuichi, get on my back." says Tojo. "Why?" asked Furuichi. "It'll won't be fair if we fight them together." replied Furuichi. "Fine." says Himekawa as he gets on Tojo's back. "See, this is our fusion." says Tojo. "This isn't a fusion." says Furuichi. "Whatever, lets just fight." says Harte. Furuichi, Tojo and Harte's fight begins.

Harte threw some fast punches and kicks, Tojo dodges and throws punch, Harte dodges and did a sweep kick, causing Furuichi and Tojo to fall. "Oww, sorry Furuichi." apologizes Tojo. "Why can't you let me go?" asked Furuichi. "This is a fusion battle that's why." replied Tojo. Tojo got back up and suddenly, Harte throws a punch, Tojo dodges and punches Harte, sending him flying. Harte got up and throws a kick,Tojo blocks it and landed a punch, followed up with a kick and throws him across the room. "See, our Fusion is awesome." says Tojo. "You're doing all of the work." says Furuichi. "Nate, we have to get serious." says Harry in their mind. "Lets use it." says Nate in their mind. Harte did some hand signs and made copies of himself. "Attack." says Harte as all the clones attack. Tojo takes the out 1 by 1 and suddenly, the clones all tackle Tojo and Furuichi. Harte made more clones, and suddenly, Tojo and Furuichi got out of the clones. Harte sees Tojo using Fuurichi as a weapon. "Thanks for letting me use you as a weapon." thanked Tojo. "I didn't say you can use Me." angrily says Furuichi.

Tojo charges at Harte, Harte made more clones to attack Tojo and Furuichi, Tojo grabs Furuichi, use him like a baseball bat and took out all of the clones. Harte made more clones but it's not working. "Nate, we have to use our final move." says Harry. "Lets do it." says Nate. Harte charges up Demon energy and became like a giant. Tojo and Furuichi became surprised. Harte throws a punch at Tojo and Furuichi, Tojo and Furuichi dodges and Harte landed a hit on them. Then they start repeatedly punch them. After a while, Furuichi and Tojo were down. "We should've done this from the beginning." says Nate. "Now lets finish them." says Harry. Harte throws a powerful punch, suddenly, Tojo stops it with his Kuma Demon punch and made them fall. Harte got back up and throws another punch, Tojo and Furuichi dodges it and Tojo got a plan. "Furuichi, I'm going to use you again." says Tojo. Tojo throws Furuichi like football and landed at Harte's private part. Harte fell down in pain and suddenly, Tojo uses final attack. "Kuma needle punch." Tojo says his attack's name and landed it. Tojo repeatedly uses his move and landed a more powerful version. "Zebel Kuma needle punch." Tojo says his attack's name as he landed it. Harte turned back into 2 people and were out. Furuichi checks if Furuichi's ok, and Furuichi starts yelling at Tojo.


	113. Chapter 113

Beelzebub adventures chapter 113

Oga arrived at the very top of the building and found Hilda attached to a cross. "Hilda!" called Oga. Hilda opens her eyes and saw Oga. "Oga?" wonders Hilda. "I'll be there in a minute!" yelled Oga. Oga runs to Hilda, 1 of Hilda's friends arrived where Hilda is and strikes a Demon flamed fist. Oga fires off a Zebel Blast at Hilda's friend, Hilda's friend vanished, appeared behind Oga and punches him down. "You finally made it, Tatsumi Oga." greeted Hilda's friend. "Get out of my way." angrily says Oga. "Why are you too hot tempered? Whatever, my name's Nigea, Hilda's old best friend." Hilda's old friend introduces. "You 2 were best friends, why are you killing her then?" angrily asked Oga. "Because, Hilda and I, are supposed to get married." replied Nigea. Oga became surprised.

"A few years ago, before Hilda was assigned to rule over the Human World with Kaiser, I asked Hilda to marry Me. Hilda was so surprised but denied, so she can concentrate on Kaiser only. When she and Kaiser left to the Human World, me and the rest were watching from the shadows and hoping that she and Kaiser will destroy the Human World soon. After months, Hilda and Kaiser were so attached to the Human World and decided to not destroy the Human World. It got me so mad that we decided to kill her in a few years. So that's why I'm going to kill Hilda now, for forgetting about our Marriage." Nigea says. "This is really stupid, trying to kill Hilda for forgetting your wedding proposal. Get of the way, I need to save Hilda." angrily says Oga. "If you want to save her, then you have to beat Me." says Nigea. Oga cracks his knuckles and they started fighting.

Oga and Nigea clashed punches, Oga threw a few punches as Nigea's dodging. Oga threw another punch at Nigea, Nigea ducks and landed a strong uppercut on Oga, sending him flying up. Nigea appeared above Oga and hit him, just in time, Oga grabbed Nigea's leg and threw him down with him. While Nigea's down, Oga fires off a strong Zebel Blast at Nigea, Nigea summons Demon flames on his hands and stops it. Nigea throws a Demon Flame fist at Oga, Oga summons Demon flames in his hands and clashed with it. Oga and Nigea clashed a lot of punches and kicks, Nigea summons more Demon Flames on his legs and threw a kick, Oga dodges, places a 20 Zebel Emblems on him and detonate them. Nigea stood the Zebel Embelems, grabbed Oga by the head and face crushed him as Flames came out. Oga got up and they stood back from each other. "This isn't getting anywhere, I need to get really serious now." Oga thinks to himself. Oga turns into his Daddy switch mode and powers up. "Oh, you're finally getting serious, then I should get serious also." says Nigea. Nigea starts powering up. "You ready, Oga?" asked Nigea. "Yeah." replied Oga. Oga and Nigea begin fighting again.

Oga and Nigea are both in the air fighting and vanishing at the same time. Oga clashes punches and kicks while doing their special moves. Oga fires 2 Zebel Blasts at Nigea, Nigea summons Demon flames on both of his hands and stops them. Nigea charges at Oga and fires an energy blast, Oga dodges and realizes it was a fluke. Nigea appeared above Oga and kicks him down, Oga launches 10 Zebel Emblems and behind it, a Zebel Blast, supporting the Zebel Emblems. Nigea dodges the Zebel Blast, but the Zebel Emblems attaches to Nigea. Oga charges at Nigea, suddenly, Nigea takes off all of the Zebel Emblems, fly to Oga and places them on Oga. Oga became very surprised what happened. Nigea starts punching and kicking all of Oga's Zebel Emblems really fast, causing them to grow bigger, grabs Oga by the head and face crushes him to the ground causing an Huge explosion.

Furuichi and the rest heard the big explosion and went up to the roof. When they arrived, turned shocked when Oga's down on the floor. Hilda opens her eyes and saw Oga laying down all bruised. "Oga!" Hilda yelled. Nigea starts walking to Hilda. "You're friend really took the most out of Me. Since he's gone now, kets finish business." says Nigea. Nigea made a Demon flamed fist and attacks Hilda, suddenly, Oga blocks it. "I'm, not finish with you yet." angrily says Oga as he turns into his True Demon mode. Everyone became really shocked of Oga. "Oga's in his Demon mode again." says Furuichi. Oga starts cursing Nigea's hand, Nigea stood back, charge up powerful Demon flames to his other hand and punches Oga in the stomach. Oga didn't feel a thing and crushes his other hand. Oga grabs Nigea and laces over a hundred Zebel Emblems on him, and detonate all of them. Nigea slowly gets up and start flying away, Oga chases after Nigea and fires a Zebel Emblem, chasing after him. Nigea tries escaping it, but end up taking the Zebel Blast.

"Is there anyway to stop Oga?" asked Tojo. "Ikaruga taught me this, if I get close to Oga's head, I can place a Zebel Emblem causing it to suck Oga's Demon form's powers." replied Kunieda. "Aoi, you're going to do something that dangerous?" asked Nene. "That's crazy." says Yuka. "I know, but it'll help Oga." says Kunieda. Kunieda summons Koma. "Need help again?" asked Koma. "Yeah. launch me to Oga." replied Kunieda. Koma turns surprised when he sees Oga. "What happened to him?" asked Koma. "his Demon Powers took over him, now he's like this." replied Kunieda. "Becareful Kunieda, you're my favorite girl so I don't want to lose you." says Koma. Koma launches Kunieda to Oga, Kunieda made a Zebel Emblem. As Kunieda's about to put it on Oga's head, Oga notices Kunieda and hits her, causing the Zebel Emblem to fade away and Kunieda falling off of the building. Everyone turned shocked. "Aoi!" yelled Nene. Oga starts finishing off Nigea, suddenly, he starts controlling his mind and saw Kunieda falling. Oga made a Zebel Emblem for Kunieda and saved her. Oga rises the Zebel Emblem towards him. "Kunieda, I got over my body for a little bit, so do what you're going to do now." says Oga. Kunieda made another Zebel Emblem and put it on Oga's head. The Zebel Emblem starts sucking all of Oga's Demon Form's powers, turning Oga back to normal. "Thank you, Kunieda." thanked Oga.

Oga walks to Hilda, suddenly, a Demon force field stops Oga. "What is this?" asked Oga. "If you want to save Hilda, you have to lose all of your memories." says Nigea. Everyone turns shocked. "Oga, don't do it." says Himekawa. "Yeah, try breaking the barrier." says Kanzaki. "If you try doing anything with the barrier, the barrier will explode inside, killing Hilda." says Nigea. Oga got mad and punches Nigea out. "Oga, what are you going to do?" asked Beel as Nico starts making noises. "I'm going to sacrifice my memories." replied Oga. Everyone turns shocked. "If you do that, you'll be like Hilda when she lost her memories." says Kunieda. "I know that, that's why you're going to help me retain my memories again." says Oga. Oga made a Zebel Emblem and places it on the barrier. The barrier starts vanishing away and Hilda's safe. Kunieda grabs Kunieda and Furuici grabs Oga. Furuichi calls from Alaindelon and he arrived. Alaindelon sucks up everyone and went back to the Human World.


	114. Chapter 114

Beelzebub adventures chapter 114

Furuichi and the rest are waiting downstairs for Oga to recover. Kunieda and Lamia are treating Hilda's wounds. "Thank you, Lamia, Kunieda." thanked Hilda. "Not a problem, Hilda." says Lamia. "You were trying to protect the Human World, we should be thanking you." says Kunieda. went out of Oga's room and went to Furuichi and the rest. "Doctor, how's Oga?" asked Lamia. "He hasn't wake up yet, it'll take a few days for him to wake up." replied . "But, he's ok, right?" asked Kunieda. "Yeah, he's not in danger of dying, he just needs some rest and he'll be ok." replied . Kunieda was relieved. "Since we know Oga's ok, I'm going to work." says Tojo as he left. "I'm going to buy Yogurty now." says Kanzaki as he left. "Kanzaki, wait for us." says Shiroyama as he and Natsume left. "My business needs me, so I'll be taking my leave." says Himekawa as he left. "Aoi, we should leave too." says Nene. "Yeah, they can watch over Oga." says Yuka. "Lets go get some Yaki Soba." suggested Chiaki. "Oh yeah sure. We'll see you guys in a few days." says Kunieda as they left. "Takayuki, we're going to take back to the Demon World." says Alaindelon. ' No, I want to stay here with Hilda." whined Furuichi. "Don't be stubborn and go with us." angrily says Lamia as she kicks Furuichi. Alaindelon sucks Furuichi, Lamia and up and head to the Demon World. Beel, Hilda and Nico went to Oga's room and watch him.

After a few days, Oga woke up. Hilda, Beel and Nico arrived at Oga's room and found Oga up. "Oga, you're up." greeted Hilda. Beel and Nico goes to Oga and hugs him." "Oga,it's good to see that you're ok." says Beel. "Huh, who are you people?" asked Oga. "Oh I forgot, Oga forgot his memories." says Beel. "Where am I?" asked Oga. "You're at your house, you lost your memories, because you saved Me." replied Hilda. "I did? That's awesome. Why do you have big boobs?" wonders Oga?" Hilda got angry and kicks Oga into his door. "Hilda stop, Oga just woke up." says Beel. "Sorry Kaiser, I got carried away." apologizes Hilda. "Are you going to apologize to Me?" asked Oga. "No, you deserve that for asking me a inappropriate question." replied Hilda. Beel and Nico pull Oga out. "Can I get your names?" asked Oga. "Not now, we're going to bring you to your parents." replied Hilda. So Oga, Beel, Hilda and Nico went and meet Oga's parents. "Tatsumi lost his memories when he saved you?" asked Misaki. "That's right." replied Hilda. "That's horrible." says Oga's Mom. "I can't believe Tatsumi lost his memories like when Hilda did." says Oga's Dad as he starts crying. Beel and the rest start re introducing themselves. "Do you remember anything?" asked Misaki. "Not really, so you three are my family." says Oga as he points at Misaki and his Mom and Dad. "And you guys are friends." says Oga as he points as Beel, Hilda and Nico. "Yeah, but you're more of a Dad to Beel and Nico." says Hilda. "Really, did I teach them good things?" asked Oga. "No, you didn't." replied Misaki. "So what kind of person am I?" asked Oga. "You'll find out when you see the others." replied Beel. So Oga, Beel, Hilda and Nico went out.

Oga, Beel, Hilda and Nico went to Furuichi's house and saw Furuicihi outside. "Oh Oga's up." says Furuichi. "Yeah, remember, Oga lost his memories." says Hilda. "Oh yeah." says Furuichi. "Who's this person?" asked Oga. "He's your perverted bedt friend, Furuichi." replied Beel. "Beel why, can't you say good things about Me?" wonders Furuichi. "I didn't know my best friend is a pervert." says Oga. Furuichi falls down in his face. "It's nice to see you again, Creepichi." greeted Oga. "What do you mean Oga lost his memories?" angrily wonders Furuichi. "Lets go find the others." says Hilda. "That's where I was headed, they said they want to meet up at a Restaurant." says Furuichi. "Lead the way." says Beel. So Oga and the rest head to the Restaurant. After a while, they arrived and found Kanzaki and the rest. "Oh look, Oga's back." says Tojo. Everyone greeted Oga. "Who are these people?" asked Oga. "These are your friends you made at Ishiyama High School, a School full of Delinquents." replied Beel. "Oh, that's awesome." says Oga. "Let me introduce myself again, my name is Kanzaki, and-" Oga stops listening to Kanzaki and looks at Kunieda. Kunieda starts blushing when Oga's looking at her and Oga starts blushing also. "Who's that girl?" Oga thinks to himself. As Kanzaki's about to finish his introduction, Oga went to Kunieda. "Hey, are you ignoring me, asshole?" angrily wonders Kanzaki. "Hi, umm, what's your name?" shyly asked Oga. "Oga's asking for my name, this hasn't happened before." Kunieda thinks to herself. "Kunieda." shyly replied Kunieda. "Sorry that I forgot about you." apologizes Oga. "Oh it's ok." says Kunieda. Then Oga and Kunieda start having a chat.

After they ate, they went and hangout at some places. Suddenly, a gang surrounded Oga. "Hey, give us your money and we'll leave you alone." says a game member. "What, no." replied Oga. "Then die." says a gang member as they all attack. Suddenly, Oga's body move on his own and took out all of the gang members. "Whoa, I didn't know I was this strong." surprisingly says Oga. "Yeah, you're the strongest 1 here." says Tojo. "That's amazing. Oh and Kunieda, I want to ask you something." says Oga. "What is it?" asked Kunieda. "will you go out with Me?" asked Oga. Everyone turned surprised, especially Kunieda. "What, a date?" asked Kunieda while she's red. "Yeah, I thought we're good friends and I decided to ask you out." replied Oga. Kunieda turns really red and tries saying her answer. "Umm… sure." replied Kunieda. Everyone turns really surprised. "Kunieda just said yes." announces Kanzaki. "Way to go." says Himekawa and Tojo. "Aoi, are you actually serious?" asked Nene. "Since Oga asked me, then yes." replied Kunieda. Nene turned completely surprised as Chiaki starts blushing. "Great job Kunieda, you're fins;;y with the boy you like." cheered Yuka. "We'll meet again at 7." says Oga. "Ok, see you." says Kunieda. Then everyone went home.

Oga gets ready for tonight. Oga's wearing a red long sleeve with a tie and black pants. "How do I look?" asked Oga. "You look nice, Tatsumi." replied Misaki. "Thank you." thanked Oga. "I can't believe you're going out with Kunieda." says Misaki. "Yeah, she's a nice girl. Where's Beel, Hilda and Nico?" asked Oga. "They went to the Demon World to pick up something." replied Misaki. "Oh ok, I'll see you guys later." says Oga as he left. Oga arrived at the park. After a while, Kunieda arrived. "Hi, Oga." greeted Kunieda. "Oh i Ku-" Oga was interrupted from Kunieda's beauty. Kunieda's wearing a nice blue dress. "You look pretty." complimented Oga. "Kunieda starts blushing. "Thank you, you look nice too." complimented Kunieda. "Thanks, shall we get going?" asked Oga. "Yeah." replied Kunieda as they left.

Oga and Kunieda went to watch a movie and then have dinner. Then they went to a nice place and take a lot of pictures. Oga and Kunieda head to the park and sat on a bench. "Thanks for tonight, Oga." thanked Kunieda. "No problem, this is probably the most fun I had, since I'm going to get my memories again." says Oga. Kunieda starts bluish. "Kunieda, can you tell me what kind of person I am?" asked Oga. "Sure. You're a really strong person. When we were at Ishiyama High School, you beat all of the Delinquents and became the strongest. You traveled a lot at the Demon World doing crazy things like saving all of us. You're the strongest person I ever met." says Kunieda. Oga starts blushing. Suddenly, Oga got closer to Kunieda's face, Kunieda starts turning really red and just did. Suddenly, Alaindelon arrived and took out Furuichi, Beel, Hilda and Nico. "Huh, when did you guys get here?" asked Oga. "Just now, we got your medicine." replied Hilda. "Oga, were you just trying to kiss Kunieda?" angrily asked Furuichi. "Oga starts blushing. "No." lied Oga. "Oga, are you ready to take your medicine?" asked Beel. "Yeah, let me do 1 more thing." says Oga.

Oga starts holding Kunieda's hands as she starts blushing. "Kunieda, the me right now is in love with you." confesses Oga. Everyone turns surprised. "My, this is like a movie." says Hilda. "I don't know how the me with with my memories is like, but I hope he gets to have a nice girl like you." says Oga. Kunieda starts blushing a lot and suddenly, Oga kisses Kunieda in the cheek and Kunieda turns really red and surprised. "Ok, I'm ready." says Oga. Hilda gives Oga the medicine and he drinks it. After a few seconds, Oga's back to normal. "Where am I? Oh Hilda, you're all right." says Oga. "Oga's back." Furuichi cheers. Beel and Nico starts hugging Oga. "Oga you're back." says Beel. "Yeah, sorry for keeping you guys waiting." apologizes Oga. Ogs then notices Kunieda. "Oh Kunieda, you're here too." says Oga. "Welcome back, Oga." happily says Kunieda as she smiles. Oga's stomach starts growling. "I'm hungry, lets go get some Croquettes." says Oga. So they all went and eat Croquettes.


	115. Chapter 115

Beelzebub adventures chapter 115

Oga, Furuichi and Beel are upstairs watching the Phoenix Wright anime. Oga, Furuichi and Beel watches the part when Phoenix Wright yells Objection, then points and wind come out of nowhere and pushes the victim. "How does he do that by just pointing?" wonders Furuichi. "Whoa, that's awesome." impressively says Oga. After a while, the show ended. "No way, the man in the purple suit was the victim?" wonders Oga. "How did you not know, he killed the lady in the beginning of the show?" angrily wonders Furuichi. "Hurry up, I want to see the next episode." Beel says. Oga starts the next episode. The doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" yelled Misaki. Misaki answers the door and saw Kunieda and Kouta. "Oh Aoi, Kouta, its been a while." greeted Misaki. "Hi Misaki, is Oga home?" asked Kunieda. "Yeah, they're upstairs, watching some lawyer show." replied Misaki. Suddenly, Oga, Furuichi and Beel yelled Objection. "I'll go talk to him." says Kunieda. "Go right on ahead." says Misaki. Kunieda and Kouta went upstairs to Oga's room.

When they arrived, Oga puts his hand out and yelled Hold It, surprising Kunieda and Kouta. "Oh Kunieda, Kouta, you're here." greeted Oga. "You guys are watching Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney?" asked Kouta. "Yeah, you know this show?" asked Beel. "Yeah, I'm caught up with it." replied Kouta. "Then watch with us." says Furuichi. Kouta starts watching with them. "Oga, I need to tell you something." says Kunieda. Oga and Kunieda went out of his room. "What is it?" asked Oga. "Will you… help me be part of the Puddi Puddi dance show?" asked Kunieda. Oga turned surprised. "What are you talking about?" asked Oga. "Well, me and Kouta were just shopping and he went to the restroom. While he's in the restroom, the director went up to me and asked me to be part of the Puddi Puddi dance show. The actors of the girl and the dog are sick today, so he asked me. I didn't tell Kouta because I want to keep it a surprise. Can you please be the dog for the show?" asked Kunieda. "I don't know how to do this dance." replied Oga. "They'll teach us, the show starts in 3 hours." says Kunieda. "Alright, I'll tell Furuichi and Beel." says Oga. Oga told Furuichi and Beel that they're and they left.

Oga and Kunieda arrived at the stage where they will perform the show. The director saw Oga and Kunieda and went to them. "Kunieda, thank you and your friend for coming." thanked the director. "It's no problem." says Kunieda. "I got your costumes and we'll practice performing after you 2 dress up." says the director. The director takes them to their costume and they dressed up. Kunieda's in her yellow outfit and Oga's in his fat dog costume. Kunieda starts laughing. "Shut up!" angrily yelled Oga. "Quiet you 2 and lets practice." says the director. 2 people came up and start showing them the dance. "Now, you 2 try." says the director. Oga and Kunieda start doing the dance and practiced for 30 minutes. "You 2 did very well, but Oga, look more tired when you dance." says the director. After a while, the show's about to start. Oga and Kunieda look through through the curtains and saw Furuichi, Beel and Kouta. "They showed up." says Kunieda. "Yeah, they still think that we're sitting somewhere else." says Oga. Suddenly, Kanzaki and the rest sat with them. "Huh, why are they here?" asked Kunieda. "I guess Furuichi invited them." replied Oga. "This is going to be embarrassing." says Kunieda. After the director says his introduction, the curtain rises. "Hey, isn't that Kunieda?" asked Tojo. "It is." replied Nene. Furuichi starts having a nosebleed. "I like her outfit." complimented Furuichi. "I didn't know she's part of the show, where's Oga?" wonders Beel. Everyone starts looking around and can't find him. "If he's not here, then he's probably the fat dog." says Futuba. "Wow, that's crazy." says Yuka. "Cute." Chiaki thinks to herself. "Go Oga and Kunieda!" cheered Kanzaki. "Show us a good show and let this not be a waste of our money!" cheered Himekawa as everyone else cheers. Oga and Kunieda felt embarrassed and the performance starts. "It's time for the Puddi Puddi dance." announces Kunieda. Oga starts shaking a lot and the dance started. Natsume got out his phone and starts recording the whole dance. After the whole performance, everyone cheered for Oga and Kunieda.

Oga and Kunieda took off their costumes and the director went to them. "You 2 did amazing, I can't thank you enough." happily says the director. "I was kind of scared." says Kunieda. "But you 2 did amazing, here's your pay." says the director as he gives them a check. "Oh, you don't have to." says Kunieda. "I'll take your check if you don't want it." says Oga. "Oh no, you 2 earned it, please take them." says the director. Oga and Kunieda took the money and say their goodbyes to him. Furuichi and the rest went up to Oga and Kunieda. "You 2 did awesome." says Furuichi. "I didn't know Oga has talent to perform." says Shiroyama. "I don't." says Oga. "It looks like you were enjoying it." says Tojo. "Shut up!" yeled Oga. "Aoi, you did amazing." complimented Nene. "Thanks." thanked Kunieda. "Why didn't you tell us?" asked Kouta. "I wanted to keep it a surprise." replied Kunieda. Oga then remembers something Furuichi, Beel, how far did you watch Phoenix Wright?" asked Oga. "We're caught up." replied Furucihi and Beel. "Why didn't you 2 wait for me?" wonders Oga. "We can all watch it at my place and have dinner." suggested Himekawa. "Alright, party at Himekawa's place." says Oga. So everyone went to Himeakawa's place and hanged out.

Sorry for not uploading some chapters, I was busy in the Philippines and now I'm back. Expect more chapters on Sunday and I hope you guys enhoy this chapter.


	116. Chapter 116

Beelzebub adventures chapter 116

Oga wakes up in his bead and went to the restroom. Oga looks at the mirror and notice that he's wearing a Mario costume. "Why am I wearing this?" wonders Oga. Oga tries getting out of the Mario costume but it's not coming off. "What isn't it coming off, did Beel or Nico put super glue in this?" wonders Oga. Oga gets out of the restroom and looks for them. "Beel, Nico, where are you guys?" angrily asked Oga. Oga looks around the whole house and no one's here. "Where is everyone?" wonders Oga. Oga went outside and spotted Furuichi in a Robin costume. "Mario, I challenge you, and if I win, you'll be helping me on my adventure to beat the Master and Crazy hand." says Furuichi." "Furuichi, why are you in a Robin costume, we're not playing cosplay?" asked Oga. "Who's this Furuichi, I'm Robin." replied Furuichi. "Quit with the role-playing and where's Beel and Nico?" asked Oga. "You mean Bowser and Villager, they're off looking for Master and Crazy hand, but if you want to find them, you have to beat-" Oga was interrupted by Oga's punch. "Mario Punch." Oga says his attack's name. Furuichi was sent flying and got out. "Sorry Furuichi, I'llbe going now." says Oga. As Oga's walking away, Furuichi got back up and went to Oga. "Wait, since I lost, I'll be going with you to find Master and Crazy Hand." says Furuichi. "I was just looking for Beel and Nico, but we can look for this Master and Crazy Hand." says Oga. So Furuichi went with Oga and head out.

While Oga and Furuichi are walking around, then Kanzaki and Himekawa appeared before them. Kanzaki's wearing a Fox costume and Himekawa's wearing a Link costume. "Mario, Robin, we challenge you in a team match." asked Link. "It's Fox and Link, they both work together really well." says Furuichi. "Now, prepare for your-" Kanzaki was interrupted by Oga's punch and Oga kicks Himekawa. "Instant down." Furuichi says. "Robin, lets go." says Oga. As Oga and Furuichi starts walking, Kanzaki and Himekawa went with them. "We're not your underlings." says Kanzaki. "We're just going to work together with you, to find Master and Crazy Hand." says Himekawa. So Oga and the rest continue walking again.

After a while, they spot Tojo in a Ike costume. "Mario, lets fight!" yelled Tojo. "That's Ike, he fights for his friends." says Furuichi. "What friends?" wonders Oga. Tojo got really and charges at Oga. "I'll show you the power of fighting for my friends.!" yelled Tojo. Tojo swings his sword at Oga, Oga jumps over him and landed a punch. Tojo withstood the punch and sends Oga flying with his sword. Oga stood on his feet and charges at Tojo, Tojo swings his sword again, Oga dodges and punches Tojo. Oga follows it with another punch, then a kick and ended with a strong head butt. Tojo grabs Oga, head butts him and landed a sword slash on Oga. Oga stood back and throws fireballs at Tojo, Tojo blocks them with his sword then Oga jumps up and landed a fire palm on Tojo sending him flying. Tojo got back up. "Mario, you're the strongest opponent I ever fought, I'll be traveling with you and your friends to stop-" Tojo stops when he notices Oga and the rest leaving. "Wait, let me joining you guys." says Tojo as he caught up.

After a while, they arrived at the place where Master and Crazy Hand are. Oga and the rest found Beel and Nico lying on the floor. "Beel, Nico, are you guys alright?" asked Oga. "Mario, everyone, we're alright. You have to help, Palutena and the others." replied Beel. "Everyone lets go. "says Oga as the all went and help. Oga and the rest founf Kunieda and Nene fighting Master Hand and Chiaki and Yuka fighting Crazy Hand. Kunieda's wearing a Palutena costume, Nene's wearing a Lucina costume, Chiaki's wearing a Zero Suit Samus costume and Yuka's weating a Bayonetta costume. Furuichi's eyes turn into hearts. "They're beautiful." says Furuichi. "Come on, lets help them." says Oga. Oga and Furuichi help Kunieda and Nene and Kanzaki, Himekawa and Tojo help Chiaki and Yuka. "Mario, you finally arrived." says Kunieda. "Sorry for the wait." apologizes Oga. Oga jumps at Master Hand and landed a fire palm attack, Furuichi charges up his magic and shoots out a Thoron (Big bolt of lightning). Kunieda shoots out a beam and Nene landed some sword slashes. Kanzaki landed kicks on Crazy Hand, Himekawa landed sword slashes Chiaki shoots her paralyze gun and landed kicks, Yuka shoots her guns and landed some punches and kicks and Tojo landed a power eruption slash.

Master Hand throws a powerful punch and hits Oga and the rest, Crazy Hand drops magical bombs and hits Kanzaki and the rest. Everyone was down except for Oga. Master and Crazy Hand start laughing and got ready for their final attack. "Is this how things will end?" Oga thinks to himself. Suddenly, a Smash ball appeared. Oga jumps up and punches the Smash ball and gained power. Master and Crazy Hand both do their final attack, Oga fires off a huge wave of fire from his hands and clashed with them. Master and Crazy Hand starts overpowering Oga, then suddenly, Oga got more power and wiped them out. Everyone became surprised of Oga and cheered for him. Suddenly, Oga woke up in the real world. "Huh, what? Oh man, it was a dream!" yelled Oga.


	117. Chapter 117

Beelzebub adventures chapter 117

Oga and Furuichi are upstairs playing videogames. Alaindelon arrived at Oga's room with Beel, Hilda and Nico. "Where were you guys?" asked Oga. "We were at the Demon World, I bought the masters some new toys. "Are they the toys like before?" asked Furuichi. "What do you mean, before?" asked Hilda. "You got a Baby Cage that traps yourself and the only way to get out is for Beel to complete the box of shapes." replied Oga. "And you brought some Homework for Beel, like drawing on a notebook and it'll appear in real life." says Furuichi. "I did bring some weird things to the Human World, but these toys are fine." says Hilda. Nico found a toy box and suddenly, it sucks up Oga and Furuichi. "Oga, Furuichi!" yelled Hilda. After a while, the toy box spits them out.

"Oga, Furuici, are you 2 ok?" asked Beel. "Yeah Beel." says Oga. Oga looks around and saw his body still on the ground. "Huh, why is there another me lying down?" asked Oga. "Furuichi, are you ok?" asked Beel. "What are you talking about, it's me, Oga." replied Oga. "Then why are you in Furuichi's body?" wonders Hilda. "Furuichi's body?" wonders Oga. Oga went to his bathroom and looked into the mirror. Oga yelled loudly. "I'm in Furuichi's boy!" yelled Oga. Furuichi then woke up. "Hey, what happened?" wonders Furuichi. "If I'm in Furuichi's body, then Furuichi's in my body." says Oga. Furuichi notices his body. "Huh, there are 2 of me." says Furuichi. "No, you 2 switched bodies." says Hilda. "That means, I'm in Oga's body." says Furuichi. "Is there a way to switch us back?" asked Oga. "Let me see the toy box, Nico." asked Hilda. Nico gives the toy box to Hilda. Hilda reads the instructions and found something. "It says, the people who got sucked up have to wait 12 hours and we have to use the toy box again." says Hilda. "12 hours, but I ant my body now." whined Furuichi. "Yeah, I don't want to be in this pervert's body." says Oga. "What did you say?" angrily wonders Furuichi. "Right now Og-, I mean, Furuichi, go home and wait until tomorrow." says Hilda. "Fine." says Oga as he left the house. "Wait if Oga's going to my house then that means, I'll be sleeping here with Hilda." Furuichi thinks to himself. Hilda knows what Furuichi's thinking and left the room.

The next day, Oga woke up. Oga left Furuichi's house and went to his house. "That was horrible, Alaindelon keeps on hugging me tightly when I was sleeping. I thought I was going to die." Oga thinks to himself. Oga arrived at his house. "Oh Furuichi, Oga left already." greeted Misaki. "What, where did he go?" asked Oga. "I don't know, he just left." replied Misaki. Oga then ran and look around town. Furuichi's busy looking around at girls and found Kunieda. "Hi Kunieda." greeted Furuichi. "Oh, hi Oga." greeted Kunieda. "Where you heading?" asked Furuichi. "I'm doing some grocery shopping." replied Kunieda. "Then let me come with." says Furuichi. Kunieda starts blushing. "Um… sure." says Kunieda. So Furuichi and Kunieda start grocery shopping together. Oga looks around town and can't find Furuichi. "Damn it, where is he?" wonders Furuichi. Suddenly, he found Kanzaki, Shiroyama and Natsume. "Hey you 3, have you seen Furuichi?" asked Oga. Kanzaki, Shiroyama and Natsume were confused. "Furuichi, what are you talking about?" asked Kanzaki. "I'm in Furuichi's body because of a Demon toy, have you seen my body?" asked Oga. "Oh that make sense, I saw him with Kunieda." replied Kanzaki, "Do you know where he's heading?" asked Oga. "Seems he's heading to the super market. Oga then ran to the super market.

Furuichi and Kunieda finished shopping. "Thanks for helping me, Oga." thanked Kunieda. "You're welcome. Do you have anything else to do?" asked Furuichi. "No, I just have to drop the groceries and I can do anything I want." replied Kunieda. "How about we go watch a movie and grab some lunch after?" asked Furuichi. Kunieda starts blushing again. "Sure." replied Kunieda. Furuichi turns happy. "Yes, a date with Kunieda." Furuichi thinks to himself. So they went to the temple. Oga looks around at the super market and can't find them. "They're not here." wonders Oga. Suddenly, he found Nene, Chiaki and Yuka. "Hey, have you seen Furuichi and Kunieda?" asked Oga. Nene, Chiaki and Yuka were confused. "What are you talking about, Creepichi?" asked Nene. "I'm in Furuichi's body and Furuichi's in my body, have you seen the 2?" asked Oga. "This is confusing." says Yuka. "They're heading back to the temple." replied Chiaki. "Thanks." thanked Oga as he left.

Furuichi and Kunieda arrived at the temple. "Oh there you are Aoi. And Oga's here." greeted Ittosai. "Granddad, we're going to watch a movie and grab lunch." says Kunieda. "Oh ho, a date I see." says Ittosai. "It's not a date." embarrassingly says Kunieda. "We'll be right back." says Furuichi. "But first, how about a match?" asked Ittosai. "Um not now, the movie's about to start." replied Furuichi as they left. "That was a close call, if I fought him, I would've been down." Furuichi thinks to himself. After a while, Furuichi arrived at the temple. "Hey old man, have you seen Furuichi and Kunieda?" asked Oga. "Kunieda left with Oga to the movies, and aren't you Furuichi?" asked Ittosai. "I always been asked this, we switched bodies and I need to switch back." replied Oga. "Oh I see, then how about a match?" asked Ittosai. "You're on." replied Oga as they start fighting.

Furuichi and Kunieda finished watching their movie and finished eating lunch. After a while, Oga found them. "Furuichi, you bastard." angrily says Oga. "Furuichi?" wonders Kunieda. "Oga, let me stay in your body a little longer." begged Furuichi. "Oga, Furuichi, what's going on?" asked Kunieda. "Kunieda, me and Furuichi switched bodies and we need to switch back." replied Oga. "So I was hanging out with Furuichi the whole time?" asked Kunieda. "Yes." replied Oga. "That kind of make sense." says Kunida. "Sorry, Kunieda." apologizes Furuichi. "It's ok, you helped me with grocery shopping and took me for a movie and lunch." says Kunieda. Suddenly, Alaindelon arrived with the toy box. "Here's the toy box." says Alaindelon as he gives it to Oga. "Finally, we can get back to our bodies." says Oga. Oga opens the box and it sucks them up. After a while, it spit them out. "Oga, Furuichi, are you ok?" asked Kunieda. "Yeah." they bot replied. Oga and Furuichi look at each other and they're back to themselves. "We're back." they both cheered. "Takayuki's back." says Alaindelon as he sucks him up. "Now, we have some things to catch up on." says Alaindelon as they went back home. "Kunieda, you need to ask Oga if he wants to hang out." Kunieda thinks to herself. "Um Oga, do you want to walk around the shopping area?" asked Kunieda. Oga starts thinking about it and made his answer. "Sure, why not." replied Oga. Kunieda turned happy. So Oga and Kunieda hanged out with each other.


	118. Chapter 118

Beelzebub adventures chapter 118

Oga woke up from his bed and went to the living room for breakfast. Oga's Mom brought the mail inside and turned surprised of what the mail is. "Tatsumi, guess what came in the mail today?" asked Oga's Mom as she gives the mail to Oga. "What is it?" wonders Oga. Oga looks at the mail and turned really surprised. It's an ivitation to Saotome and Ikaruga's wedding. "What the Hell is this!" yelled Oga. Oga called Furuichi on his phone. "Furuichi, you got the mail?" asked Oga. "Yeah, I can't believe this is happening." replied Furuichi. "Yeah, Beardy is marrying to the drunk lady." says Oga. "It says, we're his best men for his wedding." says Oga. "Kunieda and the rest are the best women for the wedding." says Furuichi. "I didn't expect this to happen, I thought Beardy will be too scared to propose to Drunk lady." says Oga. "He finally has the courage. I got to get ready now." says Furuichi as they hanged up.

Later on, Oga and the rest arrived at the church. They went to a room where the bride is. "Oh, it's good to see you guys." greeted Ikaruga. All the girls and Furuichi were adored of Ikaruga in her dress. "Wow, you look beautiful." complimented Kunieda. "Thank you, Kunieda." thanked Ikaruga. "Wait, this dress look really familiar." says Oga. "Oh this, your Mom let me borrow this." says Ikaruga. "When did you go to my house?" asked Oga. "I didn't, Zen picked it up from your Mom." replied Ikaruga. "When I get married, I'll find a hot dress for my wife." Furuichi thinks to himself as he starts drooling. "Where is that smoking bastard?" asked Kanzaki. "He's in te other room, a few rooms across from here. Oga, can you check on him." asked Ikaruga. "Sure." replied Oga as he left.

Oga arrived at the room where Saotome's at. Oga looks around and found him. "Yo, Oga." greeted Saotome. "Beardy, you actually look cool in a tux." complemented Oga. "Thanks, can you give me my pack of cigarettes?" asked Saotome. Oga got his pack of cigarettes and gives them to Saotome. "Time sure has passed huh?" asked Saotome. "Yeah, but you're still a perverted smoking teacher." replied Oga. "And you're still a croquette loving, Demon bastard." says Saotome. "Beardy, how come you finally proposed after all these years?" asked Oga. "Well, to tell you the truth, I didn't want to marry her now, I was forced to." replied Saotome. Oga turned surprised. "You're serious?" asked Oga. "Yeah, I was at Ikaruga's place and she was watching a movie and it show a wedding scene that got to her. I saw it and start walking away fast then she called me and asked when we're going to marry? I told her when we're ready. She said she was ready for a long time and I told her I'm not. Then she got out a sword and told me to marry her already. I have no choice but to accept it. And that's how this wedding started." says Saotome. "She's scary." says Oga. "Yeah, but it'll be ok now, since she won't be too violent when we get married." says Saotome. Suddenly, his watch alarmed. "Well, it's time for the wedding, you know where to go?" asked Saotome. "Yeah, I'll be standing with Furuichi and the others." replied Oga. "Good." says Saotome. So Oga and Saotome went out of the room and got ready.

Oga and the rest are standing on the altar with Saotome and the wedding music start. Ikaruga slowly walks down the church and arrived. After saying I do, Saotome and Ikaruga both kissed each other and everyone cheered. Everyone went to the wedding reception. Everyone ate food and have a good time. Ikaruga's drunk and starts getting crazy, while Kunieda and the rest try stopping her. Furuichi's looking at all the pretty women in dresses, while the boys are all having an eating contest. Saotome went to Oga and and start talking to him. "Oga, I need to speak with you right quick." says Saootme. Oga and Saotome went to another room. "What do you need to talk about?" asked Oga. "The Demon Lord told me that there'll be 5 strong Demons going to invade the Human World." replied Saotome. "When are they coming?" asked Oga. "I don't know, the Demon Lord says around a year." replied Saotome. "A year, then that's a lot of time, why telling me early?" asked Oga. "Because, we're going on a 1 year training trip with the Demon Lord." replied Saotome. Oga turned surprised. "When are we leaving?" asked Oga. "Tomorrow." replied Saotome. Oga turned even more surprised. "Tomorrow, but there's another week until class starts again. So, I'll be missing class?" asked Oga. "No, I'll be teaching you while, we're traveling, Tora and the others will be having a substitute for the year." replied. "Damn, I need to get ready then." says Oga. "I'll tell your parents about this, we'll have lunch tomorrow and we'll leave." says Saotome. So Saotome went to Oga's parents and talk to them. Oga went back to Furuichi and the rest and have a good time.

The next day, Oga woke up. Oga woke up Beel and they got ready to go out. Oga got all his things for his trip and went downstairs. "Bye everyone, I'll see you in a year." says Oga. "Wait Tatsumi." says Misaki. Oga and Beel stop at the door. "Since you'll be gone for a year, here's money and snacks for your Demon World trip." says Oga's Mom as she gives it to Oga. "Thank you, Mom." thanked Oga. Oga's Mom then hugs Oga. "Tatsumi, you better learn a lot from your teacher and the Demon Lord." says Oga's Dad as he hugs Oga and starts crying. "Don't worry, I won't disappoint you guys." says Oga. Misaki grabs Oga in a arm lock. "Get stronger and smarter, Tatsumi." says Misaki. "I will, I will." whined Oga. Oga then looks at Hilda and Nico. "Nico, grow up and don't cry a lot when I'm gone." says Oga. Nico climbs up to Oga, hugs him and starts crying. "Oga, I'll watch Kaiser and Nico, you just concentrate on your training and studying." says Hilda. "Thanks, lets go, Beel." says Oga. So Oga and Beel left the house. "Tatsumi grown up a lot." says Oga's Mom. "Yeah, he hasn't been this nice before." says Misaki. "I'm so happy for him." says Oga's Dad as he starts crying. Hilda smiles and took Nico back upstairs.

Oga and the Beel arrived at the restaurant where Saotome's. Oga, Beel , and Saotome both ate a lot and Saotome ended up paying the bill. Oga, Beel and Saotome went out of the restaurant. "Ready Oga?" asked Saotome. "Hold on, I'll call Furuichi to pick up Beel." replied oga. While Oga's calling Furuichi, Furuichi and the rest arrived. "Oga, you think we'll be leaving without saying good bye?" wonders Furuichi. "I was about to call you." says Oga. "Oga, it'll be kind of lonely while you're gone again." says Oga. "Yeah, it'll be sad not seeing your face when I beat you in Super Smash Bros." says Kanzaki. "No matter how hard you train, I'm still better than you." says Oga with a smirk. "Oga, take this." says Himekawa as he gives money to Oga. "That's ok, I got money already." says Oga. "It's ok, this is only 1% of my money." says Himekawa. Oga accepts Himekawa's money. "Here's a pack of Yogurty from me, Shiroyama and Natsume." says Kanzaki as they give it to Oga. "Oga, I know you love my Okonomiyaki, so I made some for you." says Oga as he gives it to Oga. "In case you need something to read, here's some manga." says Furuichi as he gives it to Oga. "This is from, me, Chiaki and Yuka." says Nene. "It's a picture of us, so you'll always have us by your side." says Yuka. "Treat it well." says Chiaki as they give it to Oga. Kunieda slowly walks to Oga and gives him a box of chocolate croquettes. "Thank you, everyone. Beel, get stronger ok?" asked Oga. "Beel starts crying and hugs Oga. "Oga, be careful." sadly says Beel. Oga hugs Beel back and lets go of him. "Oga, lets get going." says Saotome. Saotome made a Demon portal and went in. As Oga's about to go in, Kunieda stopped him. "Oga!" called Kunieda. Oga turned around and looked at Kunieda. "Oga… I… I… I…" shyly say Kunieda. "Hurry up and say it!" yelled Yuka. "You what, Kunieda?" asked Oga. "I… I wish you for a safe trip." replied Kunieda. Furuichi and the rest fell down. "I see, thanks." thanked Oga. Oga walked to the portal again and stopped. Oga went back to Kunieda and hugged her. Everyone turned surprised, especially Kunieda. "Kunieda, thank you for worrying about me a lot." happily says Oga. Kunieda starts blushing and hugged back. Oga and Kunieda let go of each other and Oga walked to the Demon Portal. Oga waved bye and went inside the Demon Portal. Everyone waved bye and the Demon Portal's gone. "Oga, we're not going to let you do all the fighting, we'll fight with you." says Furuichi. Oga and Saotome arrived at the Demon Lord's castle. "You 2 are finally here, are you ready for your special training, Oga?" asked the Demon Lord. "Yeah." replied Oga.


	119. Chapter 119

Beelzebub adventures chapter 119

A year has passed since Oga left for his training with Saotome and the Demon Lord. During the year, Kanzaki, Himekawa, Tojo, Shiroyama and Natsume graduated college. Kanzaki's now the owner of the yogurty company, since the old owner is retiring, Himekawa finally owns his business by himself, Tojo works in a 5 star restaurant and works in a construction business, and Shiroyama and Natsume works with Kanzaki as their body guards and workers. Kunieda, and Nene is at their final year of college and Furuichi, Chiaki and Yuka in their third year of college.

Everyone all meet up and went out to eat. Suddenly, the 5 Demons appeared. "This is the place where Oga Tatsumi and Kaiser de emperana Beelzebub IV live." says the first Demon. "This place looks like a lot of fun." says the second Demon. "We have to end Tatsumi Oga and take Kaiser's powers." says the third Demon. The 5 Demons spread out and look around. Furuichi and the rest are enjoying their food and talking. "Furuichi, do you know if Oga's coming back?" asked Tojo. "He didn't message me anything, so I don't know." replied Furuichi. One of the Demons arrived around the area, where Furuichi and the rest are. The Demon saw Furuichi and the rest and went to them. "Excuse me, do you know where Tatsumi Oga and Kaise de emperana's at?" asked the Demon. "Why would we tell you?" wonders Kanzaki. Furuichi and Kunieda then sense some Demon aura in the Demon. "Wait, he must be the Demons, Saotome told us." says Kunieda. "You're right, since you won't tell me where Tatsumi and Kaiser are at, I'll force it out of you." says the Demon. The Demon places his hand on the floor and made earthquakes. Everyone all ran out of the restaurant and got ready to fight.

The rest of the Demons arrived. "You found Oga's friends." says the fourth Demon. "Yeah, they won't tell us where they're at though." says the fifth Demon. "These are the 5 Demons?" wonders Himekawa. "Looks that way." says Kanzaki. "Kunieda, Nene, Chiaki, Yuka, tell all the citizens to get out of Ishiyama." says Furuichi. "Who's going to take on the other guy?" asked Kunieda. "I'll take on 2 of them." replied Tojo. "Lead everyone out of here." says Furuichi. Kunieda, Nene, Chiaki and Yuka all ran. "I won't let you girls escape." says the second Demon. The second Demon appeared in front of the girls and attacks them. Suddenly 2 people attack the Demon and sent him flying. "Alright, who did that?" wonders the second Demon. Furuichi and the rest look at the 2 people, Miki and Yamamura. "It was us." says Miki. "We're not going to let you get to Brother and Beel." says Yamamura. "Aw man, I wanted to fight 2 at a time." whined Tojo. "Sorry Tojo." apologizes Yamamura. "Now this is a fair fight. Batcher, get the perverted looking man." says the fifth Demon. "What did you say?" angrily wonders Furuichi. "Crow, get the short orange hair man, Chaot, get the pompadour man, Ishia, get those 2 humans that arrived, I'll get the buff orange hair guy." says the fifth Demon. "Right, Kalzo." say Crow. So all the Demons attacks Furuichi and the rest.

Oga finished his training with Saotome and the Demon Lord. "Great job Oga, you finished the training." says the Demon Lord. "Finally." says Oga. "I'll see if Tora and the others are alright."says Saotome. Saotome made a Demon mirror and checked on everyone. Saotome turned shocked that the Demons are already here. "Oga, the 5 Demons are here already." says Saotome. "Then take me back to the Human World." says Oga. "Not now, I can't make a Demon portal until I'm fully recharged. It'll take an hour." says Saotome. "Damn it, I hope they'll be ok." says Oga. Kunieda and the rest took everyone out of Ishiyama. Suddenly, a lot of Demons appeared. "Are those the Demons back up?" wonders Yuka. "There's too many of them." says Nene. "Don't worry, we'll help." says someone. Kunieda and the rest look behind them and saw Hilda with Beel and Nico, the 6 Holy Knights, Takamiya, Akahoshi, Ikaruga and Ishiyama delinquents. "We're not going to let you destroy more of Ishiyama." says Beel as everyone else yelled. "My Kaiser, what brave words." happily says Hilda. "Alright, lets show them how strong the Human World is!" yelled Kunieda as everyone yelled and charge at the Demons.


	120. Chapter 120

Beelzebub adventures chapter 120

Furuichi and Batcher's fight begins. Batcher shoots out Demon Flames at Furuichi, Furuichi dodges them and kicks Batcher. Furuichi punches and kicks Batcher down. Batcher got up grabbed Furuichi and threw him. Batcher fires Demon Flames at Furuichi, Furuichi dodges them and charges at Batcher. When Furuichi got closer, Batcher got out his sword and hits Furuichi in the face. Furuichi stood back and starts dodging Batcher's sword slashes and kicks him. Furuichi summons Hecadoth's spear and attacks Batcher. Furuichi and Batcher clash back and forth. Furuichi jumps behind Batcher and got him from behind and then landed a powerful spear attack on Batcher. Batcher slowly gets up and charges at Furuichi, Furuichi appears behind Batcher, landed a powerful punch, kick and a powerful spear attack. Batcher was out.

Kanzaki and Crow's fight begins. Crow flys around and attacks Kanzaki with his feet, Kanzaki dodges and throws a kick. Crow stops Kanzaki's kick with his feet and takes him to the sky. Crow lets go of Kanzaki and kicks him, Kanzaki uses his air walk move and chase after Crow. Crow attacks with his feet endlessly, Kanzaki dodges his kicks and Heel drops Crow. Crow starts flying away and starts shooting Demon energy from his mouth. Kanzaki dodges them and threw a pack of Yogurty. The Yogurty went into Crow's mouth and Kanzaki kicks Crow in the face and landed a strong Heel drop. Crow went straight down and stops falling. Crow's feet got bigger grabs Kanzaki's left leg and went straight down. Kanzaki summons Demon Flames to his right leg and kicks Crow straight down. When Crow arrived down, Kanzaki starts flipping down and landed a powerful Flipping Heel drop. Crow was down.

Himekawa and Chaot's fight begins. Chaot strikes Himekawa with a Demon Flame fist, Himekawa dodges and shocks Chaot with his electric baton. Himekawa turns his electric baton into a whip and whips Chaot and follows it with a pnch with his electric knuckles. Chaot stood back and breathe Demo fire at Himekawa, himekawa takes off his metal plate and throws it at Chaot. The metal plate got stuck in his mouth, Himekawa shocks the metal plate, causing more electricity on Chaot and punches him in the face with his electric baton. Himekawa punches Chaot with his electric knuckles, then puts his electric baton on his pompadour and does his pompadour demon shock. Chaot slowly gets up and bites Himekawa's shoulders with his fire teeth, Himekawa didn't feel a thing because of his metal plate on his shoulder. Himekawa ties up Chaot with his electric baton whip and shocks him, then landed a powerful punch with his electric baton. Chaot was out.

Miki, Yamamura and Ishia's fight begins. Ishia attacks both Miki and Yamamura with his long staff, Miki and Yamamura both dodge and Miki landed a kick on Ishia's back and Yamamura landed a punch on Ishia's stomach. Miki then does a windmill kick and Yamaura does a strong punch, Ishia blocks both of their attack and landed an attack on both of them. Ishia attacks both of them with his staff, Miki and Yamamura dodges and ran back. Yamamura charges at Ishia, Ishia swings his staff at Yamamura, Yamamura dodges and rolls like a ball and hits Ishia up. While Ishia's up, Miki landed a palm strike attack on Ishia's back. Ishia slowly gets up and starts swinging his staff wildly, Miki and Yamamura dodge the attacks, Miki got close and landed his Dark Death Warbler and Yamamura landed his new move, Yamamura burying punch. Ishia was down.

Tojo and Kalzo's fight begins. Kalzo strikes a powerful punch on Tojo, Tojo stops it with his hand and head butts him. Kalzo landed a punch on Tojo, but Tojo didn't feel a thing. Tojo landed 2 powerful punches, a strong kick, grabs Kalzo and did a strong suplex that exploded. Kalzo slowly gets up and throws a giant fist attack, Tojo clashed with his Kuma Needle punch. Tojo's attack overpowers Kalzo's giant and fist, then Tojo does another Kuma Needle punch with Demon Flames and Kalzo was out. The 5 Demons were defeated. Furuichi and the rest met up with each other. "Are they really that weak?" wonders Kanzaki. "I was expecting a tougher battle." says Tojo. "We didn't need Oga for this fight." says Furuichi. "I'm so happy, I actually learned hot to do Oga's burying punch." happily says Yamamura. "Wait, Oga taught you how to fight?" wonders Miki. Back at the Demon World, Oga cheer for everyone. "They did it. So what's the point of all of this intense training?" asked Oga. "Those Demons aren't the problem." replied Saotome. Oga was confused. "The real battle starts now." says the Demon lord.

Back in the Human World, a Demon appeared to Furuichi and the rest. "Who is this Demon?" wonders Miki "You've beat all of my best men, you Humans are tough." complimented the Demon. "Why don't you go away and take your friends back to the Demon World." says Yamamura. The Demons smirk at them. "Why do I need to go back, my men aren't close to my full power." says the Demon. The Demon pushes both of his hands out and send his men flying. Furuichi and the rest became surprised. "Now, you Humans are next." says the Demon. "That Demon just sends his men flying by pushing his hands." Furuichi thinks to himself. "This is bad." Yamamura thinks to himself. Furuichi and the rest attack the Demon.

Miki and Yamamura both throw punches and kicks at the Demon, the Demon dodges them and sends them flying into a building. Miki and Yamamura were out.

Furuichi swings Hecadoth's spear at the Demon, the Demon grabs it and pushes Furuichi into a building. Furuichi was out. Himekawa ties the Demon with his electric baton whip and shocks the Demon, then Kanzaki landed a Demon flamed flipping Heel drop on the Demon. The Demon smirks. "That hurts." says the Demon The Demon pushes both Kanzaki and Himekawa into a building. Kanzaki and Himekawa were out. Tojo landed a powerful punch on the Demon and sent him flying. The Demon smirks even more. "Now, this is a Human I want to fight." says the Demon. Tojo throws some punches and kicks, the Demon pushes Tojo, but it didn't push him far. Tojo grabs the Demon's arm, went into Kuma mode and landed his Kuma Demon needle punch. The Demon was sent flying, and then got up slowly. Tojo doesn't have enough energy to move. "You did well, lets see if you can handle this?" wonders the Demon. The Demon stretches out his arms and gather more power. "Demon Push times 2!" yelled the Demon. The Demon sent Tojo flying into a building hard. Tojo slowly gets up and fell back down. Tojo was out.

Oga became surprised that Furuichi and the rest were down. "He, beat all of them." says Oga. "Yeah, that's why we trained for a year." says the Demon Lord. Suddenly, Saotome's powers are back. "I'm back to normal. Oga, I can only send 1 person, so I'll send you back to the Human World. Are you ready?" asked Saotome. "Yes." replied Oga. "Good, now beat the crap out of that Demon." says Saotome. Saotome made a Demon portal and Oga jumped in. Oga got back to the Human World. Oga looks at Furuichi and the rest and they were brutally injured. "So, you're that Oga, the Demons keep on talking about." wonders the Demon. "You're the Demon who did this to my friends?" asked Oga. "Yes, call me, Force, your friends were quite a struggle." replied the Demon. "You're going to pay what you've done to them, and my hometown." angrily says Oga. "This place is crowded, how about we go to a place with more space?" asked Force. "Follow me." replied Oga as they left.

Kunieda and the rest arrived where Furuichi and the rest are injured. Nene went to Furuichi, Yuka went to Himekawa, Shizuka went to Tojo, Fujsaki went to Yamamura and Izuma went to Miki. "What happened?" asked Hilda. "The Demons that arrived aren't the real problem, it was their boss." replied Furuichi. "He did a number on us." says Tojo. "Where did he go?" asked Kunieda. "We don't know, but I heard Oga's voice." replied Kanzaki. Everyone turned surprised. "If you heard Oga's voice, then he returned from his training." says Kunieda. "Yeah, Oga will beat that Demon." says Beel. "Lets go, Brother!" cheered Yamamura as everyone cheered. Oga and Force arrived at Ishiyama High school. "This school, is this the place where you got the strongest?" asked Force "Yeah, it's time to settle this." says Oga. "Very well." says Force.


	121. Chapter 121

Beelzebub adventures chapter 121

Oga and Force's fight begins. Oga went into Daddy switch mode. Force does his Demon push at Oga, Oga dodges and charges at Force. Oga got close to Force and throws a punch. Force dodges it, and Demon push's Oga. Oga stood on his feet and fires a Zebel Blast, Force uses his Demon push and stops Oga's Zebel Blast. Oga shoots a Zebel Emblem, Force pushes is with his Demon push and Oga dodges and charges at Force. Force uses his Demon push on Oga, Oga withstood the Demon Push, got closer to Force and landed a punch on him. Oga followed it with another punch, a kick, and another punch and landed a Zebel Blast. Force slowly gets up suddenly, Oga appeared in front of Force and punches him, then starts punching him rapidly. "Oga rapid punch." Oga says his attack's name. Oga then summons Demon Flames to his hands and landed a powerful punch. "Oga Zebel Punch." Oga says his attack's name. Force was sent flying and crashed into a school building. Oga made Zebel emblems on his hand and made a Zebel Blast on the same hand and punches the ground, making a big Demon energy wave. "Zebel Explosion Wave." Oga says his attack's name. Force puts out both of his hands. "Demon push times 2." says Force. Force pushes the Zebel Explosion Wave, but it wasn't strong enough and took the attack.

"Is it over?" Oga wonders. Force slowly gets up. "You did a good number on me." says Force. Force puts out his hands and suddenly, Oga was pulled by Force. Forceholds Oga by the neck and slams him into the ground. "Demon push times 3." says Force as he uses it. Oga was sent down really far, Force then uses his Demon pull, grabs Oga again and uses Demon push times 3 and sends Oga flying into the school. Oga slowly gets up and Force appeared in front of Oga. "Demon push times 4." says Force. Force pushes Oga down into the floor. "I can't get up." says Oga. "I never gone this far for my Demon push, you're the first 1 to experience this." says Force. Force summons a small sword. "Now, tell me where Kaiser De emperana IV is." demanded Force. "No." angrily replied Oga. Force then puts his sword through Oga's hands. Oga screams in pain. Furuichi and the rest heard Oga's scream. "What was that?" wonders Furuichi. Oga then screams again. "That sounds like, Oga." says Kunieda. "He's in trouble." says Beel. "We got to help him.: says Tojo. "Not yet, you're still hurt." says Shizuka. Everyone then starts talking about what they should do. Kunieda starts running where Oga's. "Aoi, don't go!" yelled Nene. Kunieda ignores Nene and summoned Koma. "Need help?" asked Koma. "Yeah, Dark armor please." replied Kunieda. Koma turns into dark armor for Kunieda and they were on their way.

"Now, tell me where Kaiser is and I might leave you and your friends alone." demanded Force. "No, you damaged my school and hurt my friends. I'm not going to let you have Beel!" angrily yelled Oga. "Fine then, I'll find him myself." Force says as he about to stab Oga. "I'm sorry, everyone." Oga thinks to himself. Out of nowhere Kunieda approaches Force and attacks him. Force dodges and jumped back. Oga became really surprised of Kunieda. "Oh, 1 of your friends is here." says Force. "Kunieda, why are you here?" asked Oga. "I'm here to fight." replied Kunieda. "What are you talking about? Get out of here!" yelled Oga. "I'm not moving 1 inch." says Kunieda. "Hurry up and get out of here, you're going to die!" yelled Oga. "I'm not afraid of dying." says Kunieda. Oga turned really surprised. "Oga, this is the time where I want to fight, to defend you. You've fought a lot and saved all of us from the Demons taking over. The first time we met, I had a lot of interest in you. You were nice, brave, strong and many other things. I want walk with you, I want to talk with you, and I want to have more fun times with you and everyone else. You've changed me a lot since we met. And Oga, a few years ago when you were fighting Satan and I told you "This isn't the Oga I fell over heels for." You even told me that you had a dream about when that happened and asked me what it means. I'll tell you Oga, it means, I'm in love with you." happily says Kunieda. Oga turned really surprised as Kunieda got to her fighting stance.

Kunieda charges at Force and swings her wooden sword at him, Force dodges and use Demon push on her. Kunieda stood on her feet and uses her First Ceremony Revised Destruction Mountain Chrysanthemum Straight Line Chasing Flash. Force dodges and uses Demon push times 2 on her. Kunieda hit a school building and stood back up. "Koma, I need more power." says Kunieda. "I can't, it'll increase your chance of death." says Koma. "Just do it." says Kunieda. Koma gives more power for her Dark Armor and charges at Force. Force uses his Demon push times 2 at Kunieda, Kunieda dodges it and hits Force with her wooden sword. Kunieda follows it with more attacks and did her Second Ceremony 500 Flower Storming Sakura on Force. While Force was down, Kunieda dashed to Oga and took out Force's sword through his hands. "Oga, are you all right?" asked Kunieda. "Yeah, thanks for-" Oga stopped talking. Kunieda was hit by Force's Demon Push times 5. Kunieda flew through the school and Kunieda was down. "I can't believe that I have to use my full power on her." says Force. Oga turned completely shocked of what happened to Kunieda. Oga starts getting really and Demon energy starts coming out of him. Force notices Oga's Demon powers are rising. "You bastard, you're going to pay!" angrily yelled Oga as more Demon energy comes out of him. Back with Furuichi and the others, Beel, Hilda, Nico, Alaindelon and Lamia sensed something. "What happened, Beel?" asked Furuichi. "Something's happening with Oga." replied Beel as Nico made noises. "His power is going up a lot." says Hilda. "That's great." says Tojo. "No it's not, his Demon energy is taking over him again." says Lamia. Everyone turned shocked. Back with Oga and Force, Kunieda woke up and heard Oga yelling. "Oga?" Kunieda wonders as she fainted. Oga turns into his Demon Form with more power. Force was completely shocked. "What just happened?" Force wonders. Demon Oga yelled really loud and fly to Force.


	122. Chapter 122

Beelzebub adventures chapter 122

Demon Oga appears in front of Force and punches him into the air. Force uses his Demon push times 5 on Demon Oga, but it didn't work, and Oga punches him down. Demon Oga fires off 2 Zebel Blasts at Force, Force uses his Demon push times 5, but it didn't work and took the 2 Zebel Blasts. Demon Oga fly to Force, uses his Demon pull on the School and took the whole Scholl building. Force then uses his Demon push and launched it at Demon Oga, Demon Oga dodges it, and then Force brings it back and hits Demon Oga. The School collapsed into tiny pieces, Force uses the collapsed School and made a giant box so Demon Oga can't escape. Force puts Demon energy around the box, so Demon Oga can't escape. Demon Oga places Zebel Emblems around the box and explode it. The Box was destroyed, but Force's Demon energy caught Demon Oga. Demon Oga struggles and fires of a Zebel Blast from his mouth.. Force dodges it and starts making another box out of the School building pieces. Demon Oga's trapped again. Demon Oga makes more Zebel Emblem and detonate them, but it didn't work. Demon Oga starts punching, kicking, doing everything he can to get out, but it wasn't working.

Inside Oga's mind, Oga's almost gets fully taken over by Demon energy. "Damn it, even after all that training, I let my Demon powers controlling Me." says Oga. "Oga." called out a familiar voice. "Who's calling me? Wait, Beardy?" asked Oga. "Yeah, I can't believe you let your Demon powers get to you." replied Saotome. "I needed the power, he took out Kunieda and the others.." sadly says Oga as he remembers what happened. "Oga, you're more powerful than this, you don't need Demon energy to take over you. You fought a lot of Demons and beat them with your own power. You even have the power to surpass Me." says Saotome. "That's right Oga." says another familiar voice. "Who's that now, the Demon Lord?" replied Oga. "You're right it's me. Oga, don't forget that my son and daughter are worrying about you. They and your friends believe that you're the strongest person, they believe that you can win with your own power. Look at this bubble." says the Demon Lord. Oga looks at the bubble and see everyone treating Kunieda. Nene, Chiaki, Yuka and Lamia are treating Kunieda. Kunieda woke up. Nene, Chiaki and Yuka were surprised. They all hug Kunieda. "Aoi, I thought you were gone." sadly says Nene. "I'm alright now." says Kunieda. "Lets go help Oga." says Abe. "No, he doesn't need help." says Kanzaki. "What, but that Demon is strong." says Ryuichi. "Yeah, if we work together, he won't stand a chance." says Ryuiji. "Oga doesn't need our help, because he can take him on his own." says Furuichi. "Yeah, Oga is the strongest in Ishiyama." says Tojo. "He takes out Demons like this all the time." says Himekawa. "They're right, Oga will never lose to a Demon like that, because he have us supporting him." says Beel. Oga was more relaxed from listening to them. "Kunieda's all right." says Oga. "Yeah, now worry about her later and beat that Demon." says Saotome. Saotome and the Demon Lord made a Zebel Emblem that stops his Demon energy from taking over. "Now go, Oga." Saotome and the Demon Lord said.

Oga's out of his Demon form and escaped from Force's Demon energy. Force turned surprised. "You actually escaped and you're not in your Demon mode." says Force. "I don't need my Demon powers to take over me to beat you." says Oga as he turns into his Daddy switch mode. "Excellent, lets end things." says Force. Oga charges at Force, Force uses Demon push times 5 on Oga, Oga flew back and stood on his feet. Force uses Demon pull on pulls Oga. Force summons a little sword and jabs it at Oga, Oga stops the sword with his head and head butts him. Oga followed it with a strong punch and his Zebel Explosion Punch. Oga stood back and took his breath. Force is still up. "I have to beat him and take Kaiser back, I'll use my strongest attack." Force thinks to himself. Force puts both of his hands out. "Demon push times 10!" yelled Force. Oga tries overcoming the Demon Push, but he was sent flying really far. Oga puts both of his arms behind him and fires off 2 powerful Zebel Blasts. Oga starts flying towards Force. Force got surprised and tries harder. Oga got use to the Force's Demon push and got close to him. Oga charges up his Zebel Blast on his right hand and put 10 Zebel Emblems on his hand. Oga got close to Force. "Super Zebel Explosion Punch!" Oga yells his new attack's name. Oga landed his attack and sends Force flying. Force was out. "Finally." says Oga.

Oga looks around the destroyed School. Oga walks away and looks for his friends. Oga suddenly ran out of energy and fell down, in just in time, Saotome caught him. "Beardy?" wonders Oga. "You did great, Oga." says Saotome. Saotome helps Oga move. After a while, they found Furuichi and everyone else. Fuurichi turns around and found Oga. "Hey everyone, Oga's all right." announces Furuichi. Everyone turned around and starts cheering. "Hey, everyone from Ishiyama's here." says Oga. "Yeah, they fought Force's men while your fighting." says Saotome. Saotome takes Oga to everyone and everyone greeted Oga. "Oga, thank goodness that you're ok." says Kunieda. While everyone's surrounding Oga, Beel, Hilda and Nico went to him. "Oga." happily says Beel as Nico made happy noises. Beel and Nico both hug Oga. "Oww, oww, I'm still sore." says Oga. "You idiot, worrying Beel and Nico like that." angrily says Hilda as she kicks Oga down. "What the hell is that fo-" Oga stopped talking. Hilda picks up Oga and hugs him. Everyone turned surprised. "Thank you." thanked Hilda. Everyone watches them and starts cheering. Kunieda turned a little jealous and clapped with them. "Kunieda, don't you want to say something?" asked Yuka. "Not now." says Kunieda as she smiles. Everyone all went to Oga, picks him up and start cheering. "Oga, the child bearing badass, is now Oga, the savior of the Human World." Saotome thinks to himself as he smiles. Everyone chants Oga's name and Oga smiles and raises his fist up.

Update on story, my story is almost finished. I say like 3/4 or 6/8. I have a few more major arcs to do and I'll be finished. I hope everyone enjoys the chapters and I'll message you next time.


	123. Chapter 123

Beelzebub adventures chapter 123

10 months has passed since the destruction of Ishiyama. Oga and the rest finished their final exams and all passed. "Good job, you pieces of crap." says Saotome. "Since we all passed, we should do a celebration." suggested Furuichi. "Speaking of celebrations, this University will be having a party in a week before this year's graduation." says Saotome. Everyone turned surprised. "When's graduation?" asked Kunieda. "In 3 weeks." replied Saotome. "Aoi, this is going to be our last few weeks in this University." says Nene. "Time gone by fast." says Kunieda. "Kunieda, Nene, we're going to miss you." sadly says Yuka as Chiaki starts crying. "Chiaki, Yuka, we're still going to see you." says Nene. Furuichi starts crying hard. "And why are you crying the hardest?" angrily wonders Nene. "It's nice having class with you for these pass years." says Oga. "Yeah, it's fun having you too." says Kunieda. The bell rang. Everyone left the building as Saotome stops Oga.

"Oga, I need to tell you something before you leave." says Saotome. "Furuichi, wait for me outside." says Oga. Oga starts listening to Saotome. "You will be traiing with me and the Demon Lord again." says Saotome. "Again?" whined Oga. "Yeah, you still need to take control of your Demon power, so it won't take over you again." says Saotome. "When are we leaving?" asked Oga. "Tomorrow." replied Saotome. "Are you kidding, my summer just begun." whined Oga. "Well I hope your ready, we're going to complete your training for good." says Saotome. "Is that all?" asked Oga. "Yeah, I'll pick you up tomorrow." replied Saotome. Oga went out of the room and went with Furuichi. "Now, I have to let Ikaruga to everyone else about the main event." says next day, Oga and Saotome head to the Demon World and met up with thhe Demon Lord. "Sorry for calling you during your Summer Vacation, I was about to do something also, but it's more important to finish training." says the Demon Lord. "Yeah, lets get this over with." says Oga. Oga, Saotome and the Demon Lord head out for Oga's training.

Back at the Human World, Ikaruga met up with Furuichi and the rest for lunch. "What do you want to talk about?" asked Kunieda. "I called everyone here to tell you guys an important event that's going to happen, for the fate of the Human World, the Great Demon War." replied Ikaruga. Everyone turned surprised. "The Great Demon War, I heard of this before. My parents and my Grandpa attended this." says Kunieda. "Yes, this will be the second Demon War, and this is important. Oga's not participating." says Ikaruga. Everyone turned surprised "Why is Oga not joining?" asked Tojo. "Right now, he's completing his training with Zen and the Demon Lord." replied Ikaruga. "But, why can't he join?" asked Kanzaki. "Because, there's a Demon that can take away his Demon powers." replied Ikaruga. Everyone turned really surprised. "Can a Demon like that exist?" wonders Furuichi. "If that Demon takes Oga's powers, we're done for." says Himekawa. "That's why you guys are going to fight for Oga. Not just you guys, I got Takamiya and Akahoshi fighting. Call everyone who wants to fight go to my place, I'll train you guys to be strong enough to fight in this war. It'll be a 1 week training, so I hope you guys are ready." says Ikaruga. "Yes mam." Furuichi and the rest say. So they all went and look for people for the Demon War. A few hours later, Ikaruga was shocked of how many people are at her place. "Maybe we need to make more space here." says Ikaruga.


	124. Chapter 124

Beelzebub adventures chapter 124

Oga, Saotome and the Demon Lord arrived back to their training area. "We finally made it." says Oga. "Sorry, I used up all my energy for playing Bowling." apologizes the Demon Lord. "How do you get tired from that?" angrily wonders Oga. "But my wrist hurts." says the Demon Lord. "But does Bowling require Demon energy?" asked Oga. "Yeah, I get strikes when I use my Demon energy." replied the Demon Lord. "You 2 stop arguing and lets get this training done." says Saotome as he punches Oga and the Demon Lord. "Oww, that hurts." says the Demon Lord. "He even punched the Demon Lord, he's scary." Oga thinks to himself.

The Demon Lord uses his powers and takes out Oga's Demon energy. Oga's Demon energy formed into himself. "What's this?" asked Oga. "That's your Demon energy that takes over you when your struggling." says the Demon Lord. "For your training, you're going to fight your Demon energy and take over it. You'll have 30 minutes to fight your Demon energy and when time runs out, your Demon energy will take over you." says Saotome. Oga turned really surprised. Oga's Demon energy got into his fighting position. "So, it's like I'm fighting with myself." asked Oga. "Yeah, but he maybe a little stronger than you." says the Demon Lord. Oga smirks. "Interesting, I'll have my Demon energy grovel to me in less than 30 minutes." says Oga. "Well good luck with that." says Saotome as he and the Demon Lord gets out of the way. "Alright, lets do this!" yelled Oga. Oga and Oga's Demon energy starts battling out.

Oga and Oga's Demon energy clash punches and start clashing more punches and kicks. Oga fires off a Zebel Blast and Oga's Demon energy does the same. Oga throws a punch, Oga's Demon energy blocks it, then Oga spins and did a spin punch. Oga charges at his Demon energy and throws a punch, his Demon energy dodges and kicks Oga. Oga stood back up and fires off 2 Zebel Blasts, his Demon energy does the same thing and clashed. The area got smoky. Oga's Demon energy can't see in the smoke, suddenly Oga appeared behind his Demon energy and landed his signature Burying punch. Oga picks up his Demon energy, summons Demon fire to his right hand and landed his Zebel Punch. Oga's Demon energy got up and turned into a giant. Oga's Demon energy throws a punch, Oga dodges and charges at it. Oga jumps on his Demon energy and put Zebel Emblems on it, and detonate them. Oga's Demon energy barely feels a thing and punches Oga. Oga gets back up and turns into his Daddy switch mode. Oga charges at his Demon energy, his Demon energy throws a few punches but misses. Oga jumps up, sends a lot of Zebel Emblem and fires a Zebel Blast, supporting the Zebel Emblems. Oga's Demon energy got hit from the Zebel Blast and all of the Zebel Emblems are on it. Oga detonate them. Oga's Demon energy places a giant Zebel Emblem on Oga and in a blink of an eye, Oga's Demon energy punches him really hard and the giant Zebel Emblem detonates. Oga s;ow;y gets up and suddenly, a giant Zebel Blast hits him and Oga's down. Saotome and the Demon Lord were shocked. The time limit is now 5 minutes left. "Oga!" yelled Saotome. Oga's Demon energy starts taking over Oga's body. "Damn it, I can't move. Is this how it ends?" Oga thinks to himself. Suddenly, he sees images of him in his Demon form and all of his friends in danger. "No, I can't let this happen again." Oga thinks to himself. While Oga's Demon energy is taking over him, Oga got back up and starts taking out the Demon energy. Oga's Demon energy became surprised and suddenly, Oga appeared in front of it and punches it. A Zebel Emblem is on Oga's Demon energy. Oga charges up his Zebel Explosion Punch and charges at the spirit. Oga's Demon energy fires off 2 strong Zebel Blasts, Oga took both of the Zebel Blasts and kept on going. Oga landed his Zebel Explosion Punch on his Demon energy, with the Zebel Emblem. Oga's Demon energy was down. The time limit ended. "Oga, take over your Demon energy now." says the Demon Lord. Oga makes a Zebel Emblem that the Demon Lord taught him before his battle, and places on his Zebel energy. The Zebel Emblem sucks up all of Oga's Demon Energy and takes over it, then the Zebel Emblem went on Oga and gives it's power to him. After a while, Oga has a new type of form. Saotome and the Demon Lord became really surprised. Oga's body was his Demon form, but with better control and more power. "See, I told you I can beat it less than 30 minutes." says Oga.


	125. Chapter 125

Beelzebub adventures chapter 125

Oga's training in his new Demon form. Oga fires off a strong Zebel Blast and flew very far. Oga made some Zebel Emblems and detonate them, but Oga was hurt during the explosion. Oga summons Demon Flames on his hands, but ended up burning himself. "This new power is hard to control." says Oga. Saotome and the Demon Lord arrived back in Yukatas. "Where have you 2 been?" angrily asked Oga. "We went to the summer festival." replied Saotome. "You should've take me with you." angrily says Oga. "You need to stay and learn that new powers of yours, and we got you some Croquettes." says the Demon Lord as he gives it to Oga. Oga finishes eating. "Ok Oga, I'll teach you how to use that new power." says the Demon Lord. Oga gets ready to train.

It's now a day before the Demon war begins. All the people who's participating at the Demon World waiting for Furuichi with his speech, Furuichi's at the top of the Demon Lord's castle. Everyone starts cheering for Furuichi. "Hello everyone, tomorrow will be an important day for us. Tomorrow, we're going to be in the great Demon war. The reason we're fighting, is to protect the Oga and the Human World." says Furuichi. "Wait, Oga's not joining us?" asked 1 of the Delinquents. "Yeah, if Oga fight with us, a powerful Demon can take over Oga's powers." replied Furuichi. Everyone who doesn't know starts panicking. Kunieda and the rest all start trying to keep them calm, but it got worst. Furuichi spoke loudly. "But that doesn't mean we should give up!" yelled Furuichi. All the people who were panicking stopped and listen to Furuichi. "There are a lot of people who needs to be saved at the Human World, so we got to do our best to win this war. This is what Oga would do. Oga is the type of person who would always go into a fight, no matter how many and how strong they are. Oga just fights until the very end. Oga saved us countless times when Demons came to take over the Human World. So right now, we're going to repay him for what he has done for us, fight for him and the Human World. So who's with me?" asked Furuichi. All the people start cheering and chanting General Furuichi. "They're chanting General Furuichi, this is a dream come true." says Furuichi.

After a while of getting ready, the Demons Furuichi and the rest encountered went to them. "Hey, we're going to attend the Demon war and help you Humans." says Jabberwock. "Yeah, we want to protect the Human World from being taken over." says Bakura. Furuichi and the rest smile. "Thank you, this is a war, where we need to win without Oga." thanked Furuichi. Oga sneezes. "Someone's talking about me." says Oga.


	126. Chapter 126

Beelzebub adventures chapter 126

The next day, the Demon war is about to start. Everybody's at the war ground, waiting for the enemy. After a while, the enemy arrived. Almost everybody were scared when the Demon arrived. The Demon looks around, looking for Oga. "So, these are people from the Human world. And there are Demons helping them" wonders the Demon. "That's the Demon we're facing, he looks really strong." Furuichi. "Hey, how about you fight me first?" asked Tojo. "The person I'm looking for is Tatsumi Oga." replied the Demon. "I'm almost as strong as Oga, so challenge me first." says Tojo. "Fine, but you Humans have to beat all of my men." says the Demon. Suddenly, all of the Demon's men arrived. "Lets see what you can do." says the Demon as all of his men charge at them. "Lets do this!" yelled Furuichi as everyone charges at the Demon's men. "Oga, we'll pay you back for what you've done for us." Furuichi thinks to himself.

After a few hours, Oga starts getting a hang of using his new Demon powers. "Wow, I can finally get use to this new power." says Oga. "Yeah, now you don't have to worry about your Demon powers taking over you." says Saotome. "This is great, now I don't have to worry about hurting my friends." says Oga. Suddenly, Oga sense something powerful. "Oga, what happened?" asked the Demon. "I don't know, I sensed something powerful." replied Oga. Oga starts seeing images of a war and his friends fighting. "Furuichi, Beel, Hilda, everyone? Why are they here at the Demon world fighting?" asked Oga. "It's time to tell him the truth, Zen." says the Demon Lord. "Oga, your friends are fighting in this war to protect you." replied Saotome. "What, why didn't you 2 tell me?" asked Oga. "They're fighting, to protect you." replied Saotome "There's a Demon looking for you and he can take over your power. If he takes over your power, he'll take over the Demon world and kill all your friends." says the Demon Lord. "I can't let my friends fight that Demon without me, I'm going to help them." says Oga. As Oga starts flying away, Saotome stops him with a cage, made of strong Demon energy. "Hey, let me loose, Beardy!" angrily yelled Oga. "Oga, just stay here and let them handle this." says Saotome. "I can't stay here and do nothing." says Oga. "Oga, we know you want to help your friends, but it's best for you to stay here." says the Demon Lord. "And what, let them die?" angrily says Oga. Saotome and the Demon Lord turned surprised. "That Demon I sensed is a Demon I never faced before. Nobody's a match for him, not Tojo, Jabberwock, Bakura,, or even you 2. With this power, I can beat the crap out of that Demon and save the Human world. So please, let me go and help y friends." asked Oga. Saotome and the Demon Lord think about it and made their answer. "Ok Oga, you can go." replied Saotome. Oga smiles and the Demon cage are out. "Thanks, I'm on my way now." says Oga. Oga starts flying to Furuichi and the others in high speed. "Oga, you've grown a lot." Saotome thinks to himself as he smiles. "Zen, we should go and help out." says the Demon Lord. The Demon Lord made a Demon portal and they're on their way.

After a while, almost everyone's out. Furuichi, and the others are still fighting and Alaindelon takes the injured people to Lamia. Furuichi, and the rest took out the rest of the Demon's men, leaving him the only 1 left. "I'm surprised, you're stronger than you look. Just for that, I'll let you have a better challenge." says the Demon. The Demon uses his powers and summoned Demons from the dead. The first Demon's a powerful kicker, the second Demon 's have the power of lightning, the third and fourth Demons are sword users and the last Demon's a powerful brawler. Kunieda, Kouta, Ittosai, and Ikaruga turned surprised. "What, no way." surprisingly says Ikaruga. "I can't believe that Demon summon them." surprisingly says Ittosai. The Demon summons Kunieda and Kouta's Mom and Dad. "Look at all these young Humans." says Kunieda's Mom. "Yeah, reminds me, when we're younger." says Kunieda's Dad. Kunieda's Mom and Dad saw Kunieda, Kouta, Ittosai and Ikaruga. "Dear look, it's Aoi, Kouta and your Dad." says Kunieda's Dad. Kunieda's Mom turned really surprised. "They've grown so much." happily says Kunieda's Mom. "Now, attack!" yelled the Demon. All of the Demon that was summoned attacked them.

"Everyone, let Kanzaki, Himekawa, Kunieda and Tojo handle them." says Furuichi. Everyone then ran back.


	127. Chapter 127

Beelzebub adventures chapter 127

Kanzaki and the powerful Demon kicker clashed. Kanzaki and the Demon clash a lot of kicks. "What's your name, Human?" asked the Demon. "Kanzaki, the most powerful kicker and Heel dropper in the Human world." replied Kanzaki. "Interesting, my name's, Drake, the most powerful Kicker in the Demon world. Lets have fun." says the Demon. Kanzami smirks. "Yeah." says Kanzaki, Kanzaki and Drake continue fighting. Kanzaki throws a lot of kicks at Drake, Drake dodges them and throws a kick. Kanzaki dodges Drakes kick, Drake threw a kick so fast that Kanzaki didn't get a chance to dodge. Kanzaki stood back up and throw a punch, Drake stops Kanzaki's punch and kicks him in the stomach and kicks him up, sending him flying. Drake jumps up and throws a kick, Kanzaki dodges with his air walk and kicks Drake down. Kanzaki goes down and does his Flipping Heel drop, Drake blocks it, but Kanzaki overpowers Drake and landed a powerful Flipping Heel drop. While Drake's getting up, Kanzaki punchs Drake down and landed a lot of Heel drops rapidly. Drake stops Kanzaki's Heel drops and kicks him really far. Drake's feet start having Demon flames. Drake appeared behind Kanzaki and landed a powerful kick, Drake appeared behind Kanzaki again and landed a lot of powerful kicks, Drake then landed his strongest kick, setting an explosion. Kanzaki's brutally injured. Kanzaki starts remembering all of the things he has done with Oga and the rest. Kanzaki has enough energy to go back up. Drake turned really surprised. "You're really strong, nobody has survived my strongest kick before." complimented Drake. "I'll pay you back with my strongest Heel drop." says Kanzaki as he summons Demon flames in his legs. "Lets see if you can hit me." says Drake. Drake appears behind Kanzaki and throws a kick, Kanzaki stops it and kicks Drake down. While Drake's getting up, Kanzaki does his spinning Demon Heel drop endlessly, followed it with a strong kick, sending Drake flying up. Kanzaki then uses his air walk and landed a Heel drop, sending Drake back down and landed a Demon Flipping Heel drop. Drake was down. "You're stronger than I expected, it's an honr fighting you, Kanzaki." says Drake as he faded away. "it was fun fighting you too." says Kanzaki.

Himekawa encounters the Demon with lightning powers. "If you want to fight someone your type, I'm your opponent." says Himekawa. "I can tell by your Electric baton, you'll feel the wrath of Ezio's lightning." says the Demon as he fires off lightning from his hands. Himekawa dodges and swings his Electric baton, Ezio dodges and throws an electric fist. Himekawa blocks it with his Electric baton and absorbs his lightning. "Huh, interesting." says Ezio. "Since you're the most powerful lightning user, how about you have a taste of mine." says Himekawa. Himekawa landed a hit on Ezio and shocks him. Ezio didn't even flinch and punches Himekawa. Himekawa stood back up and switches his Electric power to 100,000 volts. Ezio starts throwing punches, Himekawa dodges and punches Ezio in the face with his Electric knuckles and combine it with his Electric baton. Ezio starts getting hurt and stood back. Ezio fires off bolts of lightning, Himekawa sucks up Ezio's lightning bolts and swings his Electric baton. Himekawa landed a hit, but Ezio got use to it. Ezio grabs Himekawa and starts shocking him. Ezio throws Himekawa and shoots a lightning bolt, Himekawa blocks it with his Electric baton, but got hit still. Ezio then summons a thundercloud under Himekawa and it starts shooting out a powerful Thunder bolt. Himekawa falls on his knees. Himekawa starts remembering all the times he was with Oga and the rest. Himekawa slowly gets up. "You're a tough Human, you took my most powerful thunder bolt." complimented Ezio. "It's nothing special, compare to Beel's electricity." says Himekawa. Beel shoots out electricity to Himekawa's Electric baton. Ezio shoots out his most powerful lightning bolt, Himekawa stops it with his Electric baton and took over it. Ezio got really surprised and starts shooting more lightning bolts, Himekawa puts his Electric baton in his Pompadour and does his Pompadour Devil shock. Himekawa's attack overpowers Ezio's lightning bolts and got hit. Ezio was down. "You're right, the Future Demon Lord's lightning is better than mine." says Ezio as he fades away. "Yours is not bad also." says Himekawa.


	128. Chapter 128

Beelzebub adventures chapter 128

Tojo encounters the Brawler Demon. They both clashed with a strong kick and grapple. "From the looks of it, you're really strong. My name's Gulie, you remind me when I was still alive." complimented the Demon. "The name's Tojo, then you must be a strong fighter." says Tojo. "Lets see if you can beat Me." says Gulie. Tojo and Gulie throw punches and kicks at each other. Tojo landed a punch on Gulie, but Tojo didn't make a mark. Gulie landed a punch on Tojo and send him back. Tojo charges in with a strong punch and sent Gulie back. Tojo and Gulie both smirk at each other and continue fighting. Tojo landed a strong punch, Gulie landed a strong punch also and it went back and forth. Tojo and Gulie both clashed with a strong punch. Gulie starts getting serious and charged up. Gulie punches Tojo and send him flying, Tojo stood back up and Gulie appeared in front of him and punches him down. Gulie picks up Tojo, throws him and landed a barrage of punches, and a powerful punch, sending Tojo flying. Tojo slowly gets up as Gulie charges at him. Tojo starts remembering all of the times with Oga and the rest and got back up. Gulie throws a powerful punch and Tojo stops it. Tojo turns into his Kuma mode and landed a powerful punch on Gulie. Tojo then starts doing barrage of punches, and landed his Kuma Demon Needle punch. Gulie was down. "You really are strong, get stronger for Me." says Gulie as he faded away. "Yeah." says Tojo.

Kunieda's fighting both of her parents. Kunieda blocks both of her parent's attacks and can't find an opening. "Aoi, please stop us." says Kunieda's Mom. "I'm trying, I can't fight both of you at the same time." says Kunieda. Ittosai came in and help Kunieda. "Dad?" wonders Kunieda's Dad. "Sorry son, but we have to stop you 2 for the faith of the Human World." apologizes Ittosai. "Don't be sorry, do everything you can to save the Human world." says Kunieda's Mom. Kunieda and her Mom both clash sword clashes. Kunieda does her First Ceremony Wave Rock Chrysanthemum Straight Line, Kunieda's Mom stood there and stops it with a sword slash and charges in. Kunieda and her Mom clash again. Kunieda Mom's sword turns into flames and shoots it out, Kunieda jumps over it and swings her sword. Kunieda's Mom blocks it and kicks Kunieda. Kunieda stood back up and does her Fairy sword dance, her Mom blocks most of it and got hit by the rest. While Kunieda's Mom is down, Kunieda uses her Nadeshiko and buried her. Kunieda's Mom struggles and can't get out. "Aoi, you've really grown up." says Kunieda's Mom. "Mom, it's nice to see you again." says Kunieda. Kouta arrived where Kunieda and Ittosai's at. Ittosai buried Kunieda's Dad with his Nadeshiko. "Rough as ever." says Kunieda's Dad. "Yeah." says Ittosai. "Aoi, Kouta, Dad, it's nice to see you guys again." says Kunieda's Mom. "We're so happy to see how much you've grown." says Kunieda's Dad. "Aoi, you've become really beautiful and strong. Kouta, you grew bigger and handsome. Dad, you got older." says Kunieda's Mom. Ittosai got irritated as they all laugh. Suddenly, Kunieda's Mom and Dad's bodies start moving. "Aoi, Dad, hurry and finish us." says Kunieda's Dad. Kunieda got her sword ready, but can't attack. Kunieda and Kouta start crying. "Aoi, Kouta, don't be sad, we'll watch you from above when we get back." says Kunieda's Mom. "Yeah, we'll always be watching you so don't worry." says Kunieda's Dad. "We love you." they both said. Kunieda and Kouta stops crying and smiles. Kunieda and Ittosai took them out and they faded away.

The last Demon got really surprised. "Now that you're the only 1 left, you get to fight Me." says Tojo. "A deal is a deal, I'll challenge you and everyone else. Everyone will face the wrath of Ibok." says the Demon as he charges at Tojo. Suddenly, Oga arrived and stopped both of them. "Tojo, let me take down this guy." says Oga. "Oga?" wonders Tojo. Everyone became surprised of Oga in his Demon form. "Oga, you took over your Demon energy." says Furuichi. "Yeah, now I'm ready." says Oga. "You've finally arrived, Tatsumi Oga." says Ibok. "Yeah, now I'm ready to kick your butt." says Oga with a serious look.. "I've been tired of waiting, lets end this already." says Ibok as he charges up. "Everybody get back, I don't want everyone to get hurt." says Oga. "Oga, becareful." says Kunieda as everyone gets back. "This is much better, I can get serious." says Ibok. "Shut up and lets do this." says Oga. Oga and Ibok charges and clashed.


	129. Chapter 129

Beelzebub adventures chapter 129

Oga and Ibok clash punches and kicks. Oga stood back and fires a Zebel Blast, Ibok puts out his hand and absorbs it. "Crap, I forgot he can do that." says Oga. "Oga, shoot out more of your Demon power." says Ibok. Ibok fires off a strong Demon energy, Oga dodges and throws a punch. Ibok dodges, grabs Oga and throws him up. Ibok shoots out a lot of strong Demon energy, Oga dodges them and flies down. Ibok charges up his Demon energy and shoot it out, Oga charges up his Zebel Blast and shoots it. Oga Oga's Zebel Blast overpowers it and Ibok gets ready to absorb it. Oga puts Zebel Emblems on his Zebel Blast and detonate them. Oga's attack hits Ibok and sent him flying. Oga fly to Ibok and hits him with a barrage of his Oga Zebel punch, Ibok stops Oga and face crushes him, with an explosion. Oga fly back and shoots out Zebel Emblems and 2 Zebel Blasts. Ibok gets ready to absorb Oga's attacks. Oga controls his attacks and attacks him from behind. Ibok disappeared, appeared behind Oga and landed a powerful Demon punch. Ibok landed a lot of punches and kicks and shoots out a powerful Demon blast. Oga stood back up and does his Zebel Explosion Wave, Ibok flew up, but Oga's attack rises up and hits Ibok. Oga got close to Ibok and does his new and improved Oga Barrage. Oga punches Ibok with Demon Flames, Oga kicks Ibok up, then kicks him down and placed a Zebel Emblem. Oga then flys straight down and landed a powerful Zebel Punch, causing a huge explosion. Ibok slowly gets up. "The rumors were true, you are the strongest Human. For that, I'll get serious myself." says Ibok. Ibok looks at Furuichi and pulls him in. "Wait, what are you doing with him?" asked Oga. "If I want to get serious, I need to absorb someone with a lot of Demon energy." replied Ibok. "I can't get out." says Furuichi. "Let him go!" angrily yelled Oga as he fires off a strong Zebel Blast. Suddenly, Ibok sucks up all of Furuichi's Demon energy and Furuichi was out. Everyone was shocked of what happened. Oga didn't feel Furuichi's Demon energy. "Furuichi!" yelled Oga. "He can't hear you, he's dead and now I can finally get serious." says Ibok. "You, you bastard, I won't forgive you. You killed someone important to Me. "You're going to pay!" angrily yelled Oga as he powers up more. "That's more like it Oga, show me anger." says Ibok. Oga and Ibok charge at each other and clashed. Nene grabs Furuihci while she has the chance and takes her back to everyone. "Furuichi." sadly says Nene. Lamia goes to Furuichi and does her healing magic she learned during the year. "It's not working." says Lamia. "This is horrible." says Kanzaki. "Furuichi get up, you're stronger than this!" yelled Nene as tears start coming out of her eyes. "Damn it, Oga, beat this Demon." says Tojo. Oga and Ibok clashed punch and kicks. Ibok shoots out 5 Demon Blasts, Oga dodges them, but Ibok's attacks follow Oga. Oga flies around and stops Ibok's attack with a Zebel Emblem on each one. Suddenly, Ibok appeared in front of Oga and landed a powerful punch. Ibok sends Oga flying upwards and landed a Demon Blast. Oga withstood it and shoots out hundreds of Zebel Emblems and detonate them, Ibok dodges the explosion and flys to Oga. Oga charges up his Zebel Blast, while putting Zebel Emblems and shoots out his Zebel Explosion Blast, Ibok charges up his Demon energy and shoots out a big ball made of Demon energy. Ibok's attack counter Oga's attack and hits Oga. Oga was out and starts falling. Everyone was shocked when they see Oga. "Oga!" yelled Kunieda. "This is the end, Tatsumi Oga." as he fly to him. "Damn it, even with my new Demon powers, I still can't beat him." Oga thinks to himself. Suddenly, he sees an image of everyone yelling for Oga and sees Furuichi lying down. "Wait, I can't give up yet. I must protect everyone." Oga thinks to himself. Ibok got close to Oga and got ready to absorb his power, Oga got back up and landed a powerful punch, sending him flying. Ibok turned really surprised and sees Oga's energy turning yellow. "What kind of power is this?" asked Ibok. "If you want to know, this is Saiyan Demon mode." replied Oga. "Oga's in his Saiyan mode again." says Kanzaki. "We haven't seen that for a long time." says Himekawa. "Go, Oga!" yelled Tojo as everyone cheers. "What difference can it make from just making your energy and hair yellow?" asked Ibok. Oga appeared infront of Ibok. "A lot of difference." replied Oga Oga landed a powerful punch and kick. Ibok shoots out 5 Demon Blasts and hits Oga. Oga didn't feel a thing and starts landing more Demon flamed punches and kick. Oga shoots out 2 Zebel Blasts, Ibok tries absorbing it, but it didn't work and got hit. Oga places a giant Zebel Emblem on Ibok and starts hitting him with a barrage of punches. The Zebel Emblem got even bigger and it detonates. Ibok barely surrived. "No, I can't let a Human beat Me." angrily says Ibok as he charges up his Demon energy. Ibok made a Demon energy ball, 100 times bigger than his other one. "Perish, Oga!" angrily yelled Ibok as he throws it. "Sorry everyone, but I'm going to use all of your energy." apologizes Oga. Oga gathers everyone's energy and gets ready for his attack. "Zebel Finisher." says Oga as he fires his attack. Oga and Ibok's attack clashed. Ibok's attack starts overpowering Oga's attack, suddenly, Beel and Nico gather more energy and gives it to Oga. "Get him, Oga!" yelled Beel as Nico made noises. "Thank you, Beel, Nico." thanked Oga. Oga's Zebel Finisher got bigger and over powers Ibok's attack. Ibok got hit from Oga's attack and starts seeing flashbacks of his friends, family and everything before he became evil. "Thank you, Oga." thanked Ibok as he burned to a crisp.


	130. Chapter 130

Beelzebub adventures 130

Oga and Ibok's battle ended. Oga turned back to his normalself and went to the others. "Oga, you're alright." gladly says Kunieda. "How's Furuichi?" asked Oga. "I'm doing my best to heal him and he's not getting up." replied Lamia. "Damn it, this is all my fault." angrily says Oga. "It's not your fault, Oga." says Hilda. "Yeah, you can't save Furuichi in time." says Beel as Nico makes noises. "There's something you can do, Oga." says Saotome as he arrived with the Demon Lord. "What can I do?" asked Oga. "You can make a Zebel Emblem and give some of your Demon energy to revive him." replied the Demon Lord. "The thing is, you'll lose the Demon powers you obtained from your training." says Saotome. "I don't care about this power, as long it can help save my best friend, I don't mind losing It." says Oga. Oga turns into his Demon form and made a Zebel Emblem and starts transferring Demon energy to Furuichi. After a while, Furuichi revived. Everybody turned surprised. "Huh, what happened?" wonders Furuichi. "Furuichi!" they all yelled. Nene and Lamia both hugged Furuichi. "We thought we lost you." says Nene. "What happened to me?" asked Furuichi. While Oga's fighting Ibok, he took your Demon energy and you died, but Oga gave some of his Demon energy to you." replied Lamia. "Is that so, thanks Oga." thanked Furuichi. "Don't mention it." says Oga. "The second Demon war is officially over!" announces Ikaruga. Everyone starts cheering of joy. Everyone starts going to Oga and thanking him.

A week later, Furuichi and the rest are at Ishiyama University, setting up for the party tomorrow. "This is really boring, why do we have to go in the morning?" asked Kanzaki. "To get things over it, it's better than doing it in the afternoon." replied Natsume. "Kanzaki, drink some Yogurty to regain your energy." says Shiroyama as he gives it to him. "Hey, can I have a Yogurty?" asked Himekawa. "No, this is for Kanzaki only." replied Shiroyama. "Don't be like that." says Himekawa. "Fine just 1 for each of you." says Shiroyama. Shiroyama gives everyone a Yogurty. While everyone's talking, Kunieda feels down that Oga's not here. "Aoi, what's wrong? Is it about Oga not being here?" asked Nene. "Yeah. Since the day we got back from the Demon World, Oga changed. When we all hangout, Oga just became really quiet and doesn't talk to us. When we do something fun, he just watches us. I hope Oga's ok." replied Kunieda. "I'm sure Oga's alright." says Nene. Yamamura and Fujisaki appeared. "Hey everyone, we would like to take pictures of you guys for the yearbook." says Yamamura. "Can we start when you guys finished?" asked Fujisaki. "Yeah, we're almost done." replied Kunieda. "Oh and can you get Oga, it'll be better if he's in the pictures." asked Yamamura. "I'll get him." replied Furuichi as he left.

Oga's at his house watching Beel and Nico play with their toys. Oga starts thinking about all the things that happened with him and his friends. "I shouldn't get involved with them anymore." Oga thinks to himself. Hilda went to Oga's room. "Hey, Furuichi's here to pick you up." says Hilda. "Can you tell him next time?" asked Oga. "Furuichi says that it's for the school yearbook." replied Hilda. "Fine, I'll go." says Oga as he went with Furuichi. After a while, they arrived at Ishiyama University. "There you are Oga." greeted Tojo. "Yeah, lets get this over it." says Oga with an attitude. "Don't be like that Brother, lets go take some nice pictures." says Yamamura. Fujisaki got her camera ready. "All right everyone, smile." happily says Fujisaki as she takes pictures. Fujisaki takes pictures of the whole group, single, and pairs in different areas. "Ok, 1 more picture and you can go, Oga." says Yamamura. "This will be a picture of you and Kunieda." says Fujisaki. Kunieda starts blushing a lot. Oga and Kunieda get ready for the picture. Kunieda was a few feet away from Oga. "Come on Kunieda, a little closer." says Fujisaki. Kunieda got closer to Oga and the picture was taken. "Thanks Brother." says Yamamura. "No problem." says Oga as he starts walking back home. "Oga, will you go to the party tonight?" asked Furuichi. "I'll think about it." replied Oga as he walks away. "Oga." says Kunieda.

Oga stopped but Fugino's meat, waiting for a fresh batch of Croquettes. "Sorry for the wait." apologizes Fugino. "It's alright." says Oga as he eats his Croquette. "Is something wrong?" asked Fugino. "Actually yes there is. Since I came back from the Demon war, I start ignoring my friends. I got them hurt from all of the things we did to protect the Human World, and 3 of my friends almost died. So I decided to ignore them and handle everything myself, without getting my friends involved." replied Oga. "Oga, it's not your fault that you got them involved, they just want to help you. Your friends just want to be with you, because they're your friends. No matter how bad the situation is, they'll always be there to help you. Don't blame yourself of your friends getting hurt." says Fugino. After listening to Fugino, Oga starts feeling better. "You're right, thanks for helping me out." thanked Oga as he walks back home.

Later at night, Furuichi and the rest are at Ishiyama University enjoying the party. Furuichi's dancing with pretty girls, the rest of the boys is having a eating contest and the girls are dancing. Kunieda feels down that Oga's not at the party. "Kunieda, if Oga was here, would you dance with him like last time?" asked Yuka. Kunieda starts blushing and remembers the time she danced with Oga. "Yuka, don't make Aoi think about Oga." angrily says Nene. Suddenly, everyone hears the door opening and saw Oga. "Hey everyone, Oga's here." says a student as everyone's here. Furuichi and the rest became surprised. Oga went to Furuichi and the rest. "Oga, you actually came." greeted Furuichi. "Yeah, I decided to be the Oga that have fun with his friends again." says Oga. "That's the Oga we know." says Himekawa. "Come on, there's a big eating contest happening." says Tojo. "You guys are going down." says Oga as they start the eating contest. Kunieda smiles at watches Oga. "Are you happy now, Kunieda?" wonders Chiaki. Kunieda starts blushing and ignore Chiaki's question.

After a while, a student makes an announcement. "Alright everyone, it's time to announce the King and Queen of Ishiyama University." announces a student as everyone cheers. "The winner for Queen is, Aoi Kunieda." announces the student as everyone cheers. "Huh, me?" wonders Kunieda. "You were the Queen before." says Kanzaki. "Go up there, Aoi." says Nene. Aoi got up on the stage and the student put Kunieda's crown on her. "And for the winner of King is, Tatsumi Oga." announces the student as everyone cheers. Oga turns really surprised and Kunieda starts blushing. "Go up there, Oga." says Furuichi. Oga went up the stage and the student put Oga's crown on. "Ladies and Gentlemen, your new King and Queen." announces the student as everyone cheers for them. " I didn't expect this to happen." says Oga. "Yeah, I'm really surprised." says Kunieda. Yamamura and Fujisaki came up to them. "Hey, smile for the camera." says Yamamura. Oga and Kunieda smiles and Fujisaki takes pictures of them. Slow dance music starts playing and a lot of students start dancing. "Slow dancing music now?" Kunieda thinks to herself as she starts blushing. "Kunieda, would you like to dance with me?" asked Oga. Kunieda starts turning red. "You still remember how to dance?" asked Kunieda. "Yeah, I still remember when some Demon girls taught me how to slow dance." replied Oga. "Then I would love too." Kunieda replied Oga's question. Oga and Kunieda went down the stage and start slow dancing. Furuichi, Kanzaki, Himekawa, Nene, Chiaki and Yuka went and dance also. After a while, the party's over. Everyon all say their goodbyes and head home, except for Oga who went with Kunieda, "Oga, you don't have to walk me home." says Kunieda. "My sister says that I always have to walk you home." says Oga. After a while, they arrived at Kunieda's home. "Thank you, Oga." thanked Kunieda. "You're welcome, I'll see you at graduation." says Oga as he starts walking. "Oga!" called Kunieda. Oga hears Kunieda. "What is it?" asked Oga. "I… I…" Kunieda starts having trouble what she's going to say. "You what?" asked Oga. "Thank you again, for saving us." thanked Kunieda. "Oh, it's no problem, I want to thank you and everyone also for being in my side. And Kunieda, thank you for trying to save me when Force invaded. Also, what did you say to me again?" asked Oga. Kunieda starts really red. "Uhh… I forgot actually." lied Kunieda. "Oh ok, I was just asking. See you." says Oga as he waves and starts walking home. Kunieda starts smiles and went to her room.


	131. Chapter 131

Beelzebub adventures chapter 131

A year has passed since the Great Demon War. Oga's up on the stage, getting his diploma. "And our last student who saved us a lot of time, Tatsumi Oga." announces the Principal as everyone cheers. Oga went up to the Principal, received his diploma and shakes his hand. Oga's family went to the front and start taking pictures. "Tatsumi, look over here." says Misaki as she takes pictures of them. "I can't believe Tatsumi actually graduated." happily says Oga's Dad as he stars crying. "Honey, don't cry in front all of these people." says Oga's Mom. After taking pictures, all the students who graduated stood up, listens to the Principal's speech and all throw their caps up. Oga and the rest met up. Kanzaki, Himekawa, Tojo, Shiroyama and Natsume give Oga high fives and shakes, while Kunieda and Nene did a group hug with Chiaki and Yuka. Misaki went with them and took picture of them.

A few months later, it's the last week of summer before everyone starts working again. Oga, and Furuichi are getting some food. They went out for Ramen. While eating Ramen, they realize a lot of girls from Ishiyama University calling out for Oga and Furuichi. "A lot of girls screaming my name, is this a dream come true?" wonders Furuichi. "Lets see what's the problem." says Oga as they start walking out. All the girls surround them and start handing them gifts. "Hey be careful." says Oga. "Ladies, ladies, 1 at a time." says Furuichi. Kanzaki, Himekawa, Shiroyama are walking home from lunch and saw a lot of girls crowding Oga, and Furuichi. "They became really popular." says Natsume. "Since the Demon war, a lot of girls have been calling out for them." says Shiroyama. "I wish girls come up to me and get me Yogurty." says Kanzaki. "I don't need to receive any gifts, since I can just buy It." says Himekawa. Suddenly, a lot of girls surrounded them and start giving them gifts. "Kanzaki, your wish came true." says Shiroyama. I wasn't serious." says Kanzaki. Kunieda and Kouta went out of the store and start heading home. "Are you really going to do it, this time?" asked Kouta. "Yes and it's the real thing." says Kunieda. Suddenly, Kunieda and Kouta saw Hilda, Beel and Nico. "Oh Hilda, it's nice to see you." greeted Kunieda. "Kunieda, nice to see you also." greeted Hilda. Hilda notices Kunieda's bag. "What's in the bag?" wonders Hilda as she takes a peek. "A sewing kit, what for?" wonders Hilda. Kunieda starts blushing and Hilda figured it out. "Let me guess, your making something for Oga?" asked Hilda. "Yes." shyly replied Kunieda. "Come on, lets go to café and talk." says Hilda as they start walking.

A few days later, Kunieda finish sewing Oga's gift, a Jacket. "I'm finally finished. Now, I need to find a way to give it to him." says Kunieda. Kunieda's phone starts ringing and she answers. "Hello." says Kunieda. "Hey Kunieda." greeted Oga. Kunieda turns surprised that it was Oga who called. "Oh hi Oga, how are you?" asked Kunieda. "I'm good, are you busy now?" asked Oga. "No, not anymore." replied Kunieda. "Oh good, I was wondering if you want to go to this new Restaurant, I got a gift card and it's good for 2 people." asked Oga. Kunieda starts turning really red. "Oga's asking me out on another date, this is the perfect chance to tell him." Kunieda thinks to herself. "I would love to go." replied Kunieda. "That's great, I'll see you at 7 and you don't have to wear something fancy." says Oga. "Ok bye." says Kunieda as she hangs up. Kunieda turns really excited. "This is it Kunieda, it's time for you to confess to Oga, before you start working again." Kunieda says to herself. Kunieda got a nice gift bag for Oga's jacket and start heading out. Kouta saw Kunieda leaving and stopped her. "Oh Kouta, you're still awake?" asked Kunieda. "It's only 6:30, where are you going?" asked Kouta. "I'm going to meet up with Oga." replied Kunieda. Kouta turns really surprised. "Aoi, you better confess to Oga and not mess up." says Kouta. "Don't worry, this time is for real." says Kunieda. Kunieda left her home and head to the Restaurant.


	132. Chapter 132

Beelzebub adventures chapter 132

Kunieda arrived at the Restaurant. Kunieda went inside and found Oga sitting at a table. Kunieda walks to Oga. "Hi Oga." greeted Kunieda. "Oh Kunieda you made It." greeted Oga. Oga gets off his chair and pulls Kunieda's chair and sat down. Oga and Kunieda look at the menu, finding what to order. "I shouldn't pick something too expensive, I'll just get a salad." Kunieda thinks to herself. The waiter went to their table and got his notes ready. Oga orders a big bowl of Yaki soba and Kunieda orders a Salad. The waiter wrote down their order and head to the kitchen. "How come you ordered something small?" asked Oga. "I'm afraid you won't have enough money on your Gift Card." replied Kunieda. "Don't worry, I have enough money for both of us. How about I order us a dessert after our dinner?" asked Oga. "That'll be great." replied Kunieda.

After a while, their food came in and they start eating. After finishing their food, Oga orders a dessert and the waiter went back to the kitchen. "Kunieda, what's your career again?" asked Oga. "I'm a Teacher at St. Ishiyama." replied Kunieda. "Oh that's cool, you get to work at a nice School." says Oga. "What's your career?" asked Kunieda. "Surprisingly, I'm a Teacher and Principal at Ishiyama." replied Oga. Kunieda turns really surprised. "Really, that's really cool. I bet you'll be the best Teacher there and a better Principal, since our Principal before doesn't really do anything." says Kunieda. "Yeah, I'm going to make Ishiyama great." says Oga with a evil smile. Oga then notices Kunieda's bag. "Kunieda, what's in that bag?" asked Oga. Kunieda remembers that she still has Oga's gift. "Oh I almost forgot I brought Oga's gift. Kunieda, you have to tell him now." Kunieda thinks to herself. "Oh this bag, it's a" Kunieda stopped talking when a girl went to Oga. "Oga hi." says the girl. "Oh hey, you're the 1 who gave me this Gift Card." greeted Oga. "Did you like the food?" asked the girl. "I love it." replied Oga. The girl notices Kunieda. "Who's that?" asked the girl. "Her name's Kunieda, a good friend of mine." replied Oga. "Oh really, nice to meet you, I'm Ayami." greeted the girl. "Nice to meet you Ayami, I'm Kunieda." greeted Kunieda. "Hey Kunieda, can you take a picture of Oga and me?" asked Ayami. Kunieda turns surprised. "Sure." replied Kunieda. Ayami gives her camera, Kunieda gets off her seat and gets ready to take some pictures. Kunieda took some pictures of them. Kunieda gives Ayami's camera back. "Thank you Kunieda." thanked Ayami. "No problem." says Kunieda. "I hope I get to see you again, Oga." says Ayami. "Bye Ayami and thank you again for the Gift Card." thanked Oga. Ayami smiles, kisses Oga on the cheek and waved Good-bye. Kunieda became really surprised what happened and felt down. "Ayami is a nice girl, she reminds me of your cousin." says Oga. "Yeah she does." sadly says Kunieda as she gets up and start walking. "Wait, where are you going?" asked Oga. "I have to go back home." replied Kunieda. "Can't you stay until we eat Dessert?" asked Oga. "I'm sorry, I have to go." replied Kunieda as she left. "Kunieda changed for some reason." Oga thinks to himself. The waiter arrived with the dessert. "Is their anything else sir?" asked the waiter. "Yes, can you please put the dessert in a to go box and I would like to use my Gift Card." replied Oga. The waiter got Oga's Gift Card to pay off the bill and put the dessert in a to go box.

Kunieda starts heading back home and start thinking to herself. "I think I was kind of rude to Oga, maybe I should go and apologize to him. But first, I should get ready to give my gift to him" Kunieda thinks to herself. Kunieda went to the park and start practicing. "Oga, what's in this bag is a Jacket I made for you. I did my best on making this for you because I love you. So please accept this and my feelings." says Kunieda. Kunieda starts feeling much better. "Good, now I can tell Oga." says Kunieda. "Oh so this is where you are." says Oga. Kunieda looks behind him and found Oga. Kunieda turns really red. "How do you know I was here?" asked Kunieda. "I heard your voice while I was walking here." says Oga. Kunieda turns even redder. "Oga, sorry for leaving you like that." Kunieda apologizes. "That's ok, I haven't start eating our dessert because I was thingking that you're still hungry." says Oga. Kunieda smiles and they both eat the dessert at a picnic table. After a while, they were finished with it. "Man that Chocolate Molten Cake was delicious." says Oga. "I know." says Kunieda. "Oh I almost forgot, why do you have that bag?" asked Oga. Kunieda starts blushing. "Well Oga you see, what's in this bag is." Kunieda stopped talking. Oga notices Kunieda's gone. "Kunieda, Kunieda where did you go?" called Oga. Suddenly, Oga sense Demon energy. "A Demon here?" wonders Oga. Oga follows the Demon energy's scent and found a Demon holding Kunieda. "Kunieda!" yelled Oga. The Demon starts running away as Oga chase after it. The Demon made a Demon portal and about to go in. Oga approaches in front of the Demon and Oga punches him, sending him flying. The Demon was out. Oga went to Kunieda to see if she's all right. "Are you ok, Kunieda?" asked Oga. "Yeah, thanks for saving me." thanked Kunieda. "Let me walk you home." says Oga. So Oga help Kunieda to get home.

After a while, they arrived at the temple. "Grandpa, Kouta, I'm home!" called Kunieda. Oga and Kunieda went in Kouta's room and he was gone. Oga and Kunieda turned shocked. Oga and Kunieda look around the temple and saw Ittosai down. "Grandpa!" yelled Kunieda. Ittosai woke up and saw Oga and Kunieda. "Aoi, they took Kouta." says Ittosai. Oga and Kunieda turned shocked. "A few Demons invaded our Temple. I took them out and suddenly, another Demon approaches and put me to sleep." says Ittosai. "Damn it, we have to call Furuichi and the others." says Oga.


	133. Chapter 133

Beelzebub adventures chapter 133

The next day, Oga and Kunieda call everyone and told them about Kouta. "So Demons took your little brother. Why did they do that?" asked Kanzaki. "We don't know, there was a Demon that try kidnapping Kunieda also." replied Oga. "Wait, what were you 2 doing last night?" asked Furuichi. Kunieda starts blushing. "I took Kunieda out for dinner." replied Oga. Everyone turns surprised. Everyone surrounds Kunieda and leaving Oga out of the circle. "Did you confess Kunieda?" asked Chiaki. "I was about to, but the Demon took me away and ruined my chance." replied Kunieda. "You were so close." says Yuka. "Maybe after we save your brother, we can arrange you another date." says Himekawa. "Umm, what are you guys talking about?" asked Oga. "None of your business." Furuichi and the rest replied. :Kunieda, after we save your brother, you have to confess to Oga." says Tojo. "Ok, I will." says Kunieda. "That's the spirit Aoi." happily says Nene.

After a while, Oga and the rest are at the park, waiting for Alaindelon. Oga notices Kunieda have the same bag from yesterday. "Why does Kunieda have that bag?" wonders Oga. Alaindelon arrived after a few minutes. "Sorry for being late, there was a lot of clothes on sale and I have no space to fit all of you. I can take only 6 of you." apologizes Alaindelon. "Damn, so who's going with us?" asked Oga.. "I'll go." replied Kanzaki. "Me too." says Himekawa. "Don't leave me behind." says Tojo. Oga saaw Furuichi walking away slowly and called for him. "Furuichi, you're coming with us." says Oga. "Why, I'm tired of going with Alaindelon. Why can't Shiroyama or Natsume go?" asked Furuichi. "Because you're his best friend." replied Natsume. "And you always go with Oga." says Shiroyama. "Well I don't want to go." whined Furuichi. "If you go, I'll treat you somewhere to eat." says Nene. "I'll do it." says Furuichi. Alaindelon opens himself and Oga and the rest were surprised how much clothes he have inside him. Alaindelon sucks them up and they were on their way. "Nene, are you serious about going out with Furuichi?" asked Yuka. "Yeah, it's the only way for him to go." replied Nene as she blushes.

After a while, Oga and the rest arrived at the Demon World. "I wish you luck on saving your little brother Kunieda, and don't remember to always think about me, Takayuki." says Alaindelon as he left. Furuichi felt really sick and they all start walking. After walking for a few hours, some Demon thugs surrounded them. "Get them!" yelled the Thug leader. All of the Thugs charge at them. In a blink of an eye, they were all beaten. Oga goes up to the leader. "Hey, have you seen a some Demons, carrying a little boy?" evilly asked Oga with an evil face. "Yes I have, they're headed in that direction." replied the leader as he points the direction. "Thank you for your co operation." thanked Oga as they left. After a while, a Demon approached them. Oga and the rest got in their fighting stance. Oga and Kunieda notices something, it was the same Demon from last night. "Why are you here, I thought I knocked you out?" asked Oga. "After taking 1 of your punches, the rest of my team pick me up and took me back to our castle." replied the Demon. "There's another castle besides the Demon Lord's castle?" asked Furuichi. "That's right. Let me introduce my self. My name's Markrov, 1 of Sakata's strongest men." replied the Demon. Suddenly, he sees Oga, Kanzaki, Himekawa and Tojo all about to attack him. "Impatient fools." says Markrov. Markov dodge their attacks and cause a sleep spell on them. Oga and the rest are asleep. "I'll wait for them with the others." says Markrov as he disappeared.


	134. Chapter 134

Beelzebub adventures chapter 134

Oga and the rest are asleep from Markrov's sleep spell. Oga starts dreaming, that that he's at Ishiyama High School. "Huh, what am I doing here?" wonders Oga. Oga then hears a familiar voice and looked at that direction. Oga sees his younger self and Beel getting pulled by younger Furuichi. Oga in the present now remembers what happened. Younger Oga, Furuichi, and Beel met up with Kunieda, Nene, and Chiaki. "I remember now, this is where I first met Kunieda and we're about to fight." says Oga. Oga goes to his younger self and tries touching him, but his arm went through his younger self. The fight between younger Oga and Kunieda begins. Kunieda does a sword strike and Oga dodges it. Kunieda jumps back and does her Second Ceremony 100 Flower Storming Sakura attack, Oga dodges the attack while Kunieda's destroying part of the School. Everyone was impressed of Oga and Kunieda, and Kunieda was impressed of Oga dodging her attack. Oga went up to Kunieda with a serious look. "Take this… baby and be its mother, please?" asked younger Oga. Everyone turned surprised, especially Kunieda. Kunieda ran away as Nene and Chiaki follows her. "I wonder where Kunieda went?" wonders Oga. Oga follows Kunieda, Nene, and Chiaki. They all went into a classroom. Nene talks about Oga being a cheater and she'll get him next time. Kunieda starts talking. "I wonder.. If he's divorced?" Kunieda says. Nene and Chiaki turned surprised and Oga turns even more surprised. "Aoi!?" yelled Nene. "What does Kunieda mean of me by divorced? I'm not married" says Oga. Suddenly, time went forward.

Oga's now at the time when he was about to fight Satan. Oga sees his younger self and Kunieda at Ishiyama and Kunieda push Oga into a wall. Kunieda starts getting angry at Oga for leaving Beel. What interest Oga was the words Kunieda says. "This isn't the Oga I fell over heels for." Kunieda says. Suddenly, Satan appeared behind Kunieda and start turning her into stone. "She's a strong woman isn't she?" says Satan. While Kunieda's almost turned into stone, Kunieda says her final words. "Don't you ever make Beel cry." says Kunieda. After Oga listening to Kunieda, present Oga remembers now and that he asked Kunieda what she meant. Time went forward again and Oga sees times when he has good times with just him and Kunieda. Oga smiles and laugh and then he looked serious when he was fighting Force. Oga was having trouble, suddenly, Kunieda appeared and attacks Force. Younger Oga yells at Kunieda to get out, but Kunieda just stood there and said she's not afraid to die. Younger Oga turns surprised. Kunieda start telling Oga that she doesn't want to leave his side and she wants to protect him. Kunieda then tells younger Oga that he asked Kunieda what she means this isn't the Oga I fell over heels for. "Oga, what I said before means, I love you." happily says Kunieda. Both Ogas turn really surprised. "Kunieda loves me?" wonders Oga. Time went forward and he sees himself and Furuichi surrounded by girls. Oga sees Kunieda and Kouta getting out of the store and met up with Hilda, Beel and Nico. They all went to a café and Oga follows them. Oga starts listening to Kunieda and Hilda's conversation. "I'm proud of you, Kunieda. You're actually going to confess to Oga by makng him something." happily says Hilda. "Yeah, I remember confessing him when I was helping Oga fighting Force, but Oga forgot about it." says Kunieda. "You know Oga, he's an idiot and he always forget things like this." says Hilda. "So what Kunieda has in her bag, was something for me?" wonders Oga. Suddenly, Oga hears Kunieda's voice calling for him. "Oga wake up!" called Kunieda. Suddenly, Oga woke up. "Are you all right, Oga?" asked Kunieda. "Yeah, I just have a long dream." replied Oga. "Come on, lets keep going." says Tojo. So Oga and the rest were on their way. Oga starts thinking about everything he dreamt about. "Kunieda." called Oga. "Yes Oga?" asked Kunieda. Oga looks at Kunieda and finally notices how pretty Kunieda is and blushes a little. "Nothing, I forgot what to say." replied Oga. Kunieda was confused and continues walking.


	135. Chapter 135

Beelzebub adventures chapter 135

Oga and the rest arrived at an abandoned village. "There's no one here, can we just skip this village?" asked Kanzaki. "No, it's better to look around while we're here." replied Oga. "I'll go with Tojo." says Furuichi. "I'll go with 4 eyes." says Kanzaki. "Then I'll go with Kunieda." says Oga. So the 3 groups split up and look around. Oga and Kunieda check inside and abandoned Hotel. Oga looks bottom floor and Kunieda checks top floor. Oga found a picture on the floor and it was a picture of the Demon they encountered and a few other Demons. "Is this the Demon we encountered when he was younger?" Oga wonders. Suddenly, Kunieda screamed really loud. Oga rushes to top floor and notices Kunieda's on the floor. "Kunieda what happened?" asked Oga. "There's a skeleton in the closet." replied Kunieda as she points at it. "That's ok, if you don't like to encounter things like that, then I'll stay with you." says Oga as he helps Kunieda up. "Lets go look around some more." says Oga. Kunieda starts blushing and follows Oga. After a while of searching, everyone met up and head to their next stop.

Oga and the rest are at a village, that's having a festival. "This is a good place to stop." says Tojo. "Yeah, there's a lot of things we can do while we're here." says Himekawa. "Look at all of the pretty Demons." happily says Furuichi as he looks around. "There's a Yukata stand, we can all change into that." says Tojo. So they went to the Yukata stand and bought a Yukata. Oga, Furuichi, Kanzaki, Himekawa and Tojo changed into their Yukata. "Kunieda's not finished yet?" wonders Kanzaki. "You know girls, they take a long time to dress." says Tojo. "Ok guys, I'm going on ahead." says Furuichi as he looks around for Demon girls. "Yeah I'm hungry, lets just leave Kunieda." says Himekawa. "I'll wait for her." says Oga. "All right then, we're going without you." says Tojo as they left. After a few minutes, Oga starts getting impatient. "That Kunieda, what's taking her so long?" wonders Oga. Kunieda finished dressing in her Yukata. "Sorry for taking so long." Kunieda apologizes. Oga looks at Kunieda in her Yukata and starts blushing. "You look pretty." complimented Oga. Kunieda starts blushing. "Thank you." shyly says Kunieda. Oga realizes what he said and felt embarrassed. "What did I just say to Kunieda?" Oga thinks to himself. "So what should we do?" asked Kunieda. "How about we get some food, play some games and find a spot where we can watch the fireworks?" asked Oga. "That'll be great." replied Kunieda. So Oga and Kunieda, hangout together.

Oga and Kunieda bought Yakisoba for dinner, and then they went to do activities like catching fish, shooting arena and face painting. After doing activities, Oga and Kunieda went to a little area and watch the fireworks. After a while, they met up with the rest at a Hotel. The next day, they left the village. After a while, a Demon approached them. Everyone got on their fighting stance. "Hold on, hold on, I'm not going to fight you Humans, I want to talk." says the Demon. Oga and the rest decided to listen. "My name's Sakata, and.." the Demon was interrupted. "You're the Demon that the other Demon mention." says Oga. "Where's Kouta?" angrily asked Kunieda. "Here's the deal, your little brother is at my castle as a slave, and" Sakata got interrupted when Kunieda takes out her wooden sword. "Slave?" angrily asked Kunieda. "Just for a little bit. If you want me to let your brother free, then be my queen." replied Sakata. Everyone turned surprised. "What's with all this nonsense?" angrily asked Oga. "The thing is, the Demon Lord made a rule if you try taking over the Human World, then you'll get killed. Since he didn't say anything about ruling the Demon World, that's what I'm going to do." replied Sakata. "Kunieda's not going to be your queen, we're going to beat you and take Kouta back." angrily says Oga. "Suit yourself." says Sakata. Suddenly, Sakata cast a spell on Kunieda, causing her to faint. "Kunieda!" yelled Oga as he caught her. "What did you do to her?" angrily asked Tojo. "Just caused her to faint, she'll be up in an hour. I'll see you at the castle." says Sakata as he disappeared. "That bastard." angrily says Furuichi. After an hour, Kunieda. "Kunieda, are you ok?" asked Oga. "Yeah I'm fine, lets keep going." replied Kunieda as she starts walking. So they all contiue their journey.


	136. Chapter 136

Beelzebub adventures chapter 136

Oga and the rest are on their way to Sakata's mansion. While they're walking, Oga notices that Kunieda's really quiet and walking a little far from them. "Kunieda, is there anything wrong?" asked Oga. Kunieda didn't answer Oga's question and kept on going. Oga decided not to talk to her. After a while, they arrived at an area to stop for night. Kanzaki and Himekawa are setting up a big tent, Furuichi's starting a fire and Tojo's getting ready to cook food. Kunieda's sitting somewhere far from them and look inside her gift bag for Oga. Oga spotted Kunieda and went to her. "Hey Kunieda, are you all right? You've been really quiet recently." asked Oga. "I'm all right Oga, I'm just upset that Kouta's working for that Demon as a slave." replied Kunieda. "Don't worry, when we get there, I'll kick that Demon's butt and we'll get Kouta back." says Oga. Kunieda starts cheering you up. "Thank you Oga, even though you use to be a delinquent, you're really nice." happily says Kunieda. "Well, I'm not too nice, I just want to help you because I have a…" Oga stop talking. "You what?" asked Kunieda. "Lets forget about It." replied Oga. "No Oga, just tell Me." says Kunieda. Oga looks Kunieda right in the eye. "Kunieda, I…" Oga stopped talking when Sakata appeared.

"Hello Kunieda." greeted Sakata. Oga got in his fighting stance. "What are you doing here, I thought you're going to wait for us at the castle?" asked Oga. "I'm impatient, so I'm taking Kunieda now." replied Sakata. "You're not going to take her." angrily says Oga. "If Kunieda doesn't go with me now, then her little brother will die from the emblem I placed on him." says Sakata. Oga and Kunieda got shocked. "That's not fair, let's fight now and get it over It." angrily says Oga. Kunieda gives her gift to Oga and went to Sakata. "Lets go." says Kunieda. "Kunieda, what are you doing?" asked Oga. "I don't want you guys to get hurt. When you arrive at the castle, get Kouta and leave." replied Kunieda. "Smart choice, I'll see you Humans in a few days." says Sakata. Kunieda and Sakata are about to disappear, suddenly, Oga fires a Zebel Emblem at Sakata. "Kunieda's not going to marry you." angrily says Oga. Oga charges at Sakata and throws punches and kicks, Sakata dodges them, land a powerful punch on Oga's stomach. Oga was sent flying, and then Sakata fires off a powerful wave of Demon flames and hit Oga. "What are you doing, stop it." angrily says Kunieda. "Don't worry, he's still alive." says Sakata. Kunieda looks at the beaten Oga falling down and looks away. "I'm sorry, Oga." Kunieda thinks to herself as they disappear. Oga opens his eyes and Kunieda's gone. "Kunieda." Oga thinks to himself. In just in time, Tojo saved Oga from hitting the ground. Furuichim Kanzaki and Himekawa arrived. "Oga, stick with us." says Tojo. "We have to treat his injuries." says Himekawa. So they all went to the tent and treat Oga's wounds.

2 days later, Oga woke up. "Oga your ok." happily says Furuichi. "What happened?" asked Oga. "When we heard an explosion, we saw you falling down from the sky." replied Kanzaki. "What happened to Kunieda?" asked Tojo. Oga turned shocked and remembers what happened. "Kunieda she went with the Demon." replied Oga. Everyone turned shocked. "Why did she go with him?" asked Furuichi. "Because if she doesn't go with him, he'll kill Kouta." replied Oga. "What were you 2 doing?" asked Himekawa. "We were talking and I was about to…" Oga stopped talking. "You were about to what?" asked Kanzaki. "I was about to confess to Kunieda." replied Oga. Everyone turned really surprised. "You finally get it, Oga." says a voice. "Who was that?" asked Oga. Oga and the rest look at the entrance and found Hilda, Beel and Nico. "Hilda, Beel, Nico, what are you guys doing here?" asked Oga. "We're here to see how you're doing." replied Beel. "Oga, you finally understand Kunieda's feelings." says Nico. "Yeah, I had a dream about remembering all of the things me and Kunieda did, and I saw you and Kunieda talking at a café." says Oga. "Yeah, I was telling Kunieda that she have to confess to you, before you start your job." says Hilda. "Oga, Kunieda been in love with you since you first met her at the park." says Beel. Oga was confused. "Park? I met Aoi Kunie there." says Oga. "That was Kunieda in disguise." says Hilda. Oga, Furuichi and Kanzaki became surprised. "Idiots." says Nico. "All this time, she was disguise?" wonders Furuichi. "They do look kind of similar." says Kanzaki. "Kunieda been in disguise so delinquents won't take Kouta and afraid that you'll stop being nice to her." says Beel. "But I'm always nice to her." says Oga. "You treated her a lot nice in disguise. She doesn't want to tell you because, she loves talking to you." says Hilda. Oga became really surprised. Oga tries getting up, but he still feel pain. "Oga, you got to rest." says Hilda. "We got to go now." says Oga. "Oga, I heard that the wedding doesn't start until tomorrow. Use this day to rest." says Tojo. "Fine." says Oga as he start sleeping. "Oga change a lot." says Hilda as everyone agrees.


	137. Chapter 137

Beelzebub adventures chapter 137

It's the day of the wedding. Kunieda's is fitting in her wedding dress, as 2 Demon maids are helping her. "You look gorgeous." says 1 of the maids. "Thank you." thanked Kunieda. "I'm happy that Sakata found a nice woman like you." happily says the second maid. "Yeah." says Kunieda. After a while, the wedding begins. Kunieda slowly walks the aisle and notices Oga and the rest aren't there. Kunieda arrived at the chapel. "Here we are, celebrating Sakata and Kunieda's wedding. Sakata, will you take this Human woman as your wife?" asked the priest. "I do." replied Sakata. "And you Kunieda, will you take Sakata as your Demon husband?" asked the priest. Kunieda didn't say anything while she's thinking about Oga a lot. "I…" Kunieda stopped talking. A lot of noises are coming from outside. "What's happening?" wonders Sakata. Suddenly, the doors are broken down. Everyone sees Oga and the rest. "Kunieda!" yelled Oga. "Oga." says Kunieda. "You, I thought you're going to watch the wedding and take Kunieda's little brother back to the Human world?" asked Sakata. "We decided to take Kouta and Kunieda back to Human world." replied Kanzaki. "There's only 1 person Kunieda's going to marry, and its not you." says Himekawa. "Very well. Markrov, Bunji, Kaio, Saw." Sakata called. Sakata's men arrived. "Take those Humans out." says Sakata. "As you wish." they all said. Sakata's men attack Oga and the rest, Furuichi takes on Markrov, Kanzaki takes on Bunji, Himekawa takes on Kaio and Tojo takes on Saw. Sakata starts running with Kunieda. "Oga, chase after him."says Tojo. "Thanks guys." thanked Oga as he start chasing after him.

More of Sakata's men start attacking Furuichi and the est. Suddenly, Hilda, Beel and Nico stopped them. "Don't interrupt their fight." says Hilda as they attack. Oga looks around for Sakata and Kunieda. Oga went to the very top and suddenly, Kunieda attacks Oga. "Kunieda what's up with you?" wonders Oga. Kunieda keeps on attacking Oga as he keeps dodging. Oga notices something, Kunieda's being controlled. "Kunieda snap out of it." says Oga. Kunieda didn't hear Oga's voice and keeps on attacking. Oga makes a Zebel emblem, places on Kunieda's head and made her faint. Oga caught Kunieda in his hands. "Sorry Kunieda." apologizes Oga. "You found a way to stop my mind control spell, impressive, Oga." complimented Sakaa. "You bastard, using Kunieda like that." angrily says Oga. "Well I don't have feelings for her, I just want to marry her for her power." says Sakata. "I'm going to kick your butt and we're going back." angrily says Oga. "Try me." says Sakata. Oga turns into his Daddy switch mode and attacks Sakata.

After a while, Furuichi and the rest beat Sakata's men. "They're stronger than they look." says Tojo. "Lets go look for Kouta." says Furuichi. So they went down stairs and look for him. After a while, they spot a room, full of slaves and found Kouta. Everyone free the slaves and Kouta ran to them. "Everyone, thank you." thanked Kouta. "We're not done yet, Oga should be fighting the main boss now." says Beel. "I hope Aoi's all right." says Kouta. "Don't worry, Oga's there so she should be fine." says Tojo. So they all went to look for Oga and Kunieda.

Oga and Sakata took the same damage. Kunieda woke up and saw Oga. "Oga?" wonders Kunieda. Oga see Kunieda up. "Kunieda get back." says Oga. While Oga's not looking at Sakata, Sakata landed a powerful punch on Oga. Oga withstood the punch, grabs his arms and throws him into a wall. Oga throws his Zebel punch at Sakata, Sakata dodges, kicks Oga and landed a Demon flamed fist on Oga. Oga stood back up and fires 2 Zebel blasts, Sakata dodges them and shoots out Demon energy from his hands. Oga dodges them and they both clash punches. Sakata grabs Oga's arm, throws him down and landed a lot of Demon flamed fists. Oga took a lot of damage, causing him to not move. Kunieda turned shocked. "Oga!" yelled Kunieda. "That Human was really strong. Kunieda, lets finish the wedding and I'll let your other friends live." says Sakata. Suddenly, Oga grabs Sakata from behind and place Zebel emblems on him. Oga detonates them and send Sakta flying. "You're not going to marry Kunieda." angrily says Oga. Oga appeared behind Sakata and landed a barrage of punches and kicks. Oga fires of his Zebel Explosion blast and landed it on Sakata. Sakata slowly gets up. Oga appears in front of Sakata and landed his Zebel Explosion Punch. Sakata was out.

Kunieda was happy that Oga won. Oga starts falling down and Kunieda caught him. "Oga, are you all right?" asked Kunieda. "Yeah, I'm glad that you're ok." replied Oga. Furuichi and the rest found Oga and Kunieda. "Oga, you won." says Kanzaki. "Yeah, I'm really tired now." says Oga. "Oga, remember what we talked about before saving Kunieda?" asked Hilda. Oga starts blushing. "Yeah I remember." replied Oga. "Go on Oga, don't be scared." says Furuichi. "I'm not scared." angrily says Oga. Oga stood up and Kunieda stood up. "Kunieda, I had a dream with you in it. It was about everything we've done since we met. Ad I remember what you told me before, when Satan froze you. You even made a jacket for me, because you cared for me a lot. After thinking, I finally found my true feelings for you." says Oga. Kunieda starts blushing. Oga grabs Kunieda's hands and look her into her eyes. "Kunieda, I.." Oga stopped talking as he sense Demon energy from Sakata. "You Humans aren't going to leave. If I die, you all going to die with me." angrily says Sakata. Sakata fly up and gather a lot of energy. Everyone get out of here." says Oga. Oga gets ready for his strongest attack. Everyone except Kunieda's not getting out. "Kunieda, I'll telly you my answer later. For now, thank you for the jacket." thanked Oga as he smiles. Kunieda starts smiling and got out of the mansion. Sakata gathers enough Demon enrgy and shot a powerful wave, Oga finished setting up his attack and fires his Zebel Finisher. Oga and Sakata's attack clash. Furuichi and the rest escaped the castle. They look behind them and a big explosion set off. The castle's gone and Oga and Sakata aren't there. Everyone became really shocked. They look around and can't find him. "No, this can't be happening." sadly says Beel. "I don't sense his Demon energy." says Hilda. "Does that mean, Oga's dead?" asked Furuichi. "Yeah." sadly replied Hilda. Beel, Nico and Kouta start crying really hard. Then everyone else start crying also. "Oga it can't be, your suppose to tell me your answer later. Oga!" sadly yelled Kunieda.


	138. Chapter 138

Beelzebub adventures chapter 138

A week has passed since Oga's battle against Sakata. Furuichi and the rest are at the river where Oga and Beel first met and made a little grave. Everyone puts down flowers on his grave and pay their respects. Kunieda went and say a little speech. "Oga if you hear us, we just want to say thank you for everything you did for us. You protected us and saved the Human and Demon world from getting taken over. We're really thankful for for having you as a friend, and even though you're not with us, you'll always be with us in our hearts." says Kunieda as she puts down a picture of Oga. Furuichi and the rest slowly walk away. Kanzaki, Himekawa and Tojo ran back to the grave. "Oga, if you hear me, come back here as a spirit!" yelled Kanzaki. "I'll pay you any amount, just come back to us!" yelled Himekawa. "Yeah, we still have a lot of fights to do!" yelled Tojo. Everyone starts crying. "Oga!" they all yelled. Kunieda walks back to Oga's grave. "Once upon a time, in a far away land, there was a strong, violent bastard… One day, the bastard was cleaning up by the river, and a big guy came floating, floating downstream…" sadly says Kunieda. Kunieda's tears fall on Oga's picture. "Transfer!" someone yelled.

Furuichi and the rest look at the direction they heard it from. They see Alaindelon floating to Furuichi and the rest and arrived. Alaindelon opens himself and Oga jumps out. "Hey everyone." Oga greeted. Everyone became really surprised that Oga's alive. "Oga!" they all yelled. Furuichi and the rest of the boys all jump on Oga. "What's your problem, I was gone for only a week." says Oga. "We thought you were dead." the boys all said as they start crying. Kunieda smiles at Oga. Oga looks at Kunieda and smiles. "I'm back." says Oga. "I can see that." happily says Kunieda. "Oga, tell her already." says Beel. "Oh yeah, I thought of a new way to tell Kunieda." says Oga. Oga stands up and look Kunieda right in the eyes. "Kunieda, being with you since we first met were the best moments of my life. You cared a lot about me and never stop. I didn't know before that someone like you cared a lot about me. Kunieda, I would like to tell you how I feel about you." says Oga. Kunieda starts blushing. "Kunieda… I love you." happily says Oga. Kunieda turns really surprised and became really happy. "I love you too." happily says Kunieda. Kunieda hugs Oga and Oga hugs back. Oga surprisingly planted a kiss on Kunieda on the lips and Kunieda kisses back as everyone cheers for the brand new couple.

10 years later, Beel is attending at Ishiyama High School while Nico's attending an all girl Middle School. Beel just won a fight against a delinquent. "You, who are you?" asked the delinquent. "Oga's Demon son, Beel." replied Beel with an evil smile. Suddenly, someone punches both of them in the head and buried them. "Stop it you 2, it's time for class." says the person. Beel and the delinquent look up and saw Oga. "Sorry Oga." apologizes Beel. Oga pulls both of them and takes them to his classroom. "Now, get out your History books and lets begin." says Oga. So all of Oga's students take out their books and listen to Oga.

Furuichi's working as Principal at St. Ishiyama. All the girl students adore his good looks when he's passing by them. Furuichi arrived at classroom where Kunieda, Nene, Chiaki, Yuka, Yamamura, Fujisaki and Shizuka are eating lunch. "Hi everyone." greeted Furuichi. "Hi Principal." they all greeted. Furuichi walks to Nene. "So what's for lunch today, Honey?" asked Furuichi. Nene starts blushing. "Don't call me that, Takayuki." replied Nene as she gives his lunch. "Come on, we're married." says Furuichi. "Yeah, there's nothing wrong with that." says Shizuka. "Yeah, you should call him Dear." says Yuka. "That's how a husband and wife should act." says Kunieda. "Try it, Nene." says Yamamura. Nene grabs Furuichi's lunch and gives it to him. "Here you go, Dear." shyly says Nene. Furuichi smiles and start eating his lunch. "Cute." Chiaki and Fujisaki said. "Do you guys say this when you greet your Husband or wife?" asked Nene. "Yeah." everyone else replied. "Come on, please?" asked Furuichi. "Fine, Honey." replied Nene as she kisses Furuichi on the cheek.

Kanzaki, Himekawa, Tojo, Shiroyama and Natsume all met out for lunch. "So, I heard that Beel's beat another strong delinquent." says Kanzaki. "He's going to be another Oga and take over the School." says Natsume. "Yeah I can see that happening." says Shiroyama. "I hope that there'll be new students that'll be strong as Beel." says Tojo. "Yeah, someone who runs electricity, like Me." says Himekawa. "Or someone who loves Yogurty, like Me." says Kanzaki. "And maybe someone who has brute strength, like Me." says Tojo. The waiter arrived with their food and they start eating.

After a few hours, Oga and Beel arrived at their new house they bought a few years ago. Nico saw them and greeted them. "Hi Dad, hi Beel." greeted Nico. "Hi Nico." they both greeted. Hilda went out of the kitchen and greeted them. "Welcome home, Kaiser and trash." greeted Hilda. "Why do you still have to call me that?" angrily wonders Oga. Kunieda greeted Oga and Beel. "Welcome home, Beel and Dear." shyly greeted Kunieda as she blushes. "We're home, dear." greeted Oga as he kisses Kunieda on the cheek. "So, what's for snack?" asked Beel. "Hilda made her homemade Croquettes." replied Nico. Oga and Beel turned shocked. "You know what, how about we go get some real Croquettes." suggested Oga. "Agreed." says Beel as they run out of the house. "Hey, you better eat my Croquettes." angrily says Hilda as she chase after them. "Sorry Hilda, but your Croquettes are too spicy." apologizes Beel. "Yeah, thow away that trash, stupid woman." says Oga as he laughs. Hilda got angry and calls her bird. Kunieda and Nico watch outside and started to laugh.

And that wraps it up, thank you everyone who kept up with this story. I know I'm a bad storyteller, but I did the best I can. I have fun writing this and I hope you all enjoy also. I'll tell you other characters I didn't mention in this chapter. Miki and Izuma became Karate masters and teachers at another school, Sakaki became a sword master and teacher also, Shinjo became a professional boxer, Go owns his own radio station, Misaki lives with Akahoshi with the same job, Akahoshi and Takamiya work as body guards for an important business, the other delinquents like Abe, Shimokawa, Ryuji, Ryuichi and the Mk5 are teachers at Ishiyama High School, Oga's parents live together still, Kouta lives with his granddad still and goes to Ishiyama also, and Saotome and Ikaruga lives together at the Island. That wraps up everything, my next story will be a Super Smash Bros story so I hope everything goes well. Thank you again and I hope you enjoy the story, peace.


	139. announcement

Beelzebub adventures announcement

Hey everyone, Shawnfan123 here. For the past months, I've been getting more

followers to my story Beelzebub adventures. I looked over my story again and

notice a lot of errors. I decided that I will be typing the same story, but the chapters

will be typed differently from the old ones. If anyone would like to help me and edit

or have suggestions on what kind of chapter I should type go ahead and private

message me. Also thank you for the new followers!


End file.
